Diário de um exComensal:
by Leeh H Malfoy
Summary: Como o amor muda o rumo da história.  'Porém só pude ter a ajuda dela, depois que entrei para o ciclo de Voldemort, depois que a marca negra foi cravada em minha pele, depois de ameaçá-la de morte Eu tinha 16 anos e o peso do mundo bruxo em minhas costas'
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Minha vida foi assim, erro atrás de erro. Até que ela me apareceu, não que eu nunca a tivesse visto antes, pelo contrario,estudávamos juntos, mas eu sempre fiz questão de impor a minha superioridade a ela, a ela e aos outros, afinal com este meu sobrenome, sempre achei que o mundo estaria à minha disposição. Mas eu estava errado, novamente. Meu sobrenome de nada adiantaria se eu não merecesse tal prestígio, minha fortuna de nada adiantaria se eu não soubesse usá-la e mantê-la, e eu nunca fui superior a ninguém, nunca.

Infelizmente eu não descobri isso sozinho. Não, eu tive que ter a ajuda daquela que eu mais odiava e repugnava neste mundo, de uma nascida trouxa, grifinória e amiga do Santo-Potter e do Cenoura Ambulante. Porém eu só pude ter essa ajuda, depois que entrei para o ciclo de Lord Voldemort, depois que a marca negra foi cravada em minha pele, só depois de ameaçá-la de morte. Eu tinha 16 anos e tinha a vida mais ferrada que se pudesse imaginar. Obrigado a ser um assassino, obrigado a me submeter às ordens de um mestiço imundo, obrigado de não deixar afundar o nome de minha família. Eu tinha 16 anos e o peso do mundo bruxo em minhas costas.

Eu sou Draco Malfoy, e aqui você vai descobrir a minha vida.

Ser um Malfoy não é bom, como todos pensam. Não, ser um Malfoy é ser criado como um , nada de brincadeiras, nada de sorrisos, nada de carinho, nada de bom que uma família de verdade tem. Eu cresci assim, sem amor ou carinho. Bem não serei tão injusto, minha mãe me deu um pouco de carinho, longe das vistas de meu pai, claro. Porque, segundo nossa família, ser Malfoy não é ser um homem qualquer, tem que ser digno desse sobrenome, ou falando mais claramente, não pode ter sentimentos, tem que ter sede de poder, e tem que mostrar ser superior aos outros, não se importando em humilhá-los. Isso é ser um Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo o1**

_Por trás da Mascara._

Ser um Malfoy é complicado. Minha infância não pode ser chamada de normal, bom é normal para os padrões Malfoy, óbvio. Minha infância não era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas eu posso afirmar que minha infância foi muito melhor do que a minha adolescência. Eu ao menos me sentia feliz, naquela época.

Eu não tinha amigos, 'meu pai' não queria que eu tivesse contato com garotos de mentes inferiores, como ele dizia. Mas Franz e Dobby, os meus elfos domésticos, me faziam companhia toda vez que eu queria, e mesmo os tratando mal, chutando, batendo e pondo a culpa, eles eram o que eu podia chamar de amigo. Lucius nunca foi um pai, nunca. Mal posso dizer que ele é um ser humano, hoje para mim ele não passa de um verme, mas antigamente eu não achava isso.

Eu, até meus 11 ou 12 anos, era um idiota completo. Mas era ainda uma criança, uma criança que foi ensinada a gostar das piores coisas, e como tal gostar de meu mentor. Até mais ou menos aquela idade eu queria ser igual à Lucius, porque pelo que eu via, meu pai era um homem respeitado, imponente, fazia o que queria, o ministério não mandava em nós, capaz de qualquer coisa para alcançar seus objetivos e bem, a última coisa ele realmente fazia. Mas eu não posso dizer que ele era respeitado, não afinal quem o respeitaria? Ele somente era temido. E naquela idade eu o idolatrava, mas ele nunca perdia seu tempo comigo, achava-me muito criança para sua presença, às vezes ficava com raiva disso, mas ele sempre me dava presentes, me ganhando. E assim fiquei mimado.

Aos onze anos, podia-se dizer que eu era uma cópia perfeita de Lucius, em miniatura. Eu era temido na sonserina, eu tinha "capangas", tinha uma mente brilhante, humilhava aqueles que não eram puro sangue e os pobres e fazia de tudo para conseguir o que queria. Minha vida era perfeita, em minha opinião naquela época, Lucius me dava atenção quando ficávamos juntos, ele me ensinava feitiços poderosos nas férias, me elogiava dizendo que eu era um bom duelista, me dava mais presentes e deixava-me estar presente em algumas de suas reuniões.

Quando eu estava nas minhas férias de verão do terceiro para o quarto ano, as coisas começaram a mudar. Ele me mandava ler livros de magia negra, montes de livros, os duelos que outrora eram para passar o tempo ficaram intensivos e desgastantes, às vezes eu mal agüentava e ficava desacordado por minutos. Ele ficava furioso com isso, me chamava de fraco e me fazia praticar mais. Mais tarde descobri o porquê de tudo isso, Voldemort estava retornando e Lucius era novamente um Comensal da Morte.

- O Lord retornará ao poder da comunidade bruxa, e nós seremos privilegiados por sermos tão fiéis a ele. – foi o que ele me respondeu sobre minha pergunta do por que ele ainda seria um Comensal.

Na época me parecia uma boa resposta, na época eu achei que isso era verdade, achei que seria bom estarmos ao lado de Voldemort, eu era influenciado por Lucius, o poder que ele enxergava. Naquele ano houve o retorno de Voldemort, com direito a um assassinato. Foi ai que eu comecei a ter noção realmente das coisas, Cedric Diggory era um sangue puro de família tradicional, não merecia ter morrido, por mais que fosse um Lufa-Lufa. A verdade se abateu em mim, ninguém estava protegido naquela batalha ao poder, ninguém, nem mesmo eu, minha mãe ou Lucius, seu fiel Comensal. Aquilo me assustou, de fato, mas eu preferi acreditar nas palavras de Lucius.

Naquelas férias de verão para meu quinto ano, demos uma festa de gala. O evento obviamente não foi espalhado, era só para os Comensais da Morte, só para o ciclo de Lord Voldemort. A Mansão Malfoy estava linda, como se estivesse sido decorada para a coroação de um rei, um rei negro. E naquele dia, pela primeira vez em minha vida eu vi Lord Voldemort, nunca poderia me esquecer daquele olhar vermelho e frio e daquele rosto ofídico. Sinistro. Essa foi a primeira palavra que pensei ao vê-lo. Ele andava ereto pelo salão, com vestes fina e de marca, porém não tinha nenhuma elegância, não a elegância que minha família tinha, então me lembrei de um fato importante: Ele era mestiço

Obviamente Lucius me apresentou ao seu mestre, e pela primeira vez em minha vida vi Lucius com verdadeiro orgulho de mim. Mas claro que eu não falei, Lucius falava de mim e minhas qualidades, e então Voldemort olhou pela primeira vez para mim.

- Daria um bom servo. – ele comentou, o olhar gelado sobre mim, a voz gelada, sem emoções. Eu, achava que Lucius era a pessoa mais indiferente do mundo, me enganei profundamente ao ver Voldemort.

Eu com 15 anos na época, fiquei temeroso com o que ele disse. Se servo significasse passar mais tempo com ele, eu jamais me tornaria. Porém o destino é tudo, e em menos de um ano, saberia que o destino conspirou contra mim.

O ano se passou e com ele a liberdade de Lucius. O ano havia sido bom, pelo menos para mim, afinal o velhote do Dumbledore não era mais diretor daquela joça, vulgo Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge havia assumido, e depois eu era Monitor, estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo. No fim do ano Lucius foi preso no Ministério, eu achava que por ele ser um servo fiel a Lord Voldemort, o mesmo o libertasse da prisão, ledo engano. Voldemort havia ficado furioso, mais do que ele estava nesse ano, com a falha de Lucius no Ministério, tanto que achou que seria uma ótima lição para Lucius se ele passasse uma temporada em Azkaban, talvez assim Lucius nunca mais ousasse falhar numa missão.

Eu nem liguei para esse fato, achei que talvez assim eu e minha mãe pudéssemos ficar livre de Voldemort, de uma vez por todas. Há tempos que eu já havia deixado de gostar de Lucius, o mínimo que fosse, porque eu fui tomando consciência de que ele não era um pai, para ele eu era somente seu herdeiro e deveria fazer tudo o que ele quisesse, mas ele se esqueceu que ele me criou para ser igual à ele, e eu era tão igual ao ponto de não aceitar ordens de ninguém, porém ele aceitava as ordens de um mestiço imundo, eu não aceitava ordens nem do mestiço e nem do servo do mestiço. Eu era um verdadeiro Malfoy, eu não abaixava a cabeça para ninguém, ao contrario da farsa que era Lucius. Porém eu estava enganado, novamente.

Logo depois de uma semana desde que eu retornei de Hogwarts, tia Bella apareceu lá em casa, nunca me esquecerei daquele dia, com certeza um dos dias mais marcantes de minha vida, talvez o pior.

Tia Bella chegou à Mansão Malfoy com aquele típico sorriso macabro dela, estava zombeteira aquele dia, mais sádica do que o comum e ria estridente, eu a conhecia, ela fazia isso quando algo muito ruim iria acontecer, e ela estaria presente, talvez esse fosse seu jeito de estar ansiosa, para mim aquela mulher sempre foi doida e deveria ter sido internada no Saint Mungos quando criança.

- Sobrinho querido! – ela disse quando irônica me viu na sala de estar, minha mãe que estava em algum lugar próximo entrou na sala também – Cissa! Ora vejo que a família está bem, não? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- O que quer aqui? – murmurei ácido, sem olhá-la, continuei folheando um livro, aquilo pareceu irritá-la.

-Olhe para mim enquanto falo com você! – ela disse com desprezo – Garoto insolente! Olhe para mim quando eu mandar! – ela gritou furiosa, eu levantei o olhar para ela.

- Não fale assim com meu filho, Bella! –minha mãe disse brava.

- Cale a boca, Narcissa! – Bella gritou, e eu tive vontade de torturá-la. – O Lord quer te ver, garoto! Exige sua presença agora mesmo. – disse satisfeita.

- Eu não sirvo ao Lord Voldemort titia Bella – eu disse com um sorriso de canto, eu a atingi, ela pareceu querer me matar naquela hora. Ela estava furiosa e eu a irritei mais com esse meu comentário.

- Você vai visitar o Lord, **agora**! – ela disse apontando a varinha para mim, eu temi o que ela iria fazer, e então ela apontou para minha mãe e eu entendi, ou eu iria ou eu e minha mãe morreríamos.

Em pouco tempo já estávamos em um lugar escuro e mal iluminado, Bellatrix falou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e o lugar se iluminou, reconheci como sendo a Mansão Lestrange, a sala da mansão, porém mal dava para perceber que era uma sala, ou que algum dia já fora uma. Aquilo parecia mais uma corte do tribunal bruxo, e quem estava no lugar mais alto era Lord Voldmort, depois nas cadeiras aos lados dele tinham os demais deles, reconheci um rosto ali, Severus Snape estava ao lado direito de Voldemort.

Quando vi, estava sozinho no meio da sala, todos me olhando, tia Bella havia levado minha mãe para uma cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado, franzi o cenho, mas logo coloquei a minha face de indiferença, era melhor assim.

- Jovem Malfoy – Voldemort disse friamente, antes de abrir um sorriso debochado – Como vão as coisas em casa, sem seu querido pai? – perguntou, tentando me atingir, mas eu sorri de canto.

- Muito bem, senhor. – respondi educado, mas sabia que ele gostava mais do "Milorde", mas eu não era seu servo, não ainda, e com essa resposta eu o irritei, como era idiota, hoje sei que poderia ter evitado o que minha mãe sofreu. Os olhos vermelhos dele faiscaram.

- Bella. – ele chamou e estalou os dedos.

Em segundos eu me encontrava desarmado e segurado por dois Comensais, um de cada lado, que me faziam olhar para frente somente. E ali na minha frente, em segundos, estava minha mãe desarmada e tia Bella a sua frente, com a varinha entre os dedos e um sorriso sádico brincando nos lábios. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, uma hora minha mãe estava lá em pé olhando para a irmã e na outra ela se contorcia no chão gritando e minha tia rindo histérica com a varinha apontada para minha mãe.

Os gritos da minha mãe perfuravam minha mente, eu desejei ser surdo naquele momento, aqueles gritos me assombraram por noites, minha mãe se contorcia e gritava tanto que eu comecei a berrar para pararem com aquela tortura, ver minha mãe sofrendo e sendo torturada foi uma das piores coisas que eu já vi, naquela época eu considerava a pior. Eu me contorcia para tentar me livrar daqueles dois brutamontes que me seguravam, chegou uma hora em que eu chutei um deles no saco, ele soltou-me na hora enquanto se contorcia de dor, eu aproveitei o momento e desferi um soco na cara do outro e soltei meu braço, mas eu simplesmente havia esquecido que estava numa sala cheia de Comensais, alguns até riam, só me lembrei disso quando um feitiço me jogou para trás e os dois brutamontes me seguraram novamente.

- Chega. – ordenou Voldemort, mal dera para ouvir já que minha mãe ainda gritava, mas bastou ele falar que a sala ficou silenciosa, eu parei de me debater e encarei furiosamente ele. Ele riu ironicamente – Isso, _Draco_, é por você ter faltado com o devido respeito a minha pessoa – sorriu debochado – E por seu pai ter falhado também. Agora vamos ao que lhe trouxe aqui...

Eu bufei, mesmo aquele crápula estando preso ele consegue estragar nossas vidas, maldito Lucius. Voldemort podia ser cínico, mas algo naquele cinismo me fez crer que eu estava morto, literalmente, e desta vez eu não estava enganado.

- Eu tenho uma condição à você Draco Malfoy – ele começou e eu temi, de novo só naquela noite – Você vira meu Comensal da Morte e eu sua mãe vive. Estamos de acordo? – ele sorriu mais uma vez cínico.

Eu estava sem saída, ele fora bastante claro sirvo a ele ou minha mãe morre, maldito mestiço desgraçado! Eu não queria virar um Comensal, não queria ser igual ao meu pai, um pau mandado, mas eu não tinha escolha, eu teria de ser um servo do mestiço. Mais um Malfoy sendo servo de um mestiço, mais um Malfoy se rebaixando, mais um Malfoy servindo a alguém inferior. Confesso que deixar minha mãe morrer para eu ficar livre dançou em minha mente, pode-se dizer que eu até fiquei meio tentado, minha liberdade era o que eu queria realmente, mas era a vida de minha mãe e por mais que eu negasse possuir qualquer sentimento por alguém, eu tinha algum por minha mãe. E esse sentimento era forte o suficiente para fazer eu negar minha liberdade.

- Sim, Milorde. – eu disse abaixando levemente a cabeça em sinal de respeito. Naquela hora queria ter morrido ao invés falar e fazer o que fiz, mas eu tinha que me lembrar que minha mãe ficaria viva.

- Que comesse a iniciação! - Rodolphus Lestrange disse, sendo o porta-voz de Lord Voldemort, que permaneceu sentado com um sorriso vitorioso no canto do lábio.

A noite se arrastou naquele dia, os Comensais estavam preparando a tal da iniciação, que mais tarde soube que aquele dia eu nunca mais esqueceria, que aquele dia mudaria toda minha vida. Eu pude ficar com minha mãe a sós em uma salinha ao lado da sala, ela me disse que preferia morrer a me ver servindo à Lord Voldemort, que não queria ver essa desgraça mais em sua família e eu, por mais que quisesse me chamar de burro ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo por não escolher a liberdade, disse a minha mãe o que no fundo era verdade, que eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-la viva.

Chamaram-me para de volta para sala, minha mãe quis ir comigo, mas eu preferi que ela fosse embora, assim não veria a cena vergonhosa de seu filho virando Comensal da Morte. Ouvi um Comensal comentando em como eu tinha sorte do próprio Lord Voldemort estar na minha iniciação. O nome era bastante idiota, em minha opinião de anos atrás, mal sabia eu que era uma verdadeira iniciação. Demorou pouco mais de meia hora para começar, eu já estava irritado.

Rodolphus que iria, posso dizer, comandar a minha iniciação. Eu mantinha meu semblante de indiferente, embora por dentro eu não estivesse tão seguro assim. Rodolphus disse, com um sorriso cínico, que a iniciação não era difícil, só tinha que mostrar que era digno de ser um servo de Lord Voldemort, óbvio que eu revirei os olhos.

- Primeiro: você terá que mostrar não ter sentimentos algum. – disse ele sarcasticamente com um sorriso enorme e sádico. – Vamos atear fogo numa vila trouxa qualquer, se quiser pegar uma touxinha qualquer para satisfazer seus desejos, fique a vontade, _sobrinho_.

Quase vomitei com aquela insinuação. O que ele achava que eu era? Um sádico idiota e pervertido, que só queria saber de sexo? Eu era um Malfoy! Senti-me ofendido com aquela insinuação, mas se ele falava assim comigo, devia ser porque Lucius era assim. Ateamos fogo numa vila qualquer trouxa, não posso dizer que aquilo não foi idiota e meio engraçado, os trouxas saindo gritando correndo de suas casas. Alguns sobreviveram e esses foram levados até a Mansão Lastrenge. E fora naquela hora que eu descobri qual seria a segunda coisa que eu deveria fazer.

- Segundo: Matar, sem piedade e a sangue frio – Rodolphus disse claramente, obviamente se divertindo.

Naquela hora meu destino foi selado, eu não queria ser um assassino, eu não queria sujar minhas mãos com sangue, eu esperava ser livre depois da guerra, mas eu teria que matar gente para minha mãe ficar viva. Balancei levemente querendo afastar esses pensamentos.

- Ah! – Rodolphus me interrompeu, quando eu levantei minha varinha para uma trouxa que estava ali jogado no chão. – Se você quiser, você não precisa usar o Avada Kedrava direto, pode fazer a morte como quiser. – Sorriu cínico, tão parecido com minha tia.

Balancei minha cabeça, e olhei para minha vitima, não senti nada, proferia aquelas palavras mortais – Avada Kedrava – a trouxa olhava em meus olhos, eu vi quando eles se arregalaram de medo e espanto quando viu a luz verde saindo da minha varinha, lembro dos seus olhos ficando sem vida e de seu corpo batendo no chão com um baque surdo. Queria dizer que eu não senti nada, mas senti algo, senti-me sujo. Minha primeira vitima, meu primeiro assassinato, naquela noite desejei que fosse o último também.

Ouvi Comensais aplaudindo e comemorando o meu suposto grande feito, alguns diziam que eu era mesmo uma cópia de Lucius para matar alguém tão indiferente, aquilo me enojou, ser uma cópia daquele verme, eca!

- Muito bem, rapaz! Só podia ser do sangue de Bella. – Rodlphus disse... contente? Era o que me faltava, meu tio contente, eu só podia estar enxergando coisas, no máximo ele estava divertido. – Agora – ele aumentou a voz e todos se calaram -, que você se mostrou digno de ser um Comensal da Morte, chegou à melhor parte, em minha opinião.

Eu entendi, havia chego a hora em que a marca negra seria cravada em minha pele, aquela simples tatuagem horrível cravada em meu braço esquerdo iria ferrar com a minha vida, e mais uma vez naquela noite eu me concentrei naquele mantra: Minha mãe ficará viva.

Eu pensava que era uma coisa simples ter a marca negra, era apenas um feitiço criado por Voldemort em que a tatuagem iria aparecer lá e só. Quisera que fosse só isso, mas novamente eu estava enganado, porque se fosse aquilo eu diria que não era difícil ser Comensal, mas não fora assim. Trouxeram um caldeirão fumegante para o centro da sala, e dois Comensais, que eu não reconheci, se postaram ao lado de Rodolphus, que estava sério naquele momento. Um dos comensais pegou uma barra fina de ferro dentro do caldeirão e a tirou de lá, o ferro estava vermelho, e então eu vi o que aconteceria, eu iria ser marcado a fogo, eu fiquei com medo daquilo.

Com um movimento de varinha, o outro Comensal fez minha camisa desaparecer, achei aquilo esquisito, mas fiquei quieto, e com mais um movimento de varinha, enquanto Rodolphus estava ocupado murmurando algum feitiço na base do ferro, meu braço esquerdo ficou estendido. E então, sema viso prévio, o ferro quente foi prensado na minha pele pelo Comensal enquanto Rodolphus murmurava alguma coisa, com a varinha apontada para a base que estava prensada em minha pele, que naquela hora eu não entendi porque a dor que sentia era mais forte.

Assim que eu senti aquele ferro quente em meu braço, eu quis arrancar o braço dali, mas não o consegui estava preso pelo feitiço. Menos de um segundo se passou e Rodolphus aumentava a voz pronunciando algo, à medida que aumentava a voz a dor aumentava, pareceu que eu tinha fogo em meu braço e então um tremor passou por meu corpo e eu senti que estava vazio por alguns segundos, uma sensação de nada, vazio. Eu não consegui gritar, não conseguia me mover, eu ficara ali parado sentindo aquela dor queimando meu braço e sem fazer nada, quieto. Meus olhos se tornaram turvos e quando isso aconteceu senti a dor parar, meu braço ainda estava quente, ardendo, mas sem a dor. Olhei para meu braço esquerdo e lá estava a marca negra cravada, minha visão estava meio embaçada, coloquei minha mão direita na cabeça, esperando a tontura passar.

- Agora que você é definitivamente meu servo – ouvi a voz de Lord Voldemort soar pelo aposento, meu raciocínio estava meio lento, mas eu virei minha cabeça para o lugar que ouvi a voz. – Tenho uma missão muito especial para você, jovem Draco. – ele disse sarcástico, despertando meu ódio – Você tem até o fim do ano para matar Dumbledore. É só, pode se retirar. – ele disse.

- Sim, Milorde. – eu disse baixo, abaixando a cabeça. Rodolphus me ajudou a ir para casa, já que eu não estava em condições. Embora ele não fosse meu tio realmente, era o melhor homem que eu conhecia, só perdia para Snape, ele era legal comigo, quando não dava uma de Comensal, como hoje.

Eu já estava na minha cama, lembrando das palavras de Voldemort, agora meu mestre. Por Merlin eu estava numa missão suicida! Eu simplesmente não podia matar Dumbledor, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, o único quem Voldemort temia o diretor de Hogwarts, era simplesmente impossível isso, eu nunca que poderia matar Dumbledore,isto estava além da minha capacidade, por mais que fosse duro de pensar que eu não era capaz, era verdade.

Ódio. Eu estava com tanto ódio de Voldemort aquela que seria capaz de duelar com ele até explodir cabeça dele, pelo menos era o que eu pensava se não me engano. Aquele mestiço desgraçado havia armado para mim, como havia sido estúpido e idiota! Eu morreria de qualquer jeito, era apenas uma questão de tempo. Se eu tivesse aceitado a proposta de eu ser livre e minha mãe morrer, os Comensais provavelmente me matariam ali ou deixariam eu pensar que estava livre e me caçariam. Se eu "aceitasse" virar Comensal, eu teria que obedecer a todas as ordens do Lord sem questionar, e como minha missão seria matar Dumbledore, obviamente eu não seria capaz de tal ato, sendo a tortura ou a morte direta como punição.

Eu estava novamente sem saída, estava no jogo de Lord Voldemort, eu era apenas um peão inútil, que apenas virou peão para ser uma punição à minha família, um peão inútil e idiota que só prolongou sua morte. Pelo menos eu morreria com dignidade, afinal morrerei tentando, muito melhor do que morrer como um covarde, pensava eu. Hoje em dia riu com esse pensamento, não morrer sendo covarde, que piada! Eu sempre fora covarde, assim como todos de minha família foram.

Passei o resto do verão inteiro fazendo planos para minha missão idiota e suicida. Decidi por tentar um ataque de Comensais na escola, assim quem sabe a maldição de algum outro acertava o diretor? Ou então enquanto ele estivesse distraído duelando com alguém eu não o matasse? Era um bom plano. Hogwarts tinha feitiços contra aparatações, então nenhum Comensal poderia aparatar lá, e mesmo que aparatassem em Hogsmead seria muita estupidez, pois veriam os Comensais chegando ao portão da escola ou então alguém alertaria o diretor assim que os Comensais pisassem em Hogsmead. Tinha que haver um modo dos Comensais invadirem Hogwarts e não serem pegos.

Invadir Hogwarts. Quem ouvisse riria da minha cara e diria que era impossível invadir aquele castelo. Mas eu sabia que tinha alguma falha naquela história, nada é impenetrável, nada é impossível. Se o diário de Tom Riddle entrou com aquela facilidade na escola e quase matou alunos, porque eu não conseguiria infiltrar Comensais ali? Havia uma brecha, então, os alunos não eram revistados, as malas não eram revistadas! Então era isso, eu só precisaria de algo que eu pudesse levar sem ser pego e que transportasse os Comensais, aquele era o ponto. Procurei em livros de magia negra que tinham na vasta biblioteca da mansão, procurei em jornais velhos em livros de transporte bruxo, tudo que pudesse me ajudar, e então eu achei uma matéria insignificante e pequena em um jornal de quase vinte anos atrás.

"_Os Armários Sumidouros estão sendo de grande ajuda para famílias que estão sendo perseguidas por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado."_

Até hoje não sei por que eu me interessei na reportagem, mas até hoje agradeço por isso. Interessado nesse tal de Armário Sumidouro, procurei em livros até que eu encontrei a minha solução, em um livro tinha a função dos Armários Sumidouros e eu fiquei feliz, ao menos tinha uma mínima chance de dar certo. Pesquisei em lugares que podiam ter ainda esse Armário Sumidouro até achar um par na Borgin & Burkes, fique extremamente irritado ao saber que um deles estava quebrado, mas mesmo assim paguei por eles.

O dono, que era um adorador das Artes das Trevas e apoiava Voldemort, deixou que eu deixasse o Armário bom em sua loja e eu levei o outro para casa. Teria que consertar aquela joça em Hogwarts, já que estávamos muito perto do primeiro de setembro.

Minha mãe estava preocupada comigo, eu lhe contei meu plano, e até hoje me arrependo por isso, afinal quando estava na mansão a ouvia chorar às vezes por isso, um dia até a peguei rezando para que Merlin me protegesse e me ajudasse. Até que um dia ela parou de rezar a noite, e ela me respondeu que era _"Porque seu padrinho irá fazer isso"_, 'isso' era me proteger e ajudar.

Trinta e um de agosto fora um dia bem cheio, eu tive que preparar meu malão com tudo o que eu fosse precisar, lembro-me de colocar livros de mestre de poções, uns de Magia Negra, coloquei o Armário Sumidouro quebrado e reduzido lá e livros de consertos, isso só para minha missão, pois ainda tive que colocar as coisas da escola. Eu explodia de dor de cabeça a noite, fora que eu tive pela primeira vez minha mente invadida por meu mestre. Ele ordenava para eu não falhar, a noite havia sido horrível, até hoje me lembro do susto em que levei ao ver aqueles olhos vermelhos em minha mente, quase caí da cama de susto.

Até que finalmente pude dormir. O elfo me acordou. Mas nem parecia que eu havia dormido, parecia que eu havia deitado, fechado os olhos e abertos de novo. Havia chego o famoso e esperado primeiro de setembro.

N/A: hm, obrigado pela review, Ane e por acompanhar pela FeB também! Espero que gostem desse capitulo; e por Merlin mandem reviews.

Beijos ;*


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo o2**

_Problemas._

Só eu e Merlin sabíamos como aquele dia fora insuportável. Eu havia chegado à plataforma com mais mau-humor que eu tenho normalmente, claro que o motivo principal é por aquele mestiço imundo ter invadido minha mente e eu não ter dormido direito, mas outros fatores contribuíram para piorar meu mau-humor: tinha que usar manga comprida numa época quente, tinha que fingir que sou um aluno normal que não vai tentar matar o diretor o ano inteiro, e eu ainda havia visto o trio-maravilha logo que cheguei. Um sorriso irônico tinha aparecido ao pensar que faria o Potter sofrer mais com a perda de seu querido diretor, chegava até ser engraçado que, provavelmente, seria eu, Draco Malfoy, seu pior inimigo, tirar dele o diretor que é quase um pai para aquela criatura com testa rachada.

Minha mente trabalhava a mil, pensando em planos e mais planos para arrumar aquele maldito Armário Sumidouro, eu arrumava os horários em minha cabeça, e enquanto monitorava a porcaria do trem, planejava o meu dia, planejei o ano inteiro, meus horários, o que faria, tudo. Suspirei cansado e fui até a cabine onde Blaise estava, e não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrar Pansy Parkinson a sua frente, segurei-me para não revirar os olhos.

- Blas. Pansy. – Acenei levemente com a cabeça sério, e me sentei no banco que estava Pansy, ele acenara com a cabeça, enquanto Pansy beijava minha bochecha.

- Está com uma péssima aparência, meu amigo. – o moreno disse zombeteiro, como se ele não soubesse no que eu havia me enfiado. Pansy concordou com ele.

- Vocês dois sabem muito bem o que estou fazendo. – rosnei – Parem de me encher, já estou farto desse assunto. – Olhei para os dois, irritado, imediatamente eles pararam, o sorriso de Blaise sumiu de sua face

- Não desconte em nós por isso, cara. Você sabe que não podemos fazer nada para te ajudar. – Blas disse. Suspirei passando as mãos no cabelo, deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Pansy, que começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

- As suas férias foram boas? – perguntei para desvia o assunto. Pansy logo começou a contar sobre suas ótimas férias na Alemanhã.

Um garotinho do segundo ano da Sonserina levou um pergaminho para Blaise, era de Horace Slughorn, me surpreendi. Não sabia que o velho professor de Lucius estava de volta à Hogwarts, isso poderia ser _interessante_ para meus planos.

Pensei que fosse, mas mudei de opinião rapidamente ao saber, quando Blaise voltou, que ele havia chamado _**até **__o Longbottom e a Weasley-fêmea_, e fiquei mais enfurecido ao saber que aquele velho gordo e idiota _apenas não me convidou_ por culpa de Lucius ser um Comensal da Morte e ter sido pego pelo Ministério. _Mais uma vez_ aquele verme atrapalhava minha vida, mesmo estando preso. Achei até divertido o fato de o Potter ter entrado em nossa cabine com sua capa de invisibilidade, pois pelo que soube depois por Blas, o Potter ficou bem esquisito, pois parou abruptadamente de insinuar algo sobre Blaise.

Foi _patética a tentativa do Potter de entrar_ sem ser descoberto, provavelmente o _lerdo_ tentou entrar antes que Blaise fechasse a porta, mas como é lerdo, teve que bloquear a porta e entrar, fazendo algo para que Blaise caísse no banco, e a capa deve ser tão velha que até falhou levemente, pois eu vi algo branco _"flutuando"_ até o bagageiro. Como disse, foi patética a tentativa de o Potter entrar lá sem ser descoberto, mas é claro que não poderíamos esperar algo que funcionasse, afinal estamos falando de um grifinório, metido a herói e que atende pelo nome de Harry Potter. Resolvi até provocar e dizer coisas como que eu não precisaria fazer o ano seguinte, porque eu provavelmente estaria fazendo coisas melhores, como o Potter é burro, mordeu a isca e ao invés de sair da cabine quando eu saí, já trocado, para deixar Blaise e Pansy se trocarem sozinhos, ele não saiu, como havia previsto.

Lembro-me como foi deliciosa aquela cena. Eu havia pedido para Pansy e Blaise irem que eu logo os alcançava, tranquei a porta e fechei a cortina, peguei a varinha discretamente e rapidamente apontei para o bagageiro, murmurando um _"Petrificus Totalus"_, o Potter caiu com um baque surdo no chão, descobri que vestia uma capa de invisibilidade, pois ao cair a capa ficou a baixo dele, sorri com escárnio.

- Foi o que pensei. – Disse com escárnio – Pensei ter visto algo branco riscando o ar, suponho que foi você que travou a porta quando Blaise passou, mas sabe Potter, você não deveria ficar por ai ouvindo as coisas dos outros! – Cuspi na cara petrificada dele. – Você não ouviu nada que me preocupe, Potter. – Dizendo isso sorri debochado e pisei em seu nariz, ouvi o "CRACK" que foi feito ao seu nariz ser quebrado. – Calculo que vão encontrar você quando o trem já tiver chegado a Londres. – Peguei a capa de invisibilidade dele e o cobri sorrindo debochado. – Até mais Potter... ou não.

Desci do trem satisfeito por ter quebrado a cara do Potter, literalmente, no primeiro dia escolar. O jantar havia passado rápido, eu pensava onde eu poderia consertar aquele maldito Armário Sumidouro sem ser descoberto ou importunado, mas como eu estava ocupado amaldiçoando Lucius por estragar minha chance de ter mimos nessa escola por um professor, ou mais claramente passar sem muito esforço, não que eu não seja bom em poções, eu era um exímio preparador de poções, mas esse ano não poderia prestar real atenção nas aulas ou em qualquer tipo de coisa da escola. O fato de Snape ter finalmente ter conseguido o cargo que queria a anos, não teve tanta importância, Snape prometeu a minha mãe que me ajudaria, mas não que facilitaria as coisas pra mim, sabia que para DCAT eu teria que estudar e prestar atenção, suspirei, _**é eu estava ferrado esse ano.**_

Eu estava dormindo quando senti minha marca negra queimar, a dor era insuportável, eu abri a boca para gritar, porém rapidamente a fechei, o que eu era? Um louco? Não poderia sair por aí gritando de dor, me chamariam de maluco, não que eu me importasse, de fato, mas prefiro que não fiquem _de olho_ em mim, eu preciso do mínimo de atenção esse ano, e **isso** vai ser difícil, eu sempre gostei de atenção. Eu queria poder pegar a minha varinha, mas mesmo estando com um braço sem dor parecia que a dor consumia meu corpo todo, eu não conseguia me movimentar, maldito seja aquele mestiço.

Com dificuldade virei meu corpo pro lado e enterrei a cabeça no travesseiro, minha mão direita apertando com força o lugar da marca negra no braço esquerdo. Permitir-me gritar um pouco, o som foi abafado pelo travesseiro, depois de alguns minutos assim, a ardência parou, sorri debilmente com isso, deixei meu corpo relaxar na cama, ele não estava me chamando, disto eu sabia, mas o que significaria aquela ardência em minha marca negra? Talvez fosse ele querendo me avisar para eu não me esquecer minhas _obrigações_, mestiço desgraçado. Olhei para o relógio eram 4h30, desse jeito eu nunca poderia dormir bem, com esse idiota me acordando no meio da noite, eu sabia que nas aulas eu estaria acabado. Remexi-me na cama, tentando voltar a dormir, mas quem disse que eu conseguiria? Eu tinha um problema, quando acordava não conseguia voltar a dormir, só se fosse à noite, ou se eu estivesse esgotado, mas como não era nenhuma das opções eu não consegui dormir, amaldiçoei Voldemort e meu pai até acabarem meu estoque de xingamentos.

Depois de passar no Corujal e mandar uma carta ameaçando Borgin, para me mandar logo uma solução para consertar o Armário Sumidouro, havia ido à biblioteca, afinal que idiota estaria acordado às 6h30 e, pior, e iria para a biblioteca? Só eu.

Estava sentado desleixadamente em uma cadeira, com os pés apoiados em outra, enquanto lia um livro de feitiços de consertos, aproveitei que não havia nenhuma alma nem viva nem morta no locar, e arregacei as mangas. O feitiço desulisiório que eu havia colocado na marca negra quando saí do meu dormitório já estava fraco, não que o feitiço fosse muito fraco, mas a magia negra que emanava da marca negra era tão grande, que deixa o feitiço fraco. Aborreci-me enquanto olhava para a marca, teria que passar mais tempo ainda para ler livros de feitiços desilusórios melhores, menos noites dormiria, pensei.

Reparei que o ar abafado da biblioteca havia se movimentado, e toda aquela poeira que se tornava visível não era só por minha respiração, um novo cheiro senti, doce e convidativo, desviei o olhar da marca para trás e nada vi, suspirei aliviado, porém ao olhar para minha frente encontrei um par de olhos avelã arregalados, permitir-me arregalar meus próprios olhos,a pessoa teria visto minha marca? A pergunta era óbvia demais, assim como a resposta: sim. Era uma garota, os traços dos olhos eram afeminados. Mas não pude olhá-la para ver quem era, a garota virou o rosto, provavelmente com medo, e saiu correndo da biblioteca.

_Babaca_. Eu era um completo idiota. Como pude ter sido tão desleixado a tal ponto? Agora havia uma garota nessa escola, com os olhos cor de avelã, que sabia de meu segredo, um segredo que jamais deveria ser descoberto por qualquer aluno, menos Blaise e Pansy que já sabiam. Como eu sentia uma vontade de me matar, queria me torturar por esse descuido, não que eu me importasse que descobrissem que havia um seguidor de Lord Voldemort em Hogwarts, mas ligava para o fato de que isso além de ser vergonhoso, eu poderia ser descoberto pelos professores, ou pelo próprio Dumbledore, e todo plano seria posto a perder, pois eu seria expulso, e então minha mãe seria torturada e depois morta em minha frente e Voldemort faria questão de me torturar e depois me jogar em Azkaban para apodrecer lá, junto de Lucius.

_Deseperado_. Eu estava desesperado para encontrar a garota dos pares de olhos avelã que sabia de meu segredo, eu teria que descobrir quem era e fazer _de tudo_ para a garota não revelar meu segredo. Passei meu primeiro dia de aulas vasculhando a mente em busca de fazer uma lista de todas as garotas da escola que tinham olhos de avelã. Não seria tão complicado já que a maioria dos ingleses possui olhos azuis, verdes ou derivados, pedi para que Blaise me ajudasse, quando contei o ocorrido ele sorriu irônico e fez questão de falar o quanto eu era burro por deixar tal coisa acontecer.

_Sorte._ Era isso que eu precisava e que estava ali em minha frente, à metros de distancia, sorte líquida, _Felix Felicis_. Slughorn estava dando como _prêmio_ para o aluno que fizesse a melhor poção de _Morto-Vivo_. Eu mais uma vez me vi desesperado, agora era por uma poção, mas eu precisava dela e iria me empenhar o máximo para conseguir, a disputa seria entre eu e Granger, que éramos os melhores alunos de poções da turma. O tamanho de minha surpresa e descrença ao ver que foi o débil-Potter que ganhou foi tanta que fiquei calado, era _incompreensível _esse idiota, que nem conseguiu passar com NOMs suficientes para Snape, ganhar de mim e da Granger, algo estava errado, e muito errado. O cara não sabe nem fazer uma poção simples sem que a Granger supervisione. Me aborreci.

_Ótimo_. O dia estava perfeito_. _O dia em que eu iria começar a ler os livros de manutenção, construção e reparo, eu tive que ficar olhando para os olhos das garotas que tenham olhos castanhos, pra descobrir quem era a que tinha os olhos na cor de avelã. Como cansou, além de entediante olhar para os olhos das pessoas e comparar com uma lembrança, me aborreceu, pois eu ainda por cima não achei a dona dos olhos de avelã.

Lembro-me como fora torturante os dias seguintes, eu olhava para os professores, temeroso, mesmo não deixando isso transparecer, com que eles já tivessem descobertos, mas não haviam. Isso me intrigou, qualquer pessoa em sã consciência denunciaria aos professores que havia um aluno servo de Lord Voldemort. Preferi deixar aquele assunto de lado e aproveitar a sorte que estava tendo de não ter sido denunciado. Fui para a sala em que o Potter e companhia haviam usado no ano anterior para burlar a lei de Dolores Umbrigde, até que seria útil aquela sala. Segundo Edgecombe (**N/a**: Marietta Edgecombe foi a amiga de Cho Chang que traiu a AD para a Brigada Inquisitorial, no 5º livro.) era só passar pelo corredor do 7º andar em frente a tapeçaria e fazer o pedido do que queria que a sala virasse três vezes. Assim o fiz, pensando _"Um lugar em que ninguém me perturbe ou ache"_ e então a porta apareceu, quando abri, sorri irônico ao ver que tinha se transformado exatamente no que queria, parecia o meu quarto da Mansão, as paredes ora verde escura ora branca, o carpete verde, apenas não tinha minha cama.

Voltei sorrindo para o dormitório, já fazendo planos para Crabbe e Goyle ficarem de guarda no sétimo andar sem ninguém saber quem eles são. Mas fiquei revoltado ao lembrar que a poção Polissuco demorava **um mês** para ficar pronta. E seria eu a ter de fazer a poção, já que aqueles dois palermas não sabiam nem andar direito, me admira que tenham passado do primeiro ano. Mais um problema, ah, qual é, Merlin conspirava contra mim, não era possível, estava eu sendo castigado por todas as coisas horríveis que minha família fez, a maior parte era culpa de Lucius. Eu previa uns quatro meses, no máximo seis meses, pra conseguir consertar aquele Armário Sumidouro, isso com uma vida normal, o que eu não teria, pois fui nomeado capitão do time de Quadribol e, mesmo que eu pudesse desistir, não abriria do meu sonho de ser capitão por causa de um mestiço imundo, já havia aberto mão de minha liberdade. Ótimo, agora eu era um Comensal com uma missão suicida, com funções de monitor e capitão do time de quadribol, e que bancaria um detetive de olhos.

Não podia ser. Eu estava congelado em meu lugar, só podia ser palhaçada, deu vontade de rir de minha própria desgraça, afinal eu havia achado a garota de olhos de avelã, mas essa não era minha desgraça. A desgraça tinha nome e sobrenome, Hermione Granger. Sim, havia sido a maldita sangue-ruim que havia descoberto meu segredo, provavelmente já havia contado para o Santo-Potter e para a Cenoura-Ambulante do Weasley. Como eu descobri que era a sangue-ruim? Um dia eu, Crabbe e Goyle estávamos andando pelos corredores e o trio-de-ouro vinha caminhando para direção em que vínhamos. Insultos como sempre foram proferidos de ambas as partes, embora mais por minha parte do que deles, e então eu olhei por cima para a Granger a ofendendo de sangue-ruim, e vi os olhos de avelã que eu tanto procurava. Maldito seja Merlin.

- Vamos. Esse cheiro de sangue-ruim já está me dando náuseas – disse arrogante, Crabbe e Goyle soltaram risinhos idiotas enquanto o testa rachada e o pobretão tentavam avançar para cima de mim, impedidos pela sangue-ruim que segurava um braço de cada um.

- _Ele_ não vale a pena – ela disse num tom de desprezo, fiquei surpreso com isso, mas apenas sorri irônico e me virei.

Minha cabeça estava cheia. Cheia de problemas, cheia de planos, cheia de tudo. E eu estava farto de tudo isso. Eu ainda estava no fim do primeiro mês de aulas e com mais problemas que um adulto conseguiria ter em meses. Eu ainda tinha todo o ano letivo para terminar, pensava para tentar me acalmar, mas isso era impossível, quanto mais eu demorasse mais Voldemort iria invadir minha mente ou fazer minha marca queimar, eu simplesmente não suportava mais que minha mente fosse invadida, eu ficava fraco depois disso. _Granger._ Ela seria o primeiro problema que eu iria resolver.

Era praticamente impossível achar ela sozinha, sem a companhia dos dois seguranças dela, os idiotas não se desgrudavam dela. Mas eu achei a brecha que tanto queria, um dia após o jantar a segui, ela andava sozinha indo à biblioteca. Quando o último aluno virou o corredor, aproveitei que não tinha mais ninguém, e que ela não me viu, e me aproximei, antes que ela também virasse o corredor, eu a empurrei para a parede, minha varinha na sua garganta e minha outra mão tampando sua boca, ela me olhou assustada e, porque não, apavorada também.

- Faça o que eu mandar, caso o contrário você não sobrevive para contar história – sussurrei friamente. – Entendeu? – ela afirmou levemente com a cabeça.

Tirei minha mão de sua boca e a esfreguei em minhas vestes, sustentando uma expressão de nojo, vi Granger revirar os olhos, peguei em seu braço, para a surpresa dela, e a levei para uma sala vazia, ainda com a varinha ainda na garganta dela.

- O que quer, Malfoy? – ela perguntou, esfregando o braço em que eu segurei para arrastá-la, eu tinha soltado ela quando chegamos à sala, tranquei a porta e lancei um _Abaffiato _na sala. Virei-me para ela, com raiva por sua petulância.

- Olhe como fala com seus superiores, _sangue-ruim _– disse apontando a varinha para ela, que recuou um passo, sorrindo de canto por conseguir aterrorizá-la, andei na direção dela, até suas costas encostarem-se à parede. – Com medo, Granger? – perguntei debochado levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Nunca – disse tentando, e até conseguindo um pouco, parecer confiante, ri debochado.

- Ah, essa coragem grifinória – desdenhei balançando a cabeça, ela se irritou, o que me deliciou, ela abriu a boca para falar, mas eu fiquei sério e coloquei minha varinha em sua garganta, vi um tremor passar por seu corpo, e esse tremor era de medo. – Cale a boca, Granger, está me ouvindo? Não quero uma palavra sobre _isso_.

- Isso o que? – ela criou coragem e perguntou, meus olhos estavam em chamas.

- Não se faça de idiota, Granger – falei asperamente. – O Potter e o _Weasel_¹ já devem saber, não? – perguntei e Granger continuou com a expressão confusa, enfureci. – **Não se faça de sonsa, garota, responda-me, sangue-ruim!** – praticamente gritei, ela pareceu se encolher diante de minha raiva. – Fale logo, sua sangue-ruim imunda, já contou ao Potter e ao Weasley sobre o que viu na biblioteca? – a chacoalhei e depois voltei a colocar minha varinha em sua garganta, ela parecia atordoada, não me importei.

- Não – ela sussurrou.

- Como? – perguntei, como se tivesse ouvido errado.

- Não – ela repetiu, olhei para ela por cima, como se avaliasse se ela estava mentindo ou não, desviei meus olhos para os seus procurando algum vestígio de que mentia, e fiquei chocado ao perceber que ela não estava mentindo. A sangue-ruim é louca, só pode, sabe do maior segredo de seu inimigo, que pode destruí-lo e ser expulso, mas não contou a ninguém? Qual é a dela?

- Ótimo, sangue-ruim – disse friamente, estranhamente o fato de chamá-la de sangue-ruim não a afetava mais como afetava antigamente, antes ela fica com raiva, agora nada. É louca.

- Se era só isso, estou indo – ela disse normalmente e eu _quase _ri disso, segurei seu braço novamente e ela me olhou brava.

- Pensou que era só isso, Granger? – perguntei baixo. Bom, o plano inicial era descobrir se ela havia contado a alguém, e como isso não aconteceu, era ameaçá-la para não contar. Mas outra idéia me surgiu, a Granger era inteligente o suficiente para fazer a poção Polissuco, meus lábios formaram um leve sorriso perverso, o qual ela reparou. – Tsc... tsc... tsc... Você realmente achou que era **só**__isso? Que eu a deixaria sair por aí correndo o risco de você contar a alguém o meu segredo? Não, sangue-ruim, não é _só isso_.

- O que é agora, então, Malfoy? – perguntou impaciente.

- Simples. Você faz as poções que eu mandar e eu não te mato por saber meu segredo. – Disse com um sorriso de canto, ela arregalou os olhos.

- Eu? Não vou te ajudar em nenhum plano sujo, Malfoy, pode esquecer. – ela disse séria e eu ri.

- Granger, você não percebeu que não tem querer? E eu ainda estou lhe dando a oportunidade de viver, como se fosse um acordo. – eu disse deliciado pela situação, quem diria que a "Granger sabe-tudo" estaria nas mãos de Draco Malfoy?

- Eu não vou fazer nada para você, Malfoy – ela disse enojada – Ajudar nos planos de um Comensal, nunca, prefiro a morte.

- Já que insiste – disse dando de ombros, arrastei minha varinha por seu pescoço e subi para o rosto, quando a varinha ficou na têmpora esquerda dela, eu me afastei um pouco e abri a boca.

- Você não teria coragem – ela murmurou com a voz falha, sorri perverso e cheguei perto dela.

- E porque não teria Granger? Eu já matei antes e, olha, era uma garota trouxa! – sussurrei seriamente, acho que ela percebeu que eu falava sério. – Entre você e ela não tem diferença nenhuma, sabia? – mais um tremor de medo, minha voz tava tão arrastada e fria, que até Snape teria medo. – Sabe o que eu senti ao proferir a maldição e ver o corpo da garota cair inerte no chão com um baque surdo? – sussurrei. – Nada. – Vi em seus olhos um pouco de medo. – Vamos, já perdi minha paciência, garota, vai fazer as poções pra mim ou terei que te matar?

- Faço. – ela respondeu com a voz falha depois de hesitar por um minuto.

- Eu sempre soube que você um dia iria se render a mim, Granger – disse sorrindo ironicamente, ela iria se irritar.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy, eu nunca faria algo para você, só o faço, pois estou sob ameaça. – ela disse irritada, me afastei dela tirando minha varinha de sua têmpora, ela se encaminhou para a porta.

- Mais umas coisas, Granger. Primeiro: se você contar para alguém da minha marca, está morta; segundo: amanhã às 6h30 na sala precisa. – Disse removendo os feitiços da sala, ela me olhou de olhos arregalados. – Não se atrase.

Dizendo isso passei pela porta e caminhei para meu dormitório, satisfeito com minha própria genialidade. Eu havia me livrado de dois, talvez até mais, problemas de uma vez, e isso era bom, menos dor de cabeça e menos trabalho. A sangue-ruim estava na minha mão, e eu aproveitaria o máximo da inteligência dela por isso. Não que eu me achasse burro ou com menos intelecto que ela, mas eu estava voltado para minha missão, matar Dumbledore, o resto era resto, e a Granger iria fazer o que eu quisesse, como as poções que eu precisaria.

No dia seguinte a Granger estava lá, em frente à Sala Precisa, no horário marcado. Isso era tão insultante, _no horário marcado_, parecia até que eu estava saindo com a sangue-ruim, balancei a cabeça, tirando tais pensamentos, ela faria as poções, me concentrei no mantra para não mandar a sangue-ruim ir pastar. Ao entrar vi a sala como havia imaginado, duas paredes de estantes com livros, livros de poções e feitiços, uma mesa com caldeirão e cheia de ingredientes, dois sofás e poltronas. Perfeito para eu ler e a sangue-ruim trabalhar, claro que eu não consertaria o Armário Sumidouro na frente da sangue-ruim.

- Sabe fazer a poção Polissuco, sangue-ruim? – Perguntei pegando um livro de poções que continha a poção Polissuco e jogando na mesa, claro que ela não devia saber, era matéria do sétimo ano, no máximo aprenderíamos isso no fim do ano letivo.

- Claro que sei, Malfoy – ela disse com desprezo, levantei uma sobrancelha descrente, mas deixei isso de lado.

- Ao trabalho, sangue-ruim. – disse escolhendo um livro de feitiços desilusórios, sentei num sofá e comecei a ler.

- Pode ir, Granger, já são 7h30. – eu disse e ela parou imediatamente de mexer na poção. – Mais uma coisa, já que tem que mexer duas vezes por dia, antes do jantar aqui, umas 6h30.

E sem dizer mais nada, ou sem esperar a Granger falar algo, saí da Sala Precisa caminhando para o Salão Principal. Enfim as coisas estavam começando a ir de acordo com meus planos.

Os dias passaram, e enquanto os dias passavam, eu ficava mais irritado. Isso era conseqüência de noites mal dormidas e do fato que eu estava sobrecarregado de deveres a fazer. Para a minha sorte nem os treinos e nem a temporada de Quadribol havia começado, mas eu estava tentado de desistir do cargo de monitor, porém não podia desistir, minha mãe ficou tão orgulhosa de mim por ter sido nomeado monitor, que eu não poderia desistir de uma das únicas coisas que a fez ficar feliz por mim. Eu mostraria a Narcissa Malfoy que ela tem um filho que tem muito a se orgulhar, eu seria um verdadeiro Malfoy, ligado a princípios, os quais Lucius esqueceu ao servir a um mestiço.

Infelizmente eu tinha que ver Granger mais que o necessário, antes do dejejum e antes do jantar. E isso não fazia meu humor melhorar, mas pelo menos eram poucas palavras que eu trocava com a sangue-ruim e, estranhamente, era bom ler lá, eu sempre sabia que lá estaria tudo silencioso e sem ninguém a me julgar pelos livros que lia ou sobre o que lia. Mandei uma carta a meu tio Rodolphus, pedindo para ele me arranjar uma caixa de poção Polissuco, ao equivalente 30 horas, e que era de interesse da missão, e que quando ele conseguisse, para colocar a caixa na Casa dos Gritos, que eu pegaria. Ele não me questionou o porquê da quantidade, apenas disse que iria fazer o que pedi, quando respondeu a carta.

O idiota do Borgin havia me mandado uma carta pedindo desculpas que não havia achado nenhum método de consertar. Fiquei tão enraivecido que mandei uma carta ameaçando aquele idiota, ele achava um método de consertar aquela droga de Armário Sumidouro, ou pelo menos achasse o livro certo para eu procurar, ou Fenrir Greyback faria uma _visitinha amigável_ a ele.

Outubro passou assim, no meio do mês comecei a fazer os treinos de Quadirbol com o time da Sonserina, mais uma conquista minha, sorri. Essa foi por mérito meu, ninguém interferiu na decisão de me nomearem capitão, eu estava satisfeito comigo mesmo, e mesmo que fizesse ficar mais desgastado do que eu já estava, eu não ligava, eu estava fazendo algo que gostava e que queria há tempos. E só teria que aturar a Granger por mais uns cinco dias, porque a poção ficaria pronta. Sorri internamente, as coisas estavam dando certo, afinal, _queria ver até quando_.

Estava entrando no castelo todo suado e com o uniforme de Quadribol da Sonserina, estava sozinho, pois havia ficado para guardar as coisas, eu estava pela primeira vez em anos, feliz, eu estava treinando **meu** time de Quadribol. Porém minha felicidade se abalou assim que cruzei num corredor com o trio-maravilha, quase bufei de raiva por terem cruzado meu caminho, idiotas, sempre queriam me ferrar.

- Malfoy, me explique algo, pois estou muito curioso – a Cenoura-Ambulante-Pobretona falou. – Como seu pai conseguiu subornar o Snape para que ele te ajudasse a virar capitão, estando em Azkaban?

- Olha como fala Weasel – disse com escárnio. – Eu sou capitão porque sou bom no que faço, ao contrario de você, não? _Weasley é nosso rei! Rei, rei, rei._ – soltei debochado, vendo suas orelhas ficarem vermelha, sorri de canto.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! – o santíssimo Potter falou com certa raiva.

- Que foi Potter? Defendendo a namoradinha? – perguntei desdenhoso – Não suportam verdades?

- Quem não gosta é você! – ele disse ofendido. – **Eu sei muito bem o que você é, Malfoy.**

- E o que eu sou, Potter? – perguntei frio. – O que você queria ser? – debochei.

- Não. Eu sei que **você é um Comensal da Morte**. Trabalha para Voldemort – ele quase cuspiu as palavras, olhei para Granger furioso e voltei meu olhar para Potter.

- Mesmo? – perguntei ironicamente levantando uma sobrancelha. – Então porque você não vai correndo contar ao seu diretorzinho? – perguntei sorrindo de canto. Ao ver as expressões de descrente nos três, passei por eles e segui meu caminho, um pensamento dominava minha mente: _**Ah, a Granger que me aguarde**_.

Como aquela desgraçada teve coragem de falar ao Potter? Sangues-ruins, nunca se deve confiar neles, sempre te apunhalam pelas costas. Mas a Granger iria sofrer, eu a torturaria lentamente até ela aprender que não se deve trair um Malfoy. Ela estava ferrada e ela sabia disso, mas teria que aparecer hoje antes do jantar na Sala Precisa, pois se ela não fosse, eu a perseguiria até achar ela num momento sozinha e ela sofreria; lembro-me como aquele dia estava furioso com Granger, capaz de cometer qualquer estupidez. Com um sorriso frio nos lábios caminhei até a Sala Precisa, quando entrei, ela ainda não estava lá. Esperei. E ela apareceu.

_¹ - Weasel, para o povo brasileiro (yeah, eu também sou brasileira) que não lê livros em inglês, é um xingamento muito comum do Draco nos livros em inglês, porque Draco faz tipo um trocadilho com os Weasley, já que Weasel em inglês é doninha. Hahaha amo esse louro._

N/A: Obrigada pelos reviews, fiquei feliz que passou do 1º hahahaha.

**The Cissy Black** – "Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy" eu mentalizo esse mantra pra quando eu escrevo os capítulos, não fugir do personagem hahaha. E na verdade eu sempre imaginei o Lucius um homem do tipo "filhos é pra mulher cuidar" e o filho tem de fazer o que ele mandar, se não apanha e seilá pra mim ele gosta mais da mulher (choquem) do que do filho, hehehe Acho lindo alguém lembrar que Voldy é um mestiço idiota (: Eu amo a Bella, minha diva ever, só perde pra Herms que é melhor do que o mundo magio inteiro. Snape é sim padrinho do Draco, adorei a iniciação, mostra como Voldy quer gente capaz mesmo, exigente ¬¬' Hahaha pela sua empolgação até postei o cap mais rápido aqui hahahah Beijos.

**Bitriz** – Que bom que ela foi do seu interesse e que gostou dela =D Espero que goste deste cap novo. Beijos.

Mandem mais reviews, se não eu choro *mode drama on* hahah sério, poxa merece vai. Hahah Beeeijos ;*


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo o3**

_Brigas e rendimentos._

Não dei-lhe tempo de falar nada, joguei-a na parede com toda força que tinha. Ouvi o baque de suas costas se chocarem contra a parede, ouvi-a gemendo de dor. Um sorriso brincava em meus lábios, eu brincava com a varinha nos dedos. **A Granger estava ferrada, literalmente.**

Ela se encolheu quando escorregou até o chão. A dor em seus olhos me deliciou, ela saberia a dor de trair um Malfoy. Ela iria jamais ter desejado sequer olhar para o Potter e o Weasley, ela aprenderia a me obedecer, ela agora era **minha**, faria o que eu mandasse, o que eu quisesse e não desobedeceria. Mas ela quebrou a última regra, e pagaria caro, muito caro. Andei calmo até ela, minha visão tingida de raiva, girando a varinha por entre meus dedos.

- Levante, sangue imundo. – eu disse entre dentes, ela levantou os olhos, mas não moveu um músculo para sair do lugar, fazer o que mandei. Isso me enfureceu. – LEVANTA! – eu gritei fulo.

Ela tomou um susto tão grande, que quase pulou, mas continuou imóvel, **sem me obedecer**. Se ela queria me testar, estava conseguindo, mas eu não estava nem ai para o que ela queria fazer. Se era me deixar com raiva, não precisava nada além de falar com o Potter e com o Weasley. Furioso, peguei seu braço e a levantei, eu estava mais descontrolado do que deveria, por qual razão? Eu nunca encostaria em uma sangue sujo por apenas estar fulo. Mas eu não controlava mais meus atos, era como se eu apenas observasse a cena, o medo nos olhos dela, nos lindos olhos cor de avelã. Eu encostei-a na parede com brutalidade, onde estavam os meus princípios?

- Sangue sujo, idiota. – me vi dizendo, ela estava assustada e com medo, mas não pôde deixar de franzir as sobrancelhas. – Você achou que poderia contar aos dois idiotas o meu segredo e sair impune? – ri debochadamente, a crueldade dando um ar perigoso. – Ah, para a sua decepção nem o santo-Potter nem o Cabeça de abóbora-Weasley podem te salvar agora. Mas também, é de admirar sua burrice, quer dizer vim de encontro para o seu inimigo, mesmo depois de traí-lo? – mais uma risada fria, cruel, debochada e sem nexo. – Tcs... tcs... tcs... É de se admirar, realmente, já que dizem que você é a aluna mais inteligente nessa coisa que insistem em chamar de escola.

Ela ficou extremamente irritada quando ofendi sua inteligência, como se eu ligasse. Ela empinou seu nariz arrebitado, que olhando de perto como eu estava, dava para ver algumas sardas clarinhas. Desviei meus pensamentos, encarei com fúria seu rosto. Ela ainda estava ofendida, mas dava para ver o medo em seus olhos, ela via a raiva em meu ser, ela sabia que nada de bom podia sair daqui, ela sabia, e por alguma razão isso não me animou, mas não era hora para me animar, eu iria fazê-la pagar.

- Você está me machucando. – ouvi um sussurro saindo por seus lábios. Primeiro fiquei irritado por ela se atrever a falar, depois franzi a testa confuso, então finalmente percebi que eu ainda segurava o braço dela, com muita força, que já estava vermelho.

Paralisei. Eu não deveria segurar o braço de uma sangue imundo como ela. Pior, por que eu ainda a segurava? Eu nunca havia machucado uma mulher, de qualquer forma possível. Sempre honrei o nome Malfoy, sempre tive a honra de um homem, não seria aquele dia que eu a iria perdê-la, mesmo que fosse somente uma sangue-ruim, ela ainda era uma mulher. Como por reflexo, me vi soltar seu braço lentamente.

Ouvi um suspiro aliviado quando soltei minha mão de seu braço, voltei meu olhar ao dela, os olhos de avelã me encaravam curiosos e aliviados. Mantive o olhar. Uma respiração bateu de encontro ao meu pescoço, e só aí percebi o quão perto eu estava da sangue-ruim. Minha cabeça trabalhava a mil tentando descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo aquele dia, estava tudo tão confuso, estranho, _diferente_. Afastei-me rapidamente, ela desviou os olhos, joguei os cabelos que caiam em meus olhos para trás, o que não adiantou já que eles voltaram. Molhei meus lábios com a língua e me concentrei na razão pela qual a sangue-ruim da Granger estava encostada numa parede, e eu próximo a ela.

Olhei pelo rabo do olho, ela ainda estava lá, no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição. Diabos! Por que ela não tinha saído correndo ainda? Ela estava _desejando_ a morte, só podia ser. Caminhei até ela, pedindo a Mérlin para me ajudar a ter controle.

- Saia daqui, Granger – eu disse. Minha voz soava cansada, estava mais arrastada do que o comum. Eu estava à frente dela, a dois passos de distância. Ela levantou o olhar, mas ficou parada _novamente_. – Vamos, Granger, saía daqui antes que eu perca a cabeça, volte para seus amigos idiotas, me denunciem logo ao velhote, mas, _por favor_, **saía de minhas vistas**!

Seus olhos me encararam por segundos, processando minhas palavras, então ao contrário de tudo o que eu esperava, seus lábios se afastaram e sua voz se fez presente no ambiente:

- Eu nunca revelei seu segredo a Harry e Ron. Harry blefou, só tinha as palavras que você disse no trem, nada comprovado. – sua voz suave disse, parecia que ela falava em meu ouvido, suave e doce.

Mantive meu semblante indecifrável enquanto ela saía da sala, suas palavras colando em meu cérebro, sendo repetidas constantemente. Mas eu não podia acreditar, eram apenas palavras ditas ao vento, era uma sangue-ruim que não merecia e nem tinha a confiança de ninguém, quem saberia se a sabe-tudo não estaria mentindo? Eu não poderia arriscar minha missão, minha pele, por algumas palavras.

Minha mente vagou para o momento em que deixei uma marca nela, seu braço vermelho, com as marcas de minha mão. Senti-me envergonhado, muito envergonhado, de mim e de meu ato. Eu não era um troglodita idiota que machuca mulheres, não! Eu era um homem honrado, um Malfoy que honrava seu sobrenome. Minha mente divagou para anos atrás...

_Eu estava numa linda mansão que ficava no norte da França, ela era decorada com mármore preto no chão, e um tipo de pedra escura nas paredes. Havia grandes janelas, que davam um pouco de luminosidade ao ambiente. Eu estava numa grande sala, a lareira crepitava e um senhor de idade muito avançada se encontrava ao meu lado._

_- Pequeno Draco. – a voz já cansada me chamou. Virei o rosto, obediente, e encarei curioso meu avô, Abraxas Malfoy. – Está vendo como Lucius trata sua mãe? – ele perguntou com sua voz que não era nada mais que um sussurro._

_Instantaneamente virei meu rosto para o outro lado e vi meu pai abrindo uma caixa de veludo preto e dando a mamãe um lindo colar de ouro branco e amarelo. Era bonita a cena, eu me lembrava que ele sempre presenteava mamãe, não importando datas. Assenti para vô Abraxas._

_- Nunca se esqueça, pequeno, homem que é homem, Malfoy que é Malfoy, trata as mulheres bem. __**Nunca as machuque de qualquer forma.**__ – sua voz era forte, mesmo para ele que só conseguia sussurrar. Virei minha cabeça e encarei seus olhos cinzas._

_- Toda e qualquer mulher? – perguntei. Ele assentiu, levantou seu indicador e o apontou para mim._

_- Ah meu pequeno herdeiro, mesmo que possa não parecer, você vai conhecer uma em especial, irá querer ela ao seu lado, mesmo que isso não seja amor, será no mínimo companheirismo, e você irá tratá-la como uma rainha. – ele disse, olhando em meus olhos e depois fechando os seus cansadamente._

_- Eu não preciso de ninguém ao meu lado, nem nunca vou precisar. Conseguirei tudo sozinho __**sem ninguém**__ – disse orgulhoso, o que fez vovô rir de lado._

_- Claro, pequeno. – ele ironizou._

Relembrar essa cena me fez ficar cansado de repente, uma dor de cabeça forte surgiu e eu me senti fraco. Andei meio tonto e cambaleante até o sofá, mas ao invés de sentar no macio estofado, me sentei no chão, recostando minhas costas. Lembrar do meu avô não era a coisa mais fácil e legal do mundo, eu estava sentindo a dor que há muito não sentia, que há muito tempo preferi ignorar.

Meu avô. Abraxas fora para mim o que Lucius não foi, ele me ensinou a ter dignidade, a ter a honra da família, a ser não só um Malfoy, mas um homem. Ele ensinou-me a ser um homem Malfoy, mas nunca fora carinhoso ou amoroso, era frio como todos da minha família, não que eu me importasse, amor e carinho não eram coisas das quais sentia falta, mas mesmo assim Abraxas fora meu avô de verdade. Meu avô me fazia falta, seus ditados sábios, seus lemas verdadeiros, seus conselhos malucos, ele era o único que falava comigo sem me menosprezar ou como ordem, apenas falava, e eu sentia falta disso. Mesmo que eu só tivesse convivido com ele até meus oito anos, eu me lembrava de cada ditado ou conselho dito por ele, todos sábios, mas que nesses tempos de nada ajudavam.

Mas não era só por essa dor que eu ficava assim, lembrar daquela época em que meu avô era vivo me fazia lembrar o que já era para eu ter esquecido. Lucius era bom para minha mãe, sempre fora. Ele a tratava como uma rainha, sempre lhe dava jóias, roupas, presentes, e era educado, nunca o vi sendo rude com ela, nunca até o dia em que Voldemort voltou. Voldemort conseguiu acabar com a única coisa que Lucius fazia que não fosse desprezível, o modo de tratar minha mãe. Com o retorno do "mestre-todo-poderoso-Milorde", Lucius a tratava como uma qualquer, e era isso que me deixava com mais raiva, mais ódio, tanto de Voldemort, por acabar com tudo de minha mãe, quanto de Lucius, por preferir servir a um mestiço do quer ser o marido de minha mãe.

O ódio, a raiva, a ira e a dor enchiam o meu peito, me sufocavam. Eu queria gritar, gritar para que tirassem isso de mim, para que me salvassem, mas eu não podia, eu queria minha mãe viva, e para isso teria que me sacrificar, mesmo que essa fusão de "coisas" no peito me sufocasse. E então veio uma dor insuportável de queimadura, a ardência no meu braço esquerdo era insuportável, deviam ser altas horas da noite. Eu estava perdido em minha dor, só ouvi um "click", ao qual na hora não dei importância, desejei que a sala abafasse os sons emitidos que eram emitidos nela. E assim que desejei, eu gritei, gritei da dor que sentia da marca, gritei por ajuda, mesmo que soubesse que ninguém iria me ouvir, gritei de raiva, gritei de cansaço.

Deixei minha cabeça pender para trás, apoiada no assento do sofá, quando a dor na marca ia suavizando, eu ofegava, podia-se ouvir minha respiração à distancia, sentia meu braço esquerdo com uma textura que antes não havia, abri os olhos pesadamente, minha visão demorou a voltar ao normal, estava embaçada. Tomei um susto dos grandes ao ver a imagem da Granger na minha frente, me encarando. Ela franzia o cenho enquanto me olhava com uma expressão indecifrável, ela estava muito perto de mim, na verdade ela estava ajoelhada na minha frente, inclinada em minha direção me encarando.

- Malfoy? – ela chamou-me, eu não consegui encontrar minha voz para responder, e isso me preocupou, como a mandaria ir embora? Ou melhor, como ela entrou aqui? Minhas duvidas não poderiam ser respondidas, não quando eu nem podia exprimi-las. – Malfoy, você está legal? – a ouvi perguntar, fazendo minhas duvidas se esvaírem de minha mente. – Oh, que pergunta idiota a minha, claro que não está. Mérlin, o que eu faço? – ela falava baixinho, com suavidade, falava consigo mesma, percebi.

Então ela levantou de supetão, depois de um tempo pensando e me encarando, e foi até uma mochila jogada, que percebi ser a sua, ela deveria ter deixado a mochila aqui quando saiu da sala sem olhar para nada. Tirou um frasco da mochila e voltou para onde eu estava, voltou para o mesmo lugar em que se encontrava quando abri meus olhos, eu apenas estava parado no mesmo lugar. Granger estendeu o frasco para mim, e eu me perguntei se era para eu beber aquilo, concluí que sim. A Granger estava bem louca para achar que eu iria beber algo que ela me desse. Haha, ela achava que eu era idiota? Jamais beberia.

- Vamos, Malfoy, beba isso logo! – ela disse paciente, ainda com o frasco estendido para mim.

- Não. – minha voz finalmente saiu, num sussurro rouco e fraco.

- É uma poção revigorante, Malfoy, não é veneno. Vamos, beba isso logo. – eu não movi um músculo para pegar a poção e isso a exasperou. – Por Mérlin, Malfoy! Não é porque não nos damos bem que eu vou te deixar aí, fraco e jogado no chão de uma sala para a qual ninguém virá. Beba, é só uma poção revigorante… confie em mim.

Bom, se ela queria me fazer acreditar nela, definitivamente causou o efeito contrario com suas ultimas palavras. Quer dizer, o Potter disse que sabe que eu sou um Comensal, e ela era a única, fora Blaise e Pansy, que sabia disso, e mesmo ela afirmando que não o contou, não sei se confio no que me foi dito. É pouquíssimo provável que ela tenha dito a verdade, e não o que o Potter mandou. Agora ela queria que eu confiasse nela, bebesse algo que ela está me oferecendo? Nunca.

- Eu não confio em sangues-ruins, muito menos em você, Granger. – eu disse num fiapo de voz rouca. – Hoje você não me deu prova nenhuma que não me "delatou" ao Potter. Como quer que eu confie em você?

Ela considerou o que eu disse, franziu o cenho novamente. Eu me movi devagar, meu corpo estava dolorido e eu me sentia fraco. Há quanto tempo estava sem comer algo? Um dia e meio? Por ai, perdi a noção do tempo das refeições, estava concentrado a achar um bom feitiço ilusório e uma boa poção forte de veneno. Afastei-me da Granger o quanto consegui, logo ela desfranziu o cenho.

- Está bem, Malfoy, você tem razão, para que confiar na sangue-ruim da Granger,não? Eu que fui uma tola de tentar lhe ajudar, devia ter deixado você ai, gritando feito louco. Do jeito que está fraco, você morreria logo! – ela se levantou, deixando a poção no chão, ao meu lado. Ajeitou a saia, caminhou até a mochila, a pegou e, sem olhar para trás, saiu da sala, fechando a porta suavemente, com o mesmo "click" que outrora eu havia ouvido.

Fiquei estático no meu lugar com as palavras dela, não era para surtir o efeito que surtiu. Ela apenas disse uma verdade, ela tentou me ajudar ao invés de me virar as costas e me deixar aqui, louco de dor, e então quando eu desviei meu olhar para a poção. Percebi, depois de analisá-la bem, que era mesmo uma poção revigorante. A Granger queria realmente me ajudar e aquilo era confuso para mim, não conseguia compreender o porquê disso, afinal éramos inimigos, nos odiávamos, eu queria a morte para o trio de ouro, então por que ela não queria a minha morte?

Pensando nesse ato da Granger, bebi a poção revigorante. Em poucos segundos já estava bem, só precisava me alimentar e ficaria melhor, talvez eu devesse pegar umas poções revigorantes na enfermaria, já que iria precisar usá-las bastante, pois não dormia direito à noite. Estava saindo da sala precisa quando uma coruja bateu na janela. Era uma coruja de penas cinza e olhos afiados cor de âmbar, era Lúcifer, minha coruja. Abri a janela e Lúcifer voou em meu braço, com uma carta amarrada na pata.

- O que você me trouxe, Lúcifer? – perguntei coçando o papo dele com o dedo, aquilo pareceu o agradar, pois ele levantou a pata com a carta. Rapidamente peguei a carta e mandei Lúcifer ir para o corujal, era uma carta de Borgin.

Alimentar-me já não fazia parte de meus planos. Na carta, Borgin dizia que achou um jeito de arrumar o armário Sumidouro e que _"é só seguir as instruções, Jovem Draco. Infelizmente está numa linguagem que eu não pude identificar qual é pelo fato de o livro ser muito velho e estar faltando a capa e várias folhas deste, mas tudo o que você precisa está ai, creio eu."_, anexados à carta vinham uns cinco pergaminhos velhos, onde havia as instruções. Borgin era realmente um incompetente. Mandar folhas que ele nem sabe o que está escrito para mim era uma afronta, mas decidi deixar esse assunto para mais tarde.

Sentei-me no sofá e comecei a ler os pergaminhos, tentar, na realidade, já que não entendi metade do que estava escrito. Frustrei-me! Será que tudo só dava errado? O que eu havia feito a Mérlin para estar acontecendo tudo isto comigo? Nada dava certo, a única coisa que parecia estar funcionando era eu ser o capitão do time de Quadribol da Sonserina. Eu realmente era um inútil, não conseguir nem fazer um feitiço ilusório bom, não conseguir nem ao menos alguma coisa para consertar o armário sozinho, não conseguir fazer nada sem a ajuda dos outros! Que tipo de Malfoy eu era?

Indignado comigo mesmo e minha incompetência, fui com passos decididos ao meu dormitório pegar livros de poções, depois rumei à cozinha, acordando um elfo qualquer e lhe ordenei a fazer um café bem forte. Quando o elfo me entregou um bule cheio de café e uma caneca, subi para a sala precisa e me tranquei lá.

Uma mesa apareceu na sala precisa, e nesta coloquei um caldeirão, três livros de poções avançadas e quatro livros de magia negra que eu havia pegado em minha casa. Sentei-me na cadeira e comecei a ler os livros em busca de magia negra. Eu precisava fazer um plano bem elaborado, que chamasse atenção, mesmo que fosse para Dumbledore, provavelmente não dariam certo, então isso mataria outras pessoas e eles ficariam com mais medo, pois as trevas já estavam afetando o castelo, mas eles mal sabiam que já estavam infiltradas aqui havia um tempo.

Eu precisava pensar, não queria matar outras pessoas, não era um assassino, ou melhor eu já era um, mas não queria matar novamente. Não que eu me importasse com as pessoas que morreriam em minhas tentativas de matar o velho, mas eu não queria sujar minhas mãos mais do que já estavam sujas. Elas tinham que chagar a Dumbledore de um jeito eficaz, ao menos chegar perto. A pergunta era: como? Depois de copos de café e horas mais tarde, cheguei à conclusão de que eu precisaria fazer essas "tentativas de assassinato" de um jeito discreto, como através presentes. Besta? Eu sei que era, assim como era óbvio, mas diziam que quanto mais óbvio, mais as pessoas ignoram.

Que objetos eu mandaria com magia negra? Uma gilete e uma tesoura seriam uma boa para Dumbledore, ele estava precisando fazer a barba. Balancei a cabeça para afastar as ironias e me concentrei, nada vinha em minha mente! Abri os livros e marquei as ótimas magias negras que eu poderia usar, em algumas a morte era rápida, em outras era sofrida. Eu estava ficando mais sádico a cada dia, meu humor nunca esteve tão negro quanto naqueles tempos. Depois fui para meu próximo tópico, achar um veneno poderoso. Aquilo era mais complicado do que eu imaginava, nos livros que eu havia pegado, nenhum falava de venenos que matam instantaneamente ou quase instantaneamente, falavam apenas de poções complicadas e cada uma mais chata que a outra, a meu ver.

Eu já havia perdido a noção do tempo, estava trancado naquela sala havia horas e horas, o café já havia acabado, já havia lido os sete livros, três deles sendo inúteis (os de poções). Eu estava cansado e com sono, mas não podia parar, eu tinha que continuar. Caminhei bocejando até o sofá com o livro que continha o poderoso feitiço ilusório que eu não havia conseguido fazer, mas deitei ao invés de sentar, meus olhos se fecharam sem minha ordem, e a ultima coisa que pensei fora nas palavras da Granger, depois apaguei.

Abri os olhos, sonolento. Eu havia dormido e não tinha sonhado com nada, já era algo bom, pois geralmente o mestre-cara-de-cobra resolvia manipular meus sonhos, um mais esquisito e louco que o outro, uma vez por semana, e ao longo dos dias meu sonho se repetia, ou então minha marca queimava. Era uma coisa linda o que o mestre-cobra fazia, acho que era a diversão particular dele me encher. Eu devia ter dormido umas seis ou sete horas, mas já era muito para mim, que há tempos havia me acostumado a dormir umas três ou quatro horas por noite.

Sentei-me no sofá enquanto mexia no meu cabelo, realmente era ótimo dormir assim, me sentia bem, como não o fazia havia muito, era um bem-estar gostoso de ter. Olhei em volta, e encontrei uma pessoa de costas para mim, em pé, mexendo em algo na mesa de poções. Os cabelos castanhos e a altura me ajudaram a identificar a pessoa rapidamente: Granger.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei, minha voz ainda rouca por causa do sono, ela pulou de susto e se virou rapidamente. Estava com a mão sobre o peito, que subia e descia rapidamente. Era engraçado a ver daquele jeito, meio desconcertada.

- Que susto, Malfoy! – ela disse em tom de censura, ergui uma sobrancelha. Para cima de mim com esse tom?

- O que faz aqui? – repeti, a voz ainda rouca, mas não era rude como achei que seria, saiu suavemente. Aquilo nos pegou de surpresa.

- Eu vim terminar a poção. Hoje é o ultimo dia. – ela respondeu, virando-se novamente para a poção como se nada tivesse acontecido há umas horas, quando ela tentara me ajudar.

- Ótimo, termine a poção direito. – eu disse arrogante e me sentei na outra mesa, que era aquela em que estavam os livros e o caldeirão vazio.

Tentei fazer o feitiço ilusório repetidas vezes, e todas falharam. Irritado, joguei o livro no outro lado da sala, o que chamou a atenção da Granger. Ela olhou do livro no chão para mim e vice-versa, então balançando a cabeça ela voltou à poção. Logo após um curto tempo, em que fiquei sentado emburrado e irritado na cadeira, ela exclamou:

- Acabei! – ela estava toda feliz, parecia que adorava terminar algo, que fosse bem feito. Eu andei curioso até ela e a recém-pronta poção Polissuco para observar o trabalho. Tive que admitir a mim mesmo, ela sabia fazer a Polissuco, parecia que nem havia tido que fazer um grande esforço para prepará-la.

- Tem certeza de que está correta? – perguntei para não dar o braço a torcer.

- É claro que está, Malfoy – ela disse arrogante – Ao contrario de você, eu faço as coisas e não saio jogando os livros por ai, nem machucando mulheres – ela desdenhou, engoli em seco. Eu ainda não acreditava que havia machucado uma mulher, o que Abraxas pensaria de mim se soubesse e estivesse vivo? Era vergonhoso aquilo. Olhei para o chão.

- Bem, Granger – comecei, como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário dela. – Já que você acabou, pode ir agora. Você sabe, boca fechada!

- Ora, poupe-me, Malfoy! Como se eu fosse sair pela escola cantarolando que você é um Comensal e tem a Marca Negra no braço esquerdo. Que esconde com um péssimo feitiço ilusório, devo acrescentar. – ela disse irritada. – Por mim, você pode estar planejando o assassinato do Papa, que eu não estou nem ai, desde que pare de ficar fazendo essas ameaças idiotas para mim. Meus ouvidos não precisam escutar sua voz.

Ela se afastou de mim e caminhou para a porta com a mochila nas costas, porém virou-se para mim antes de sair.

- Ao todo, essa poção deve durar umas seis horas. Não se esqueça que tem de beber de hora em hora. – ela disse cética. – Você está me devendo uma poção revigorante, Malfoy. – e dizendo isso, deixou a sala, novamente.

Fiquei um curto período de tempo olhando o lugar de onde ela se fora, balancei a cabeça. Foco, Draco! Peguei mais um livro de poções e comecei a folheá-lo à procura de um poderoso veneno, e por sorte eu o achei.

- Mas, Draco, precisa mesmo ser de garotas? – Goyle me perguntou, com aquela voz de troglodita que tem.

- Sim. – disse ríspido. – Vou repetir só mais uma vez, e se fizeram algo errado, sabem o que irá acontecer. – disse com uma voz fria e mordaz. Eles pareceram se encolher diante disso. – Vocês ficarão no corredor da sala Precisa, como se fossem duas garotas do primeiro ano, e me avisarão se alguém estiver no corredor, o aviso é o som de um objeto quebrando. Isso **só** quando eu estiver lá. Vocês subirão comigo, entenderam? – perguntei rispidamente e eles nem ousaram responder. – Onde estão os fios de cabelo? E os uniformes sonserinos femininos? – perguntei e eles apontaram para a cama de Crabbe, onde estavam os uniformes e dois frascos cheios de cabelo, eca. – Ótimo!

Nada como uma brincadeirinha com os palermas para me fazer rir ironicamente de novo. Se transformar em meninas! Essa havia sido umas das minhas idéias mais brilhantes, ri com o pensamento.

- Nós somos quem? – eu perguntei aos meus colegas.

- SONSERINOS! – eles gritaram.

- E o que sonserinos fazem?

- ACABAM COM GRIFINÓRIOS! – o coro de vozes encheu meus ouvidos e sorri de lado.

- Isso mesmo. Somos, antes de tudo, o time de Salazar. Cabe a nós honrar esse titulo. Poucos sonserinos têm a chance de ser do time de Salazar, só os melhores entram, e **nós somos os melhores**. – comecei meu discurso pré-jogo – Sonserinos não têm piedade nem pena, nós somos cruéis, damos o nosso melhor e vamos ganhar esse jogo! Quem está comigo? – perguntei. Eu era o único que não gritava ali.

- NÓS! – eles gritaram novamente, levantando as vassouras. – Que Salazar nos dê a vitória! – gritaram e foram em direção à saída do vestiário, eu fiquei mais atrás.

- Ane – chamei uma garota de cabelos morenos e olhos verdes, ela virou o rosto para mim. – Quero ver um lindo gol seu no Weasel – sorri de canto e ela também.

- Como quiser, capitão. – ela disse e eu ri.

- Só pra lembrar a vocês – eu aumentei a voz para os que estavam na minha frente me ouvirem –, haverá festa independentemente do resultado do jogo, lá no salão comunal!

Senti uma alegria que só tinha quando eu voava numa vassoura, me sentia livre, livre de tudo e de todos, era uma hora em que eu não tinha problemas, nem missão, e não era um assassino. Eu voando era apenas Draco. E senti isso ao me posicionar na frente do time para sair com a formação. Eu estava em casa.

Eu estava na festa. As festas sonserinas sempre fora algo para nos orgulharmos. O salão comunal virava uma verdadeira boate quando dávamos uma festa. Mas eu não estava me divertindo como fazia nas outras, eu apenas estava parado num canto, bebendo e observando. Havíamos perdido para a Grifinória, mas por pouca diferença de pontos, mesmo assim estava bem animada a festa, casais se agarrando por todo o lado, meninas dançando sensualmente no meio, uma delas era Pansy, que parecia estar se divertindo. Bom, acho que ela se divertiu mais depois, mas não fiquei para conferir, não agüentava mais ficar naquela festa, eu não estava para comemorar, não na minha situação.

Caminhei para a Sala Precisa, que nos últimos tempos virara meu refugio, lá era o único lugar em que eu podia descansar e ficar tranqüilo. Fora uma surpresa enorme ao encontrar outra pessoa na sala, uma pessoa que já havia se tornado conhecida ali. Mas ela não estava como normalmente, em pé mexendo na poção e colocando ingredientes. Não, ela não estava assim, ela estava tão não-ela que me assustou muito, e não gostei do que vi. Ela estava tão humana, tão diferente de si mesma, estava jogada no sofá, de barriga para baixo, chorando agarrada a uma almofada, soluçava. Uma sensação esquisita tomou conta de mim. Por que ela estava daquele jeito? Tão humana e sensível, com a "guarda baixa", ela se deixava levar pelo choro. E por que eu estava me importando? O que estava errado?

Eu caminhei até ela sem saber o porquê. Ao chegar perto, fiquei parado observando o sofrimento de alguém que sempre julguei odiar, então porque, diabos, não estava pulando feliz pela infelicidade dela?

- Granger? – me peguei perguntando. Ela instantaneamente virou-se para me olhar, seu rosto marcado por lágrimas, que ainda rolavam, os olhos vermelhos assim como o nariz. Seus olhos transmitiam a mais pura tristeza e infelicidade.

Nunca pensei que um dia iria ver uma cena como aquela. Granger sempre se mostrou forte e racional, nunca demonstrando seu lado sentimental, e naquela hora ela estava lá, chorando feito uma criança sem mãe, na frente de seu inimigo. Ela estava tão frágil que não consegui me mover.

- O que quer, Malfoy? – murmurou entre lágrimas, a voz rouca e macia. Ela fungou e passou a mão no rosto, para enxugá-lo.

- Você… está chorando? – perguntei como um idiota. Eu estava muito confuso, perguntas martelavam em minha mente, meus olhos não acreditavam no que viam, por quê?

- Vá embora, Malfoy.. – ela murmurou novamente, escondendo a cabeça no sofá.

Continuei parado, observando-a com interesse, tentando descobrir o que a fez chorar, o que a fez ficar frágil. Era até confuso isso, pois na realidade, a observando direito, ela se parecia um pouco comigo, e isso não era fácil de admitir, pois não gosto de me identificar com uma sangue-ruim se parece comigo. Ela escondia seus sentimentos dos outros, era racional demais, era forte. Então como podia estar chorando agora? Ninguém assim chora, é uma regra, não se pode chorar, pois mostra os sentimentos que tanto quiseram esconder, pois se demonstra uma fraqueza. Ela não podia chorar, mas estava fazendo isso.

- Por que ainda está aqui? – a voz dela saiu abafada, pois ainda se encontrava com a cabeça enterrada no sofá.

- Está chorando por que o Weasel estava aos beijos com a Brown? – perguntei com escárnio, lembrando-me da cena grotesca que vi enquanto passava em um dos corredores, será que a Granger gostava do babaca-cenoura? Para a minha surpresa, um muxoxo.

- Vá embora, Malfoy, _por favor_ – ela disse com a voz chorosa. Eu estava mais zonzo do que antes, ela _realmente_ gostava do cenoura-ambulante? Que mau gosto. Isso me fez soltar um risinho de lado. – Já me viu chorando, agora vai, não preciso ficar ouvindo seus insultos e piadinhas.

- Granger, Granger, que mau gosto. Se apaixonar logo pelo pobretão? Tsc, tsc, tsc... – balancei minha cabeça negativamente, ignorando o ultimo comentário dela. – Se bem que nem ele olharia para uma sangue-ruim como você. Sabe que ele quer alguém melhor do que você, Granger. – eu disse com veneno, estava com raiva disso e também chegou a hora de ela pagar pelo soco que deu na minha cara havia tantos anos. – Sinto lhe desiludir, Granger, mas ninguém quer você.

Ela se levantou de supetão, o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, mas estas não caiam mais dos olhos, e então, a única coisa que senti foi um tabefe na minha cara, uma ardência no lado direito. Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes para entender direito que ela havia mesmo me dado um tapa na cara. Quem aquela sangue-ruim pensava que era? Eu estava furioso por aquilo, com muito mais raiva do que estava antes. Meus olhos encontraram os seus, seus olhos faiscavam de raiva e... tristeza?

- Nunca mais ouse falar assim comigo novamente, Malfoy – ela disse entre os dentes. Eu andei perigosamente para perto dela, como um predador que vai para perto da presa.

- Nunca mais… – dei mais um passo, ela recuou um – ouse… – outro passo dado, outro recuado, mas ao recuar, ela caiu sentada no sofá – bater em mim! – fui para perto dela, os olhos semicerrados. Coloquei minhas mãos uma em cada lado da cabeça dela, no encosto do sofá – Entendeu, sangue-ruim? – baixei minha voz, ela não disse nada. – Entendeu? – repeti, diminuindo um pouco a distancia dos nossos rostos.

Ela assentiu, levantando a mão para limpar os vestígios de lágrimas que permaneciam em seu rosto. Eu não pude evitar a pergunta, fora mais forte do que eu. Pela primeira vez na vida, agia por impulso e gostei da sensação. Minha mão direita saiu do encosto do sofá e segurou a mão dela que enxugava o rosto. Ela ficou estática, e eu surpreso pelo que fiz, abaixei sua mão e passei a minha por baixo de seus olhos, limpando o resto das marcas de lágrimas que havia.

- Você realmente estava chorando por ele? – perguntei curioso, confuso e estranho. Era confuso saber que uma pessoa com algumas características como as minhas estivesse chorando alguém.

Vi sua mão levantar para novamente me esbofetear a cara, mas a segurei, ou melhor seu pulso. Ela levantou a outra para soltar sua mão da minha, mas eu agarrei-a também. Encostei seu braço no encosto do sofá, suas mãos presas às minhas, em cima de sua cabeça.

- Já disse para nunca mais fazer isso. – disse no seu ouvido, o que acontecia comigo? Eu estava hipnotizado por seus lábios e olhos. Ela passou a língua em seus lábios, os molhando, e isso me provocou. – Pensei que estávamos entendidos. – disse com uma voz rouca.

Eu até repetia um mantra na minha cabeça. "Ela é uma sangue-ruim", eu pensava continuamente. Mas não adiantou em nada quando a vi se arrepiar depois que eu disse com voz rouca. Olhei para ela, que mordia o lábio inferior. Não controlei mais meus atos, meu corpo falava por mim, e ele se inclinou na direção dela, que me olhava estática. Meus lábios encontraram primeiro seu queixo, onde dei uma leve mordida enquanto ela fechava os olhos, e tomei rapidamente seus lábios nos meus. Eram macios e ela tentou resistir, mas logo cedeu quando minha língua pediu passagem, ela hesitou em corresponder, mas logo sua língua invadia minha boca, explorando-a.

O beijo fora rápido, logo me afastei dela. Fora só aí que percebi que já estava de joelhos no sofá. Tirei meu joelho direito do seu lado e me sentei à sua esquerda. Eu ainda sentia o sabor dela em minha boca, ela estava com um brilho diferente no olhar e, para minha surpresa, ela se virou para mim e me beijou. Dessa vez sem hesitação ou resistência, tinha desejo, era voluptuoso e ardente. Deixei-me levar pelo ardente beijo, deitei-a no sofá, ficando por cima. O beijo ficava cada vez mais sensual e tomava mais o nosso fôlego. Mordisquei seu lábio inferior antes de beijar sua clavícula até a orelha, onde também mordisquei. Um erro que gostosamente eu cometeria novamente. Ela pareceu despertar do que estava fazendo.

- Não! – ela disse ofegante me empurrando. Caí no chão de costas, e ela se levantou parecendo atordoada, caminhou para a porta rapidamente. Quando ela estava com a mão na maçaneta, alcancei-a, impedindo-a de sair ao segurar seu braço.

- Calma, Granger. – eu disse, virando-a para mim. – Foi só um beijo.

- Calma? Só um beijo? – ela repetiu incrédula. – Você não pode estar batendo bem, nenhum de nós dois. – ela disse nervosa.

- Isso se chama desejo – eu disse calmo, minha voz ainda rouca. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, como um convite, que eu estava muito tentando a aceitar. Meus lábios chamavam os dela, imploravam contato intimo, e fora o que eu fiz. Colei meu corpo ao dela e beijei o seu pescoço e clavícula. – Relaxe, Granger – disse em seu ouvido ao perceber que seu corpo estava tenso, ela começou a relaxar aos poucos. – É só um beijo, não é nada demais – beijei sua boca novamente – Não significa nada. – disse antes de sugar seu lábio inferior.

Ela mordeu meu lábio também, e enquanto estava concentrado-me na sensação gostosa que esse ato me proporcionava, ela me empurrou, me deixando atordoado, e saiu pela porta. Ri de lado com isso e me voltei para a mesa cheia de livros, passando as mãos nos cabelos, comecei a preparar o veneno forte que eu havia achado. O dia estava rendendo.

N/A: Hm espero que não o Draco não tenha ficado muito mal. Hahahaha e wow se beijaram *-* esperam que tenham gostado. **jessica-semnadaprafaze123** eu realmente quis mostrar que existe sim Dramione em Harry Potter, só a tia Jo que não quis colocar, beijos e obrigada ^^ **Lolipop's forever xD** Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por querer acompanhar a fic, beeijos e obrigada de novo ;*


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo o4**

_Impulsivo._

Aquele final de outubro estava ótimo, tinha que ser o efeito do Halloween, uma das minhas datas preferidas. O único porém dali era que a Sonserina havia perdido da Grifinória no quadribol, mas aquilo não me abalava, quem sabe eu finalmente conseguiria fazer algo correto e pudesse salvar minha mãe, mas nada disso me afetava mais. Meu plano estava dando certo, eu mataria Dumbledore, na verdade eu provocaria a morte dele, sem encostar minhas mãos, ou melhor, sem proferir palavras de morte a ele.

Para me distrair e brincar um pouco com o que estava acontecendo, coloquei dois tabuleiros de xadrez na sala precisa. Um representava **meu jogo**, onde eu era o rei, onde eu comandava os peões, e o rei adversário era Dumbledore. O outro era a representação da nossa guerra iminente, mas naquele tabuleiro havia muitos buracos, não sabia-se quem era o rei adversário, mas nas peças negras Voldemort estava como rei, tia Bella era a rainha, e eu e Rodolphus éramos os bispos. As peças brancas era em parte um mistério, mas eu sabia que estaria vivo para derrubar o rei negro do tabuleiro.

Eu era um peão na mão de Voldemort, então por que colocar-me como um bispo? Porque Voldemort precisaria muito de mim, tanto de quanto qualquer outro Comensal com prestigio. Mas até lá, eu sabia que tinha de me esforçar, eu seria recompensando, minha mãe seria recompensada, e eu finalmente poderia seguir em frente, sem ninguém, **sempre sozinho.**

Caminhei para a Sala Precisa, Granger não apareceu lá depois do "incidente" de quatro dias atrás, não era de surpreender essa atitude dela. O anormal daquilo era eu ter reparado nisso, de ela não aparecer mais lá, por que eu reparei nisso? Eu estava definitivamente louco, pensava. Ao entrar na sala, joguei minha mochila no sofá e fui ver a poção.

O veneno ficaria pronto dentro de alguns dias, e finalmente eu poderia começar a mostrar que o lado negro estava invadindo aquele castelo, sutilmente. Abri minha mochila e um pergaminho sobressaiu dentre outros, algum idiota havia me dado ele manhã desse dia. No pergaminho havia os dizeres _"Primeiro passeio no vilarejo de Hogsmeade esse sábado"_. Encarei as palavras e depois de lê-lo mais quatro vezes olhei para a poção, e depois de volta para o pergaminho.

Eu tinha de mandar o veneno à Dumbledore, mas não seria idiota a ponto de deixar o frasco do veneno na porta o gabinete dele com um bilhete escrito _"beba"_. Eu tinha que fazer o veneno chegar a ele discretamente e sem levantar qualquer suspeita, afinal havia vários aurores "protegendo" o castelo. Mas o veneno não ficaria pronto até sábado; eu tinha que começar a fazer algo, Voldemort já estava me cobrando ação. Snape também já estava no meu pé, oferecendo ajuda, como se eu precisasse da ajuda dele! O que eu faria precisava pelo menos aterrorizar os alunos e professores e levantar a guarda do aurores que pensariam que o perigo está vindo de fora. _Magia negra._ Minha mente havia dado a resposta que eu precisava.

Porém meus pensamentos foram totalmente interrompidos quando ouvi o barulho da porta da sala sendo aberta e um perfume diferente e conhecido invadira a sala. Levantei meus olhos e quem eu já sabia que era estava lá. Granger. Ela entrava na sala ofegante e corada, havia corrido, constatei, minha imaginação voou para a cena de quatro dias atrás, ela estava exatamente assim, ofegante e corada, só faltavam os lábios inchados e estar abaixo de mim no sofá. **FOCO, Malfoy**! Sangue ruim, Malfoy, ela é uma sangue-ruim imunda, grifinória e amiga do Potter. Balancei levemente a cabeça. Ela fechou a porta bruscamente e sua expressão se aliviou. Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Beijou o Potter, se arrependeu amargamente e saiu correndo dele? – perguntei debochado. Ao ouvir minha voz ela levantou os olhos para mim.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! – ela disse rudemente, porem franziu a testa – Eu? Beijar o Harry? Não viaja, Malfoy, nunca o beijaria! – ela afirmou com tal convicção que, por uma fração, de segundo ouvi um nojo em sua voz.

- Tem tanto nojo assim dele? – perguntei surpreso. Ela se dizia sua melhor amiga e falava assim dele, isso não era algo de se esperar da Granger. Sua expressão mudou para culpada.

- Eu não quis dizer dessa forma, é só que é nojento o pensamento de beijar Harry, ele é um irmão para mim. – ela disse com tal carinho as ultimas palavras que me deu nojo.

- É mais nojento pensar em me beijar ou pensar em beijar Saint-P.? – perguntei na maior cara-de-pau, ela corou. Qual é a minha hoje? Pensei irritado no dia, mas mesmo assim sorri de canto. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, estaria pensando na resposta? Não conseguia acreditar que ela achava beijar o Potty tão repulsivo quanto me beijar.

- O Harry – ela disse por fim. Levantei a outra sobrancelha, surpreso, e ela bufou enquanto rolava os olhos. – Malfoy, você não é nada para mim, já Harry é como meu irmão, óbvio que é mais nojento pensar em beijá-lo do que a você.

- Se é tão óbvio assim, por que demorou tanto a responder? – provoquei, eu precisava me divertir um pouco, me distrair, e o que melhor do que irritá-la?, pensava eu. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu.

- Eu... eu não lhe devo satisfações, Malfoy – ela disse com desprezo, empinando seu nariz arrebitado, isso me fez curvar a ponta de meu lábios em um sorriso divertido, por que ela me divertia?

- E quem disse que não, Granger? – perguntei com minha voz rouca, chegando perto dela, que voltou a morder o lábio inferior. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha também, coisa que despertou meu interesse. Não eram todos que conseguiam fazer aquilo. Por que eu me interessava pela Granger, ou melhor, por algo que a Granger faz? Meu corpo fora em direção ao dela, vi sua respiração desregular-se, aquilo me deu uma sensação gostosa. Continuei.

- Malfoy, pare! – ela disse nervosa, quando se viu encurralada entre mim e a porta, que desejei estar trancada.

Provocar era algo que eu sempre gostara de fazer, provocar a Granger. E novamente fiz isso, extrapolando os limites que diferenciavam sangues-puros e sangues-ruins, o limite de um Malfoy e uma nascida trouxa, os limites de um sonserino e uma grifinória, os limites de um comensal e uma auror, os limites de um seguidor de Voldemort e de uma seguidora de Dumbledore. Naquele momento, tudo mudou, tudo que até então era previsto, tudo que era planejado; tudo entre mim, Draco Malfoy, e ela, Hermione Jean Granger; tudo que eu acreditava e o que passei a acreditar; todas as minhas crenças e ensinamentos para um novo mundo.

Beijei seu pescoço, dando leves mordidas e chupões, lenta e sensualmente. A provocava, a fazia querer mais, a fazia ficar mole apenas com beijos, mordidas e chupões.

- Quer mesmo que eu pare? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- S-sim. – ela tentou falar com fôlego, mas não fora firme como sabia que ela queria que fosse, ela estava rendida.

- Você fala com tamanha firmeza que até acredito – sussurrei ironicamente em seu ouvido. Os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram e ela fechou os olhos, esperando entorpecida pelo toque de meus lábios nela. Eu sorri de lado, contrariaria o que meu corpo e parte da minha mente queriam, mas mesmo assim o fiz – Já que você está tão firme em sua resposta... – deixei o resto da frase no ar e me afastei dela, logo ela abria os olhos confusa e me olhava meio descrente, mas logo retomou a compostura.

- Você é desprezível, doninha. – ela disse enquanto caminhava para o sofá, meus olhos não puderam não olhar para suas pernas, brancas e torneadas, notei sua postura também.

- Granger – chamei-a, ela virou o rosto em minha direção – Você não está andando corretamente – disse categórico. Ela me olhou surpresa, mas logo seu olhar demonstrava outra coisa.

- O que? Não acredito que você está criticando até meu jeito de andar! – ela disse enfurecida, pisquei os olhos, levemente chocado, que mulher temperamental! – Pro inferno, Malfoy. – ela disse revoltada e alterada, e se jogou no sofá. Mesmo surpreso com a reação dela, não pude deixar de notar que sua saia subiu um pouco ao se jogar no assento.

Virei-me em direção à mesa, tirando aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, onde havia vários livros pergaminhos e penas espalhados. Sentei-me na cadeira, peguei um pergaminho em branco e comecei a rabiscar um plano para Hogsmeade.

Eu iria usar magia negra, mas qual? Quem levaria até Dumbledore? Como aterrorizar os alunos? Puxei um livro de magia negra, procurando um bom feitiço. As horas se passaram e eu finalmente achei um feitiço que julguei ser ótimo para a ocasião que eu precisava. Lá dizia que eu poderia me esgotar ao lançar a magia negra, e que ela teria que se concentrar em um objeto, era só o que me faltava, teria de encontrar um objeto qualquer e que não levantasse suspeitas. Por que nas horas em que mais precisamos, nossa imaginação não funciona? Eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum objeto bom o bastante. Droga.

- Granger? – chamei

- O que quer, Malfoy? Vai falar que eu também não sei me vestir, que não sou vaidosa, que não sou magra? – ela rosnou praticamente, mas por trás disso, sua voz estava... magoada? Sua raiva dispersou meus pensamentos do plano que estava fazendo, não acreditava que a Granger tenha ficado tão ofendida e talvez magoada só porque eu disse que ela não estava andando certo. Virei-me em sua direção, ela pelo visto havia desejado uma mesinha, estava escrevendo rapidamente em um pergaminho e tinha um livro grosso ao lado.

Eu era bastante impulsivo quando estava em sua presença, já havia quebrado todos os limites, mas ser impulsivo era realmente uma coisa que eu detestava. Quando você é impulsivo, só age, não pensa em como fazer e nas conseqüências dos seus atos, você não usa a astúcia, e quando a astúcia não é usada, você se ferra, simples, não sai da maneira como pensou. E eu era astuto, sempre fora, era um digno sonserino, que honrava as características da casa, fui criado para usar o cérebro desde pequeno, e ser impulsivo era novo para mim. Novo, errado e detestável. Mas, por alguma razão, ela fazia com que eu pensasse menos em sua presença, fazia com que eu fosse impulsivo.

Quando cheguei ao seu lado, agachei-me e coloquei minha mão sobre a sua, que escrevia freneticamente no pergaminho, fazendo-a parar. Ela não levantou a cabeça para me olhar, me deixando um pouco com raiva, afinal eu estava indo até ela, tocando-a. Perdendo a paciência, com a outra mão levantei seu queixo, para que pudesse me olhar. Olhou-me por alguns segundos e, num movimento brusco, tirou minha mão de perto e baixou a cabeça para o pergaminho.

- Olhe para mim, sangue-ruim. – sibilei.

- Para quê? – ela disse, procurando algo com os olhos no livro, dessa vez a fala era calma, como se nem se importasse de estar falando comigo – Pra ouvir você falar na minha cara o que os outros já falam? Não, eu passo essa.

- Mas que droga, Granger! Como se eu me importasse para o que os outros dizem de você, como se eu fosse falar nisso! – eu disse e fechei com força o livro que ela lia. Ela se assustou e me olhou como se perguntasse "você é louco ou o quê?", aproveitei a deixa e segurei seu queixo, não com força, mas com precisão, se não ela iria se livrar de mim de novo. – Você nem havia me deixado falar, eu apenas comentei que você não andava corretamente, pois andava com a cabeça baixa, mulheres andam como se quisessem ser notadas, com a cabeça pra cima, como uma lady! – eu disse bravo – Mas eu havia esquecido que você não era uma lady, e sim uma sangue-ruim!

- Se é assim, por que está aqui, forçando-me a lhe olhar e ouvir o que queria falar? – ela perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Por que eu estou sendo impulsivo, Granger. – disse bravo, não queria admitir isso para ela, mas fui impulsivo novamente, eu tinha que me controlar – E você é a única que pode **e vai,** me auxiliar.

- Se estou aqui não é para te auxiliar, Malfoy, eu resolvi voltar, porque aqui é o lugar mais tranqüilo, ninguém me perturba, e assim não preciso ver Ronald e a Brown se beijando por ai, nem o Harry obcecado por Voldemot, por você, já que ele crê que você é um Comensal, e por Ginny. – ela disse rapidamente – Eu já fiz o que fora me ameaçado, agora não farei mais nada. **Se vire!**

- Epa! Calminha, Granger, quem disse que você já fez o que lhe fora mandado? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você mesmo disse quando me ameaçou, _"Você faz as poções que eu mandar e eu não te mato por saber meu segredo"_. – ela recitou. Maldita hora em que eu falei poções e maldita seja por lembrar de coisas tão banais, pensei com raiva na hora.

- Exatamente, Granger. – eu disse abrindo um sorriso de lado, eu havia achado uma brecha em _nosso_ "acordo". Ela franziu mais a testa. – Poções. Veja que está no plural, minha cara, e você só fez uma, e como o plural é ilimitado, sinto lhe dizer que você ainda está sob o acordo. – ela soltou muxoxo que não entendi, provavelmente estava proferindo palavrões contra minha gloriosa pessoa – Ótimo, agora que eu refresquei a sua memória, vamos ao que interessa certo?

- Posso terminar meu trabalho antes, Malfoy? – ela perguntou brava indicando o pergaminho e o livro que outrora estava lendo e escrevendo. Sem me dar conta, vi-me assentir para ela, que ficou tão surpresa quanto eu.

- Que trabalho é esse? – perguntei, me sentando no chão forrado por carpetes verde escuro e branco, dobrei os joelhos e os abracei, apoiando meu queixo sobre estes.

- De aritmancia – ela respondeu sem dar importância, e eu pulei no lugar, tamanho o susto que levei.

- Tem trabalho de aritmancia? – perguntei idiotamente – Como assim? Não pode ser, da ultima vez que eu fui à aula, ela não havia passado nenhum trabalho! – disse rapidamente, descrente!

Aritmancia era a segunda matéria que eu mais gostava nesse castelo, e o por quê de eu estar preocupado? Se havia três matérias nesse castelo que eu não queimaria minha reputação, essas matérias eram: poções, aritmancia e feitiços. As maiores notas dessas matérias do meu ano eram as minhas, e a da Granger com exceção de poções, as maiores notas da sonserina eram minhas, as maiores notas dos alun**os** nos anos em que estive aqui eram minhas. Eu não estragaria minha reputação por causa de um maldito mestiço que resolveu brincar com a morte e a vida dos bruxos.

- Bem, aparentemente você não foi há ultima aula, que foi quando ela deu o trabalho, mas é só pra semana que vem – ela disse enquanto virava uma pagina do livro calmamente. Eu deixei para lá.

Fiquei lá daquele mesmo jeito, sentado no chão, meus pensamentos vagavam por diversos assuntos, a maioria referente ao passeio de Hogsmeade. Excluindo que faltava um objeto para eu pensar, divaguei em como eu poderia fazer o objeto chegar aqui sem chamar a atenção, alguém teria que levar a Dumbledore, porém não poderia ser eu a entregar o objeto a esse alguém, eu deveria ter uma cobaia, mas ninguém da sonserina. Pensando melhor, eu precisava de um informante, um idiota que me desse informações sobre o que estava acontecendo fora daquele castelo, mas não poderia ser um Comensal, eles sempre desconfiavam de algo, e eu não confiava em ninguém. Como arranjaria alguém para falar abertamente do que se passava fora daqui?** Não precisaria ser por vontade própria**, pensei, a Granger estava fazendo o que eu queria, pois fora ameaçada, eu não poderia ameaçar algum idiota lá fora, pois logo contariam para os aurores. _Imperius_. Usaria Imperius, mas em quem? Tinha de ser uma pessoa bem social, que conhecia todos, e que tinha a simpatia dos alunos, além de ser meio reservado para assim não ficar contando de sua vida e as pessoas não suspeitariam de que estava sob a maldição.

- Malfoy? – uma voz interrompeu meus pensamentos. Era a Granger, percebi. – Malfoy, eu disse que já acabei, o que você quer agora? – ela pergunta brava.

- O que você gostaria de ganhar no Natal? – perguntei de supetão, ela franziu a testa confusa – Pense em algo que você quer ganhar de Natal!

A Granger ficou calada, e segundos depois aparecia no chão um lindo colar com pedras de esmeralda e turquesa, a prata suja. Lindo. E perfeito, ninguém desconfiaria de um colar, colar é uma coisa normal que se dá para as meninas, então quem levaria o colar seria uma aluna. Peguei o colar e, sem dar atenção à Granger, peguei a varinha e apontei para o colar, depois disse o feitiço de magia negra, eu não saberia dizer que língua era aquela, mas logo o colar começou a flutuar e uma aura azul e outra preta rondavam o colar. Senti uma respiração chegando perto.

- Merlin, que coisa linda – Granger sussurrou também maravilhada com o feitiço – O que é isso?

- Um tipo de magia negra – disse distraído, a beleza da magia negra fascinava.

- Mas esse colar já é amaldiçoado! – ela diz, porem mal presto atenção nela, respondo sem nem perceber.

- Eu precisava de uma **verdadeira maldição**, não qualquer uma, agora **este objeto é letal**.

Meus olhos não desviavam das auras, que pareciam dançar sobre o colar que ainda flutuava. Depois de alguns segundos, eu ainda estava segurando a varinha apontada para o colar, murmurando o feitiço, o colar caiu no chão, sem aura alguma a sua volta. Meus olhos ainda estavam fixos na jóia quando um par de mãos se aproximou do objeto, o tempo parou, Granger colocaria as mãos lá e morreria.

- **NÃO!** – gritei, a assustando, ela paralisou e me olhou confusa – Granger, se você tocar nisso, essa será a ultima coisa que fará na vida, porque vai morrer. Lembra-se do que eu disse? **Magia Negra!**

- Certo, esqueci – ela murmurou antes de voltar a ficar em pé. Com um floreiro de varinha fiz um papel-embrulho aparecer, era amarelado e feio, com mais um feitiço flutuei o colar até pousá-lo no embrulho e depois o fechei.

- Er... Obrigada, Malfoy – ouvi a voz de Granger sussurrar envergonhada, olhei para ela com a testa franzida – Pelo que você fez agora. – murmurou.

- Ah... Bem, não se acostume, Granger – disse desconfortável. Por que ela tinha que ser tão certinha e educada? Isso me fez esboçar um sorriso de canto, por quê? – A propósito, belo colar que escolheu.

- Eu o vi numa vitrine na Travessa do Tranco, era magnífico. – ela disse com uma voz sonhadora, eu ainda observava o calar, sem dar real atenção a ela – O que quer que eu faça agora? – ela perguntou cansada. Estranhamente me senti cansado como ela, lembrei-me do que descrevia no livro, eu gastaria toda a minha energia no feitiço.

- Vamos à cozinha – eu disse, percebendo meu estomago reclamar por falta de comida, há quanto não comia? Ela estava visivelmente confusa e achando-me estranho, não me importei – Infelizmente a Sala Precisa não fornece comida ou bebida – reclamei, mas só depois percebi que havia reclamado alto o suficiente para ela ouvir, já que soltou um riso de lado.

- Com fome, doninha? – ela perguntou divertida, arqueando uma sobrancelha, sorri marotamente.

- Sempre – disse no melhor tom malicioso que tinha. – Vamos. – disse sem ao menos prestar atenção ao que eu falava. Abri a porta da sala, consultei o relógio, o jantar já havia passado, saímos para o corredor.

Andamos em silencio até a cozinha, silencio confortável. Meu mundo sempre fora no silencio, ninguém ousava falar comigo, tinham medo, e meus pais não eram de conversar com um menino. Isso me fez pensar, será que ela estava em silencio por medo de falar comigo. Eu não queria parecer um monstro do qual as pessoas só têm medo, isso não é vida, mesmo que minha vida já fosse um buraco negro, ela não precisava ter medo de falar comigo. Será que tinha medo de que eu a machucasse novamente? Mas eu nunca mais faria isso, eu tinha minha dignidade, por mais que não parecesse, eu tinha meus valores, meus princípios. Após isso, nosso silencio passou a ser desconfortável.

Quando chegamos à cozinha, um elfo nos veio "atender". Dobby. Maldito seja Potter que o libertou de nossa família. Dobby era o único elfo disposto a ficar comigo, para brincar ou qualquer coisa que fosse, o elfo tinha se apegado a mim, assim como eu ao elfo, ele era como um amigo para mim em minha infância. E o Potter fez questão de acabar com isso, com uma das poucas, senão únicas, coisas normais da minha vida. Os olhos verdes e grandes de Dobby me encararam surpresos e arregalados.

- Me-mestre jovem Malfoy – ele gaguejou e se curvou tanto que seu nariz encostou no chão. Revirei os olhos, não o via desde aquele ano em que ele fora libertado.

- Levante-se, Dobby – ordenei e senti o olhar da Granger me fuzilar, ele parou de se curvar a mim.

- Olá amiga de Harry Potter – ele cumprimentou Granger, e aquilo me irritou, ele não precisava ficar repetindo o nome do Saint-P.!

- Ela tem nome, Dobby! **Senhorita Granger** – rosnei e o elfo se encolheu, eu não precisava ficar ouvindo o nome do Potter sendo proferido com tanta adoração. – A chame assim – ordenei.

- De-desculpe, jovem mestre – ele gaguejou e novamente se curvou, senti o olhar de Granger em mim, e se seu olhar matasse, eu já estaria estendido no chão sem vida. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo.

- Queremos o que teve no jantar de hoje, pudim e suco de abóbora, Dobby – disse friamente, cortando o que quer que Granger fosse falar. O elfo se curvou novamente e foi preparar o que pedi.

Sentei-me sobre uma mesa, as mãos apoiadas nesta, reclinei minha cabeça. Granger ainda me fuzilava com os olhos, o que ela queria? Que eu fosse educado com um elfo que fora libertado da minha família por causa do Potter? Jamais. Em poucos minutos, Dobby voltara com uma bandeja cheia de comida, ele parou em minha frente, baixei a cabeça para ver o elfo.

- Leve para a sala precisa, e leve também a sobremesa e o suco, apronte tudo numa mesa – disse, logo ele estalou os dedos e sumiu. Desci da mesa e olhei para Granger, que estava parada no mesmo lugar – Vamos, Granger – falei e saí da cozinha, ela me seguiu mais atrás.

Quando chegamos lá, havia uma mesa para duas pessoas, já posta para jantarmos. E fora só ai que me toquei, eu jantaria na companhia de Granger! Balancei minha cabeça, não acreditando. O que faria? Me portaria como um Malfoy ou fingiria que não estava jantando com alguém? Quando vi, Granger já se encaminhava para uma das cadeiras. Antes que ela pudesse chegar até seu lugar, me vi puxando a cadeira para ela sentar-se. Impulsivo. Eu devia odiar a Granger por me fazer ser impulsivo, mas na realidade estava... aproveitando, poderia dizer.

O jantar fora silencioso, porém nada estranho para mim. Em minha casa as refeições sempre eram assim. Granger parecia envergonhada e desconfortável ali, nenhum de nós se preocupava em quebrar o silencio, e sim de como acabar o mais rápido com aquilo.

Meus pensamentos divagaram pelos anos que passei naquele castelo, meu verdadeiro lar, inconscientemente. Eu havia embarcado no trem achando que todos fariam minha vontade, assim como em casa, entrei achando que eu seria o melhor da turma, porém um grupo deslocado de novatos fez minhas ilusões sumirem, o grupo deslocado o qual vivi irritando, o qual apelidei do trio-de-ouro ou trio-maravilha. Harry Potter apareceu para roubar meu lugar do centro das atenções, um posto ao qual eu já estava acostumado, Hermione Granger roubou meu lugar de melhor aluno da escola e o Weasley, bem este era um retardado que em nada me superava.

Era engraçado como eles ferraram com minha vida escolar, minha auto-estima, minha popularidade, com o simples fato de virem para essa escola. Como pessoas tão insignificantes, tão desconhecidas puderam mudar algo que seria um período escolar perfeito, a única época de minha vida que seria boa? Quando dei por mim estava rindo enquanto nos servíamos de sobremesa, rindo de idiota, pois nem eu sabia o porquê de eu estar rindo. Talvez fosse do meu azar, talvez fosse da minha vida horrível, talvez fosse de como minha vida se transformou depois de eu vir para Hogwarts. Granger me olhava como se achasse que eu havia fugido de um manicômio, mas devia ser estranho ver um cara extremamente arrogante e frio rir, e me surpreendi ao perceber que realmente** nunca ri.**

Eu a mandei descobrir que língua era aquela que havia na carta que Borgin me mandou, depois de acabarmos de comer, enquanto eu iria fazer meu trabalho de Aritmancia. Um longo tempo se passou, cada um de nós trabalhando em pergaminhos, quando eu estava terminando meu trabalho, Granger apareceu ao meu lado com a testa franzida.

- Se não me engano, esse é um inglês antigo misturado com latim, um inglês que bruxos de séculos atrás usavam – ela respondeu tentando se lembrar de algo mais, franzi a minha testa, ela sabia **realmente** de tudo? Claramente ela me surpreendeu, não pude deixar de soltar:

- Como você sabe esse inglês?

- Oh, bem, uma vez eu aluguei um livro muito antigo na biblioteca, se chamava... _Merlin & Morgana_ – ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior e, novamente, ela me surpreendeu – Tem uma parte da história, uma carta se não me engano, que é escrita assim.

- É claro! Como pude me esquecer disso? – ela me interrogou com o olhar – Obviamente eu já li esse livro, mas como **você **conhece esse livro?

- Como disse, aluguei na biblioteca – disse cética – Eu sei que poucos leram essa história, porém, Malfoy, quando você esta num mundo que não é o seu, ou você corre atrás, ou você perde. Por isso me chamam de sabe-tudo irritante, mas eu prefiro ser uma sabe-tudo do que ser taxada de burra, se já é humilhação você não ser desse mundo, imagine não saber de nada? Ser xingada de sangue-ruim e burra... não, eu preferi correr atrás e saber tudo o que estava ao meu alcance sobre este mundo, pelo menos de ignorante não podem me chamar.

Senti que havia levado mais uma bofetada na cara enquanto ela fava isso. Claramente eu a jogaria na cara que ela era ignorante, se ela não estudasse tanto, obviamente a chamo de sabe-tudo irritante e de sangue-ruim. E vendo por esse ângulo que ela falou, ela _até _que tem razão, é igual como eu ir ao mundo trouxa, seria um ignorante lá, me taxariam de várias coisas aqueles trouxas, assim como nós fazemos com eles.

Não disse nada, nos empenhamos em tentar entender o que havia escrito naqueles pergaminhos, cada um em um sofá, cada um morrendo de sono, mas nenhum de nós querendo ser o primeiro a falar em desistir ou descansar. Até que por fim o cansaço me venceu, meus olhos pesavam, meus olhos passavam pelas letras, mas meu cérebro não processava nada do que havia escrito. Forçando meus olhos a ficarem abertos, olhei em direção de Granger, a visão me prendeu.

Ela dormia serenamente, sua cabeça apoiada em um dos braços do sofá, os pergaminhos pousados em seu peito, que subia e descia tranquilamente por causa de seu sereno sono. Os lábios levemente separados, os cabelos espalhados pelo braço do sofá, uma mão caída ao lado do sofá e a outra apoiada na barriga. Ela parecia ser frágil assim, tão diferente do que demonstrava quando estava acordada, parecia uma boneca de porcelana, feita com o maior cuidado e delicadeza que se podia, porem a boneca não tinha um dono para cuidar dela, para fazê-la brilhar ainda mais, para tê-la como o objeto mais precioso que ele tinha. Ela estava no mundo, _sozinha. _

Eu queria sair pela porta e deixá-la lá, dormindo, porem não consegui fazer isso, segui até ela e agachei-me, chamando-a.

- Granger, Granger, levante – sussurrava perto de seu ouvido, ela apenas se remexeu. – Vamos Granger, já está tarde, vamos lá, pequena.

- Hum? – ela abriu os olhos sonolentamente, eu repeti para ela levantar e ir embora, ela se levantou e eu a imitei, peguei nossas mochilas e estendi a dela para ela pegá-la, porém Granger fora tombando para o lado.

Revirando os olhos a peguei no colo, murmurando _"é uma criança mesmo"_, com nossas mochilas no ombro e ela no colo saí da sala precisa, à caminho do salão comunal da Grifinória. Sua respiração leve batia de encontro ao meu pescoço, era quente, arrepiava. Ela parecia mesmo uma criança que precisava do colo do pai para ir pra cama. Ri da ironia daquela frase, nunca pude fazer isso, pedir para meus pais me levarem para a cama, nunca fiquei no colo de alguém, era contra as regras isso. Era engraçado o quão opostos e parecidos duas pessoas poderiam ser.

O quadro da Mulher Gorda acordou quando chegamos lá, ela ficou horrorizada ao me ver, e ver Granger em meus braços. Disse-me até que eu poderia tê-la envenenado, e tive de acordar Granger, que estava tão sonolenta que nem envergonhada ficou, e saí para minha própria Sala Comunal.

Na aula de poções notei que Granger estava irritada com Potty e o Cenoura, tão que nem falava ou olhava para ambos durante a aula, estaria o trio-maravilha se separando? Notei também que Potty estava indo **muito bem** em poções, mas o idiota **nunca** soube direito poções, como poderia? Balancei a cabeça, aquela aula estava irritando, o leão-marinho ficava bajulando aqueles alunos que ele julgava importante, surpreendentemente vi que Granger era uma desses alunos. Tinha que ser a aluna mais inteligente, porque não seria bajulada? Ser amiga do Potty também ajudava.

Os dias se passaram e o sábado chegou, acordei **muito cedo**, afinal tinha uma detenção com McGonagall e não poderia ir ao passeio no horário normal, até que não fora tão ruim isso, pelo contrário. Pela passagem secreta do salgueiro lutador fui para Hogsmeade, tomando cuidado para não ser visto enquanto caminhava até o salgueiro, aurores estavam tomando conta dos portões da escola. Cheguei a Casa dos Gritos e por ela saí para o vilarejo, a temperatura já estava baixa, dali a uns dias começaria a nevar. A beleza do inverno era a neve, tão fria e pura, calma e reconfortante.

O primeiro estabelecimento que vi no vilarejo fora o Três Vassouras. Madame Rosmerta limpava seu balcão, as cadeiras ainda estavam em cima das mesas; olhei para os outros estabelecimentos, a maioria se preparava para abrir também. Olhei todos minuciosamente, caminhei em direção ao Três Vassouras, Rosmerta seria perfeita para este trabalho, a maioria dos alunos eram seus clientes, pouquíssimos não eram, todos lotavam seu bar, e ninguém falava com ela direito, só para fazer pedidos.

- Rosmerta? – disse com a voz um pouco rouca, ela pulou de susto ao me ver atrás de si, ela estava de costas para a porta lateral, que fora por onde eu entrei.

- Sr. Malfoy! Que susto! – ela disse com a mão sob o peito, que subia e descia rapidamente. – O que diabos faz aqui há essa hora? O diretor sabe disso?

- Desculpe, Rosmerta – eu disse, ela me cortou "Madame Rosmerta", mas fingi que não escutei e desviei o assunto do diretor – Eu vi umas caixas reviradas lá no fundo e, achando esquisito, vim falar com você, **Rosmerta.** – ela arregalou os olhos e correu para os fundos da loja, fui com ela.

Quando cheguei lá, ela procurava com os olhos algo de errado, virada de costas para a porta, fechei esta. Ela se virou e me encontrou lá, pareceu ficar assustada de novo e meio irritada por eu a ter enganado. Porem ela mal pode falar, apontei minha varinha em sua direção, ela recuou uns passos com medo, gaguejava. Dava vontade rir de seu desespero, eu deveria estar bem sombrio, a cena era divertida. Alguém temendo perante a minha varinha, perante a minha presença, perante a Draco Malfoy.

- _Imperius_ – sibilei sorrindo de lado. A maldição requer concentração, porém depois de que virei Comensal, parece que as maldições fluem no meu ser, é fazer como o mais simples feitiço. Seus olhos ficaram desfocados – _Rosmerta, você entregará este pacote que eu estou lhe entregando, para o primeiro aluno que for ao banheiro do seu bar, o Três Vassouras, __**jamais **__falará de mim, e quando a maldição acabar você __**não lembrará de mim**__._ – ela assentiu e pegou o pacote que estava em minhas mãos, que tirei de dentro do meu casaco.

Voltei para a escola pelo mesmo caminho que havia feito, o desjejum estava sendo servido, esbarrei no trio-chato quando passei pelo hall e ia para as masmorras, Potter jogou um olhar de suspeita para mim, quase o estuporei, porém naquela hora não era tempo para brigas com sem-cérebros, eu tinha coisas a planejar. E aguardar que meu plano desse certo.

Enquanto caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores, Snape me barrou, dizendo que queria dar uma palavrinha comigo, girei os olhos, ele realmente achava que eu deixaria ele fazer parte do meu plano, meu padrinho era muito insistente, pensei irritado.

- Draco, eu sei que você está pensando que te parei aqui por causa da missão – ele sussurrou a última parte – mas, infelizmente, é para te dar noticias... agradáveis para você – ele disse arrastado. – O monitor-chefe da Sonserina desistiu do cargo, e conseqüentemente de seu quarto privado, como o local está sobrando, disse à Dumbledore que seria bom se você se mudasse para lá, e o diretor concordou, você pode se mudar para lá hoje.

- Snape, se isso é parte do seu plano para conseguir me ajudar em meus planos, eu já disse que **não preciso da sua ajuda** – disse entre os dentes.

- Mas da ajuda de Granger precisa, não? – ele disse malicioso, e fiquei levemente chocado. Como...? – Você não é o único que sabe das coisas, Malfoy... só lhe aviso para que tome cuidado, assim como eu descobri, o Lord pode descobrir também. – ele disse sombriamente – Filch lhe mostrará onde fica seu novo quarto, ele está levando suas coisas para lá, o encontre na Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

Escutei os passos de Snape ecoarem pelo corredor, minha mente processava o que ele havia acabado de dizer. Voldemort poderia descobrir, tinha de treinar oclumência com Granger, a mente dela também poderia ser vista... não, nada poderia estragar meus planos, nada poderia arruinar o que eu fiz até agora.

Fui ao meu novo quarto, ele era grande. Tinha uma cama de dossel, de madeira preta, as colchas verdes, assim como as coberta, apenas meu lençol era branco; tinha estantes para colocar livros; uma mesa, que ficava encostada em uma parede, para se fazer as lições e trabalhos; havia dois sofás de couro preto; um armário; uma lareira e uma porta, num canto, que dava pro banheiro. No banheiro tinha uma extensa bancada onde ficava a pia, de mármore preto e formato oval, e um grande espelho atrás da pia; tinha uma banheira, preta e majestosa, os azulejos brancos e desenhos, que formavam cobras, em verde; as toalhas de um verde escuro belíssimo. Eu me acostumaria fácil com esse quarto, se resumia em duas palavras meu novo dormitório: conforto e silêncio.

Caminhei até a Sala Precisa, sem saber ao certo o por que, chegando lá encontrei alguém que eu já esperava encontrar. Granger estava lá, sentada em uma poltrona, e mexia o pé incansavelmente. Ela não me olhou quando entrei, precisava alertá-la sobre Snape, ele podia entrar em sua mente. Sentei no sofá, esparramando-me nele, ela me olhou, sua expressão indecifrável. Abri minha boca para começar a falar, porem ela fora mais rápida.

- Malfoy, você é louco? – ela perguntou, não parecia estar brincando, franzi a testa.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bem, simplesmente, porque você **quase** matou uma aluna – ela disse, porém eu não prestei atenção ao fato que ela prestava.

- Como assim, _quase_? Quer dizer que a garota não morreu? – perguntei inconformado, ela assentiu, porém eu estava zangado, os idiotas nem para ficarem longe de um pacote que não devia ser aberto, alunos burros, deveriam ter morrido! – Não acredito! Mas nem para fazer o feitiço direito eu faço. -murmurei.

- Não seja idiota, você fez o feitiço certo, ao que me parece, a sorte dela foi que Hagrid estava por perto para Harry o chamar – ela disse mexendo as mãos umas nas outras - Pelo que eu entendi, esse feitiço não causa a morte instantaneamente, demora alguns minutos até a morte iminente, e como Hagrid e outros bruxos cuidaram dela a tempo, ela ainda não morreu.

Levantei e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, a garota não iria sobreviver, só se tivesse muita sorte, coisa que eu esperava que não tivesse. Mas era melhor mandar outro presente ao velho.

- Malfoy, você tem que ser mais discreto – Granger disse baixo, mas eu ouvira, me virei bruscamente para ela – Harry já acusou que foi você o culpado pelo pacote de Katia Bell.

- O que? Ah, mais esse Potter está pedindo para levar uma também – murmurei, porém tive a impressão dela ter ouvido. – Mas alguma péssima notícia, Granger? Não, que bom, pois eu tenho para você. – ela me olhou franzindo a testa – O Snape sabe que você _ajuda_, segundo ele, eu não sou o único que sei das coisas aqui – imitei a voz dele, o que fez Granger soltar um risinho de lado. – Temos de tomar cuidado, Granger, ele pode invadir sua mente, Voldemort pode invadir nossas mentes.

Ela ficou surpresa e com medo, depois dessas notícias, na hora quis começar a praticar oclumência. Comecei invadindo seus pensamentos e ela tentando se defender, porém de primeira ninguém consegue, e eu vi sua mente...

_Estava caminhando por um corredor, havia saído de uma sala de aula. Um grupo de meninos ia a frente, era composto por um moreno baixo e de cabelos bagunçados, um ruivo ao seu lado e outro moreno de cabelos curtinhos. Dava para ouvir sua conversa, falavam de Granger._

_- Não admira que ninguém suporte ela – disse o ruivo ao moreno baixo – Francamente, ela é um pesadelo._

_Passei dando um esbarrão no moreno baixo, já que ele estava numa ponta do grupo, lagrimas embaçavam minha visão._

_- Acho que ela ouviu o que você disse – ouvi alguém comentar_

_- E daí! – retrucou o ruivo – ela já deve ter reparado que não tem amigos._

_Corri em direção ao banheiro, lágrimas grossas desciam por meu rosto, mal enxergava o que estava a minha frente. __**[Frases retiradas**__**do livro PF, página 150.]**_

Granger conseguiu me tirar de sua mente, ambos estávamos cansados, ofegávamos, nos olhávamos intensamente. Eu não acreditava no que vi. Quer dizer que até os amiguinhos dela falaram mal dela, **até eles a rejeitaram. **Aquilo era bizarro demais, eles não podiam, não, eles abandonaram Granger em seu primeiro ano, logo no começo quando é a pior parte para se acostumar com a escola, com a falta de casa, para ela então, estava num mundo que não era seu, não dava pra acreditar que eles se chamavam de melhores amigos. Acho que ela viu isso em meus olhos, pois logo desviou os seus dos meus, e olhou para o chão.

Ela não quis descanso, e por horas ficamos treinando. Os dias se passaram, o Halloween estava chegando, faltava poucos dias para a festa, eu gostava daquele dia, era sem sombra de dúvidas o melhor feriado que tinha ao longo do ano. Granger já conseguia bloquear facilmente sua mente, e agora revidava, e teve um dia em que ela conseguiu ver a minha mente...

_Eu estava em um local escuro, ofegava muito, buscava ar para encher meus pulmões, estava agachado, a cabeça para baixo, o suor escorria por meu corpo, assim como umas gotas de sangue._

_- Levante, garoto! – uma voz grave e fria soou pelo aposento, uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem, levantei os olhos e vi a figura de Lucius em minha frente – Jamais curve essa cabeça para baixo novamente, idiota! __**Levante! **__– minhas pernas, já sem força, levantaram. Tremendo, fiquei ereto, olhando diretamente para o rosto de Lucius. –Você só sai daqui quando me desarmar, moleque – ele disse zombeteiro._

_-_Conjuntivictus_ – murmurei rouca e rapidamente, minha varinha apontada para Lucius, rapidamente ele se defendeu, rindo zombeteiramente de mim._

_- Você é mesmo um fracasso – ele disse. Porém mal pode dar uma risada, fiz um feitiço não-verbal que Dolohov me ensinou, Lucius por pouco não foi atingido inteiramente, só seu braço esquerdo foi atingido, pois ele se desviou para o lado. Seus olhos faiscaram, enquanto hematomas apareciam pelo extenso de seu braço esquerdo – Você acha que pode usar um feitiço desses contra mim, moleque?__** Não me provoque, nunca mais tente me machucar de novo, idiota! Crucius!**_

_Eu caí no chão novamente, meu corpo se contorcia, mas eu não gritaria para encher o ouvido de Lucius, não daria esse prazer para ele. Meus ossos pareciam que seriam mutilados, tamanha era a força que ele colocou no feitiço. A dor era insuportável, mas, então, de repente a dor parou, meus músculos latejavam._

_- Bom! – ele elogiou – Já está ficando resistente ao Crucius, isso é bom! Pedirei a Bella para te dar aulas de Crucius, é o feitiço que ela mais gosta de brincar. – ele divagou – __**Amanhã às 9h em ponto aqui novamente, temos muito a fazer, garoto!**_

Voltei para a Sala Precisa, meus olhos estavam embaçados, eu estava zonzo e ofegante. Granger viu justa uma das piores lembranças que eu tinha, essa fazia companhia as outras lembranças desse treinamento. Mal tive tempo de encarar seus olhos avelãs, minha mente mudava para outra lembrança...

_Estava em um dos corredores de Hogwarts, era acompanhado por Victor Krum, que falava em seu sotaque búlgaro. Estávamos com vestes formais, o dia do baile._

_-... Não acredito que você __**vai mesmo**__ ao baile com a sangue-ruim, Victor – disse eu numa voz misto de nojo e incredulidade. _

_- Já disse par-ra no chamá-la assim, Dr-rr-raco! – ele disse me olhando feio, girei os olhos – Já pedi par-ra respeitá-la ao menos em minha pr-rr-esença! _

_- Certo, certo, ó defensores dos fracos e oprimidos – disse zombeteiro. Porém ambos paramos de andar em frente a escadaria do hall para olhar uma linda Granger descendo as escadas._

_Ela usava um belíssimo vestido azul, feito de cetim, que caía como uma luva em seu corpo de adolescente, seu cabelo preso em um coque, que deixava uns fios soltos atrás, e mexas na frente, que emolduravam seu rosto. Me virei para Victor, que tinha os olhos brilhando, revirei os olhos, enquanto o cutucava, indicando que era para ele ir pegá-la no fim da escada, já que ele parecia meio fora do ar. Fui andando para o Salão Principal, para encontrar meu par. Não resisti e virei o rosto para ver os dois, Victor beijava sua mão suavemente, e ela dava um sorriso acanhado._

Sala Precisa novamente, eu já estava de joelhos no chão, extremamente cansado, Granger estava exatamente igual. Porém acho que ela queria descontar às vezes em que eu vi sua mente, pois novamente ela invadiu a minha...

_Abri uma porta e entrei por ela, logo me vi na sala da Mansão __Lestrange. Vários Comensais estavam lá, Rodolphus à minha frente. Minhas vestes estavam sujas de fuligem, havíamos acabado de atear fogo em uma vila trouxa. Havia uma pessoa jogada ali atrás de Rodolphus, devia ser um dos sobreviventes do incêndio da vila, eles foram levados à mansão para serem mortos ou torturados. Reconheci minha próxima tarefa, Rodolphus caminhou em minha direção com um sorriso sádico._

_- Segundo: Matar, sem piedade e à sangue frio – Rodolphus disse claramente, obviamente se divertindo, ele se afastou para onde seus companheiros se encontravam._

_Era uma menina, uma trouxa, balancei minha cabeça e levantei minha varinha para a garota._

_- Ah! – Rodolphus me interrompeu, – Se você quiser, você não precisa usar o Avada Kedrava direto, pode fazer a morte como quiser. – Sorriu cínico._

_- Avada Kedrava – proferi indiferente e frio, não sentia nada, era apenas mais uma trouxa. Ela olhava em meus olhos quando proferi as palavras, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver um jato verde em sua direção, seu corpo caiu com um baque surdo no chão, seus olhos continuavam abertos, eram castanhos..._

- **Chega!** - eu disse tirando Granger de minha mente. Ela caiu deitada de costas no chão gelado da sala, eu também. – **Nunca mais ouse entrar em minha mente, Granger!**

- Desculpe – ela disse ofegante – Eu só não... consegui parar de olhar. – ela disse entrecortada por sua própria respiração – Sua mente é tão... tão... fascinante, interessante! – ela disse enquanto puxava o ar para seus pulmões. Eu ri com sua frase.

- Eu sei, Granger, eu sei. Diga uma coisa em mim que não é fascinante e interessante – eu disse convencido, de propósito, fazendo ela soltar um pequeno riso.

- Tão modesto! – ela ironizou – Bom eu sei de muitas coisas, por exemplo, seu ego não é, nem sua marca... – ela disse deixando o resto da frase no ar, como se quisesse dizer que tinha muito mais coisa. Rolei até ela, parando ao seu lado, ela se assustou, porem antes que pudesse falar ou fazer algo, rolei para cima dela, apoiando-me em meus braços, para meu peso não esmagá-la.

- E o que é interessante em mim, Granger? – sussurrei roucamente. Ela piscou os olhos, processando o que eu disse.

- Su-sua mente – ela sussurrou em resposta, levantei uma sobrancelha, sussurrei um "e o que mais?" perto de seus lábios – Seus olhos, seus olhos são os mais fascinantes que já vi. – ela sussurrou.

- Meus olhos? – sussurrei – Só meus olhos é? – beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

- Uhum – ela disse, antes de ser beijada novamente.

Sua língua explorava a minha boca avidamente, senti puxões em meus cabelos, puxões que ela dava inconscientemente, de prazer. Minhas mãos não se contentavam apenas com sua cintura, ora passeavam pelas costas, ora pelas pernas, ora pelos cabelos. O beijo era cheio de luxúria, nossos lábios já estavam inchados quando quebramos o beijo em busca de ar, porém os meus fizeram uma trilha até seu pescoço, mais tarde descobriria um de seus pontos fracos.

- É só o momento – ela sussurrou para si mesmo, como se explicasse para si mesma a razão por estar aos beijos comigo, Draco Malfoy.

Os dias que passaram até o dia do Halloween foram... esquisitos, eu diria. Era esquisito ver Granger e saber que eu já havia beijado e que a beijaria caso desejasse. Era divertido também, ela sempre corava quando me beijava ou algo do tipo. Granger não era uma pessoa que fora feita para ser _"descartável". _Ela não tinha aquele jeito de menina que podemos pegar uma vez e deixar por isso mesmo, Granger fora feita para namorar, ao contrário de mim. Ela fora feita para se levar a sério, e por mais que eu fingisse não ver isso, eu via, era uma experiência nova para ela, ser tratada como amante. Nós não éramos nada um do outro, ela tinha que fazer as coisas para mim e eu a beijava se quisesse. Ela estava submissa a mim, porém tinha horas que parecia ao contrário, que ela comandava tudo lá. Discutir com Granger sempre fora divertido para mim, e agora eu tinha outro ponto, ela gostava de meus beijos, e sempre eu saía vencendo nas discussões.

A mente de Granger se tornou impenetrável com o passar do tempo, descobri coisas dela que eram fascinantes, que eu nem havia pensando. Inconscientemente, além dela também descobrir coisas de mim, nos tornamos mais próximos, não diria amigos, porém era sem um pouco da tamanha repulsa que sentíamos um pelo outro. Minha mente também se tornou impenetrável, e algo no meu tabuleiro de xadrez me chamava a atenção, a rainha que havia ao lado do rei- ao meu lado. Sim, eu não tinha uma rainha, nem precisaria de uma, mas toda vez que passava pelo tabuleiro meus olhos se pregavam na figura da rainha. Algo estava me escapando, o que seria?

A diretoria decidiu não realizar o baile de Halloween. Eu estava jogado em minha cama, no meu quarto, tentava aliviar toda e qualquer tensão existente em meu ser. De repente levantei e abri meu armário, achei as vestes negras que vestia nos bailes de Halloween, as vesti e me olhei no espelho. Encontrei um garoto alto e esbelto, vestia negro, sapatos sociais, e ilustrados, preto; calça social preta, a fita era de um cinza claro, camisa social preta, terno preto e a gravata da mesma cor que a fita.

Tomei um banho e depois fui a caminho da Sala Precisa, eu comemoraria meu Halloween, com ou sem festa da escola. Antes de entrar na sala, imaginei um lugar perfeito para a minha noite, e ao entrar sorri ao ver tudo do jeito que eu queria.

A decoração escura, velas por toda a sala iluminavam o local, abóboras iluminadas estavam por toda a parte, uma mesa grande, porém com apenas duas cadeiras, de madeira preta, esse era o meu dia. Almofadas e pufes para lá e para cá, um som gostosos de jazz vinha da vitrola, enfeites de esqueletos, trasgos e outros monstros enfeitavam a sala. Tudo estava pronto para a minha noite de Halloween, a única data a qual eu sempre esperava chegar, a data que eu mais gostava ao ano. Fui à cozinha e disse para Dobby colocar tudo o que eles serviriam no jantar lá na mesa da Sala Precisa.

A porta se abriu e por ela entrou uma Hermione de uniforme e boquiaberta com a sala, sussurrei em seu ouvido, a assuntando:

- Seja bem-vinda **ao meu dia, o Halloween **– ela se arrepiou, enquanto eu sorria de lado.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

_Discreta aproximação._

Festas comemorativas. Nunca gostei, à exceção do meu aniversário e do Halloween, pois em sua maioria pessoas dançavam felizes comemorando algo estúpido, como o Natal. Por que diabos comemoramos o Natal se esta é uma festa trouxa? Do Deus da religião católica dos trouxas, que nasceu nesse dia? Pelo que sei, muitos comemoram, pois acreditam que Deus era bruxo e por isso criou tão rápido a Terra. Mas eu não acredito em nada disso, nem naquela época, "venerava" dois grandes bruxos, Salazar e Merlin, porem só, pois eles fizeram grandes feitos comprovados. Nunca acreditei em nada que não fosse concreto, e a religião era o fato de que os homens gostam de manipular e são sem escrúpulos. Enganam pessoas, que lhes dão sua fé, lhes contam o que cometeu de errado, para ganhar seu dinheiro e por fim ainda fazem-nas "pagar pelo pecado que cometeste".

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa simpática, era, talvez, um pouco radicalista, bens materiais eram comigo mesmo, só **coisas concretas** para mim. Talvez se eu tivesse fé em algo, poderia crer que sairia daquele buraco, do qual já nasci, sairia e conseguiria me orgulhar das coisas que fazia. Não ser submisso a alguém, não ser uma marionete de um idiota, não ser um cara que anda na sombra da família e sobrenome. Queria que as pessoas olhassem para mim e dissessem "Este é Draco Malfoy" e não "Este é o Malfoy, filho de Lucius e neto de Abraxas" ou então "Olha, é o Malfoy, um Comensal de Voldemort". Porém isso era um mundo ilusionista, nunca isto aconteceria, e eu já estava conformado com isso.

Mas o Halloween era algo realmente fantástico, comemorava a nossa data, bruxos. Nós existíamos e estávamos lá para comprovar isso, ninguém poderia negar aquilo. Mas aquele Halloween estava diferente dos outros, os quais eu passava com meus amigos e com meninas. Aquele estava sombrio e eu definitivamente não sabia o que iria acontecer aquela noite, não estava planejado, estava _rolando,_ e pela primeira vez em minha vida eu deixaria os dados rolarem sem planejar, uma noite de surpresas, talvez? Nada poderia ser previsto, era uma noite incomum, no meu feriado preferido, com a aluna mais inteligente, metida e sabe-tudo da escola.

Sorri de lado enquanto a via se arrepiar com minhas palavras, cheguei próximo a ela, quase encostando em suas costas, minha respiração batia em sua nuca, sua respiração aos poucos foi tentando voltar ao normal, depois do susto que levou.

- Não seria 'a sua noite'? – ela pergunta, sem se virar.

- Já chegamos à esse ponto, Granger? – pergunto maliciosamente perto de seu ouvido, a ouvi respirar fundo.

- Idiota – rebateu irritada; eu soltei um risinho de canto de lábio – Você sabe que estou falando que é a _noite de Halloween_ e não dia de Halloween.

- Sempre sabe-tudo – desdenhei, balançando a cabeça e sinal de negação, ela ficou mais irritada, meus cabelos encostaram em sua nuca, ela ficou tensa e arrepiada.

- Doninha – disse ela com desprezo; ri baixinho em sua nuca, sua respiração começou a desregular-se.

- Venha – eu disse e desencostei dela, e guiei-a para mais para dentro da sala, porém ela parou, o que me fez arquear a sobrancelha – O que foi, Granger? Não vou te matar, se é o que está pensando, eu simplesmente estou sendo um cara legal na noite de Halloween, não precisa temer – disse meio debochado.

- Não é isso, idiota – ela disse, irritada pelo fato de eu ter dito que ela estava com medo de mim – Eu não vou passar meu Halloween com você – ela disse escolhendo as palavras, sua testa franzida – Vim aqui apenas buscar minha capa que deixei aqui hoje de manhã, vou jantar com meus amigos.

Foi como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estomago. Eu estava sendo rejeitado pela sangue-ruim, estava sendo trocado pelos amiguinhos imprestáveis dela, amigos esses que nem lhe davam mais atenção, amigos que a trocaram por garotas. Eu, que já tinha menos repulsa por ela, a acolhi enquanto ela fora abandonada por seus amiguinhos patéticos, eu a deixei ficar no lugar que mais eu tinha paz, para ser trocado na primeira oportunidade, para ser rejeitado. Eu estava sendo ridículo! Ainda mais por estar com essa dor. Não era bem uma dor comum, não sabia identificar isso, porém ela estava me rejeitando! Ridículo! Ela era ridícula, assim como eu, por achar que ela iria passar o Halloween comigo, por fazer uma decoração na sala. Minha expressão estava fria, assim como eu fiquei.

- Se é assim, ande logo, sangue-ruim! – disse áspero, seus olhos estavam grudados no meu depois do que disse, teria ela reparado na mudança de humor? Esperava que não. – O que foi, sangue-ruim, por que está parada me olhando? Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas prefiro que outras pessoas me admirem, pessoas... melhores, sabe? Vamos! Tenho mais gente para trazer aqui. – disse, meu olhar congelando o dela – Vou mandar uma coruja à Pansy, pedindo-lhe que venha mais cedo para cá – fingi dizer isso para mim mesmo, porém disse alto o suficiente para ela ouvir, caminhei para onde surgiu um pergaminho e um tinteiro no chão.

Não sei o que havia me dado, porem só sabia que precisava ferí-la, e não arranjei jeito melhor, vi, pelo canto do olho, que sua face se contorceu numa careta de dor. Rabisquei alguma coisa no pergaminho e chamei Lúcifer, murmurei para ele entregar a carta em meu quarto, ele me olhou imaginando que estaria louco, porém me obedeceu. Nem eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Granger ainda estava na sala, procurando por sua capa, sorri perverso, não seria trocado, _jamais._ Desejei que a porta estivesse trancada e que só abrisse caso esse fosse meu desejo. Me joguei em um dos pufes, com a mão atrás da cabeça, a apoiando, fechei meus olhos.

- Malfoy! – a voz irritada de Granger invadiu meus ouvidos, como uma música, continuei de olhos fechados, como se nada estivesse acontecendo – Malfoy, abra a porta! – a voz dela estava mais perto.

- A porta não tem tranca, pode abrí-la – disse calmamente, de olhos fechados, porém sabia que ela já devia estar vermelha de raiva, a baixinha era temperamental! Tinha razão aquele que disse que as baixinhas são as mais irritadas.

-Não duvide de minha capacidade intelectual, doninha, acha que não sei que a sala só pode abrir a porta caso este for seu desejo? – ela me disse irritada, o canto de meus lábios se curvaram num sorrido prepotente – **Malfoy, seu inseto asqueroso e idiota, abra já esta porta!**

- Granger, cale-se! – disse divertido – Estou tentando descansar. Você falando no meu ouvido sem parar, não está ajudando. – disse sereno. Senti um peso em cima de mim e abri os olhos assustado. Granger estava em cima de mim, mas não deitada, e sim de joelhos, seu olhar era mortífero e antes que eu pudesse fazer algo ela segurou meus pulsos. Granger estava me atiçando, e acho que nem sabia disso.

- Abra agora esta porta, seu filhote de rato – ela disse irritada, _não me provoque, sangue-ruim_, pensei na época, sua respiração ia de encontro ao meu rosto, era quente e atrativa.

Joguei seu peso pro lado e inverti as posições, tsc! Ela ficou surpresa, porem ninguém ficaria surpreso com isso, eu era mais alto e mais forte que ela, era fácil inverter as posições. Por que ainda a beijava? Por que não quis ser rejeitado? Por que eu me sentia confuso perto dela? Essas e algumas outras perguntas rodavam minha cabeça, tentando me fazer ficar zonzo, mas minha mente a focava, meus olhos estavam voltados exclusivamente para seus olhos cor de avelã e seus lábios rosados.

- Do que me chamou? – desafiei, sorrindo de canto, meus cabelos batiam em sua testa, seus olhos percorriam minha face.

- De – começou pausadamente, como se falasse para uma criança birrenta de cinco anos – Filhote de rato – sorriu divertida – Compreendeu ou quer que eu desenhe, doninha? – seus olhos sorriam, ela estava se divertindo, aquilo me confortou, _pouco, mas confortou._

- Você irá pagar pelo que disse, Granger – disse espontâneo, as palavras fluíam em minha boca sem eu me dar conta, não pediam ordem para serem ditas, simplesmente saiam. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha como se pagasse para ver, e então eu fiz algo que **nunca pensei que faria um dia.**

- Pára! – ela dizia em meio às gargalhadas, se contorcendo pelas cócegas que eu a fazia, eu me controlava para não rir com ela, apenas sorria. – Malfoy, pare! – ela pedia, porém quase não tinha força para falar, eu ri com a tentativa inútil dela de tentar fugir, ela era _minha_ prisioneira naquela noite. – Pára! Por Merlin, _Draco,_ pára! – eu paralisei, ela nem havia se dado conta de que havia me chamado de Draco, disse espontaneamente, assim como eu, ela foi espontânea, impulsiva, e surpreendentemente aquilo me agradou.

- Peça direito – mandei.

- Draco, por Merlin, pára com isso, por favor. – ela obedeceu, ainda rindo e se contorcendo. Saí de cima dela e me deitei no pufe, observei-a. Ela estava vermelha, descabelada, ofegante e o som de seus risos ainda eram ouvidos em meus ouvidos.

- Está com fome? – perguntei depois de um tempo em silêncio, no qual eu a observei, ela se virou para mim, estava menos vermelha, porem não menos ofegante e descabelada. – Tenho comida aqui para duas pessoas, pode jantar comigo, isto é, se não quiser jantar com seus amiguinhos – disse as últimas palavras com repulsa, ela rolou os olhos por minha atitude.

- O que tem para jantar aqui? – indagou, como se não tivesse ouvido meu último comentário, me fingi de surpreso – Qual é, Malfoy, nós dois sabemos que eu não posso sair daqui se este não for o seu desejo. – ela havia voltado a me chamar de Malfoy, sua consciência havia voltado e mandado para longe a impulsão.

- Granger, Granger, pode sair, eu não faço questão que fique, por mim você é como qualquer outra, não tem a menor diferença – disse frio, mesmo que soubesse que tinha diferença sim, ela era a única que era bonita e inteligente, porém eu já havia me mostrado de mais, não poderia correr riscos.

Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, aposto um galeão que estavam ardendo, seus olhos aos poucos começaram a transbordar, mas ela ainda persistia em prender o choro, eu a conhecia, ela nunca que iria chorar na frente de seu inimigo, regra básica, porém eu já havia quebrado a regra, ela poderia quebrar também. Quis abraçá-la e por pouco não contive este meu impulso, era tão espontâneo com ela, ninguém iria me julgar com ela, ninguém mandaria em mim, porém eu tinha coisas a fazer, e ficar com uma sangue-ruim não estava nos planos, não sei onde diabos eu estava com a cabeça ao fazer essa comemoração de Halloween.

Um tapa, outro para a coleção. Não me movi, talvez esse eu merecesse mesmo, porém avancei para ela, que parecia firme e consciente do ato que fez, nada fiz contra ela, apenas a encarei. Ela estava de TPM, concluí; olhei-a nos olhos, os orbes avelãs faiscando ofendidos e com raiva.

- Nunca mais ouse qualificar-me como uma qualquer – rosnou, seu orgulho ferido, seu orgulho de mulher, seus olhos transbordavam, me senti culpado, porém nada falei – Não ouse me tratar como uma de suas vadia, Malfoy – ela retomou com seu auto-controle – Podemos nos beijar uma hora ou outra, mas não se esquece com quem você está lidando – disse feroz – Não sou uma Parkinson da vida para você tratar como quiser e só estalar os dedos que eu venho.

- Não fale de Pansy assim – fora a única coisa que consegui dizer, pois suas palavras eram verdades, mas jamais admitiria isso.

- Cale a boca, não terminei, Malfoy, e não tente defender sua namoradinha...

- Ciúmes, Granger? – sussurrei chegando perto dela, seu olhar demonstrava que estava ultrajada. – Primeiro, pare de falar como se você fosse a mulher mais coitada do mundo e a mais respeitosa; segundo, Pansy não é minha namorada e não admito que fale assim dela – disse em seu ouvido fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- O que você está insinuando com _"pare de falar como se você fosse a mulher mais coitada do mundo e a mais respeitosa"_? – indagou.

- Você não é melhor que ninguém, anda aos beijos comigo do mesmo jeito que todas – um sorriso maldoso se formou em meu rosto. – Vamos, Granger, pare de se fingir de coitadinha por isso.

- Já disse para parar de falar assim comigo, doninha! – irritou-se – Não sou uma de suas vadias, com as quais você está acostumado.

Seus olhos tremiam, como se precisassem que eu confirmasse aquela afirmação, como se quisesse firmar que aquilo não era uma coisa de sua cabeça. Granger já começava a me irritar, meu ódio por ela aumentava cada vez mais pelo tempo que passávamos juntos, pois ela me afetava, de um jeito ou de outro, eu não gostava de vê-la triste ou ferida por minhas palavras ou por outros. Eu a odiava mais pelo fato de me fazer ser como eu estava sendo, impulsivo, espontâneo e sentido. _[N/B¹: *Rachel canta uma musiquinha*: É o amoooor...*o*]_

- Não é, **mon petit**, não é – disse suavemente, passando os braços por ela, encostando sua cabeça em meu peito.

- _Mon petit? 'en suis pas si petit¹_! – sua voz saiu abafada, assustei-me pelo fato dela falar francês.

- _Est oui! Attends, tu parles français_²? – a testei.

- _Oui, ma famille vient de la France_³. – rebateu, senti que ela sorria minimamente.

- Surpreendente, _mon petit_, seu francês é bom – comentei, não me mexia, estava tenso, ao contrário dela, que estava relaxada, nunca fiquei assim com alguém, _abraçando_. – Pronto?

- Não conhecia esse seu lado, Malfoy – ela disse depois que assentiu, meus lábios se curvaram minimamente diante disso.

- Granger, **você não me conhece**.

- Assim é melhor, sabe, Granger do que _mon petit_ – ela disse se afastando de mim.

- Não gosta? – fingi-me de ofendido.

- Não! Não gosto que falem sobre minha altura – explicou, sorri marotamente.

- Bom saber, mon petit. Venha, vamos jantar, estou com fome.– disse caminhando em direção a mesa que Dobby colocou as comidas, Granger me acompanhara.

. tradução .

_¹ - Minha pequena? Não sou tão pequena!_

_² - É sim. Espere, você fala francês?_

_³ - Sim, minha família vem da França._

_O que está acontecendo comigo?_ Era a pergunta que me fiz constantemente durante o jantar daquela noite. Havia feito tantas coisas em uma única noite, fazendo a única coisa que eu não fazia, não pensei antes de fazer. Porém a sensação não era ruim como eu pensei que fosse, tinha uma sensação esquisita, talvez essa fosse a uma lasca da sensação de liberdade, talvez. Nunca fui livre e nunca seria, disso tinha plena certeza, eu achava. Liberdade não combinava aos padrões que fui criado, embora depois daquela noite eu quisesse muito ter ela, liberdade, por todo meu ser, por toda a minha vida. Mas isso era ilusão, eu estava preso naquele mundo e jamais sairia de lá.

- O que espera com isso? – disse-me Granger, tirando-me de minhas divagações.

- Perdão, mon petit? – ela rolou os olhos com minha falta de atenção.

- O que espera com isso? – repetiu paciente, mexia com os dedos em cima da mesa, a encarei levantando uma sombrancelha.

- Que você caia morta em... – olhei para meu pulso esquerdo, nele tinha um belíssimo relógio de prata – um minuto – sorri para ela cínico, ela sorriu também. – Relaxe, mon petit, apenas relaxe. – ela fez um careta quando eu a chamei de mon petit, realmente ela devia ter problemas com a altura.

- E por que exige tanto minha companhia? – insistiu, passei a mão em meus cabelos os jogando para trás, o que não mudou em nada, pois logo eles voltavam a cair sobre meus olhos.

- Não faça perguntas das quais não tem certeza de querer a resposta – disse calmo, pegando uma castanha para comer. Ela ficou calada, não levantei meu olhar da castanha para ela. – Tem medo de minhas respostas, mon petit? – pausa – Não, não responda.

Silêncio.

A encarei, ela brincava com seu garfo, parecia desconfortável, eu também.

- Sai. – falei de supetão, peguei-a de surpresa, ela me encarou confusa.

- Como?

- Sai. Pode sair, a porta esta livre para você ir, está péssima aqui – disse em descaso, levantei-me e em sinal de educação, dei a volta na mesa e puxei sua cadeira suavemente para trás, ela podia ser o que eu não era, _ela podia ser livre_. E eu não tiraria isso dela, não tinha o direito, nunca tive.

Ela me olhou sem compreender, nem eu me compreendia, porém vi seus olhos aderirem um brilho a mais e sem dizer nada ela saiu de lá, deixando a bendita capa perto do pufe em que estivemos deitados há pouco, eu ri baixinho, ela era imprevisível, mesmo sendo tão certinha quanto era, pois pessoas certinhas fazem geralmente o esperado, ela não.

Sentei no chão, a cabeça inclinada para trás, encostada no sofá. Suspirei, passaria o feriado que eu mais gostava sozinho, sem companhia ou diversão, pelo visto aquele ano com certeza não era o meu ano. Sacudi a cabeça levemente, o que eu esperava? Que ser servo de um mestiço, ter que acatar as ordens de um idiota, era uma maravilha? Realmente, eu tinha que fazer mais coisas além de ficar só beijando a Granger, mas não hoje, hoje eu iria relaxar, finalmente uma noite para relaxar, uma em quase dois meses. Peguei minha varinha e trouxe até mim um drink de whisky de fogo, beberiquei o drink, aproveitando cada gota, o sabor deliciando os meus lábios, o liquido relaxando meu corpo. Tirei de um bolso interno do smoking um charuto, o acendi. Charuto e whisky de fogo, não havia combinação melhor.

Estendi uma perna, mantendo a outra dobrada, e apoiei meu braço que segurava o copo em meu joelho dobrado. Traguei o charuto e joguei minha cabeça para trás ao soltar a fumaça, não abri os olhos, senti que tinha algo ali, alguém me observando, não pude distinguir o cheiro, pois a fumaça do charuto ainda estava concentrada aqui.

- Você não deveria fumar – abri os olhos rapidamente ao ouvir a voz dela aqui.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei ao olhá-la, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar – E não me venha com a desculpa que esqueceu a capa aqui de novo – a informei, com um sorriso de canto de lábios.

- Não consegui te deixar aqui sozinho – disse com a voz encabulada – Não quando você se vestiu a caráter e imaginou essa sala assim, linda e decorada pro Halloween. – por que ela tinha de ser tão gentil e preocupada com os outros? , me perguntei no dia. – Você não deveria fumar – ela repetiu depois de uns momentos em silêncio, levantei meus olhos a ela de novo e ergui uma sombrancelha.

- Eu não fumo toda hora, é só quando quero relaxar, e apenas charutos – disse tragando de novo, ela andou até onde eu estava.

- Vicia do mesmo jeito e vai acabar com seu pulmão – ela disse com seu ar de sabe-tudo e mandona, sentou-se ao meu lado, com o olhar fixo em mim. _[N/B¹: DÁ-LHE, MIONE! \õ/]_

- Preocupada comigo, mon petit? – disse sorrindo marotamente para ela, que fechou a cara.

O resto da noite não fora de suma importância, mas fora a noite que eu posso dizer que conheci melhor Hermione Granger, e devo dizer, hoje, que aquela noite marcou, aquele Halloween eu jamais esquecerei, foi onde tudo mudou, talvez antes já tenha começado essa mudança, mas a marca ficou naquela noite, a primeira noite que ficamos juntos, um na presença do outro, por livre vontade e mais, conversamos, coisa que nunca havíamos feito direito.

Novembro veio e se fora rapidamente. Foquei-me no Armário Sumidouro, nunca pensei que teria noites tão longas e cansativas como aquelas, mas é, vida de cão que eu tive. Acho até que se eu tivesse um cachorro ele teria uma vida melhor, nunca pensei, eu, um legítimo Malfoy e Black, das linhas de mais puro-sangue do mundo bruxo, assim, virando a noite fazendo trabalho pesado, decifrando textos, arrumando armário, lendo livros e mais livros de feitiços reconstrutores.

Comecei a trabalhar no meu espaçoso quarto, mas lá eu só podia ficar a noite e a madrugada, no período de aulas, das quais apenas algumas eu comparecia, eu ficava na Sala Precisa. As matérias se acumulavam, minhas notas caíam, Slughorn-Leão-Marinho continuava a puxar o saco do Potty, vangloriava-se toda hora por ter dado aula para grandes personalidades do mundo bruxo, coisa que me irritava já que ele deveria se vangloriar por dar aula para mim. Snape não facilitava em nada minha vida na porcaria daquela escola e o idiota do Potter-Maldito não parava de olhar com suspeita para mim.

Eu estava cansado, nunca pensei que era tão desgastante lançar um feitiço no Armário Sumidouro, as noites eram longas e desgastantes. Porém eu consegui consertar, ao menos um pouco, aquele maldito armário. Mas eu percebi que estava mais solitário, eu não havia visto Granger o mês inteiro, e isso interferiu, talvez, no meu modo de ver as coisas. O tempo parecia se arrastar, mas logo tirei isso da cabeça. Dezembro chegou e com ele a pressão aumentou, eu tinha cada vez menos tempo para completar a missão e isso tornava meu humor pior, **muito pior**.

- **Droga!** – rugi chutando a cadeira do meu lado. Estava na Sala Precisa e machuquei minha mão ao tentar lançar um feitiço no armário, porém o feitiço ricocheteou e atingiu minha mão.

- Draco? – uma voz surpresa me sobressaltou, paralisei. Discretamente fiz um floreiro com a varinha e fiz um feitiço desilusório no armário e logo me virei.

Não me surpreendi nem um pouco ao ver quem estava parada atrás de mim, Granger. Eu havia reconhecido sua voz, que, eu sabia, poderia distinguí-la em meio ao uma multidão falando; a surpresa era que ela continuava indo aquele lugar, porém no fundo eu sempre acreditei que ela estava indo lá. Eu a olhei metodicamente, a última vez em que nos vimos fora naquela noite de Haloween, depois disso não nos vimos mais, porém seu rosto era igual ao que eu me lembrava, suas feições estavam surpresas por me encontrar lá e talvez fora tanta que ela pronunciou meu primeiro nome, _era a terceira vez que ela me chamava de Draco_, e eu acho que aquilo foi um dos motivos para eu esquecer de que eu havia acabado de enfeitiçar o Armário Sumidouro na frente do inimigo, mas eu não lembrava mais disso, eu estava a revendo e isto me alegrou, de certa forma, pois ela era a única com quem eu falava desde o começo do ano, a única com quem eu podia falar abertamente, embora não o fizesse, a única companhia agradável que eu tinha naquele castelo.

- Granger – acenei com a cabeça, ela estava sem reação, percebi, será que estava sendo um incômodo? Havia, eu, estragado seus planos?

- O que faz aqui? – ela disse rude, embora não totalmente, franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Tenho que pedir a vossa permissão para ficar nesta sala, sangue-ruim? – perguntei zombeteiro, comecei a andar em sua direção, era inevitável não andar até ela, seus lábios sempre foram convidativos. Balancei a cabeça, não podia brincar agora, tinha de tirá-la da sala pra guardar o armário num local seguro.

- Não, Malfoy, não precisa não. – ela disse como se conformasse com algo. Ela se virou para ir embora, era o que eu queria, mas não podia deixá-la ir, algo estava errado, eu não podia me importar, mas já estava me importando.

- O que há, Granger? – soltei a pergunta quando ela já estava na frente da porta, ela parou, mas não se virou.

- E o que isso te importa, Malfoy? – disse inflexível, saindo da sala.

Eu queria ter corrido atrás dela, como as pessoas geralmente fazem, mas eu tinha que guardar o Armário Sumidouro, teria outras ocasiões para abordá-la sobre o por que dela estar assim, mas não podia deixar o armário a vista de todos que entrassem nesta sala. Depois de guardar o armário, fui caminhando para meu quarto, com os pensamentos na sangue-ruim e o por que do tratamento rude.

Caminhava por um corredor deserto, era tarde da noite, eu estava com fome, ia em direção da cozinha. Fiz cócegas na pêra do quadro e ela se abriu, revelando a passagem para a cozinha, eu teria entrado por completo se não tivesse ouvido vozes.

- Pois bem, Pomona, Natal já está aí! – disse uma voz velha, porém alegre, reconheci como a de Slughron – Já comprou os presentes? Eu vou querer uma planta rara, hein? – disse em tom brincalhão; Sprout riu divertida.

- Claro, Horace, claro. Darei uma planta rara asiática para você e para Dumbledore, o que acha? – comentou Sprout.

- Brilhante idéia, minha cara... Agora que percebi, o que darei a Dumbledore? Ele fora muito bom comigo ao me oferecer este emprego de volta, se bem que não tinha nenhum melhor no ramo – os dois riram, conversa estúpida, pensei, daria meia volta, mas meus pés me fizeram ficar lá – O que daria a ele?

- Ele aprecia coisas inusitadas, não sei opinar, Horace, não pergunte para mim – ela riu de sua própria ignorância, ele se juntou a ela – Talvez uma bebida?

- Não é má idéia, porém vamos voltar ao nosso assunto das plantas aqui de Hogwarts, é muito mais interessante que falar do velho Dumbledore.

Saí dali, idéias fluíam em minha mente de forma rápida, caminhava quase que correndo para meu quarto, parece que o Leão-Marinho iria finalmente cooperar comigo, mesmo que sem saber. A neve já começara a cair, fraquinha e suave, o frio já era cortante, o vento que passava por mim me arrepiava enquanto eu caminhava para meu quarto. Cheguei ao meu quarto e corri para a estante, peguei um frasquinho que tinha o veneno, sorri abertamente enquanto guardava o frasquinho no meu malão, já tinha um plano, estúpido, com 60% de chances de dar errado, mas pelo menos eu estava fazendo alguma coisa.

Batidas. Duas batidas na porta do meu quarto. Segurei a varinha firme na minha mão direita enquanto despenteava o cabelo com a outra mão para fingir que estava dormindo. Abri um pouco a porta e me surpreendi ao vê-la na minha frente, nos encaramos, e eu pude ver traços de choro em seu rosto, depois só vi seu cabelo na minha frente, pois ela havia se jogado em cima de mim e chorava copiosamente. Eu estava sem reação, desde quando a dei tamanha liberdade? O que havia acontecido, por que ela chorava? Fechei a porta e passei os braços em volta dela, aspirei seu cheiro e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, depois a caminhei em direção ao sofá.

- O que foi, _ma petit_, por que choras? – perguntei depois de um tempo em que nós estávamos sentados no sofá e ela chorava em meu colo.

Era estranha a situação. Granger nunca choraria na minha frente, não como eu sendo seu inimigo, não como sendo um homem, eu a conhecia, ela jamais demonstraria sua fraqueza na frente de um garoto, principalmente sendo ele seu inimigo. Droga, algo de ruim aconteceu a ela, e eu não conseguia a mandá-la embora, não vendo seu estado assim. Droga, desde quando eu passei a me importar? Ela parou de chorar, pelo menos agora só fungava.

- Tudo bem, ma petit, tudo bem não precisa falar. – disse tentando parecer reconfortante, porém falhei miseravelmente – Pode ficar aqui, só acalme-se, ok? – ela confirmou com a cabeça.

Então ela dormiu. No meu colo. E eu não sabia o que fazer, ela parecia tão frágil assim, o rosto úmido pelo choro, dormia tranquilamente em meu colo. Droga, por que isto estava acontecendo? Maneei a cabeça e a ajeitei, e a segurando firmemente eu levantei do sofá e a coloquei em minha cama. Tentei deixá-la o mais confortável possível, ajeitando os travesseiros e a cobrindo bem. Eu não queria dormir, mas o cansaço me venceu e eu caí no sofá, apaguei.

Acordei sentindo dor nas costas por dormir no sofá, momentaneamente eu me esqueci do motivo por eu ter dormido no sofá, mas logo lembrei. Pulei do sofá e olhei para cama, ela ainda dormia. Devia acordá-la e mandá-la embora? O que fazer? Perguntas assim embaralhavam minha mente naquele momento, tanto que eu não a vi acordar, sobressaltei-me quando ouvi um barulho, ela havia sentado na cama. Fitei-a, eu parecia um idiota sem saber o que fazer, mas notei que suas feições haviam melhorado, a expressão de dor e angústia que outrora estava estampado em seu semblante se fora, sue semblante era calmo, ela havia dormido bem, concluí.

Silêncio. Encarávamos-nos sem falar nada, estava começando a ficar desconfortável.

- Desculpe – sua voz saiu rouca e baixa, que quase não se dava para ouvir, porém eu ouvi e franzi o cenho.

- Como?

- Desculpe – ela repetiu, a voz ainda rouca, porém mais alta. A encarei, indagando uma explicação – Por ter vindo aqui, por te incomodar, por dormir aqui, por fazer você ter de dormir no sofá; desculpe-me, Malfoy. – ela disse e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Sentei-me na beirada da cama e a encarei com curiosidade. Por que diabos ela estava se desculpando? Não havia nada a se desculpar.

- Não peça desculpas por isso, Granger – disse implacável – O que a trouxe até mim naquele estado?

- Nada – sua voz soou fraca e eu vi seus olhos se encherem d'água. Droga, o que estava acontecendo com aquela menina? Vi que ela não iria falar, e isso me incomodou, queria que ela falasse o que a incomodava, o que a fez ficar daquele jeito, eu tinha de tentar ser gentil, mas como se nunca havia sido?

- Gran... _Ma petit, dites-moi, qui a fait un ange pleurer? __Les anges ne pleurent pas, pas dans le devant d'un démon, la raison pour cette exception?¹ _– disse suavemente a encarando , eu já estava perto dela. Ela me olhou por mais um tempo até que por fim abriu a boca.

- Não é nada que interfira em sua vida, Malfoy – pausou, recuperando um pouco de fôlego – eu... só... precisava de alguém – a encarei bravo, ela estava falando que podia ser eu tanto quanto qualquer um, mas vi que as palavras saiam com esforço e eram pensadas, a incentivei a continuar – Alguém que me ajudasse sem falar, alguém que me deixasse um tempo só mesmo estando com esse alguém.

_.tradução ._

_¹ - Minha pequena, diga-me, o que fez um anjo chorar? Anjos não choram, não na frente de um demônio, qual a razão para essa exceção?_

- Seus amigos não sabem fazer isso, ma petit? – disse contendo o tom zombeteiro, sentado encostei-me na cama, eu estava ao seu lado já. Não a encarei, olhei para frente.

- Não é isso – sua voz parecia que iria sumir – Eu... eu estava em choque, desesperada por alguém; Harry estava em uma aula particular com Dumbledore, Ron estava com a Brown e Ginny estava com o Dean! Eu não tinha ninguém – ela disse, lágrimas já rolando por seu rosto – A sensação de vazio era enorme, eu não sabia o que fazer, meus pensamentos estavam confusos, embaralhado, atordoantes...

- E então você veio para cá – concluí, ainda sem a olhar. Eu estava resistindo bem a vontade de querer pegá-la no colo e beijá-la até não ver mais indícios de que ela chorou. – Ma petit, não sou seu amigo – a adverti, neutro – Somos inimigos, ma petit, lembra? Potter, Malfoy; Dumbledore, Voldemort; bem, mal; Grifinória, Sonserina? – pausei – Por que vem até mim, ma petit, por quê?

Ela ficou em silêncio, até que ela me surpreendeu.

- Porque você é o único que diz as coisas na cara, por mais dura que seja para mim – respondeu – Porque você não me questiona assim como eu não te questiono, **porque você não se opõe.** – disse com calma, me pegando de surpresa. Ela me surpreendia. Era inteligente e astuta, sempre achava as brechas que eu deixava sem querer. Maldita sangue-ruim e sua inteligência que me embasbacava.

- Não me oponho, pois sou educado – retruco, mesmo não tendo certeza da resposta.

- Será mesmo? – ela me desafia, a encaro incrédulo – Malfoy, **quando você seria educado com uma sangue-ruim?** Nunca!

- Pois bem, mon petit, saia já do meu quarto – digo áspero, acho que ela não esperava por isso, pois suas feições estavam claramente surpresas por minha atitude. – Você vem ao meu quarto no meio da noite, que não sei como descobriu que eu ocupava aqui, usa a minha cama, usa e abusa da minha boa vontade e ainda fala na minha cara que eu não estou sendo educado? Cai fora, Granger.

Viro o rosto pra frente e só a vi quando ela já estava caminhando na direção da porta, porem ela parou e caminhou na minha direção, por impulso eu me levantei da cama, ela passa seus braços em volta de meu pescoço e eu fico surpreso por sua atitude.

- _Obrigada, Malfoy _– ela sussurrou e beijou-me a face esquerda, logo depois saindo, deixando-me para trás, atordoado.

Sentei-me na cama mexendo nos cabelos, era impressão minha ou Granger era uma garota misteriosa e sedutora? Balancei a cabeça, testosterona demais, Draco, pensei comigo mesmo.

Caminhava tranqüilo pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, a neve caía suavemente em mim, enquanto eu andava tranqüilo até a Casa dos Gritos. Eu simplesmente era fascinado pelo inverno, não entendia como ninguém gostava daquela época do ano, a melhor, em minha opinião. O vento batia contra meu rosto, era suave e gostoso, eu andava tranqüilo, já havia passado nos Três Vassouras e dado as novas instruções a Rosmerta, ficaria de tocaia para ver se Slughorn sairia daquele velho bar com uma garrafa, se não saísse Rosmerta seria punida. Ri sozinho, meus olhos estavam fechados, não havia som algum além do som do vento, era tudo tão calmo e reconfortante.

Essa minha calmaria foi quebrada ao som de uma risada idiota. Parei bruscamente de andar e apontei minha varinha para frente. Nada. Depois de uns minutos ouvi passos, droga, tinha alguém chegando, me escondi desajeitado atrás de uma grande pedra. Ao espionar vi quem havia chegado era nada mais que o idiota-pobre e sua namorada burra, eles estavam num amasso que dali a pouco não seria um amasso, seria um atentado ao pudor. Ao ver essa cena, me lembrei de Granger depois daquela primeira partida de Quadribol, chorando por aquele idiota cujo intelecto não chega nem a de um rato. Uma raiva surgiu em mim, queria quebrar a cara desse idiota por fazer Granger chorar e por me fazer presenciar essa cena grotesca.

Porém eu saí dali correndo, eles não reparariam no som, corri de volta para vila e olhei para os lados. Procurei por todas as lojas por fora, ela não estava lá, uma sensação esquisita havia tomado meu peito. Fui ao Três Vassouras, Potty estava lá, observando a Weasley-fêmea, que estava com o Thomas. Olhei o bar inteiro, Slughorn estava lá com uma garrafa embrulhada ao seu lado, porem isso não deu muita importância na hora. Droga, ela não estava no vilarejo!

Por que eu queria tanto vê-la? Droga, eu tinha certeza de que ela não estava bem, mas por que me importava? Não sabia a resposta, só sabia que estava entrando na biblioteca da escola a procura dela, e a achei, porém ela não estava como eu queria que estivesse, lendo um livro concentrada, não, ela estava com o livro a sua frente, porém algumas lagrimas caíam de seus olhos para as páginas amareladas do livro. Aproximei-me dela com sutileza, ela não percebeu, toquei em seu cabelo, enquanto passava eu nariz por seu pescoço, a arrepiando, eu precisava beijá-la.

Me contive. Ela virou o rosto, mas por sua expressão ela sabia que era eu, isso mexeu comigo, algo se aqueceu em mim ao saber disso, mas eu continuava com minha máscara de frieza ao olhá-la. E então, de repente, ela estava me abraçando e chorando de novo, na minha mente passou o que havia acontecido ontem, ela indo embora do meu quarto, agradecendo-me. Meus braços estavam abertos, não sabia o que fazer, ela me abraçava, mas eu não achava que deveria abraçá-la, não queria que ela achasse que eu fosse um amigo, no qual ela podia chorar e conversar sempre que quisesse.

- Aqui não, Granger – disse com a voz arrastada, ela levantou o rosto, que estava enterrado em meu peito, para me olhar, seu olhar carregado de tristeza e angústia.

- O que há com você, menina? – perguntei a Granger, estávamos no meu quarto, _de novo_. –Você não respondeu a minha pergunta de ontem, estou esperando a resposta, quero a resposta, agora. Fui ao banheiro, tirei a blusa e joguei muita água na cara, mas deixei a porta aberta para ouvi-la.

- Já disse que não é nada que vá afetar a sua vida, Malfoy, _só a minha_ – ela soltou essa ultima parte como um muxoxo – É só que... a minha avó… **ela morreu**. – larguei a gilete, pois ia começar a fazer a barba, tamanho fora o susto; voltei para o quarto, ela olhava para a lareira, que crepitava intensamente, estava de frente para a lareira, não conseguia ver como estava seu rosto. - **Ela foi assassinada,** **na verdade, por um Comensal da Morte** – sua voz falhava, mas ela continuou – Eu suspeitava que iriam perseguir minha família, mas não sabia que seria tão cedo, pedi a vovó para que ela nunca saísse de casa depois das 4h. – pausou. – Aquela noite que vim aqui... foi quando recebi a noticia, eu estava desnorteada, não sabia para onde ir. Harry, Ron e Ginny estavam ocupados, minha mente só lembrou-se de você no momento… não queria incomodar, desculpe.

Continuei parado perto dela, minha mente se lembrava do dia em que eu recebi a noticia de que meu avô morreu, e eu tentava impedí-la de lembrar-se desse dia, era muita dor para suportar. O velho Malfoy morto em um caixão, eu me arrepiava só de lembrar, a minha figura de pai, morta. Fora um dia triste pra mim, era horrível de se lembrar, mas lembro que não chorei, Lucius não permitia isso, e eu o obedecia, era seu fantoche, sempre fui. Sabia o que Granger estava passando, porém em nada podia ajudá-la, ninguém podia, algo fora tirado dela sem a permissão da mesma, fora arrancado dela. E agora sobrou apenas o vazio, que outrora era ocupada por esse algo, a dor do vazio era enorme, mas ela superaria, todos superam, _mas eu não superei a minha._

- Ma petit, não vou dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, nem que isso vai passar rápido – comecei sem jeito, andando até ela – Vai doer, talvez muito, esse espaço vazio que agora você sente, mas com o tempo você supera, supera a morte de sua avó. Só não chore, chorar não vai trazê-la de volta e nem punirá quem a matou. – levantei seu queixo com meu dedo – Só lembre-se de como ela foi boa com você, dos momentos bons que você teve com ela.

Ela sorriu de canto, os olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ela não chorou, e ela sorriu para mim mesmo eu estando com meu semblante sério. Por que Granger era diferente?

O Natal fora chegando, não que eu ligasse, mas eu fui passando mais tempo com Granger, ela se sentia mais sozinha do que nunca e minha companhia não fazia diferença nesse contexto. Descobri que ela fazia parte do grupo da Morsa, o _Clube do Slug_, ela reclamava que era a coisa mais chata que ela tinha de comparecer, só depois eu descobri que ela não achava que História da Magia não era chato, realmente ela era louca. Segundo ela aconteceria uma festa, na sala do Slughorn, só para os membros do clube, para comemorar o Natal, _ridículo_. Granger estava em crise, pois não tinha par, _ridículo também_.

Eu começara a consertar o Armário Sumidouro gradativamente, eu testava com uma maçã, para ver se funcionava, as tentativas eram todas frustradas, o que me deixava sempre de mau humor.

Estava traduzindo o fim daqueles textos no meu quarto quando Granger entra pela porta esbaforida, seu rosto vermelho, ela havia corrido. Já ia repetir para que ela não invadisse meu quarto quando ela solta:

-** Vou com McLaggen na festa.**

N/A: Desculpem a demora e por não ter respondido no outro capitulo aos reviews! Sério, eu ando mtmtmt ocupada, tanto que só entro no PC pra fazer pesquisa/trabalho ¬¬' Mas um obrigado especial à Lolipop's forever xD; jessica-semnadaprafaze123; Sissa-malfoy e Fernanda Weasley (quase morri ao ver que preferes D&G) por comentarem e acompanharem!

Beeeeijos e comentem!


	7. Chapter 6

**N/A importante: **NC no final do capítulo. Aproveitem.

**Capítulo o6**

_PIMBA, e tudo se encaixa._

Estava em meu quarto, traduzindo o fim daqueles textos sentado em frente à lareira, que me aquecia do rigoroso inverno que estava começando. Já era dezembro, meu estômago dava voltas ao lembrar-me da data. Naquele dia lembro-me de ter enviado uma carta a minha mãe, acabando com suas esperanças de rever-me, passaria o Natal em Hogwarts, com a desculpa de que estava "dedicado à minha missão". Era de rir, aquele maldito armário ainda não estava consertado, e eu não tinha nenhum plano B. Eu estava abusando da sorte, o irônico é que eu nunca tivera sorte e nem acreditava nela. Eu estava ferrado, literalmente.

Um estrondo tirou-me de meus devaneios, saquei a varinha enquanto levantava-me, e ao olhar para a porta quase proferi um palavrão: Era Granger, que entrou esbaforida, seu rosto vermelho, ela havia corrido. Já ia repetir-lhe para ela não invadir meu quarto, quando ela falou:

-** Vou com McLaggen na festa. – **eu, que estava sentando, voltei a ficar de pé. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou-me, atordoada consigo mesma. Estaria ela louca?

- Você o que? – perguntei, não em melhor estado que ela.

- Eu... convidei Cormac McLaggen pra ir comigo na festa de Natal do Slughorn – ela disse, engolindo seco – Ok, respira, Hermione, respira. – falou consigo mesma, tentando se acalmar.

- Garota, você é louca? Falta juízo em você? – perguntei rudemente, ela me olhou sem entender – Ah, só você ainda não percebeu que ele te quer? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Faz-me rir, Malfoy – ela debochou – Ele tem se mostrado uma boa pessoa comigo, ele não me quer – disse firme e seu olhar se voltou pra mim, bravo – E não fale comigo desse jeito e nesse tom, quem você acha que é?

- Draco Malfoy, talvez? – ironizei, uma vontade enorme de querer socá-la por ter chamado McLaggen tomou conta de mim, controlei-me.

- Eu realmente não sei por que raios eu vim aqui, você me trata assim sempre, nem quando eu to preocupada com a merda que eu acabei de fazer! – ela disse inconformada consigo mesma por ter vindo aqui, e me dirigindo um olhar de raiva ela foi em direção da porta. Sentei-me numa poltrona, olhando para ela que já estava abrindo a porta.

- Você vem aqui por que eu sou o único que te atura no momento, nem seus amigos fazem mais isso – disse com desprezo, embora nem soubesse o por que de estar falando isso. Ah humilhá-la, tsk, eu não perdia a mania! – O que quer que eu diga para você? _"Oh meus parabéns, Granger, conseguiu ser mais idiota do que o comum e convidou o cara que quer te comer para ir à festa com você!"_? – ela saiu, sem olhar para trás, humilhada e com raiva de si mesma, e me deixando para trás.

Talvez eu não devesse ser tão áspero quanto fui, mas não me importei, peguei um livro para ler, era bom _me distrair com minha missão_. Desde quando a missão havia se tornado só mais um distração? Não sei dizer, minha cabeça rodava ao pensar naquilo, eu deixei a missão em segundo plano, mas qual era o primeiro plano? Droga! Odiava Granger mais que nunca, naquele dia, naquela semana que se seguiu. E eu corri para a Sala Precisa, com ódio e raiva, podia matar o primeiro que aparecesse em minha frente.

Livros abertos e espalhados no chão em volta do Armário Sumidouro, com os joelhos no chão, desgastando minha calça, e só com minha calça no corpo eu trabalhava consertando o armário. Eu tinha de desmontar o maldito armário para achar o lugar que possivelmente estava com defeito, mas tinha de ser desmontado à moda trouxa, pois o feitiço que poderia desmontar podia danificar mais o armário. E naquela noite eu desmontei o armário e eu achei o lugar danificado e eu o consertei, achei que o consertei, tinha que fazer o feitiço por um tempo, mas isso me desgastou, então eu parei quando já não tinha muitas forças. E eu dormi ali, cansado, em cima de um carpete que apareceu para eu não ficar no duro e frio chão.

E no dia seguinte, quando acordei, frustrei-me ao ver que o Armário ainda não estava consertado totalmente, a maçã voltava pela metade. E a semana inteira eu não falei com Granger, e eu conversei com a idiota da _Murta-que-Geme. _ Estava insano, conversar com uma fantasma chorona? Só louco, mesmo.

_E eu estava definitivamente louco, desde que passei a narrar minha vida com ela, só os fatos que continham ela ou algo a ver com ela que eu narrava. __**Eu fiquei louco e nem sabia o por que**__. _

Minha vida era definitivamente a coisa mais idiota que já havia existido nesse mundo, e sim, eu estava revoltado, rebelde sem causa? Talvez. Snape andava enchendo meu saco, e como meu humor não estava nada bom naquela semana, eu quase o azarei da ultima vez que falei com ele. Slughorn, a Morsa, não havia ainda dado o hidromel para Dumbledore, o que estava fazendo com que eu quase o lançasse um _Imperius_. O Armário estava me irritando, tanto que eu quase o destruí num dia em que eu estava o testando, recuperando a calma decidi que só depois do Ano Novo que eu iria voltar a mexer no Armário. Eu estava sem distrações, já que havia brigado com Granger, conseqüentemente ela não ia mais para a Sala Precisa nem ao meu quarto, embora eu nunca quisesse que ela fosse ao meu quarto, aquela semana me fez mudar de opinião, só a via nas aulas em conjunto que tínhamos. Como eu estava sem opção e "sem o que fazer" eu intensifiquei muito os treinos de Quadribol da Sonserina. Blaise dizia que ninguém mais agüentava ouvir _"amanhã vamos treinar também"_, nem ele.

_Fracotes,_ eu pensava cada vez que via o cansaço estampado na cara deles. Mas eu sabia que eles tinham razão, ninguém merecia treinar duro todos os dias num inverno tão rigoroso quanto este, mas eu até que era bom com eles e escolhia um bom horário pra treinar, depois das aulas. Tsk, ninguém gostava do que eu sugeria, mas todos me obedeciam. A força por meio do medo, eu às vezes gostava disso, todos faziam o que eu queria, mas por medo de mim, não porque concordavam comigo e minhas idéias. Grandes líderes acabaram mortos por isso, eu, embora não fosse um líder exatamente, não queria acabar assim. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim.

Tremendo de frio eu entrei no castelo, havia ido caminhar pelo jardim coberto de neve, a lua estava linda, a noite magnífica. Uma brisa fria passou por mim, e tremi de novo. O castelo estava deserto, não havia ninguém nos corredores, lembrei-me que hoje era o dia tão aguardado da festa de Natal do Slughorn. Instantaneamente, minha mente fora para aquele dia que discuti com Granger, o último dia em que falei com ela. Meu punho se fechou, cravei minhas unhas, embora curtas, na palma de minha mão. Andei determinado, e correndo, para meu quarto. A festa devia ter começado à pouco, pensei enquanto arrancava de forma insana meus sapatos e casaco. Abri a porta de meu armário, procurei meu smoking para festas da família Malfoy, estava sem camisa, o frio era de congelar, porém não me importei.

Olhei-me no espelho e sorri de canto enquanto passava perfume e ajeitava a gola de minha camisa, eu estava perfeito, _como sempre_. Seria fácil entrar na festa, fácil como encurralar Granger. Andei até a sala de Slughorn, as mãos no bolso, um sorriso provocante nos lábios, eu só precisava seduzir uma garota da festa para ela me colocar para dentro. E isso foi tão fácil, a corvinal achou _mesmo_ que eu queria algo com ela? Foi só um beijo, tsk. Quando entrei, percebi que a Weasley-fêmea fora a convidada que chegou antes de mim, ela olhou para trás, só Merlin sabe o por quê, me viu e eu rapidamente fui para um canto da sala. Ela continuou me olhando, com os olhos estreitos. Ruiva maldita, só faltava me denunciar.

Peguei uma taça, embora não soubesse que bebida era, e beberiquei-a enquanto passava meus olhos pelo local. A sala possivelmente fora ampliada magicamente e a decoração, para a minha apreciação, era verde.

Fechei meus punhos novamente ao ver Granger entrar acompanhada por McLaggen, o olhar dele era de pura satisfação e a olhava com cara de _hoje é meu dia de sorte_, grifo boçal e nojento. Para meu alívio, ou não, Granger não estava radiante como pensei que estaria. Seu olhar era temeroso, embora ela sorrisse, sorriso falso, discretamente para todos. Ela não me viu, fiquei a observando. McLaggen estava com um braço em seus ombros e sorria enquanto passavam pelas pessoas, eles conversavam, porém ela revirava os olhos a cada comentário dele. Era engraçado ver como ela queria se matar por ter ido com ele, eu não deixaria ela se matar, eu mataria ele. Ela falou algo para ele, que não entendeu, pois ficou com uma cara confusa ao vê-la sair de perto dele, e eu aproveitei.

Quando ela passou perto de mim, eu estava em um canto da sala, peguei seu braço e a virei para mim, mudando minha mão para sua cintura, enquanto colocava a outra mão em sua boca, para ela não gritar. Empurrei-a para trás de um tipo de cortina, seus olhos que outrora estavam arregalados e em pânico, agora estavam aliviados e com raiva. Tirei a mão de sua boca, mas não de sua cintura.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou rudemente – Como entrou aqui? Por que está me segurando e por que me empurrou para cá? – seus olhos se estreitaram, sorri de canto enquanto tirava minha mão de sua cintura e a colocava no cínico.

- Quantas perguntas, Granger, como é curiosa, tsk. – disse alargando meu sorriso – Quem disse que eu vou responde-las? Você não é nada minha, não dou nem satisfações à minha mãe, quem dirá a uma grifo sangue-sujo. – falei com desdém, ela já estava ficando irritada, se irritava tão fácil, tsk. – Mas eu vou ser legal e responder duas perguntas, eu estou apenas curtindo uma festa que eu entrei após beijar uma garota qualquer aí. – disse com simplicidade. Seu olhar ficou raivoso, menina temperamental.

- Que bom, Malfoy, agora deixe-me ir, disse para Comarc que ia apenas procurar por Gina – ela disse tentando passar por mim, mas a impedi. Coloquei meu braço novamente em sua cintura, ela não passava por mim. – Você poderia parar de me segurar? Eu quero sair daqui.

- Granger, Granger, nós dois sabemos que o que você menos quer é ficar perto do McLaggen – a encostei de novo na parede – Eu vou te soltar e quando você sair daqui, vai sair da festa, certo?

- Malfoy, me solta, e eu faço o que eu quero.

- Então admite que não quer sair daqui. – sorri malicioso e me aproximando dela, que engoliu seco e olhou para os lados – Ninguém vai nos ver aqui, Granger, ninguém pode te ajudar.

- Não estou preocupada com isto, idiota – ela falou brava – Qualquer um pode vir aqui para se agarrar com a namorada – me olhou com desdém – e vão nos ver, imagina o que vão pensar? Eu com o Malfoy, Merlin, seria o apocalipse! – ela fala mais pra si mesma do que para mim, estava possivelmente imaginando o escândalo que seria se isto acontecesse, e ela estava certa, engoli seco discretamente e a olhei.

- Vamos, Granger, **eu sei que você quer sair dessa festa**. – sussurrei a imprensando contra a parede, ela me olhou assustada.

- Malfoy, você é louco? Qualquer pode entrar e nos ver, **estamos num local público!** – ela sussurrou exasperada, eu aproximei meu rosto ainda mais dela.

- **Eu só te deixo sair daqui quando tiver certeza que você não vai ficar ao lado do panaca do McLaggen! **– disse firme e mordisquei seu queixo – Você escolhe.

- Isso não é hora para sua crise de ciúmes! – ela disse indignada, porém ofegou quando eu mordisquei seu lábio inferior – **Eu não sou sua, Malfoy. **Mas que droga, essa sua possessão por mim agora não tem cabimento!

- Luna, eu vou ali pegar uma bebida e já volto – Ouvimos a voz de Potter se aproximando. Droga, por que logo o Potter? Perguntei-me frustrado enquanto afastava meu rosto do dela, em seus olhos o medo estava estampado.

- Seu amigo _ama_ estragar festas, e espero que você saia dessa festa – disse sério para Granger e saí de lá, e esperei ela tirar o Potter dali.

Eu havia decidido ficar na festa, pois não estava a fim de ficar no meu quarto lendo, quando podia aproveitar uma festa. Para o meu azar a corvinal me achou, garota chata e grudenta, nós damos a mão e elas já querem o braço e o resto do corpo, tsk. Granger passou por mim, parecia estar mastigando algo, ela me olhou e eu sorri de canto levantando a taça levemente, como se brindasse à ela. Porém eu devia ter saído de lá, assim que Granger foi distrair o Potter. Um deslize, mas nada que me importasse muito. Eu ainda sorria de canto quando senti uma mão pegando, e puxando, meu ombro, me virei para xingar o idiota que ousou colocar a mão no meu smoking de festas da família Malfoy. Já estava com xingamentos na ponta da língua quando vi que a pessoa que me segurava era Filch, e isso não me impediu.

- Tire suas mãos nojentas de meu smoking importado! – rugi na orelha do velho zelador, o nojo e o asco eram visíveis em minha voz. Ele me olhou como se me enfrentasse, mas não conseguiu ficar olhando para meus olhos por muito tempo, logo desviou e tirou suas mãos de meu ombro, para segurar minha orelha, gritei de dor. – Você é louco? Tire suas mãos de mim? Acha que você é quem?

- Calado, menino! – ele disse com sua voz cansada, com meu grito muitas atenções se voltaram para nós, eu estava ferrado, assim como minha reputação. – Vou fazer você ter seu merecido castigo, ah, como eram bons os tempos em que eu podia decidir as punições! As masmorras nunca tiveram gritos tão lindos! – disse sonhador e ao mesmo tempo maníaco, e me arrastou para perto de Snape, Potter, que segurava uma taça, e Slughorn A Morsa. Definitivamente minha reputação iria dar um longo passeio, merda de zelador esquizofrênico e raquítico! - O que fazia num corredor lá de cima? Você é convidado?

- É claro que sou convidado! – fingi-me de ofendido - Eu havia me atrasado, estava na torre de Astronomia– Não lhe devo satisfações! Onde está me levando? – perguntei com raiva quando ele voltou a andar até o pequeno grupo.

- Professor Slughorn! – chiou o velho no meu ouvido – Encontrei este rapaz se esgueirando por um corredor lá de cima. Eu o segui até aqui, ele diz que foi convidado para a sua festa e que se atrasou na saída. O senhor lhe mandou convite?

Maldito fosse aquele aborto! Miserável, faria questão de acabar com ele pessoalmente, inseto idiota. Ia pagar de mentiroso no meio de uma festa, ótimo! Com raiva me soltei dele, passei as mãos na minha roupa e na minha orelha, mostrando o quanto nojo senti ao ser tocado por aquele aborto.

- Está bem, não fui convidado. Eu estava tentando penetrar na festa, satisfeito? - perguntei raivoso. Vi o Potter sorrir, e babar (eca!), depois de tirar a cara de uma taça. Potter me deixou com mais raiva ainda.

- Não, não estou! Você esta encrencado, ora se está! O diretor não avisou que não queria ninguém nos corredores a noite, não ser que a pessoa tivesse permissão, não avisou, é? - falou alegre.

- Tudo bem, Argo, tudo bem - disse Slughorn acenando com sua mão gorda - Hoje é Natal, e não é crime ter vontade de ir a uma festa. Só dessa vez, vamos esquecer o castigo; você pode ficar, Draco.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, fazendo Filch sair dali resmungando, agradeci formalmente a Morsa pela sua grande generosidade, dizendo o quanto meu avô o considerava o melhor preparador de poções, puxa-saquismo sempre era a solução, rolei os olhos, percebi que Snape e Potter me observavam. Mas o que era agora?

- Gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você, Draco... - Snape disse com sua voz arrastada de sempre, porém serio, engoli seco.

- Ora, vamos Severo, é Natal, não seja tão duro. - Slughorn tentou fazer Snape deixar o assunto de lado.

- Sou o diretor da Casa dele e cabe a mim decidir se devo ou não ser duro - retrucou ríspido - Venha comigo, Draco.

Engoli seco novamente, quem dera se o assunto fosse eu fica perambulando à noite pelos corredores, o segui temeroso, antes de sair dei uma olhada de relance na sala, Granger me olhava, isso me confortou. Porém vi Potter nos seguindo com os olhos enquanto falava alguma coisa à DiLua. Ele iria nos seguir, isso estava estampado naquela testa grande e rachada dele, idiota, tsk. Entramos numa sala não muito longe da festa, certamente Potter nos acharia, saco, garoto intrometido e babaca, fica sempre querendo de dar uma de herói.

- Garoto, você esta passando dos limites - ele disse rispidamente enquanto me encarava, rolei os olhos. - Não pode ser pego! Será que é tão idiota a ponto de não entender? Você não pode falhar. Ou acha que eu não sei que foi você que causou o incidente com a grifinória, você não pode se dar ao luxo de errar, Draco, porque se você for expulso...

-Não tive nada a ver com isso, está bem? - falei o mais firme que consegui, ele pareceu acreditar.

- Espero que esteja dizendo a verdade, porque foi malfeito e tolo. Já suspeitam que você tenha um dedo no incidente. – ele disse com uma fina camada de receio.

- Quem suspeita de mim? Pela última vez, não fui eu, entende? Aquela garota, Bell, deve ter algum inimigo que ninguém conhece – Inventei uma desculpa qualquer, persuadi-lo era melhor. Ele me olhou concentrado e com a testa franzida, estreitei meus olhos. – Não me olhe assim, sei o que você está fazendo. Não sou burro, mas não vai funcionar, posso impedí-lo! – disse com fúria por ele tentar invadir minha mente. Potter poderia estar nos ouvindo, maldito Snape por insistir em conversar comigo.

- Ah... Tia Bellatrix ter lhe e ensinado _Oclumência_, entendo. Que pensamentos você está tentando esconder do seu senhor, Draco? – ele sorriu cínico, maldito.

- Não estou tentando esconder nada dele, só não quero que você penetre a minha mente! – disse com raiva.

- Então é por isso que você tem me evitado este trimestre? Tem medo da minha interferência? Você percebe que se outro aluno não fosse a minha sala quando eu mandasse, e mais de uma vez, Draco...

- Então me dê uma detenção! De queixa de mim ao Dumbledore! – ironizei.

- Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não quero fazer nenhuma das duas coisas.

- Então é melhor parar de me mandar ir a sua sala! – foi a vez dele estreitar os olhos com raiva.

- Escute aqui! Eu estou tentando ajudá-lo. Jurei a sua mãe que o protegeria. Fiz um _Voto Perpétuo_, Draco...

- Pois parece que vai ter de quebrá-lo, porque não preciso da sua proteção! A tarefa é minha, eu a recebi dele e estou cumprindo-a. Tenho um plano que vai dar resultado, só está levando um pouco mais de tempo do que eu pensei. – disse arrogante.

- Qual é o seu plano?

- Não é da sua conta!

- Se me contar o que esta tentando fazer, posso ajudá-lo… - ele tentou mais uma vez.

- Tenho toda a ajuda de que preciso, obrigado, não estou sozinho! – afirmei.

- Mas certamente estava hoje à noite, no que foi extremamente tolo, andar pelos corredores sem vigias nem cobertura. São erros elementares...

- Eu teria Crabble e Goyle comigo, se você não tivesse detido os dois.

Snape disse mais alguma coisa, mas não me importei de prestar atenção, já estava cheio de dar tantas informações para ele, e para Potter que certamente estaria ouvindo, como um bisbilhoteiro que é.

- Sei o que você está pensando! Você quer roubar a minha glória! – Acusei-o, irritado com ele. E antes mesmo que ele pudesse falar algo eu me direcionei a porta rapidamente.

_[Falas retiradas do livro Enigma do Príncipe, página 251 à 254]_

Abri a porta de supetão, eu sabia que o maldito Potter estaria lá ouvindo, olhei para os lados, controlei minha própria respiração e apurei meus ouvidos, porém não demorei ali, ele podia desconfiar, percebi que ele estava meio ofegante, embora tentasse controlar sua respiração, _idiota_, pensei enquanto andava a largos passos, saindo o mais rápido de lá.

A água caía em meu corpo nu refrescando-o, relaxando-o. Porem só o corpo, pois minha mente trabalhava arduosamente para uma solução para meus problemas, por mais que eu adiasse o trabalho pesado com o Armário Sumidouro, não deixava de pensar na missão, na minha vida e o que faria com ela um minuto do meu dia. Inúmeros planos preenchiam minha mente, planos, estratégias, jogadas, tudo arquitetado em minha mente, que não deixava de trabalhar um minuto sequer. Como sair da enrascada que me meti, Snape e Potter não largavam do meu pé, tia Bella logo mandaria uma carta me enchendo a paciência, Voldemort logo invadiria meus sonhos, logo exigiriam o meu esforço na missão.

Olhei para cima, logo fechei os olhos, a água batendo contra meu rosto, água quente que ardia no corpo, no rosto. Mantive meus olhos fechado com força, meus punhos fechados, pensei no meu tabuleiro na Sala Precisa, o exercito branco todo completo, Dumbledore como rei, seguido com Potter como rainha, Snape e Grangercomo bispos, a Ordem da Fênix como peões e torres, Rufo Scrimgeour e McGonagall como os cavalos. O time completo, mas não prontos para uma batalha como a que estava por vir, não com **dois inimigos.** O exercito negro, o meu time, só sei que eu era o rei, e fazia o papel de rainha, bispos e cavalos enquanto não tinha gente para substituir, eu até poderia considerar Blaise e Pansy como cavalos, mas não sabia até onde eles estavam dispostos a ir com tudo aquilo que eu queria, peões eu não tinha, exército desfalcado, com no máximo três pessoas, três pessoas inteligentes que estavam prontas para a guerra que fosse, **a guerra era nossa. Estava na hora de começar a me mover, íamos atacar, mesmo que isso não fosse perceptível, atacaríamos os dois inimigos, **quer dizer já estamos atacando, não?

Sai do chuveiro, e enrolei uma toalha em minha cintura após me enxugar, olhei-me no espelho, eu definitivamente parecia doente, mesmo com aqueles músculos, eu parecia apático, se eu não tivesse tantos problemas para pensar eu me enfezaria comigo mesmo por andar por ai com uma aparência assim, mas como tinha os problemas, dei de ombros, joguei o cabelo para trás e voltei para meu quarto. Me surpreendi ao escutar outro barulho de porta se fechando ao mesmo tempo em que eu fechei a porta do banheiro, olhei para a porta e vi Granger entrando, _de novo sem bater, _no meu quarto.

Se antes eu estava sério e com várias coisas passando pela minha cabeça, depois eu comecei a rir da cara que Granger fez ao ver meu estado, apenas com uma toalha na cintura. Ela arregalou os olhos, suas bochechas coraram fortemente e sua boca se entreabriu, ela começou a balbuciar.

- Oh Merlin! – ela exclamou, depois de balbuciar algo incompreensível – Me de-desculpe, Dra-aco! E-eu não sabia... Se você tivesse... Oh Merlin, desculpe-me, é só que... bem você disse para... eu deveria ter batido na porta, você sempre diz isso, desculpe! – ela balbuciou e colocou a mão na boca, louca, parei de rir e me encaminhei para o armário, como se fosse comum ver ela lá me olhando praticamente nu.

- Relaxa, Granger, pare de se desculpar por nada – eu disse pegando uma muda de roupa – Eu já volto, pode... ficar aí. – disse apontando para a cama e as poltronas. Entrei no banheiro e me troquei e voltei para o quarto, ela estava olhando para a lareira e percebeu quando eu voltei, pois desviou seu olhar da lareira para mim.

- Ahn... eu já vou indo, desculpe de novo, Malfoy – ela disse ainda corada e se encaminhou para a porta.

- Você ficou longe do McLaggen? – perguntei, ela parou e voltou seu olhar para mim, sua expressão indecifrável.

- E o que isto lhe interessa? – ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Um dia você descobre a quem interessou. – disse sorrindo de canto e ela estreitou os olhos, quebrei o silêncio – Seu amigo Potter é bem xereta, não? – perguntei cínico ao que ela me olhou confuso – Quero dizer, que coisa feia dele ficar ouvindo conversa dos outros, se metendo onde não é chamado, tinha que ser o Potty, tsk. – ela abriu a boca para defender o amigo, quando eu cortei a distância que nos separava, andando lentamente e parei a menos de um palmo dela – É bom seu amigo parar de fazer isso, Granger – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Porque se eu perceber que ele andou ouvindo minhas conversas de novo, ele não vai se sair muito bem, ele vai sair _nada bem_.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – ela perguntou com um sussurro, embora desse para ver sua indignação.

- Encare mais como um aviso, que eu preferia ter não dado, seria mais legal ver o Potter sair bem mal – sorri de canto enquanto a rondava, ficando mais perto dela.

- Então por que avisou? – perguntou.

- Para depois você não me dizer que eu não sou legal e só quero ferrar com ele, sendo que é o contrário – disse lembrando de uma conversa que tivemos onde ela disse que eu só queria ver o Potter se sair mal e que ele não queria me ver morto como eu queria ver ele.

- O Harry não quer só te ferrar, eu já disse...

- "O Harry não quer só te ferrar, eu já disse" e blábláblá – eu a imitei com uma voz fina – Granger, qualquer um sabe, inclusive você, que a pessoa que o Potter quer mais ver morto sou eu e Voldemort, **ele me inveja.**

- Não diga asneiras! – ela retrucou ríspida, embora eu ainda estivesse bem perto dela – Harry não te inveja, por que invejaria? Invejar que você tem uma família? É mil vezes melhor não ter ninguém como ele do que ter uma família igual a sua! – ela disse sem medir as palavras, e eu não medi meus atos. Parei estupefato atrás dela e coloquei minha varinha em seu pescoço, o ódio por me ver humilhado falando alto.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo, sangue-sujo? Hein? – vociferei – Está louca? A minha família pode não ser a melhor coisa do mundo, mas pelo menos a minha família tem dignidade, a minha família pelo menos não manda os filhos para um mundo totalmente diferente do deles para ficarem sozinho e sem responsabilidades! **A minha família pelo menos é uma boa família, que não vira as costas ao filho na primeira oportunidade, não se entregam.** – disse ácido e com raiva.

- Cala a boca! – ela disse com a voz embargada – Não fale coisas que você não sabe! Está praticamente dizendo que a minha família não me ama!

- E quem sabe não seja isso? – disse venenoso como uma cobra – Até seus pais não te suportavam e te mandaram pra cá, huh? Vai ver eles querem uma filha mais normal, por isso te entregaram ao mundo bruxo. – eu acertei bem no ponto fraco dela, na duvida de que seus pais pudessem não gostar dela, que eles não a amassem.

Vi em seus olhos o medo, medo por a asneira que eu havia acabado de dizer seja verdade, vi eles se encherem de lágrimas, mas ela não as deixou cair, ela nunca faria isso na minha frente, não mais. Ela falou alguma coisa, mas eu já não prestava atenção em sua voz, e sim em como eu a deixei com aquelas palavras. O orgulho ferido não me deixava sair de minha pose, embora eu quisesse abraçá-la e dizer que eu só falei asneiras para ela, fiquei com uma expressão de indiferente ao vê-la sair, sabendo que assim que ela saísse de lá iria chorar copiosamente em seu travesseiro.

Soquei meu travesseiro quando ela saiu, mas eu recuperei a calma, eu tinha que voltar minha concentração aos pensamentos do banho, e sem querer eu sorri ao lembrar-me do que havia acontecido depois, a Granger e sua cara ao me ver de toalha. Forcei meus pensamentos se focarem, eu precisava de um tempo sozinho, pensei.

O Natal chegou, domingo, um dia após a festa de Slug acontecer, os alunos embarcaram no trem de volta à Londres, porem eu não fui, não iria ver minha mãe agora. Não queria vê-la, seu estado emocional devia estar um caco, então sua arrogância estaria pior que o normal, até para mim ela estaria arrogante. Mimada e orgulhosa como é, não deixaria nem seu filho ver como estava seu estado emocional, mesmo ela estando morrendo de preocupação comigo. Ela ainda sim, faria a grande festa de Natal da Família Malfoy, na véspera, e no dia de Natal estaria com olheiras e ficaria me olhando com pena e temor. Eu não queria isso, estava cansando demais para fingir que tudo estava bem para todos aqueles convidados chatos, arrogantes, irritantes e estúpidos.

Fiquei em Hogwarts, possivelmente eu seria uma das únicas pessoas que ficaram lá, porque todos iriam embora, quem é que ficaria numa escola e não com a família com o terror solto por ai? Ninguém. Era véspera de Natal, eu estava na biblioteca lendo, eu não falharia, não aquela vez, estava decidido, mas não seria um assassino, não, eu faria alguém matá-lo, afinal ele queria **tanto** me ajudar, porque não fazer o trabalho sujo? Sorri, eu faria tudo direitinho, uma encenação perfeita, e no fim, eu nem sequer lançaria a maldição para matar o velho, e Snape faria tudo como eu queria, ah se faria. Ouvi o relógio badalar, eram 11 horas, a ceia começaria a ser servida, meia-noite sairiam as sobremesas, então só aquela hora percebi que eu realmente estava com fome.

Após pegar alguma coisa para comer no Grande Salão, e dar _Feliz Natal _cinicamente para Snape, que não parava de me observar, saí de lá, comecei a vagar pelos corredores do castelo, andar me fazia espairecer, até que eu a vi, andando pelo corredor que saia da biblioteca, ela também me viu e parou, já eu continuei, andando na sua direção. Mas eu estava surpreso, estava crente que ela estaria comemorando o Natal com a família ou com os amigos, mas não, ela estava aqui na escola, no mesmo corredor que eu, parada, me olhando, assim como eu, que parei à apenas alguns passos de distancia dela. O relógio badalou de novo, era meia-noite, e isso pareceu me despertar do meu _"transe"_, eu andei até ela, quando eu cheguei muito perto, ela não saiu do lugar continuou imóvel, sussurrei em sua orelhe direita.

- _Feliz Natal, ma petit_. – sussurrei e a vi arrepiar-se, ela continuou fingindo-se de indiferente, tsk, ninguém fazia isso comigo, pensei divertido enquanto começava uma brincadeira, passei meu nariz por seu pescoço, logo depois o beijando – Não vai responder? – perguntei subindo meu beijo para seu queixo, mandíbula e orelha – Não vai ser educada comigo? – mordi sua orelha, fazendo-a suspirar, envolvi sua cintura com meus braços, e mordi seu pescoço, ela ofegou e envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços, puxando meu cabelo – Não vai falar comigo? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, beijando seu rosto, tudo menos a boca. Minha boca ficou a milímetros da sua, nossas respirações fundiram-se e eu a olhei, seus olhos já estavam fechados, sua boca entreaberta, ela ofegava e suspirava, tão perdida por mim, almejando meu beijo, e eu o seu. – Então nada de beijo. – disse fazendo menção de me afastar, mas ela não deixou, segurou-me lá com força, embora continuasse de olhos fechados.

- Feliz Natal, Draco – ela disse abrindo os olhos, e eu me surpreendi ao perceber que ela falou o meu nome, lúcida, e quando dei por mim, ela me beijou e eu não consegui ver outro modo a não ser corresponder, porque mesmo se eu não quisesse, eu não conseguia resistir aquela boca.

Duas semanas sem beijar aquela boca, era tão bom beijá-la novamente, provar seu gosto delicioso, e então naquele momento eu descobri que estava viciado naquela boca. Não podia ficar sem beijá-la, porque ela me deixava esquecer tudo e a todos, e só focar nela. Minhas mãos invadiram por debaixo de sua blusa, o corpo dela macio e quente, sua mão despenteava e puxava meus cabelos, isso só intensificava meus beijos.

- Draco – a ouvi murmurar por entre um beijo – Nós estamos... num corredor! – ela disse ofegante.

Eu estava alucinado, sem controle, não queria fazer nada a não ser beijá-la, não conseguia parar de beijá-la, não pensava em mais nada, só em como beijá-la era tão bom, proporcionava-me tantas sensações, era tão gostoso, delicioso, eu não podia parar de beijá-la. E eu não parei, quando ouvi o que ela disse, recuperei o fôlego e continuei a beijar e mordiscar sua boca, coloquei minhas mãos em suas coxas e as subi, ela compreendeu rapidamente o recado, logo enlaçava por conta própria minha cintura com suas pernas. Estávamos ambos insanos, eu comecei a caminhar para as masmorras, beijando seu pescoço, sem cuidado nenhum para saber se alguém iria nos ver, não me importava, o que importava era não parar de beijá-la.

Finalmente chegamos, eu idolatrei-me mentalmente por saber ir para meu quarto sem nem precisar abrir os olhos, abri a porta do quarto e quando entramos, tranquei-a. E assim que entramos, ela desenlaçou suas pernas de minha cintura, ato que me incomodou, estávamos tão bem daquele jeito, pensei com um muxoxo. Ela ouviu e riu por entre o beijos, e eu ri disso. Paramos por falta de ar, eu abri os olhos antes dela, que estava vermelha, descabelada, sem ar e com marcas de uns chupões meus em seu pescoço. Era de rir vê-la assim, sempre tão certinha e sabe-tudo, agora com chupões e nesse estado.

- Você está uma graça assim – sussurrei em seu ouvido, minhas mãos em sua cintura, ela estremeceu, fazendo-me lembrar de quando estávamos no corredor e do por que dela estar assim, não controlei minhas palavras, elas saíram sem meu consentimento – Desculpa pelo que disse – beijei seu pescoço – seus pais te amam, sim – mordi sua orelha – não ligue para o que eu falo quando estou com o orgulho ferido – mordi seu lábio inferior olhando-a nos olhos, olhos sedentos de luxúria, ela sorriu.

- Eu não liguei – ela respondeu mordendo o meu lábio inferior – suas palavras não são tão importantes assim – brincou beijando meu maxilar e descendo para o pescoço, puxei-a mais para perto, enterrando minhas mãos em seus cabelos, ofeguei e joguei a cabeça para trás quando ela mordeu meu pescoço, estava na hora dela brincar comigo, engoli seco quando ela achou meu ponto fraco, mordidas na orelha e nuca.

- Não brinque com fogo, Granger – avisei, ou pelo menos tentei parecer que fosse um aviso, quando ela gostou de me ouvir gemer por causa das mordidas na orelha e na nuca. Ela riu e voltou a me beijar.

Minhas mãos já tinham à muito retirado seu sobre-tudo da Grifinória e sua blusa de lã, meu casaco repousava em algum lugar do quarto; andamos cegamente pelo quarto, os beijos ficando mais quentes, quando dei por mim, as mãos dela estavam desabotoando minha blusa quando eu a joguei na cama, ela abriu os olhos e me viu indo para cima dela. Apoiei meus cotovelos na cama, jogando meu peso neles para ela não ser esmagada, meus cabelos bateram em sua testa, vi seus olhos escuros pelo desejo, porem havia ali também o medo.

- Confie em mim – eu sussurrei, pedindo-lhe a única coisa que sabia que ela não poderia dar, ela apenas fechou os olhos e eu entendi que era um consentimento para o que eu iria fazer.

Beijei-a novamente, dessa vez com mais volúpia, descendo os beijos para o colo, tirei sua blusa e apreciei a visão por segundos, antes de voltar a beijá-la intensamente. Ela cravou suas unhas no meu ombro, por baixo de minha camisa, e ofegou quando meus beijos foram descendo do colo, retirei seu sutiã suavemente, observando suas reações, apenas observando-a.

E foi realmente prazeroso vê-la assim, gemendo por meus beijos em toda a parte exposta de seu corpo, ela estava tão não-ela, que me surpreendi, e quando dei por mim, percebi o que realmente estava fazendo, eu estava me deitando com uma sangue-ruim. E, essa nem era a pior parte, eu iria tirar sua pureza, sua virgindade. Voltei a beijar seu pescoço com ardor, eu só queria sentir seu gosto, todo seu gosto, seu cheiro. Aspirei seu cabelo enquanto retirava sua saia escolar, deslizado-a lenta e tortuosamente por suas pernas, fazendo-a ofegar a cada sensação nova que eu a proporcionava. O nosso beijo seguinte foi lascivo, não queria desgrudar minha boca da dela, porem sabia que estava já excitado, excitado por _Hermione Granger_.

Desci meus beijos pelo seu corpo, ela arqueou as costas quando meus beijos pararam entre seus seios, olhei-a e vi o que faltava para eu continuar com aquilo, vi a luxúria queimando em seus olhos, que logo se fecharam quando eu encostei meus lábios em seu seio, e suas unhas cravaram em meus ombros quando eu cheguei ao bico dele. Senti uma enorme vontade de colar seu corpo mais ao meu, mesmo que isso fosse impossível, peguei sua coxa e a subi para minha cintura, eu havia conseguido ficar mais colado à ela, mas isso não fora o suficiente para mim, nem para ela. Fiquei de joelhos na cama, trazendo-a comigo, logo ela fez o que eu achei que não faria, abriu o fecho de minha calça, suas mãos tremulas deslizaram elas por minhas pernas, joguei-as em um canto qualquer, rapidamente capturando seus lábios, voltamos a deitar na cama, eu por cima dela, eu não queria ser apressado, quanto mais tortura, melhor. Beijei seu pescoço, mordi a base dele, fazendo-a arfar, beijei toda a extensão de seu corpo, menos os lábios, desci os beijos por sua pele macia, parando bem na barra de sua calçinha, olhei para ela; seus olhos estavam fechados, a boca entreaberta, arfando, as mãos agarradas no lençol, sorri diante de seu estado, _linda. _Observei seu corpo por segundos, admirando a beleza que o uniforme escolar escondia, admirando-a.

Com os dentes comecei a retirar lentamente sua calçinha, provocando-a, minhas mãos apertando e passeando por suas coxas, ela se contorcia precipitada, excitada. Retirei as peças restantes e percebi que ela estava pronta, ela percebeu que eu mexi meu quadril para mais perto de sua intimidade já úmida, abriu os olhos com um repentino medo. Olhei fixamente para seus olhos. _Era a primeira vez dela, Draco, lembre-se disso_, eu pensei e cheguei mais perto dela, segurei suas mãos nas minhas, prendendo-as contra o colchão, ela prendeu minha cintura com suas pernas, e beijei-a na hora em que a penetrei, abafando um gemido de dor e distraindo-a dessa dor, ela apertou minhas mãos com força, com dor. Ao retirar meu membro, ela apertou ainda mais minhas mãos, porem voltei a entrar e estocar, num ritmo não muito rápido para ela se acostumar, e aos poucos vi os gemidos de dor se tornarem de puro prazer.

Aumentei o ritmo, beijando, mordendo e chupando seu pescoço, mordi seu lábio inferior quando vi um gemido escapar por entre meus lábios e percebi que ela gostou, tanto quanto eu gostava de ouvir seus gemidos. Soltei uma de nossas mãos, e afundei-a em seus cabelos, puxando-os, ela cravou suas unhas em meu ombro e começou a morder meu pescoço, me enlouquecendo. O ritmo aumentava cada vez mais, até que ela gritou meu nome quando chegou ao seu ápice, o meu logo em seguida, seguido por um gemido rouco meu em seu ouvido. Ao fim da última estocada, caí ao seu lado na cama, cansado, acomodei-me na cama e a puxei pela cintura, repousando sua cabeça em meu peito, ela olhou pra mim e sorriu, logo fechando os olhos, eu fiquei lá, com meu braço ao redor de sua cintura, nos cobri com o lençol fiquei um tempo olhando para o nada.

**Pensando que eu havia acabado de transar com Hermione Granger, tirado sua virgindade e o pior, gostei.**

- _Feliz Natal... Hermione._

N/A: Um agradecimento especial à Lady Imogen; jessica-semnadaprafaze123; Lolipop's forever xD; Kariana Malfoy e horchid que mandaram reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo por estarem lendo e acompanhando, espero que gostem! Beeijos e quero reviews!

PS: Lady Imogen você é a Imogem do .com/ ? Merlin, se foi, o que aconteceu com ele, desistiu do site? Só entrei lá uma vez e quando fui entrar again, não tava mais lá o.O Bom se for, nossa é um prazer, se não, também é um prazer hehe.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo o7**

_Preparation._

Acordei sonolento, sentindo minha marca formigar. Abri os olhos rapidamente, tudo escuro, olhei para o relógio, era madrugada ainda, percebi que havia ido dormir apenas três horas antes, algo se mexeu ao meu lado e eu olhei, Granger dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado, com a cabeça encostada em meu ombro e o braço ao redor de minha cintura. Esfreguei os olhos e levantei da cama, fazendo de tudo para deixá-la dormir, ela não era meu maior problema naquela hora.

Abri o chuveiro e senti a água caindo sobre meu corpo, eu tentava sumir com o formigamento em minha marca, porem não funcionara, eu esperava que _ele_ não invadisse minha mente justo naquela noite, era tudo o que eu menos precisava. Enrolei uma toalha em minha cintura e fui até o quarto, peguei uma roupa qualquer e um cobertor, pois percebi que Granger tremia. Troquei-me e a cobri, eu não sabia o que fazer, com ela, comigo, com Voldemort; andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, acendi a lareira com minha varinha, eu precisava me esquentar, mas não voltaria para a cama, não, pois eu estava ciente do que eu fiz, do meu erro, do grande problema que eu arranjei para a minha cabeça, mais um.

Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, eu me lembro, o grito, o chamado, a dor, a preocupação, o desespero, a risada, fora tudo junto, mal dava para eu identificar. Eu estava parado em frente a lareira, perdido em meus devaneios da noite que passei com Granger e como isso fora um grande erro, quando senti meu braço esquerdo queimar, arder, como se tivessem tacado fogo nele, fui pego de surpresa, eu tinha virado para ver Granger, que estava sentada na cama segurando o lençol sobre seus seios, ela tinha me chamado, a dor veio como uma bala, eu gritei enquanto meus joelhos cediam no chão. Depois tudo ficou confuso, minha visão ficou turva pela dor, eu ouvi a risada de Voldemort ecoando em minha mente, enquanto via um vulto se ajoelhar na minha frente falando preocupada e desesperada comigo, meu braço ardeu mais e mais, as vozes começaram a se misturar, o riso e a voz dela, minha visão começou a escurecer e eu senti minha cabeça cair em algo macio.

Abri os olhos, sonolento, minha cabeça explodia de dor, virei a cabeça de lado e olhei para meu braço, a marca estava lá, parecia mais viva do que nunca, porem algo fora colocado lá, arregalei os olhos ao saber que tinha alguém vendo a minha marca, logo senti o alivio do pano úmido em meu braço e uma voz falou comigo, Granger.

- Não se preocupe, vai aliviar a ardência em seu braço. – eu poderia falar que o braço não estava mais ardendo, mas fiquei calado e me virei para olhá-la. Ela não estava como imaginei, ela estava em pé, vestida com as roupas intimas, a blusa e o casaco, provavelmente estava se vestindo para dar o fora dali.

- Obrigado – murmurei, sentando na cama. Ela parou e olhou para mim, ficou em silencio, momentos da noite passaram em minha mente e eu não consegui desviar o olhar, ela ao contrario desviou e saiu de perto, colocando sua calça.

- Você se vai? – perguntei surpreso ao vê-la se encaminhando em direção à porta, ela parou e olhou para mim.

- Estou facilitando o seu trabalho de falar que a noite passada foi um erro e blábláblá – ela disse sem rodeios – Eu te conheço, Draco, mais do que pensei que um dia fosse conhecer alguém, sei que ainda achas-me uma sangue-sujo e sei também que só não controlou teu desejo ontem – ela mordeu seu lábio inferior – Aquilo que aconteceu à pouco mostra bem como nossos mundos são diferente, você Comensal, eu amiga do Harry, Voldemort pode invadir sua mente à qualquer momento e ver o seu "deslize" e eu sei que estas preocupado com isto, da minha parte pode ficar tranqüilo, não abrirei minha boca, até porque é vergonhoso em certo ponto.

Eu estava completamente chocado por sua atitude, quando percebi a porta do quarto se fechava. Eu poderia ter corrido atrás dela como se costumam fazer os casais, mas nós não éramos um casal. Eu poderia aparecer para ela o resto do feriado, pedindo desculpas e falando como eu era tolo por tê-la deixado ir, mas não tínhamos nada, eu sabia disso e o pior, sabia que ela sabia disso, ela estava conformada com isso, ambos estávamos. **Porque não éramos um casal**, porque não sabíamos dizer o que tínhamos e porque eu era covarde o suficiente para no mínimo ir falar com ela sobre aquela noite.

Eu poderia ter feito tudo e mais um pouco, porem eu apenas coloquei um casaco e saí para os jardins, caminhar talvez acalmasse minha mente inquieta, e eu fiquei lá, parado olhando para o céu estrelado, logo as nuvens encobriram a Lua e eu não via mais nenhuma luz no céu, era engraçado diziam que a luz sempre era a salvação, mas em muitos dias elas não estavam lá para salvar alguém, estavam escondidas atrás das poderosas nuvens que assustavam à todas com ameaças de chuva.

Então uma luz avermelhada começou a pintar a noite fria e já clara, o nascer do sol. Mais um dia nascia, menos um dia eu tinha. Era engraçada a vida, eu nem gostava do nascer do sol, mas lá estava eu, o prestigiando.

- O que faz aqui, Draco? – perguntou a voz de Granger ao meu lado, não sabia a quanto tempo ela estava lá, mas não me importei.

- Eu até poderia lhe responder Granger, mas não lhe devo nada, alias aqui é um local publico, então conforme-se. – lhe respondi sem ao menos tirar os olhos daquela cena, Granger permaneceu ali, imóvel e quieta, ao meu lado. Suspirei e tornei a lhe dirigir a palavra – Eu sei porque está aqui, Granger, e não, eu não vou lhe responder nada, não perca seu tempo nem seu orgulho, por Merlin.

- Bom, acho que perdi minha dignidade ontem, não? Ela e o orgulho – disse desgostosa.

- Sinto muito, Granger-

- Não, não sente – ela me cortou com a voz séria, e então pela primeira vez a olhei. – Sabe, eu poderia nunca mais olhar na sua cara, mas isso me tornaria uma vagabunda, na minha opinião; então talvez-

- Oh, por Merlin, Granger, não pergunte _nada_. – quase implorei, não queria humilhá-la, não naquele momento. - Nós dois sabemos o quanto isso é humilhante, e eu não irei responder, pois se caso o fizer você irá me lançar um belo feitiço que me deixará na enfermaria, e você sabe disso. Minhas _respostas não irão mudar nada_, **o que foi feito, está feito, nem você nem ninguém pode mudar isso**, aceite.

- Eu só queria entender-

- Não tem o que entender, Granger – disse contemplando o sol brilhar antes de ser encoberto por uma nuvem. - , você é boa, seja paciente, o Weasel ainda olhará para você. – disse com um pouco de ferocidade, e saí, era melhor voltar para meu quarto.

O Armário Sumidouro tinha ficado pronto, era já final de fevereiro. Sorri, era irônico até, mas eu havia conseguido fazer aquilo que muitos julgavam ser impossível, era hora de colocar **meu plano** em ação, para isso chamei Blaise e Pansy para o meu quarto, **era hora de afundar Voldemort.**

- O que você está planejando, Draco? A propósito, Mundungus me deu o envelope que você queria, o que diabos você está planejando? – perguntou Blaise desconfiado assim que entrou em meu quarto, não pude deixar de lhe sorrir torto quando peguei o envelope de sua mão, o guardei em minha mesa-de-cabeceira. Mandei-lhes sentarem e assim que o fizeram lancei um feitiço para que ninguém pudesse ouvir o que conversávamos. – Para quê tudo isso?

- Bom, tudo começou quando... - eu comecei a dizer levantando a manga do meu braço esquerdo e lhes contando à tarefa que Voldemort que ordenou que eu fizesse. Logo em seguida comecei a dizer o que eu tinha em mente.

- Suicídio – Pansy exclamou logo que terminei de dizer o que eu tinha em mente. – Draco, você está completamente louco com isso. Fazer isso na cara dura? Debaixo nas fuças ofídicas de Voldemort? É suicídio.

- Bem, Pan, não sei se você percebeu, mas é o meu lindo pescoço que está em jogo. – retruquei de mau humor.

- Draco, pense, Voldemort não irá te matar, ele vai te manter sob os olhos dele durante toda a guerra, assim ele te usa como chantagem pra sua mãe e o seu pai o obedecerem. – ela disse exasperada, me irritei.

- Eu sei disso! – gritei – Você acha que eu não sei o que aquele maldito quer comigo? É tudo para meus pais não saírem da linha, e de quebra ele arranja outro brinquedo, mas que saco, **eu sei o que ele quer!** – disse exaltado só de imaginar que me queriam como fantoche – Mas você acha que esse velho idiota e semi-morto vai ganhar a guerra? Hum? Acham isso? – perguntei e ambos continuaram calados. – **Esse desgraçado não vai!** E sabem por quê? Sabem? Porque ele é tão cheio de si que acha que ninguém teria a ousadia de desafiá-lo, ou melhor, de enganá-lo! Ele é confiante demais para com seus Comensais, ele nunca acharia que tem alguém o enganando, pois ele acha que todos o veneram e concordam com seus ideais ridículos.** ELE É UM MESTIÇO!**

Passei a mão no rosto e caminhei para o banheiro, lá joguei água na cara e me acalmei um pouco antes de voltar para o quarto, ambos não haviam se mexido, Pansy continuava sentada na cama com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos e Blaise continuava sentado numa poltrona que ele havia virado em direção à cama.

- Você tem razão, cara, estamos com você. – Blaise se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que tinha me ouvido e eu o olhei agradecido, ao olhar para Pansy vi que seu olhar concordava, aquilo me estimulou.

- Certo – eu disse aliviado e peguei uns pergaminhos que eu havia escondido num fundo falso do meu guarda-roupa, sentei no carpete e pedi para que eles sentassem juntos – Bom, vocês sabem que irão virar Comensais antes de completarem 17 anos, seus pais lhes obrigaram a isso. Não se preocupe eu já pensei em tudo, quando a guerra acabar nenhum de nós ficará preso em Azkaban – respondi a uma pergunta muda de Pansy – Só confie em mim, ok? E temos de fazer umas transações para não perder toda à nossa fortuna pagando indenizações ao Ministério ou seja lá quem for.

- E se Voldemort vencer a Guerra? – Pansy perguntou ainda temerosa.

- Não vamos deixar ele vencer, certo? Mas _se_ ele vencer, bem ele não terá o porquê duvidar de nós. Relaxa, Pan, o Draco aqui já pensou em tudo. – tentei tranqüiliza-la.

Passamos o dia e boa parte da noite lá, discutindo o que cada um iria fazer. Eu estava colocando não só a minha vida em risco como à de meus amigos, mas tanto fazia para nós Voldemort ganhar ou perder, a diferença só era que se Voldemort vencesse teríamos que nós mesmos sujar as mãos matando ele e, tsk, ele não valia a pena.

A porta velha e de madeira rangeu enquanto abria, atrás dela estava um rosto muito familiar.

- Veio me procurar, há que devo à honra de sua gloriosa visita? – desdenhou Snape, sorri de lado.

- Vim te contar sobre o que eu ando fazendo na Sala Precisa – disse e logo Snape me deu passagem para sua sala. – Aqui não é tão úmido quanto às masmorras, sabe? – comentei enquanto olhava o pó que tinha em cima da mesa.

- Chega de brincadeirinhas idiotas e diga logo ao que veio, moleque!

- Bem, primeiramente eu gostaria de lhe elogiar, sabe? Você atua muito bem para um agente duplo e- – o ar faltou em meus pulmões quando Snape me levantou pela gola da blusa, seu olhar era de puro ódio e raiva.

- Olha como fala comigo, menino insolente! – disse ríspido – Acha que pode sair por ai dizendo blasfêmias ao meu respeito?

- Bom, eu não acho que seja mentira o que lhe disse – blefei, e pedi pra Merlin que eu estivesse certo em minhas conclusões; Snape afrouxou um pouco o aperto – Qualquer um pode saber da sua relação com Lily Evans, ou melhor, Potter, ela se casou, né?

- Não brinque comigo, menino – Snape voltou a retrucar apertando o aperto e me levantando do chão.

- Me solte, e eu te digo tudo – sorri – você não tem opção, padrinho, ou você me ajuda ou você me ajuda, Voto Perpétuo, lembra? – sorri com escárnio. Snape me soltou e eu respirei aliviado, para logo depois levar um soco na boca – Você é louco? – perguntei cuspindo o sangue que escorria.

- Isso é uma lição para você parar de fazer joguinhos comigo. – ele disse sorrindo com escárnio – Cuidado, Draco, você pode se machucar e feio, e a morte não é a pior coisa que tem.

- Eu pelo menos estou arriscando, certo? Não sou um covarde que fica se escondendo atrás do vestido de Dumbledor – disse com ferocidade limpando minha boca em meu casaco.

- Diga logo para que veio aqui, moleque, antes que você saia daqui para a enfermaria.

- Claro, _padrinho_, podemos sentar? – eu disse zombeteiro, estava puto pelo soco, mas tinha que usar o bom senso para não colocar tudo a perder.

Então sentamos em sua mesa e eu comecei a falar com Snape, primeiro eu iria chantageá-lo para ele fazer ele me prometer ser fiel a mim até sua morte, essa fora uma das coisas mais complicadas que eu já havia feito na minha vida, chantagear o famoso Severus Snape, enquanto eu falava torcia internamente para Mundungus não ter me enganado, porque senão eu faria questão de torturá-lo, mas para minha sorte o verme não havia me enganado.

- Diga, diga que é mentira que você não jurou fazer qualquer coisa por sua amada Lily – eu disse levantando as sobrancelhas de modo feroz.

- De onde você tira tantas asneiras, garoto? – Snape retrucou de volta tentando entrar em minha mente, mas eu sabia muito bem me defender dele ou de qualquer outro bruxo, ninguém invadiria minha mente.

- Se é mentira, então eu posso sair dessa sala e mandar pra quem eu quiser uma carta falando sobre o que eu penso à seu respeito? – disse já levantando.

- Não ouse sair dessa sala, garoto! – a voz de Snape soou pela sala, sorri, Snape já estava se exaustando.

- Um de nós dois tem que ceder, padrinho. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder, você quem sabe – disse com a mão na maçaneta da porta, porem virei para trás e vi o rosto raivoso de Snape me encarando – Eu tenho um ótimo plano pra matar o velho e a Guerra, venha me procurar se tiver interessado. E não se preocupe, padrinho, eu não vou dizer nada a ninguém, _confie em mim_.

Saí da sala quase gargalhando, Snape não confia em ninguém, quanto mais na cobra de seu afilhado, eu. Ninguém além de Blaise e Pansy achavam que eu tinha capacidade para mudar alguma coisa, ninguém confiava em mim, e eu usava isto ao meu favor, era o máximo que eu podia fazer.

O medo era algo realmente engraçado, pelo menos para mim, é claro. Medo, todo ser humano, ou melhor, todo ser vivo **tem medo**. Não importa da onde ele seja ou o que ele faz, **todo ser vivo tem medo.** Isso é algo inquestionável, não precisa de ciência para saber disso, é só pensar sobre, todos tememos o desconhecido, tememos sempre o passo que vamos dar, não sabemos aonde ele vai parar, se será bom o ruim, é por isso que todos temem. Se alguém um dia disse quer que não tem medo de nada é pura mentira, ninguém **não teme**. Faz parte da natureza, da vida. O medo sempre está lá, pronto para fazer uma emboscada, está sempre sussurrando na orelha das pessoas, e naquele dia não fora diferente com Snape, o medo tomou conta dele, por mais que ele não deixasse transparecer, eu tinha feito o medo tomar conta de si, ele estava com o medo pronto para o emboscar, só faltava ele acreditar no meu blefe, e ele caiu.

Sentei em minha cama e peguei um livro, comecei a folheá-lo, porem eu não conseguia me concentrar, eu estava num misto de ansiedade e sentindo falta de algo, logo me veio a resposta na mente, a _sangue-ruim._ Eu não deveria sair para procurá-la, porem ignorando meus pensamentos caminhei na porta e quando a abri vi que Granger estava parado do outro lado dela com a mão estendida como se fosse bater na porta, sorri de canto e a puxei pela cintura sem dar tempo de uma reação da parte dela.

Beijei-a com volúpia, eu apenas queria senti-la, estava sentindo falto do corpo dela desde o Natal, ela havia se reaproximado dos amigos, eu percebi, Weasel não desgrudava os olhos dela, Levander chorava toda vez que via o trio maravilha, e eu só ficava com mais raiva, tanta que comecei a falar com a Murta-que-Geme, falando principalmente das minhas frustrações com o trio maravilha. Mas naquela hora ela estava lá, no meu quarto, com meus braços ao seu redor, com minhas mãos passeando por seu corpo e com minha língua explorando sua boca.

- Eu estava saindo para te procurar – eu disse interrompendo o beijo, rindo internamente de minha estúpida vontade de vê-la, ela sorriu em resposta. Ela estava deitada na minha cama descabelada e eu por cima dela, a beijando. Quando ela mordeu meu lábio inferior, ouvimos batidas na porta, ambos arregalamos os olhos e eu a mandei ficar no banheiro. Ajeitei minha aparência na frente do espelho e depois abri a porta, apenas havia me surpreendido porque tinha esquecido de tudo enquanto beijava Granger, **mas Snape batia na minha porta,** que ironia.

- Entre, Snape. – eu disse dando passagem para ele entrar, sua expressão estava indecifrável, como sempre.

Ele se encaminhou para uma das poltronas, a virando para a cama, e com um aceno de varinha fez dois copos de Whisky de fogo aparecerem, a conversa renderia, pensei com um sorriso torto.

- Você sabe – ele começou com um sorriso de canto no rosto – que o que está fazendo comigo é chantagem, não? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas, eu continuei com minha expressão de indiferença, isso o irritou – Fazer isso com um professor pode lhe dar **muitos problemas**.

- E que chantagem eu te fiz? – perguntei ironicamente – Eu só disse que eu poderia a qualquer momento escrever para qualquer pessoa o que pensava do senhor, chantagem nenhuma.

- Audacioso. – ele disse vagamente depois de um tempo em silencio, seu olhar em mim – Essa sua audácia pode lhe custar caro, Draco, sua vida, por exemplo – eu ri da frase, minha vida já estava em jogo há muito tempo – Ou a vida da senhorita Granger. – ele terminou com um sorriso vitorioso, eu porem estreitei os olhos para ele.

- Acha que vai matá-la? – perguntei feroz e depois dei um sorriso – Eu não me importo com quem irá morrer – joguei um feitiço no meu quarto, porem Granger ainda podia ouvir - , Voldemort não sobreviverá. – Snape sorriu-me.

- Garoto, olhe as bobagens que fala. Controle-se, um dia alguém pode lhe ouvir. – ele disse, porem viu que eu falava sério – Por que acha que Voldemort morrerá? Não é melhor para você ele ganhar a Guerra?

Bebi um dose de meu Whisky de fogo antes de responder, a bebida queimou em minha garganta, e naquela hora eu arriscaria tudo, Snape poderia muito bem contar para qualquer pessoa, mas era o risco que eu teria de correr para trazer ele para o meu lado na Guerra.

- Padrinho, a Guerra não me favoreceria nenhum pouco. Lucius, aquele verme, estava enganado, ele se esqueceu que nós fazíamos vilas para nascidos-trouxa morarem – eu disse – É uma extorsão, de fato, mas todos comprar da empresa de fachada que temos, é um bom negocio, mas Lucius esqueceu que muito dinheiro nosso vem dessa empresa, Lucius é absolutamente estúpido, alem do que tenho planos futuros para os negócios da família.

- Então a famosa empresa de moradia para nascidos-trouxa é da família Malfoy? – ele se surpreendeu.

- Sim, meu avô sempre gostou de ferrar com os sangues-ruins, e tirarem-lhes uma boa quantia de ouro para morarem era uma idéia, digamos, deliciosa para ele. – disse lembrando-me do velho e louco Abraxas.

- Tem certeza de que é só por dinheiro que prefere que seu mestre perca a Guerra? – ele perguntou baixo.

- Absoluta. Vocês lutam com um mestiço para a eliminação de todos que não tem um sangue-puro do mundo bruxo! Ele é **mestiço**. Um rato imundo que acha que pode me controlar.

- **Eu sou um mestiço**. – Snape estreitou seus olhos.

- Você não quer mandar em mim.

- Então o seu problema é um mestiço imundo querendo mandar em você, um legítimo Malfoy. – Snape concluiu.

- Quase. O meu problema é que alem de ele querer mandar em mim, ele quer ter todo o controle dos sangues-puros **sendo que ele é um mestiço**, um mestiço que está fazendo uma Guerra por um objetivo, o qual ele mesmo interfere, já que não é sangue-puro! – me irritei – Não percebe? Pra que fazer essa Guerra inútil com ele **no comando?** Podemos conviver com os sangues-ruins nas ruas, contanto que eles não encostem em nós. Veja por exemplo, se Voldemort ganhar, você terá de ser eliminado, você é um mestiço, assim como o cara de cobra e assim como o Potter! Vamos, pardinho, pense, os mestiços e sangues-ruins são a nossa maior fonte de lucro! Se eles forem eliminados a raça bruxa não se procriará, os sangues-puros não terão quem humilhar, é tudo um ciclo. **Nós precisamos dos sangues-ruins, mesmo que seja para motivos hipócritas.** Afinal qual seria a graça de viver num mundo sem os sangues-ruins, não teríamos quem humilhar, elfos já são humilhados por natureza, não teremos de quem arrancar montes de dinheiros, e provavelmente, se casarem todos os sangues-puros, vai terminar em uma família só.

- Seus motivos são no mínimo... plausíveis.

- Está comigo? – estendi a mão para Snape. Snape a apertou. –Jura pela alma de Lily Potter que irá ser fiel a mim? – Snape me analisou por um tempo até balançar a mão.

- Juro. Mas não acha que isso lhe dá o direito de mandar em mim, sabichão, não irei receber ordens de um garoto de 16 anos! – Snape disse arrogante.

- Melhor eu do que Voldemort ou do que o velho caduco do Dumbledor. – Snape riu de sua infelicidade.

- Quanta ironia, não? Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo, garoto. – Snape suspirou pesadamente e assim continuamos a conversar, pelo resto da noite, porem a partir dali não deixei Granger ouvir o que dizíamos.

Entrei no banheiro depois que Snape fora embora, para a minha surpresa encontrei Granger dormindo, ela estava sentada em cima da tampa da privada, abraçava os joelhos e tinha o queixo apoiado nos mesmos. Fiquei lá parado a olhando, pensando no que diabos eu faria, deixá-la dormir no banheiro estava fora de cogitação. Passando as mãos pelo cabelo e rolando os olhos para o teto, a envolvi em meus braços e a carreguei para a cama. A cobri com as cobertas e sentei-me na poltrona que outrora estava ocupada por meu padrinho, dormi depois de velando o sono de Granger, acho que eu realmente precisava descansar.

Acordei sobressaltado, olhei atônito para a minha cama, Granger não estava mais lá, coloquei a mão no pescoço, ele estava dolorido por ter dormido no sofá. Talvez fosse melhor assim, ela não estar lá, porem assim que tive aquele pensamento Granger saiu do banheiro, ficamos nos encarando em silencio para eu logo desviar o olhar dela.

- Então... hm.. desculpe por te fazer dormir lá no banheiro. – disse sem realmente saber o porquê.

- Tudo bem, depois eu dormi na sua enorme cama, minhas costas não reclamaram tanto. – ela respondeu baixo – Porque dormiu na poltrona?

- Você provavelmente faria um escândalo quando acordasse e me visse dormindo ao seu lado.

- As respostas para essas perguntas não fazem diferença, lembra? – ela disse um pouco rude.

Silencio.

-** Afinal, você vai me explicar o que diabos você está planejando?** Porque você está recrutando gente, como o professor Snape. – Granger perguntou sem rodeios.

N/A: Desculpem a demora a postar e muito obrigada aos reviews *-* Estou meio sem tempo ultimamente, mas eu os leio todos, valew galera. Beijões.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo o8**

_Semelhanças._

Ela perguntou diretamente olhando em meus olhos. Engoli seco discretamente, pois ainda estava indeciso, eu podia colocá-la nesse plano, ela poderia nos fornecer informações do Potter, não que estivéssemos contra a Cicatriz, mas também não estávamos a favor, e sempre é bom ter informações das quais podemos chantagear os outros, afinal a chantagem é uma arte; mas também Granger poderia morrer se ela se arriscasse, os outros sabiam os riscos quando toparam, mas ela não sabe de nada. Olhei para ela e depois para a cama, pensando. Ela poderia morrer de qualquer jeito nessa Guerra, só por ser sangue-ruim já é um fato que a matariam nessa Guerra, outro fator que contribuía e muito era ela ser Grifinória e melhor amiga do Potter.

- Draco? Draco! – ouvi alguém falar, mas estava perdido em pensamentos. – MALFOY! – Granger gritou perto de meu ouvido esquerdo. Ela realmente gostava de atenção, pensei zangado, colocando a mão na orelha que estava zumbindo devido ao grito.

- Por Merlin, Granger, queria me deixar surdo? – perguntei irritado – O que você quer, garota?

- O que diabos você está aprontando? – ela perguntou estreitando os olhos para mim. Sorri de canto.

- Granger, tsk, tsk, tsk. O que te faz pensar, nessa sua insanidade, que eu irei lhe dizer o eu estou fazendo com o meu _padrinho_? – perguntei zombeteiro enquanto me jogava na cama e ouvia minhas costas estalando, pela noite mal dormida na poltrona.

- Hm, - disse colando a mão no queixo e sorrindo de canto, Granger não sorria de canto, percebi com medo que estávamos passando muito tempo juntos, engoli seco.

– Talvez o fato de que assim que eu sair daqui contar **tudo o que eu sei** e desconfio ao professor Dumbledore? Dos atentados, o colar, o veneno, as pesquisas que anda fazendo, os livros proibidos – ela foi enumerando nos dedos, certo, eu estava na mão dela.

- Certo, Granger, eu te conto. – dei-me por vencido, mas eu não era tão estúpido quanto ela achou que eu fosse. – Me encontre na Sala Precisa hoje à noite e **não deixe** ninguém te ver saindo daquela maldita torre nem nos corredores. – olhei sério para ela e sorri – Mas para isso você terá de se comprometer comigo. – ela olhou-me desconfiada.

- Tipo...?

- Jura por sua vida que não irá falar nada a ninguém sobre o que sabe? – estendi minha mão direita. Ela me olhou e sorriu.

- Juro pela minha vida não dizer nada de que sei a ninguém de acordo com o que eu achar coerente – ela apertou minha mão, eu não estava seguro, ela dobrou meu acordo, engoli seco. Mas eu preferi acreditar que ela nunca diria nada, eu fui parar nas mãos dela sem que eu percebesse, melhor ela do que qualquer outro idiota, pensei resignado.

- O que quer saber, Granger? – perguntei sentado numa poltrona confortável que se materializou na Sala Precisa.

- O que está aprontando, Draco. – a resposta veio de longe, Granger estava parada olhando por uma janela a vista do Lago Negro e da Floresta Proibida à noite, chovia, percebi.

- Mas eu não apronto, Granger – disse com um sorriso de canto nos lábios, ela se irritaria e como previ, ela o fez.

- Pare de brincadeirinhas, Malfoy. – respondeu ainda de costas para mim e olhando pela janela, levantei sorrindo, eu gostava de brincadeirinhas.

- Malfoy? Hm, era Draco até agora pouco, não gostei que mudou. – terminei sussurrando em sua orelha, ela se assustou, e se arrepiou, pois não havia ouvido meus passos até ela.

- Malfoy, não adianta, não vou me distrair – ela disse séria virando-se para mim e cruzando os braços em cima do peito, com sua típica cara de sabe-tudo.

A envolvi com meus braços, aproximando mais nossos corpos, ela continuou com a mesma expressão de sabe-tudo e com os braços cruzados em cima do peito, fitei-a por uns minutos – Vou acabar com Voldemort – murmurei com minha boca à centímetros da sua.

- O que? – exclamou exasperada, como se não houvesse entendido – Você está louco?

- Psiu! – a censurei, como se alguém pudesse nos ouvir lá na Sala Precisa, mas eu achava que estava sendo seguido quando ia pra Sala Precisa, por isso estava mais precavido – Acho que perdi a sanidade quando transei com você – comentei tentando distraí-la, ela fechou a cara – Ok, Ok, sem piadinhas de sexo. A questão não é essa, e sim que eu vou me vingar daquela coisa ofídica – disse colando mais seu corpo ao meu, estava meio alterado pelas doses de Whisky de fogo que havia tomado antes de ir para lá – Ele achou que poderia me controlar – ri impetuoso – Achou que podia fazer o que bem entendesse comigo, que acabaria comigo num piscar de olhos...

Porem o que Voldemort não sabia é que havia acabado comigo muito antes de me tornar Comensal, ele havia acabado comigo no momento em que ameaçou a retornar, no momento em que minha vida fora mudada de apenas mais uma vida de um mimado almofadinha para árduas horas treinando feitiços e recebendo castigos de meu pai, castigo esse que ele fazia questão de deixar cicatrizes para que eu me lembrasse de fazer certo na próxima vez. Voldemort fora o único culpado para meu desejo de vingança, porque por culpa dele eu não tive um pai, eu não tive uma vida típica de um adolescente rico e mimado, por culpa dele eu me tornei na desgraça que sou, me tornei um desalmado que tem sua mente toda confusa e capacitada**, por culpa dele, ele mesmo irá cair**. Mas eu não disse isso em voz alta, eu tinha me interrompido e soluçado, Granger revirou os olhos.

- Você está bêbado, Malfoy – constatou ela, olhando-me como se fosse um palerma, tinha de confessar que estava parecendo um mesmo.

- Não estou bêbado, Granger, que mania de ser sabe-tudo e deduzir as coisas como bem entende. – resmunguei – Enfim, você queria saber o que eu estava fazendo, pois bem, agora sabe – encarei-a nos olhos – E** você**, agora, faz parte disto tudo – sorri, ela me olhou exasperada e disse novamente que eu estava bêbado. – Não estou bêbado coisa nenhuma, Granger, pare de culpar o Whisky por tudo, até parece que eu não sei tomar decisões próprias.

- Você – ela colocou as mãos no meu peito, como se pra manter uma distancia saudável entre nossas bocas, já que eu havia encostado minha testa na sua – sabe tomar decisões próprias, mas nunca pensei que tomava decisões estúpidas!

- Ah, agora sou estúpido? – perguntei feroz e a beijei arduamente – Ainda me acha estúpido? – perguntei depois de cessar o beijo, ela me olhou diferente, alem de surpresa, tinha algo mais em seu olhar.

- Eu tinha dito que a idéia de você matar Voldemort era estúpida e não você, mas pelo jeito os dois são estúpidos – ela se desvencilhou de mim – E eu não faço parte de plano nenhum, entendeu? – disse indo em direção à porta, uma raiva se apoderou sobre mim.

- É, pode ir mesmo – gritei, no que ela estacou – Acha que eu não sei? Sei que você acha que eu não tenho capacidade pra nada, acha que só o seu namoradinho do Potter que é capaz de matar o cara de cobra, mas, me desculpe te decepcionar, sangue-ruim, mas eu **vou sim** matar Voldemort, se não matá-lo por minha varinha será indiretamente! – gritei com raiva – E você terá que fazer o que eu mandar, Granger, você ainda está sob minha ameaça! Agora saia já dessa sala, sangue de lama, não vale nem uma saliva!

Depois disso só ouvi a porta da Sala Precisa bater, e eu me encostei no parapeito da janela que outrora Granger via através dela. Olhei para a lua suspirando exausto, precisando planejar uma coisa com Snape.

Alguns dias depois de olhar aquela lua pela janela da Sala Precisa bati na porta da sala de Snape, ele abriu a porta, como sempre, carrancudo e me olhou astuto. Assim que entrei na sala, Snape fechou-a com força, apontou a varinha para a porta e para a sala e, virando-se pra mim rapidamente, pegou-me pela gola da blusa, engoli seco, mas mantive meu olhar indescritível.

- Você é idiota? Acha que só porque tem a marca Negra na droga do seu braço você pode fazer o que bem entende, moleque? Acha que ninguém vai desconfiar? – ele perguntou frio, ameaçador, raivoso. – Você é só um desgraçado que acha que pode fazer o que bem entende, garoto burro, seus planos são todos falhos, ainda não percebeu? – ele desprezava-me e eu nem sabia o porquê, eu estava irritado com tamanho insulto sem nada ter feito.

- Do que você está falando, Snape? – perguntei entre dentes.

- _Você está em sérios problemas, menino._ – continuei com a mesma expressão, ele se irritou comigo e me jogou para trás, cambaleei um pouco. – O veneno! O veneno que você colocou no Hidromel, agora o Weasley está na enfermaria quase morrendo, ele não tem muita chance, imbecil, acha que o pai dele não vai pedir à Dumbledore pra investigar a fundo? – ele dizia rápido e irritado, com raiva.

Minha mente tentava absorver tudo, Weasley, Hidromel, quase morrer, Dumbledore, riscos, tudo passava como um flash na minha cabeça e a voz de meu padrinho ecoando nela.

- O veneno não funcionou? – perguntei de olhos arregalados e puto, eu estava mesmo puto, pelo menos o Cenoura Ambulante poderia ter morrido, se bem que ele e nada eram a mesma coisa. Snape me olhou com raiva.

- Não! Aquela droga de veneno NÃO funcionou, pare com essas brincadeirinhas, não percebe? Daqui a pouco você é preso e sua mãe morta pela raiva conseqüente de Milorde. Você está se expondo demais, garoto, cuidado, você ainda vai se dar muito mal. Pare de fazer essas tolices e faça logo o seu fabuloso plano pra matar Dumbledore! – Snape disse indiferente.

- Tá, ta. Mas como o veneno não funcionou, é um dos venenos mais potentes que existe! – disse ainda sem entender como falhou o veneno.

- Potter – falou com desgosto – O santo Potter estava lá e quando viu o Cabeça de Fogo quase morrer pegou um bezoar e fez o Weasley engolir.

- Maldito seja o Potter, sempre dando uma de herói, idiota. – resmunguei.

- Afinal para que veio aqui?

- Ah, sim, preciso falar com você sobre_ "o meu fabuloso plano para matar Dumbledore" _– disse imitando suas palavras debochadamente. Ele me deu um olhar ríspido – Eu preciso que você colabore comigo, Snape. – disse seriamente, sentando-me em uma cadeira, ele se sentou na cadeira à minha frente.

- E no que seria?

- Bem, vamos do começo. – olhei para Snape e, como eu sempre soube, ele me ajudaria, porque Snape era o mais próximo que eu tive de um pai, e eu era o mais próximo de um filho para ele, embora nunca demonstrássemos afeto, sempre poderíamos contar um com o outro, pelo menos eu sempre acreditei nisso, mas só com Snape. – Você sabe aquele Armário Sumidouro que tem no _Borgin & Burkes_? – Snape assentiu – Pois bem, o par deste eu consertei, e ele está aqui em Hogwarts.

- Como? O que você vai fazer com isso?

- É aí que eu queria chegar, os Comensais vão invadir Hogwarts, assim os professores, a Ordem e os aurores estarão ocupados com os Comensais, distraindo-os, assim eu conseguirei desarmar Dumbledore com mais facilidade, será mais fácil matá-lo.

- E onde **eu** entro nessa história? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Você que matará o velho. – disse sério e sem rodeios, Snape sorriu de lado.

- Quer deixar o trabalho sujo para mim. – ele disse e eu sorri triste.

- Sim, me... desculpe por isso, Severus. – abaixei envergonhado com meu ato, mas era preciso – Mas pense por um lado bom, ninguém vai ver isto, quando Voldemort souber, ele irá te prestigiar, você será o braço direito, a pessoa em que ele mais confiará, o homem que matou Albus Dumbledore. – Snape me olhou triste sabendo o que eu iria dizer – E eu serei torturado por ele e por tia Bella. Ele humilhará a mim e a minha família a todo instante, mas pelo menos você, um agente triplo – ri do que disse –, será o mais próximo de Voldemort e me falará **tudo** para que conseguirmos derrubar o maldito.

- E como acabaremos com Ele? – perguntou-me

- Vou estragar os planos dele, ajudar quem ele persegue, frustrar seus planos, Blas e Pansy me ajudarão, você só irá precisar fornecer todas informações importantes, Granger também ajudará a fornecer informações da Ordem. **Você só precisa matar o velho**. – disse calmo – E antes de matá-lo, precisa me avisar qual será o melhor dia para a invasão em Hogwarts.

- Certo, eu vejo. E... Granger espiã? – ele estreitou os olhos – Isso está passando dos limites. Ainda mais confiar nela um plano que pode colocar nossas vidas em risco antes do necessário.

- Não se preocupe, ela está sob controle – resmunguei me levantando- Até mais ver, Snape e... obrigado. – disse engo lindo meu orgulho, estendi minha mão direita e Snape prontamente a apertou.

- Prometi para sua mãe que cuidaria de você – respondeu. E eu sai da sala, fechando a porta cuidadosamente atrás de mim.

Eu não sabia se me sentia aliviado ou com mais peso sob minhas costas, eu só sabia que queria minha vingança contra Voldemort. Rle me fez perder tanta coisa, irei fazê-lo perder coisas também, inclusive a Guerra e a vida.

Eu estava passando por um corredor, era de tarde ainda, quando cruzei com Granger, paramos à metros de distancia, não havia ninguém naquele corredor para a nossa sorte, e então Granger corre em minha direção e quando chega bem perto de mim, ao contrario do que eu pensava, começara a me estapear, socar feito uma louca, primeiro um tapa na cara, depois começou a alternar socos em meu peito, eu estava zonzo e confuso, segurei seus pulsos não entendendo, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que há de errado com você, Granger? Está se drogando? – perguntei a encarando seriamente.

- Você! Você é a única coisa errada que aconteceu na minha vida! – ela gritou e depois começou a falar com uma voz baixa, tive que fazer esforço para ouvir – No que você me tornou? Porque culpa sua, eu fiz a poção que quase matou meu melhor amigo, se Ron quase morreu fora culpa minha! Se ele morresse a culpa seria a minha – ela começou a chorar, era estranho ver Granger que sempre fora tão equilibrada, nada parecia a atingir e então vê-la descontrolado, pelo Weasley, pela culpa.

Puxei-a para mim, encostei sua cabeça em meu peito, e ela me abraçou, ainda chorando e balbuciando coisas desconexas, passou seus braços por minhas costas, abraçando-me fortemente, coloquei minha mão, desajeitado, em sua cabeça e a outra em suas costas, sem saber o que fazer.

-Hm, está melhor? – murmurei sem saber o que falar depois que ela parou de chorar, ela olhou para cima, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim, duvidei de sua resposta, era evidente que não estava bem. – Alguém pode passar por esse corredor, Granger – sussurrei, sem saber o que fazer, afagando seus cabelos.

- Tem razão – ela disse com a voz abafada, me desprendeu da prisão de seus braços, e colocou as mãos em meu peito, afastando-se de mim, mas coloquei minhas mãos sob as suas, impedindo-a de se afastar, Granger me fitou por longos segundos.

- Não se preocupe, papai, Ron vai melhorar – uma voz se aproximando pode ser ouvida, Granger pulou de susto, era a Weasley-Fêmea e seu pai, provavelmente saindo da Ala Hospitalar, olhei para trás, o corredor era longo, olhei ao redor, não tinha nenhuma armadura, Granger estava entrando em pânico.

- Você vai me obedecer sem questionar, ouviu bem? – sussurrei em seu ouvido e vi ela assentir temerosa – Tira a gravata, rápido! – ela tirou a gravata desajeitada e me deu, a guardei no meu bolso e sorri, tiraria proveito da situação e levaria tapas depois, pensei convicto.

Assim que os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais, e já dava para ver a silhueta dos dois ruivos, prensei Granger na parede e a beijei, ela arregalou os olhos, mas logo correspondeu ao meu beijo, suas mãos bagunçavam meus cabelos de um jeito desgovernado, o beijo era voluptuoso, sedento, intenso.

- Que pouca vergonha que é esses jovens do dia de hoje! – ouvi a voz do Weasley Pai falando, porem nem estava prestando atenção no que ele dizia direito, preferia degustar do sabor da boca de Granger, que estava tão alucinada naquele beijo quanto eu – Ora se não é o jovem Draco Malfoy – senti um cutucão no ombro, separei minha boca da de Granger.

- Não o deixe ver – murmurei contra os lábios dela e virei meu rosto para encarar o velho Weasley – O que quer, Weasley? – disse sem paciência,Granger começou a morder e beijar meu pescoço, o lado que escondia seu rosto do Weasley Pai.

- Largue a senhorita, e vão ambos para suas casas ou os levo na diretoria – o homem disse e eu fiquei com raiva, por que todo grifinório (e Weasley) era intrometido? Suspirei sem saída.

- O senhor poderia fazer a gentileza de se virar – disse cínico indicando Granger com a cabeça, ela tinha parado de beijar meu pescoço, o Weasley Pai deduziu que a "menina desconhecida" estava com vergonha e se virou.

- Corre para o lado que eles vieram e vá para o meu quarto – murmurei apressado em seu ouvido e me afastei dela, que, assim que eu o fiz, correu conforme eu mandara.

Virei para frente e só então percebi que a Weasley Femea estava observando descaradamente o tempo todo, encarei-a com fúria e ela apenas me lançou um olhar esquisito, corri atrás de Granger. Que se dane, se a Weasley Femea viu Hermione, pensei enquanto corria para meu quarto, aquele beijo havia me excitado e eu faria questão de voltar a ele.

Cheguei no meu quarto ofegante e abri a porta bruscamente, Granger estava na minha cama, sentada e olhando para um lugar fixo, tranquei a porta sorrindo e pulei em cima de Granger, ela deu um grito histérico, pois nem percebera eu entrando, a beijei apressadamente, porem ela interrompeu o beijo.

- Eu não posso – ela sussurrou de olhos fechado, rolei os olhos enquanto ela me afastava com suas pequenas mãozinhas, grudei meus lábios aos seus novamente – Não, eu vou me arrepender depois – ela disse se afastando, peguei seus braços e os prendi na cama, em cima de sua cabeça, beijei-a novamente – Não.

- Olha para mim – ordenei quando desgrudei nossos lábios – E diz, olhando nesses meus olhos cinzas, que você não quer, não me quer – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Olhe! – ela me obedeceu e abriu a boca para falar, fechou-a.

- **Eu** – fez uma pausa – **quero. Quero você.** – ela sussurrou, sem perceber ela era sensual, **muito sensual**, principalmente quando os olhos dela estavam escurecidos de desejo, quando em seus lábios tinham um sorriso de canto, um sorriso sexy.

E ela, aproveitando minha distração, desprendeu suas mãos de mim, e me jogou de lado, invertendo as posições, ela sorria, seu sorriso misturava timidez e sensualidade, e eu inevitavelmente sorri quando a vi sorrindo. Ela me beijou intensamente, mas não era como meus beijos, era mais calmo, mais lento, mas não menos caloroso, sua língua explorava minha boca, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo, então ela começou a desabotoar minha camisa, um por um, ela podia ter rasgado a blusa, mas ela queria me enlouquecer. Depois de uma eternidade, ao menos fora isso que pareceu para mim, ela finalmente tirava minha camisa e a jogava num canto qualquer.

Eu estava me levantando quando ela me empurra para a cama novamente, fico surpreso, Granger era certinha, sabichona e nerd, não uma mulher que seduzia e enlouquecia os homens. Merlin, da onde veio essa Hermione? Eu havia me questionado quando ela começou a beijar meu pescoço, demoradamente, com direitos à mordidas e chupões.

- Minha vez – eu murmurei em seu ouvido, a jogando de lado e ficando por cima, ao contrario dela, eu estava impaciente, e logo rasguei a blusa de seu uniforme, jogando o resto de panos num canto qualquer.

Tirei seus sapatos, depois suas meias, e brincando com os nervos dela, comecei a subir devagar os dedos pela suas pernas, eu mal encostava meus dedos em sua pele, fazendo-a se arrepiar inteira, passei minha mão por debaixo de sua saia, desenhando círculos na parte interna de sua coxa e subindo, a ouvi arfar, ela agarrou minha cabeça com suas mãos e me puxou para si, beijando-me desesperadamente. Logo ela estava apenas de calcinha, desci meus beijos do pescoço para seu colo, Hermione começou ofegou quando encostei minha boca em um de seus mamilos, que há essa altura estava duro de excitação, comecei a massagear seu outro seio, Hermione gemia loucamente meu nome, era musica para meus ouvidos.

Depois de muito brincar com seus seios, Hermione controlava os gemidos, pois não havíamos colocado um feitiço para abafar os sons desse quarto para que ninguém além de nós ouvisse, desci meus beijos para sua barriga, chegando perigosamente perto da ultima peça de roupa que sobrava nela, ela arfava muito, olhei-a e sorri, ela estava vermelha, ofegante, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, ela mordia o lábio inferior com força, e estava com as duas mãos cravadas nos lençóis da cama. Quando eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua calcinha, ela me surpreendeu, segurou minhas mãos e levantou, fiquei completamente parado, sem saber o que pensar, ela saiu de baixo de mim, pegou sua varinha e fez um feitiço não-verbal, apontando para o quarto, depois apontando para si mesma fez outro, voltando para a cama. _Granger, sempre sabe-tudo._

Ambos ficamos de joelhos e Hermione sorriu, desceu suas unhas pelo meu peito, me arrepiando, parou apenas quando chegou na barra de minha calça, prendendo-me com seu olhar, ela tirou meu cinto e, quando percebi, minha calça também. Estava hipnotizado por seu olhos castanhos cor de avelã escurecidos pelo desejo, ela juntou seu corpo ao meu, o bico de seus seios encostados em meu peito, ela arranhou minhas costas, de cima para baixo, me abraçando cada vez mais, gemi, e vi que ela sorriu, suas mãos pararam na barra de minha cueca, e com um sorriso, que eu chamaria de pervertido se em seu rosto ela não parecesse uma boneca, ela desceu as mãos, tirando minha cueca, e mordeu meu lábio, para logo depois me beijar furiosamente e eu sentir sua mão quente em cima de meu membro, já pulsante.

- Você é mesmo Hermione Granger? – perguntei depois que paramos o beijo em busca de ar, a ouvi rir.

- Sou – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua estava voz rouca – A grifinória irritante – beijou meu lábios – e sabe-tudo – ela disse antes de eu a beijar, a encostei na cama, ficando por cima dela.

- Hm, então Hermione Granger é bem safada – sussurrei, divertido, em seu ouvido, ela riu e eu beijei seu queixo para logo voltar para sua boca.

Tirei a última peça de roupa que faltava e, sem rodeios, a penetrei. Hermione gemeu alto e enrolou suas pernas em minha cintura, me trazendo para mais perto de si. Arqueava suas costas a cada estocada, suas mãos pararam de agarrar os lençóis, para agarrarem meus braços, suas unhas ficaram cravadas em meus braços. Acho que Granger queria me machucar de alguma forma, nem percebi que uma hora meu braço começou a sangrar tamanha era a força que Granger me apertava. Eu estava mais preocupado com os gemidos de Granger do que com qualquer outra coisa. Estocava cada vez mais rápido, logo o quarto estava repleto pelo sons de nossos gemidos, olhei para sua boca, tão vermelha e convidativa, que diminuí o ritmo, apenas absorto em olhar sua boca, e ouvi um gemido de desaprovação e eu tive de conter uma risada. Beijei seus lábios vermelhos, e voltei a aumentar a velocidade. Hermione chegou a seu ápice primeiro, mordendo loucamente meu lábio inferior, eu cheguei logo depois, gemendo em sua boca. Rolei para o lado de Hermione, após sair de dela, ambos estávamos arfando.

Não estava com sono, só cansado, olhava para Granger que estava de olhos fechados, não sabia se ela dormia ou se estava acordada, coloquei uma mecha de cabelo, que caía sobre seu rosto, atrás de sua orelha e continuei a observando.

- Eu estou parecendo um ser de outro planeta pra você me olhar tanto assim? – ela murmurou e eu me surpreendi.

- Como?

- Eu sinto quando estão me observando – ela disse simplesmente, sorrindo, e abriu os olhos – Não está com sono, Draco?

- Não – sorri – Sabe para que estou pronto? – perguntei maliciosamente e ela sorriu de volta.

- Pro banho! – ela disse e eu arregalei os olhos, eu falando de sexo e Granger me vem com banho? Pensei frustrado naquele dia, mas logo tive uma idéia, quando vi Granger já estava de pé e se encaminhava para o banheiro.

Assim que Granger abriu a porta, eu pulei da cama, corri até ela e a peguei no colo, ela gritou histérica de susto e enquanto eu entrava no banheiro.

- DRACO MALFOY, ME PÕE NO CHÃO AGORA! – ela berrava, batendo nas minhas costas.

- Relaxa, Hermione, é só um banho – eu disse roucamente em seu ouvido, ela estacou quando me ouviu chamando pelo seu nome, não dei bola e liguei o chuveiro. Olhei para Granger, ela parecia ficar mais bonita em baixo d'água, sorri pervertido imaginando várias coisas que poderíamos fazer.

- Que olhares e sorrisos são esses, Malfoy? – Granger perguntou desconfiada, eu ri de lado, encostando meu corpo no seu, prensando-a contra a parede, nossos corpos molhados pareciam estar grudados um no outro.

- Nada, só estou imaginando umas coisas que vou lhe apresentar no nosso 2º round – disse em seu ouvido, minha estava voz rouca, ela se arrepiou.

- Hm parece que temos um homem insaciável aqui – ela murmurou com os lábios já colados aos meus.

Confirmei beijando ardentemente, minhas mãos já passeavam por seu corpo, uma levantando um perna para a minha cintura, a outra brincando com seu clitóris.

Eu estava apenas de calça e minha toalha em volta do meu pescoço, Granger se trocava calmamente. Era engraçado, da última vez parecia que ela queria sair de perto de mim o mais rápido possível, e agora se trocava calmamente. Olhei para meu relógio e me assustei, já era a hora do jantar.

- É melhor você se apressar, Granger – disse, mas ela não me deixou continuar, virou sua cabeça para mim, ela abotoava a blusa, que ela teve de consertar já que eu a rasguei.

- Por que me chama de Granger, Draco? – questionou, a pergunta me pegou desprevinido, eu abri a boca para falar, mas nada saiu.

- Porque – pensei – Ninguém mais te chama de Granger nesse colégio, te chamam de Hermione, Srta Granger, Mione ou qualquer outro apelido estúpido – sorri – _Eu sou a única pessoa que te chama de Granger_ – então só após dizer tudo isso, percebi que essa era a verdade mesmo, embora eu nunca tivesse me tocado disso, tudo ficou claro naquela hora. Granger riu e eu cheguei mais perto dela – **Minha Granger.** – murmurei em seu ouvido, era incrível como toda vez que eu fazia isso ela se arrepiava.

- Não sou sua e nem de ninguém, Draco – ela mostrou a língua – E se quer saber, ninguém me chama também de Jane, é meu segundo nome. – fiquei surpreso por ela me contar isso, era engraçado como as coisas mudavam. – A propósito, você viu minha gravata? Eu não lembro onde a deixei, já procurei em todo o quarto.

- Bolso da minha calça, Jane – experimentei usar seu segundo nome, continuei preferindo Granger, mas era legal Jane. – Como eu ia dizendo, é melhor você se apressar, já está na hora do jantar, os dois cabeças-de-vento devem estar te procurando. – disse colocando os sapatos. E meio segundo depois de dizer aquilo eu me toquei, lembrei o motivo _bem _inicial de nós termos ido parar na minha cama transando. _O Weasley estava internado na Ala Hospitalar._ E parece que no mesmo momento em que eu me lembrei, Granger se lembrou também, olhei seu rosto, ele estava embranquecendo, mas logo suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, eu reconhecia aquilo, _raiva_.

- Idiota! – Granger exclamou, vindo na hora para cima de mim, me batendo, como fez no corredor, girei os olhos e a deixei me bater mais um pouco – Você é doente? E se o Sr Weasley **me viu?** E se Ginny me viu? – ela perguntou exasperada, a Weasley Femea certamente seria um problema, engoli seco – Nós poderíamos ter corrido para o fim do corredor, mas não! Eu tinha que entrar em pânico e seguir o que você disse! Merlin, como fui estúpida!

- Ei, calma, Granger, não seja tão dramática, olha onde paramos – sorri mostrando **o** **melhor lado da história toda**, logo após dizer isso, sinto uma ardência em minha face, ela me deu um tapa – Isso dói, Granger! – reclamei.

- Cala a boca, seu pervertido! – ela disse brava – E Ron! Não. Insulte. Ele. E. Harry. Na Minha. Frente. – ela dizia cada palavra dando um tapa em meu peito, a raiva era visível – **Por sua culpa, Ron quase morreu! **

- Agora a culpa é minha? De tarde a culpa era sua! – resmunguei massageando minha bochecha onde levei o tapa.

- Não seja cínico, Draco! – ela exclamou irritada – Você me ameaçou para preparar a poção e você que a entregou errado, sem nenhum plano direito dela cair em seu alvo. A culpa é **nossa**. – ela enfatizou a palavra e eu me irritei.

- Me erra, Granger! – disse pegando minha varinha, ela já estava pronta para sair – Se seu amigo morresse a única pessoa que se sentiria culpada seria _você_. – disse frio, ela ficou com mais raiva.

- É, você realmente **é um assassino**, afinal já tem até a tatuagem do seu mestre – ela disse com nojo, pela primeira vez na vida eu a vi falando desse jeito, com real nojo e asco, _de mim_ – O problema é seu, se vira pra fazer qualquer porcaria que ainda falte, porque da trouxa aqui você não vai "lucrar" mais nada – ela disse, a raiva e o ódio emanava de si, abriu a porta de supetão – E para a sua informação, loiro, **você que está na minha mão**, panaca. – e então bateu a porta.

Sentei na cama e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, que estavam ainda úmidos, os desarrumando. Primeiro, ela estava certa, eu estava em sua mão; segundo, Granger tinha plena convicção de que eu já havia matado, de que era um assassino, no que ela não estava errada; terceiro, assim que a porta fechou, algo em mim se revirou, fez meu estomago se embrulhar, esse mesmo algo achava que aquilo fora um adeus sem palavras, sem explicações.

Peguei uma blusa e sai correndo, eu não sabia para onde ia, meus pés me guiavam, pouco depois percebi que eles me levavam à Ala Hospitalar, encostei numa parede de esquina com a do corredor da Ala Hospitalar, haviam vozes.

- Onde você estava, Hermione? – a voz de Potter se fez ouvir.

- Eu fui pensar um pouco na biblioteca, mas como tinha alguns alunos sonserinos inconvenientes, fui para meu dormitório e tomei um banho e depois fui ler na Sala Precisa, assim ninguém me atrapalharia. – a voz de Hermione estava meio rouca – Mas e Ron? Ele está melhor? – sua voz ficou triste.

- Está sim, Madame Pomfrey está cuidando bem dele. Ele estava dormindo, mas ficava chamando seu nome enquanto dormia – Harry riu, eu fiquei com raiva.

- Finalmente aquele besta admitiu, mesmo que em sonhos, que gosta de você, Hermione, me deu nos nervos ele ter uma namorada como a Levander, não quero outra assim, Merlin – a Weasley Fêmea disse divertida – Você finalmente entrará para a família! – ela disse feliz, e naquela hora meu estomago se revirava tanto que achei que fosse vomitar, fiquei com muito ódio daqueles ruivos, principalmente do idiota que estava no leito da Ala Hospitalar.

- Ginny! – Hermione repreendeu-a – Seu irmão não gosta de mim, e mesmo que se gostar, ele é cabeça-dura demais para admitir.

- Ora, a Guerra faz milagres, Mione – Weasley Fêmea disse ainda divertida – Enfim, Ron está acordado, vamos entrar logo, ele estava te chamando-

Não fiquei lá para ouvir o resto, meu estomago estava se revirando de um jeito esquisito, andei o mais depressa para um banheiro e entrei sem ao menos olhar. Depois de jogar água no rosto e me sentar no chão frio de mármore, olhei bem para o banheiro, era um banheiro feminino, logo após isso ouvi um barulho vindo do encanamento. Segurei minha varinha firme, apontando para o lugar que vinha o barulho, minutos depois o fantasma da _Murta-Que-Geme_ saiu de uma privada e agora estava me olhando.

- Ah, é só você, Murta – murmurei desviando o olhar para baixo.

- Hm, vejamos – ela colocou a mão no queixo – Malfoy, certo? – assenti – Qual o seu problema, jovem Malfoy?

- O que te faz pensar que eu irei lhe contar qual o meu problema? – rosnei e ela sorriu – Principalmente para você, que todos sabem, tem uma queda pelo Potter – disse enojado.

- Não fale assim, jovem Malfoy, Harry pode ser o que for, mas ele é um bom garoto. – Murta me disse, realmente eu estava louco, conversando com uma fantasma, que pra piorar tinha uma queda pelo Potter.

- Poupe-me, Murta, não preciso mais de gente defendendo o "brilhante Potter" – disse irritado.

- Tudo bem, mas continuo achando que deveria falar de seus problemas, sabe? Alivia.

- E, eu volto a dizer, o que te faz pensar que eu diria meus problemas a você? – disse irritado e debochado.

- Sabe, jovem Malfoy, eu conheço você – ela disse – Não tem amigos em que confiar, então se você quiser um estranho para falar, eu estou aqui – ela disse calmamente. Levantei, fui para a porta, mas olhei para trás, Murta me olhava com curiosidade. Eu devia estar louco, mas eu estava mais desesperado do que louco, quando afirmei com a cabeça para ela.

- Se você disser uma única palavra à alguém, Murta, eu irei mandar a sua impressão que você deixou aqui – rosnei – para o inferno! – ela arregalou os olhos e assentiu arrumando os óculos, o que chegava a ser engraçado já que ela era um fantasma, eu deveria estar chapado, pelo menos é essa conclusão que chego hoje em dia.

Mas eu estando chapado ou não naquele dia, eu contei a um fantasma que gostava do Potter, a minha vida, a solidão que fora minha infância, minha adolescência mascarada, o peso que meu sobrenome era em meus ombros, a tortura que fora decidir se ajudava minha mãe, a ajuda que Hermione me deu aquele ano, e como ele não fora a tortura que eu achei que seria, por causa de Hermione. Percebi que eram verdadeiras as palavras que saiam sem minha permissão, aliviou meu ano, aliviou minha cabeça.

Quando acabei de falar, obviamente não disse minha missão, percebi que Murta estava ao meu lado, como se quisesse me confortar, e eu me achei patético, eu estava sendo "consolado" por um fantasma. Seu rosto, ao contrario do que eu pensava, não demonstrava pena, mas algo que eu não consegui decifrar.

- Que? – indaguei ao ver que ela continuava me olhando.

- Sabe, você fala da Srta Granger de um jeito afável – ela disse – Queria que Tom falasse assim de mim – sua imaginação voou – eu gostava de Tom, mas ele sempre me desprezou por eu ser uma sangue-ruim – riu triste.

- Tom?

- Tom Riddle – ela disse com os olhos brilhando – Vocês o conhecem agora por Lord Voldemort – ela riu balançando a cabeça, eu estava chocado – Tom já era um assassino em Hogwarts, mas por mais que ele já tivesse destinado à ser um assassino, eu gostava dele, engraçado, eu me apaixonei por um assassino que viria a ser o bruxo mais temido 50 anos depois.

E então Murta me contou como ela morreu, ele era o Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, ele que abrira a Câmara Secreta e matou Murta, porque ela era uma sangue-ruim.

- Tom se achava sangue-puro, sabe? Tem o mesmo ideal que sua família, de que sangues-puros sempre vão ser superiores ao resto, ele não gostava que chamavam ele de mestiço ou sangue-sujo, ficava irado – ela riu –, eu sempre falava isso quando ele me chamava de sangue-ruim, idiota eu. Hm, ele sempre desprezou o amor, achava que ele, como Herdeiro de Slytherin não amava, sempre considerou como uma fraqueza humana, a maior fraqueza do mundo...

E Murta então me contou o que ela sabia sobre Lord Voldemort, disse-me que ele era órfão e vivia num orfanato trouxa, ela achava que era por isso que começou a ter raiva de sangues-ruins, disse-me que ele sempre fora interessado por Magia Negra e que fazia pose de bom aluno para todos de Hogwarts, "mas ele sempre fez questão de dizer que eu era sangue-ruim, sempre falava com nojo" ela afirmou.

Naquela noite eu mal dormi, naquela noite eu fiquei pensando em como a vida de Tom Riddle era parecida com a minha. Riddle nunca teve o amor dos pais, pois era órfão, Riddle pertencia à Sonserina, Riddle tinha pensamentos de que os puros-sangues eram superiores, Riddle gostava de pisar em sangues-ruins, Riddle desprezava Murta, Riddle mandou o Basilisco matar os sangues-ruins, começando pelo que ele mais odiava. E aí percebi, Granger morreria se continuasse a me encontrar, morreria porque mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém iria perceber ou ver. E então decidi, não encontraria mais Granger, pois mais que me doesse admitir, eu a queria viva, e não permitiria ela morrer por minha causa.

Os dias se passaram, e ao invés de eu estar mais, eu estava mais nervoso. O final do ano letivo estava mais próximo, eu tinha de matar o velho, as provas estavam chegando e também tinha a prova de aparatação.

Eu não fui ao penúltimo jogo de Quadribol, naquele dia tia Bella queria que eu provasse que eu tinha consertado o maldito Armário Sumidouro, então tive que faltar. Crebbe e Goyle tomaram a poção Polissuco e estavam com a aparência de duas garotas, eu sempre me divertia quando os via assim, idiotas, eles estavam de cara fechada por estarem perdendo um jogo de Quadribol. Para o meu azar encontrei Potter pelo caminho, ele estava vestido com o uniforme de seu time, que jogaria, parei quando o vi na minha frente.

- Aonde você vai? – Potter perguntou intrometido.

- É, vou mesmo lhe dizer, Potter, porque é mesmo da sua conta – debochei – É melhor você correr, devem estar esperando o "Capitão Eleito", o "Rapaz que fez Gol", ou seja lá qual é o nome que lhe dão ultimamente. – disse ironicamente, Crebbe ou Goyle, não sabia qual, riu e Potter o olhou, o pateta que riu corou e eu passei pelo Potter sem paciência de agüentá-lo ou aos dois panacas que estavam de garotas.

_[Falas retirada de EdP, página 323]_

Tia Bella escreveu-me um bilhete dizendo que eu não era tão inútil como meu pai, que eu tinha de ser filho da "Cissy", ela me passou pelo Armário Sumidouro aquele dia. Mexi nos cabelos quando li, só faltava mandar o sinal para eles invadirem Hogwarts. Potter estava desconfiado de mim, flagrei Monstro me seguindo um dia, mas nada fiz, Monstro preferia eu como mestre do que o idiota como o Potter, então ordenei à Monstro que ele não falasse nada que me comprometesse, o elfo concordou. Depois também consegui ver Granger e o Weasley, que havia saído da Ala Hospitalar me vigiando também, Potter era idiota.

Potter me irritou profundamente durante aquelas semanas, vigiando ou pedindo aos amigos deles, as provas foram realizadas, assim como a de aparatação, eu fiquei mais nervoso ainda, havia faltado à tantas aulas no ano que não sabia se iria bem, mas quando realizei as provas percebi que sabia boa parte das questões.

Katia Bell voltou à escola, para a minha grande assombração, eu não sabia se ficava aliviado por não ter matado mais alguém, ou se ficava nervoso, ela podia dizer à alguém sobre Madame Rosmerta. Meu estomago estava revirando desde que a vi na escola novamente, dias antes da partida da última partida de Quadribol, que seria Corvinal x Grifinória, fui para um banheiro e chamei gritei por Murta perto de um vaso sanitário, ela apareceu, não sei porque mas ela me acalmava.

Eu estava nervoso, meu estomago revirava, Snape havia me dito que o dia da invasão não estava muito longe. Eu não queria morrer, o pânico estava tomando conta de mim, eu estava em pânico achando que morreria fazendo ou não aquela missão, e eu estava com medo, tudo poderia dar errado e os Comensais poderiam ser presos, eu estava no desespero, senti algo salgado e úmido em meu rosto e só então percebi que estava chorando, olhei para o espelho, a imaginei era deplorável. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos, eu estava tremendo, tinha imensas olheiras e chorava.

- Não – ela disse em um dos boxes, queria que eu parasse de chorar – Não... me conte qual é o problema... posso ajudar você – eu quase ri ao ouvir aquilo, quase, estava em pânico.

- Ninguém pode me ajudar – respondi tremendo – Não posso fazer isso... não posso... não vai dar certo... e se eu não fizer logo... ele diz que vai me matar -

Encarei-me de novo no espelho e então vi, Potter me encarava chocado. E então eu fiquei furioso, nem quando eu estava em pânico e nervoso o Potter me deixava em paz, nem quando eu estava chorando. Girei tirando minha varinha rapidamente, lancei um feitiço mudo e por centímetros não o atingiu, há essa hora Potter já tinha sacado sua varinha, ele teve de se jogar, pois meu feitiço atingiu um lampião atrás dele, bloqueei rapidamente um feitiço que ele me lançou.

- Não! Não! Parem com isso! – ouvimos a voz de Murta guinchando pelo banheiro – Parem! PAREM!

Potter me lançou um feitiço, que eu desviei e ricocheteou na parede do lado de minha orelha, partindo a cisterna em baixo de Murta, fazendo-a berrar; a água vazou para todo lado, eu estava descontrolado, agindo por impulso, berrei:

- Cruci- – porem Potter escorregou na água que inundava o banheiro e gritou enquanto escorregava.

- SECTUSEMPRA – urrou e então eu senti como se tivessem me cortando com várias espadas de uma vez, em meu rosto e peito, não achei minha voz para gritar, aquele feitiço devia ser pior que tortura, vacilei um passo e caí no chão, não tinha muito sentidos e enquanto o breu se formava ouvia alguém gritar distante.

- CRIME! CRIME! CRIME NO BANHEIRO...  
Percebi que a dor piorava, meus olhos estavam embaçados, as vezes eu não enxergavam, as vezes eu via embaçado, alguém começou a murmurar alguma coisa e a ardência dos meus cortes pareceram sumir, mas eu não tinha certeza. Me ajudaram a levantar e então eu ouvi aquela voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar, Snape.

- Você precisa da Ala Hospitalar. Talvez fiquem muitas cicatrizes, mas, se tomar ditamno imediatamente , talvez possamos evitar até isso... venha...

_[Falas e ações retiradas de EdP, páginas 409 – 411]_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo o9**

_Time is running out._

**Our time is running out**

_(Nosso tempo está acabando)_

**You can't push it underground**

_(Você não pode empurrar isso para baixo do tapete)_

**We can't stop it screaming out**

_(Nós não podemos parar isso gritando)_

Eu estava na ala hospitalar, me sentindo um inválido, um inútil, um idiota por ter deixado Potter me atingir, pior, estava humilhado, havia perdido um duelo, quase lancei uma Maldição Imperdoável, se tivesse completado-a o Ministério viria em Hogwarts, eu seria preso. E eu estava machucado, Snape não conseguiu ditamno rapidamente em todos os cortes, por isso eu estava com algumas cicatrizes, mas para a minha sorte nenhuma em meu rosto. Para minha infelicidade Murta espalhou a notícia rapidamente, mas para a minha surpresa, ficava culpando Potter. Pansy e Blaise vieram me ver, Pansy saiu por aí difamando Potter e Blaise ria da sua namorada, outra coisa que fiquei surpreso, não pensava que eles ficariam, sério; quase toda a sonserina fora me visitar, e eu estava ficando irritado, esse bando de gente ia lá para me irritar. Madame Pomfrey logo proibira a entrada de qualquer aluno para me visitar, nunca fiquei tão grato à aquela velha chata.

Acordei sobressaltado, era minha terceira noite na ala hospitalar, vi a porta da sala ser aberta, mas não havia ninguém, discretamente peguei minha varinha e lancei um _Petrificus Totalus _mudo na direção da porta, ouvi um baque e sorri de canto, lancei um feitiço de desilusão e, para meu grande choque, Granger estava caída no chão imobilizada, rapidamente tirei o feitiço imobilizante.

- Malfoy, 'tá louco?

- Granger, 'tá louca? – perguntamos ao mesmo tempo num sussurro exasperado, franzi a testa, até aquele dia eu não a via, não conversava com ela, _desde março_.

Granger caminhou até a cama em que eu estava e se sentou numa cadeira que tinha aqui. _Por que ela estava ali?_ Eu me perguntava enquanto ficávamos em silencio, ela desviando o olhar do meu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Granger? – sussurrei com uma expressão irritada.

- Eu – pausou, mexendo nas mãos nervosamente – Não faço idéia – murmurou e, finalmente, me olhou – Queria ver se... você estava bem – fiquei quieto, não sabia nem o que pensar, quanto mais falar, ela se levantou – Pelo que vejo não quer ninguém aqui, desculpe, não queria tê-lo acordado.

Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, mas não resisti vê-la ir embora, era estranha a sensação, eu só queria que ela ficasse um pouco mais. Sabia que depois não a veria de novo, por isso quando ela se virava, estiquei meu e peguei o dela, ela olhou para mim, logo eu gemi de dor, mas não a soltei.

- Merlin, Draco – a preocupação tomou conta de seu rosto e ela se agachou ao meu lado, os braços apoiado em minha cama – Não faça movimentos bruscos assim, você irá piorar – rolei os olhos.

- Jane, ninguém se importa, – disse simplesmente – nem eu.

- Não diga isso, claro que você se importa – ela me repreendeu, tão típica – **eu me importo. **– sorri de lado.

- Não, não se importa – disse e a vi abrindo a boca para protestar, não deixei – Dane-se. Você pode ser pega aqui, foi sorte que a chata da Pomfrey não acordou quando você caiu no chão.

- Culpa sua – ela sussurrou, ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Eu só estava preocupada, ok? – assenti – Alem do que, você e Harry foram muito irresponsáveis! – deu bronca.

- Eu? – sussurrei indignado – Mas o que eu fiz? Por Merlin, eu que estou nessa cama na Ala Hospitalar á três dias! Você está sempre defendendo o seu queridinho do Potter – bufei e a vi sorrir ligeiramente.

- Eu sei que o que Harry fez quase te matou, já briguei com ele! – ela sussurrou como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos, sorri ao saber disso – E você, sim senhor, Harry me disse que você ia lançar um _Crucius_ nele. Por Merlin, você é idiota? Se você torturasse Harry o Ministério viria aqui lhe prender! – fechei a cara.

- Não precisa jogar isso na minha cara, Granger – disse friamente – Acha que eu não sei? Não me trate como um ignorante! – sua expressão se suavizou.

- Tem razão, desculpe, não vim aqui lhe dar bronca, afinal você que está ferido – ela disse e passou a mão suavemente pelo meu braço – Está melhor? Com alguma cicatriz? Com dor?

- Estou bem, credo, até parece Promfrey! – disse – Estou com uma ou duas cicatrizes em meu peito – ela me olhou em choque e eu simplesmente sorri – É legal, mulheres adoram cicatrizes – eu ri baixo e Granger me deu um tapa leve em meu braço, mas logo riu.

- Babaca.

- Mas é verdade – disse eu rindo baixinho – Aposto que quando você ver vai adorá-las. – eu brinquei e ela me deu outro tapa fraco.

- Você continua sendo um idiota, Draco. – ela disse maneando a cabeça, ficamos um tempo em silencio até ela o quebrar – Como... foi? – perguntou hesitante e eu soube do que ela falava.

- Ah, foi estranho, nunca havia ouvido falar naquele feitiço, _Sectusempra_ – disse pensando – Eu senti como se várias espadas, bem afiadas, atacassem meu peito e meu rosto rapidamente, dando muitos golpes, em menos de um minuto eu já estava no chão, sangrando feito um idiota, a Murta ficou berrando "Crime no banheiro" feito uma louca, mas eu mal sabia o que se passava ao meu redor. Foi estranho.

Quando vi, Granger estava com lágrima nos olhos e com a cabeça em meu ombro. _Sentimental_, pensei rolando os olhos. Granger estava com sono, a pedi para ir embora descansar, mas ela negou com a cabeça, então pedi para se deitar ao meu lado, ela reclamou dizendo que eu estava machucado e que ela podia muito bem ficar na cadeira, mas eu a mandei calar a boca e se deitar, e ela o fez sem mais objetar.

- Jane – murmurei, faltava pouco para clarear e logo Mandame Pomfrey estaria lá e daria o maior chilique ao ver Granger deitada comigo – Jane – murmurei de novo quando ela não respondeu, ela havia dormido rapidamente, porém eu não preguei os olhos naquela noite – Granger! – sussurrei exasperado e logo ela soltou um muxoxo – Granger, levanta, você está na Ala Hospitalar deitada na cama com Draco Malfoy. – ela murmurou alguma coisa que não compreendi e eu perdi a paciência – O Dumbledore está aqui.

Granger levantou da cama num supetão, em meio segundo ela já estava fora da cama desamassando a roupa e dizendo "Professor, me desculpe" enquanto eu ria baixo, logo senti um tapa **bem** forte em meu braço, ela me olhava brava.

- Você não queria acordar – expliquei, ela me olhou feio – e sua cara foi impagável – ri novamente.

- Idiota, você é simplesmente idiota – rosnou – Merlin, já vai clarear. – ela se assustou ao consultar o relógio – Eu já vou indo. Durma, Draco, você está com olheiras – ela sorriu e se virou para ir, porém chamei seu nome e ela se virou para mim.

- Não podemos mais nos ver, Granger – disse seriamente, ela me olhou confusa – Eu... sou um assassino, Granger.

- Não, você não é. – ela disse convicta – Aquele dia, não queria te ofender, mas... Ron, ele quase morreu, eu estava descontrolada – queria sorrir, mas não me permiti.

- Não, Jane, você acertou em cheio, **eu sou um assassino**. – afirmei duramente, seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber que era verdade – Apenas fique longe de mim, Ok? – ela balançou a cabeça negando, lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos, novamente queria a consolar mas não consolei, nem com palavras. Era hora dela cair na real, _na Guerra. _

- Eu... – ela começou, mas não terminou.

- Você vai sair dessa enfermaria e vai voltar ao seu dormitório para dormir – ordenei, lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto – Não irá dizer à ninguém o que eu acabei de lhe dizer e durante a Guerra será minha informante. Agora vá – disse de um modo frio, Granger afirmou com a cabeça e caminhou até a porta da enfermaria – Boa noite, Granger.

Ela não me respondeu, apenas foi. E eu só consegui dormir depois de uma poção que Pomfrey me deu, dormi o dia inteiro. No dia seguinte já não agüentava ficar naquela cama, por isso saí de lá. Madame Pomfrey fez um escândalo quando me viu levantando, disse-lhe que eu estava indo embora e ela começou a discutir comigo. Sem paciência para ficar ouvindo aquela velha louca gritando comigo, vesti a calça, os sapatos, peguei minha varinha e minha blusa, que colocaria enquanto caminhava até o meu dormitório.

Esmurrei com força a mesa da Sonserina ao ser informado que a Grifinória havia ganhado o jogo de Quadribol, eu estava inconformado, não conseguia acreditar, **eu havia perdido para o Potter, **_**de novo**_**. **A Sonserina ficara em _quarto_ lugar, eu estava com vontade de bater com a minha cabeça na parede na hora que soube, a fúria que eu senti era capaz de matar até o Dumbledore, eu estava aborrecidíssimo. Porque **eu havia perdido tempo para treinar feito um condenado, eu **_**desperdicei meu tempo**_**,** tempo que eu poderia ter gasto para consertar a droga do Armário Sumidouro, ou para ler um livro de poções, ou um livro de feitiços de ilusão, mas eu havia preferido treinar mesmo com um monte de coisas para fazer. Eu joguei meu tempo fora, eu era ridículo, ou ao menos era assim que eu me senti na hora, **um perdedor. **

Alguns me chamavam de perfeccionista, mas eu não o era, apenas era precavido e prestava atenção aos mínimos detalhes de algo que me interessava. Isso não era exceção para o Armário Sumidouro, eu queria que tudo estivesse perfeito, que eu não deixasse algum mínimo detalhe atrapalhar. Eu era cuidadoso, principalmente com aquela missão, nada poderia falhar, _nada_. O que chegava a ser ironia quando eu pensava naquilo, a missão por si só já estava falha, pois não era eu que mataria o velho e sim Snape, mas mesmo assim, eu tomava o cuidado com qualquer coisa. Por isso eu testava toda semana aquele velho armário, comecei com uma pena, depois com um papel, com maçã, livro, roupas e só faltava testar com um humano lá dentro.

Chamei Goyle para me acompanhar até a Sala Precisa numa tarde em que matávamos aula, hoje eu sei que aquela tarde mudara tudo, eu queria ter feito outras coisas antes se soubesse que seria a partir daquela tarde que tudo começaria. Mas nunca prevemos o futuro, por isso eu passei aquela tarde como outra qualquer. Goyle entrou no armário, obviamente nem estava com medo de alguma coisa acontecer e ele morrer, ele não sabia o que iria fazer nem o que aquele armário era, ignorante.

Tudo dera certo, Goyle conseguiu ser transportado para a loja de Burgin & Burkes e depois voltara. E eu gritei de alegria, eufórico, eu dava vivas, **porque eu havia conseguido o que ninguém jamais havia feito**, colocar gente em Hogwarts sem ninguém poder impedir, eu colocaria as Comensais da Morte dentro de Hogwarts sem ninguém saber, sem ninguém esperar, porque era uma ousadia, ninguém imaginava, mas eu faria isso e por aquele motivo eu dava vivas na Sala Precisa, feito um retardado.

E então a porta da Sala Precisa fora aberta e eu imediatamente me calei, xingando-me de burro por esquecer de pedir à sala para ninguém mais poder entrar, e pedi para a sala ficar escura, sem nenhum tipo de luminosidade enquanto eu ouvia uma voz perguntar:

- Quem está ai? – ouvi e reconheci que era a voz da Aloprada-Trelawney, pensei rápido e então um feitiço fez a professora louca voar pela sala.

Trelawney gritou ao ser arremessada, e com um baque surdo caiu no chão, corri para fechar a porta enquanto a ouvia gritar alguma coisa, pedi a sala para que ninguém mais pudesse entrar na sala, Goyle me perguntava o que havia acontecido e eu o mandei calar a boca. Depois de expulsar Trelawney da sala fiquei lá por um tempo esperando para não ser pego por ninguém, assim que saí não vi ninguém. Snape me chamou para sua sala, ele estava dando a ultima aula do dia de DCAT para a Grifinória e Corvinal, quando entrei em sua sala ele me chamou para um canto depois de mandar a sala fazer exercícios.

- O que é de tão urgente? – perguntei baixinho.

- Hoje.

- O que?

-** Hoje. Hoje é o dia perfeito para a invasão **– Snape murmurou e eu quase não o ouvi, mas quando compreendi , franzi a testa, porém assenti ao ver que ele continuaria a falar – Prepare sua mente, garoto, e seu auto-controle. Espere aqui até a aula acabar, finja-se de revoltado, e vá sentar lá agora! – essa ultima parte ele disse de seu costumeiro modo frio apontando para mim um canto onde tinha uma cadeira.

Sentei na cadeira que ele havia mandando, com uma expressão carrancuda. Mas naquele momento minha mente estava transtornada, **naquele dia eu deixaria Comensais da Morte invadirem Hogwarts e mataria Dumbledore. **E eu estava assustado, com medo, excitado, ansioso e nervoso. O sinal bateu, Snape dispensou a turma enquanto eu fingia uma carranca na face, Snape fechou a porta com um baque e veio para perto de mim.

- Por que hoje, Snape? E por que diabos não me avisou antes? – perguntei irritado.

- Olha como fala comigo, moleque! – ele disse estreitando os olhos, eu me levantei da cadeira impaciente – Dumbledore me disse hoje que sairia para fazer alguma coisa – arregalei os olhos, não acreditando no que eu ouvia – Pois bem, Dumbledore tem saído ultimamente, sem o conhecimento de quase ninguém, apenas eu sei, hoje ele me disse que sairia de novo, é um bom momento, garoto. – afirmei coma cabeça – E então?

-Esperaremos Dumbledore sair, Rosmerta me avisará quando ele sair – eu disse após pensar um pouco, Snape me olhou desconfiado – Ela está sob _Imperius._ Não, não quero saber se vai me chamar de tolo – disse vendo que ele iria falar – Sei o risco que é lançar um _Imperius, _mas não me preocupo se até hoje o Ministério não desconfiou, não será **hoje** que ele fará isso. E então, ele não voltará em uma hora certo? Seus compromissos devem ser mais longos que isto, não? – Snape assentiu – Pois bem, assim que se passar meia hora da hora em que ele sair, você irá pelo Armário Sumidouro até o Beco Diagonal e de lá chamará tia Bella, que está me obrigando a trazê-la, e mais uns dois ou três Comensais – pausei – E então vocês enrolam uns minutos e venham para cá pelo Armario Sumidouro, Estarei esperando vocês. Rosmerta me avisará também quando Dumbledore voltar.

- Esse plano é totalmente falho – Snape observou, arqueei minhas sobrancelhas – E se Dumbledore voltar antes de nós chegarmos aqui? E se ele demorar muito para voltar e até lá os aurores, professores e os membros da Ordem conseguirem nos parar?

- E o que sugere, gênio? – perguntei carrancudo. Snape deu um risinho por minha infantilidade.

- Simples. Rosmerta lhe avisa quando Dumbledore sair, eu vou chamar os Comensais, até aí de acordo com seu plano. Só que vamos vir direto para cá, e só quando a Srta Rosmerta lhe avisar que Dumbledore voltou, nós saímos da Sala Precisa. _**Simples.**_ – Snape disse arrogante.

- 'Tá, tá, tanto faz. – resmunguei caminhando para a porta – Depois nos vemos.

- Estarei aqui em minha sala o tempo todo.

Ouvi Snape dizer antes de eu fechar a porta, eu estava com uma estranha sensação na boca do estomago. _Adrenalina_, pensei enquanto olhava para todos os lados do corredor, meus pés caminhavam sozinhos, eu tentava me controlar, precisava controlar minha mente para Voldemort não a invadir, precisava me acalmar. Estaquei no lugar quando vi onde eu estava, em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, balancei a cabeça, enquanto eu obrigava à meus pés se moverem dali, e eles caminharam, para a bendita biblioteca, e eu me enraiveci, estava indo nos lugares que sabia que Granger estaria ou freqüentava.

Encostei-me de um modo desleixado numa parede do corredor da biblioteca, a cabeça abaixada para não prestar atenção em mais nada, e coloquei todos meus pensamentos em ordem, já que aquele corredor não era um dos mais visitados dos alunos. Suspirei e mexi em meus cabelos, recuperei meu autocontrole e me xinguei por ter agido feito um idiota, por ter tido sensações de um idiota. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e levantei a cabeça, havia mais alguém no corredor, Granger estava parada e me observava de longe. E eu desejei que ela não estivesse, era engraçado, eu a observei e percebi que havíamos passados praticamente um ano convivendo um com o outro, e ela estava mais alta, esbelta, sexy e amadurecida.

_Ela era Granger._

Sorri de lado para ela e me desencostei da parede, seu olhar acompanhava cada mínimo movimento do meu corpo, e eu sorri por dentro por isso, quando cheguei perto dela, que estava tensa, parei e lhe sorri triste, queria lhe beijar e dizer que ela era muito sexy e devia parar de usar uniforme tão longo, estendi a mão, mas logo a parei no ar, não entendendo o que eu mesmo estava fazendo, ela me observava, mas eu não conseguia a olhar, baixei a mão.

- Se cuide, Granger – murmurei antes de passar por ela, a ouvi chamar meu nome, mas não virei para olhá-la.

Caminhei para a sala comunal da Sonserina e lá encontrei Pansy e Blaise se agarrando. Eles ficaram zangados com eu os interromper, mas saí da sala comunal arrastando ambos para meu quarto. Contei-lhes o que iria acontecer e eles ficaram pasmos, finalmente eu havia contado meu plano para eles, foi o que Blaise exclamou assim que terminou de me ouvir, mas ambos estavam temerosos com o que poderia acontecer.

- Draco, você sabe que tem uma grande probabilidade de sair mais de um corpo aqui no caixão com os Comensais aqui, com Bellatrix aqui! – Pansy exclamou – Não que eu me importe de uns grifos ou uns lufas mortos, mas por Merlin, _nós_ podemos ser atingidos por algum feitiço ricocheteado.

- Eu sei disso, Pan.

- Então por que nos chamou?

- Preciso de Dumbledore sozinho – resmunguei – É muito mais fácil matar o velho sozinho do que com os professores e aurores do lado, não? – perguntei irritado, Pansy bufou.

- Podemos fazer com que os sonserinos fiquem presos na sala comunal da Sonserina – Blaise disse com um sorriso – E eu e você, Pan, nos incluímos nessa – ele disse mordendo a orelha da morena.

- Ótimo, não sei o que vai acontecer depois que o velho for morto – eu disse pegando uma dose de Whisky de fogo e servindo o casal na minha frente – Acho que terei um encontro com Voldemort – disse virando o copo.

- O que? Você não pode chegar perto dele, será torturado se Snape realmente matar Dumbledore – Pansy disse indignada.

- O que eu posso fazer? Fugir, _nunca_ – eu disse – Só fiquem espertos, se ouvirem alguma explosão, **não saiam da Sala Comum da Sonserina** e não deixem ninguém sair.

Eles saíram do meu quarto, Blaise apertou minha mão, mas no fim me abraçou e sussurrou "Você consegue, amigão", sua voz estava rouca e seus olhos mostravam que ele estava temeroso com o que iria acontecer, principalmente com meu provável encontro com Voldemort. Pansy se jogou em mim, dizendo que eu era muito louco e que estava arriscando muito o meu pescoço, depois beijou-me a face e me deu boa sorte. E eu senti, assim que eles saíram por aquela porta, que as coisas nunca mais voltariam a serem as mesmas, o futuro, ao menos o começo dele, já estava planejado, já era certeza de que ele iria acontecer.

Tomei um banho para me relaxar o que não adiantou muito, eu estava tenso, mas calmo, a cabeça estava no lugar. A Guerra teria seu estopim assim que Dumbledore caísse no chão morto,_ os tempos negros finalmente dominariam o mundo bruxo_. Vesti-me como se fosse para um evento importantíssimo, sapatos engraxados, calças passadas, blusa preta e um terno, _era um evento importante_, Dumbledore morreria. Meus cabelos desalinhados estavam molhados, eu estava impaciente, não via a hora de Rosmenrta me mandar uma mensagem por aquele falso galeão, havia pego a idéia da Armada de Dumbledore, e dizendo que o velho já havia deixado o castelo.

"_**Dumbledore veio beber em Hogsmead". **_A mensagem aparecia no meu falso galeão, sorri, nervoso e ansioso, olhei para a janela de meu quarto, o sol estava se pondo. Quem diria que uma simples mensagem mudaria o mundo bruxo? Que ela jamais seria esquecida em minha mente? Que ela mudaria minha vida? De fato, as sete palavras ali contidas mudaram tudo isso, a mensagem que eu sorri ao receber, a mensagem que assim que a li, corri direto para a sala de Snape, entrando esbaforido.

- **Está na hora. **

Snape me encarou e colocou sua capa, olhou-me de um jeito estranho e pegou sua varinha. Trancou sua sala com a varinha e caminhou comigo até o sétimo andar, chegando lá tirei um pano gigante que cobria o armário.

- Este Armário Sumidouro está funcionando mesmo? – perguntou-me Snape me olhando semicerrado, assenti.

- Não se preocupe, já o testei. Você sabe o que fazer, vá – ordenei abrindo a porta do armário, Snape entrou nele e eu fechei a porta, logo depois ouvi um "click" suave, abri a porta de novo e Snape não estava lá, me permiti sorrir, mas logo fechei o sorriso, eu tinha de voltar a ser implacável e indiferente assim como eu tinha sido na minha iniciação há quase um ano atrás, naquele dia fatídico.

Ficava olhando meu relógio sem parar. Snape voltou apenas uma hora após partir, e com ele vieram Alecto e Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Grayback, Gibbon e mais um que era alto, grande e loiro, percebi que o loiro trazia uma sacola.

- E Bella? – perguntei dando falta de minha tia.

- Rodolphus disse-me que ela estava numa missão com Milord – Snape disse indiferente – Nesta sacola tem algo que talvez nos ajude a sair daqui sem sermos seguidos, a Mão da Glória – Snape a tirou do saco – E Pó Instantâneo Escurecedor do Peru – Snape disse entortando o nariz ao falar de uma invenção dos Gêmeos Weasley, eu imitei seu gesto.

- Eu estive pensando, temos de atrair o velho para um local que não tenha ninguém – eu comecei, sentando em uma poltrona que desejei – Um de nós lançaremos a Marca Negra em cima da Torre de Astronomia, assim o diretor irá vê-la enquanto volta para Hogwarts, e eu o estarei esperando na Torre, vocês sobem para lá e depois fazem a minha guarda e a de Snape para fora do castelo.

- Sairemos por aqui ou pelos jardins? – Amycus perguntou enquanto sentava em um sofá que aparecera na sala de repente.

- O mais próximo para vocês. Mas eu e Snape não podemos ser pegos. – disse e me virei para Snape – Volte para a sua sala, é melhor fingir que está do lado deles. – disse sugestivo e Snape assentiu.

Perdi a paciência quando já eram 10h30 da noite e nenhum sinal do velho diretor voltar, eu estava furioso, ninguém demoraria tanto para beber, ele estava certamente em outro lugar. Levantei e chamei os outros Comensais, disse-lhes que iria ver se a barra estava limpa, pois sabia que os professores e membros da Ordem estavam vigiando o local, vi a Weasley-Fêmea, seu irmão idiota e Longbottom, tirei minha cabeça da porta e a encostei, disse para Alecto jogar as bombinhas de Pó Instantâneo Escurecedor do Peru assim que eu abrisse a porta, e assim ele o fez.

A partir daquele momento o mundo nunca mais seria o mesmo, tudo a partir dali fora uma correria, e eu sentia a adrenalina em meu sangue enquanto eu corria guiando os Comensais pelo corredor, que estava um breu por causa das bombinhas, com a Mão da Glória. O corredor estava silencioso, mas sabia que seríamos deletados pelos três grifos, então apertei o passo com os Comensais em meus calcanhares, e ao virarmos um corredor encontramos McGonagall, Tonks e Flitwick, mandei os Comensais os atacarem e um deles subir para a Torre. Enquanto eu voltava para o corredor anterior, ouvi passos apressados e me joguei atrás de uma estátua. Vi Lupin, um ruivo alto de rabo-de-cavalo, Slughorn, os dois Weasley e Longbottom irem até onde meus Comensais travavam uma batalha, eles iriam perder, era óbvio. Senti uma ardência em meu bolso do paletó, quando vi era o galeão que tinha a mensagem "Dumbledore acaba de aparatar em Hogsmead", guardei o galeão de volta no bolso enquanto ouvia McGonagall mandar Flitwick chamar Snape, corri de volta para o corredor onde a batalha acontecia e vi que tudo estava um caos.

Greyback estava atacando alguém, que reconheci sendo o ruivo que eu desconhecia, uma parte do teto estava caída, feitiços ricocheteavam pelo corredor, vi que estávamos ganhando, Gibbon descer da Torre correndo, para auxiliar os Comensais, o que nem era preciso, já que estávamos ganhando. Desviei de um feitiço e passei correndo até a porta da escada que dava acesso à Torre de Astronomia, porém um feitiço raspou em minhas vestes e eu olhei furioso para trás, o mais próximo de mim era Longbottom e fora nele que lancei um feitiço que o fez rodar para trás, quase derrubando a Weasley-Fêmea.

Subi nas escadas correndo, quase caindo, e abri a porta da Torre de Astronomia com brutalidade, assim que abri a porta, minha varinha já estava em punho, gritei com força assim que vi a cara de Dumbledore.

-_** Expelliarmus!**_

A varinha voou da mão enrugada de Dumbledore, ele cambaleou para trás encostando-se nas ameias. Dumbledore olhou-me calmamente e disse cortês:

- Boa noite, Draco.

- Quem mais está aqui? – perguntei olhando ao redor após ver que haviam duas vassouras na Torre, porem não encontrei ninguém, a pessoa poderia estar com um feitiço ilusório, pensei.

- Uma pergunta que eu poderia fazer a você. Ou será que está agindo sozinho?

- Não – respondi olhando para o velho de novo, apertei mais firme minha varinha – Tenho apoio. Há Comensais da Morte em sua escola esta noite.

- Bom, bom – comentou o velho enquanto eu olhava para o céu, a marca negra flutuando lá – De fato muito bom. Você encontrou um meio de trazê-los para dentro, foi?

- Foi – repliquei enquanto puxava o ar para meus pulmões, já que estava cansado de ter subido as escadas correndo. Bem de baixo do seu nariz e o senhor nem percebeu! – sorri de lado.

- Engenhoso. Contudo... me perdoe... onde estão eles? Você parece indefeso. – me irritei com seu comentário idiota

- Eles encontraram uma parte de sua guarda. Estão lutando lá embaixo. Não vão demorar... eu vim na frente. Tenho… tenho uma tarefa a fazer. – eu disse nervoso.

- Bem, então, não deve se deter, faça-a, meu caro rapaz. – o velho disse baixo e sorriu.

Eu encarei o velho incrédulo, o vi escorregar um pouco pelas ameias, ele já estava sem forças, fraco, ele encarava-me com seus olhos azuis por debaixo de seus óculos de meia-lua, um sorriso mínimo em sua boca. Ele falava como se soubesse o que eu teria que fazer, como se soubesse também que eu não conseguiria fazer aquilo. O velho estava certo, eu não o faria, mas Snape estava demorando a chegar, pelo menos os outros não estavam lá, ninguém estava lá para ver minha fraqueza diante de um velho _fraco_.

- Draco, Draco, você não é um assassino. – o velho disse calmo, quebrando o silencio; dava para ouvir os barulhos da batalha do andar de baixo.

- Como o senhor sabe? – a pergunta infantil escapou de meus lábios sem minha autorização, eu me irritei comigo mesmo - O senhor não sabe do que sou capaz – rosnei com firmeza, segundo a varinha firme em minha mão direita – O senhor não sabe o que eu fiz!

- Ah, sei, sim – ele respondeu – Você quase matou Katia Bell e Ron Weasley. Você tem tentado, com crescente desespero, me matar o ano todo. Perdoe-me, Draco, mas suas tentativas têm sido ineficazes... tão ineficazes, para ser sincero, que me pergunto se, no fundo, você realmente queria...

As palavras do velho me atingiram como um soco na boca do estomago, eu estava ali, vendo minha vitima falando o quão ineficaz e inútil eu era, estava duvidando que realmente era a vitima de tudo isso. Mas ele estava errado, em parte eu fazia tentando o matar, em outra eu fazia aquilo apenas para aterrorizar os alunos.

- Queria sim! – disse com veemência – Estive trabalhando nisso o ano todo, e hoje à noite...

Porém parei abruptamente de falar ao ouvir um grito abafado no andar debaixo, enrijeci e olhei por cima de meu ombro.

- Alguém está resistindo com valentia – Dumbledore comentou me fazendo o encarar novamente – Mas você ia dizendo… sim, que conseguiu introduzir Comensais da Morte em minha escola, o que, admito, pensei que fosse impossível… como fez isso? – perguntou-me.

Eu o encarava incrédulo, de novo, o velho, prestes a ser morto, estava puxando conversa comigo, obviamente queria ganhar mais tempo para, com alguma esperança, seus defensores chegarem e o salvarem.

- Talvez você devesse continuar a tarefa sozinho – sugeriu – E se o seu apoio tiver sido rechaçado pela minha guarda? Como você talvez tenha percebido, há membros da Ordem da Fênix aqui hoje à noite, também. E, afinal, você não precisa realmente de ajuda… não tenho varinha no momento… não posso me defender.

Eu o encarava sem piscar. Ele estava me tentando? Queria que eu o matasse? Porque eu estava quase caindo na tentação de acabar com aquele velho idiota que não parava de falar como se soubesse tudo, eu tinha um pior lado meu que não se importava em matar, mesmo que eu fosse parar em Azkaban, um lado negro e sádico que estava fazendo os meus dedos, que seguravam a varinha formigarem. O velho tagarela e sabichão, **sabe-tudo,** continuou:

- Entendo, você tem medo de agir até que eles cheguem.

-Cale a boca! Não tenho medo! – vociferei com raiva daquele velho, os dedos formigaram novamente, eu estava quase caindo na tentação de silenciá-lo, onde estava Snape? – O senhor é que deveria estar com medo!

- Mas por quê? Acho que você não vai me matar, Draco. Matar não é tão fácil quanto crêem os inocentes… portanto, enquanto esperamos por seus amigos, me conte… como foi que os trouxe clandestinamente para dentro? Parece que levou muito tempo para descobrir um meio de fazer isso.

O velho me provocava e eu **quase** gritei a maldição da Morte, quase, mas eu não podia estragar todo um planejamento, e minha vida, por causa de um velho babaca que tentava me descontrair, mas estava apenas me enfurecendo mais e mais. Engoli o grito da maldição da Morte e entrei no jogo dele, me acalmei mentalmente enquanto eu comecei a lhe contar sobre os Armários Sumidouros.

Mas minha mente já vagava por aqueles corredores escuros e que estavam sendo iluminados por feitiços que haviam na batalha que estava acontecendo, _e eu como um covarde não estava lá,_ estava contando ao velho e fraco diretor como havia infiltrado Comensais em sua escola. Me peguei perguntando-me mentalmente se Blaise e Pansy estavam seguros nas masmorras, se Snape estava a caminho e então arregalei meus olhos, o que não passou despercebido por Dumbledore: os grifinórios estavam lá embaixo lutando contra os Comensais, assim como os professores e os membros da Ordem da Fênix, meu estomago se revirou ao pensar que o corpo por quem eu passei seria o de Granger, o medo me tomou, tanto que eu não respondi a ultima pergunta que o velho estava dizendo.

- … naturalmente… Rosmerta. Há quanto tempo ela está dominada pela maldição Imperius?

- Enfim percebeu, não é? – caçoei, mantendo uma mascara em minha face. Ouvi um grito mais alto que o anterior e mordi o lábio imperceptivelmente, enquanto voltava a olhar Dumbledore que voltara a falar e falou muito, quis saber como eu me comunicava com a Rosmerta, já que achou que tinha o controle de todo os meios de comunicação sob seu controle.

- Moedas encantadas – respondi simplesmente – Fiquei com uma e ela com outra e, assim, pude lhe mandar mensagens…

- Não foi esse o método secreto de comunicação que o grupo que se intitulava Armada de Dumbledore usou ano passado? – perguntou e eu o vi escorregar pela parede, de novo.

- É, copiei a idéia deles – eu disse sorrindo de lado – Tirei também a idéia de envenenar o hidromel da sangue-ruim da Granger, ouvi quando ela disse na biblioteca que o Filch não era capaz de reconhecer poções... – disse com um desprezo estampado no rosto ao falar de Granger.

- Por favor, não use essa palavra ofensiva na minha presença – pediu Dumbledore e eu gargalhei roucamente.

- O senhor ainda se incomoda que eu esteja dizendo "sangue-ruim" quando estou prestes a matá-lo? – desdenhei.

- Incomodo-me. – o velho disse, deslizando com os pés pelo chão, _fracote – _Quanto a estar prestes a me matar, Draco, você já teve longos minutos. Estamos sozinhos. Estou mais indefeso do que você poderia ter sonhado em me encontrar e, ainda assim, você não me matou… - constatou a verdade, entortei minha boca – Agora, quanto a esta noite, estou um pouco intrigado como tudo aconteceu… você sabia que eu tinha saído da escola? – perguntou, mas logo ele mesmo respondeu – Mas é claro, Rosmerta me viu saindo, avisou-o usando suas engenhosas moedas, com certeza…

E então ficamos naquele maldito lenga-lenga enquanto esperava Snape aparecer e calar a maldita boca do velho que dava uma de sabichão para cima de mim, porém ele não sabia que eu o observava atentamente, cada movimento seu, ele escorrendo pela parede por estar fraco, ele olhando às vezes para uma mesma direção, onde só havia uma parede, às vezes para a Marca Negra, às vezes para a porta e às vezes para mim. Não sabia que eu simplesmente falava aparentando um garotinho medroso, pois naquela hora percebi que não estava com medo ou algo parecido, havia aceitado finalmente que as coisas não poderiam ser mudadas, as coisas tinham de acontecer, e eu não era o assassino de Albus Dumbledore, e sim Severus Snape. Pois se eu realmente fosse o verdadeiro assassino do velhote metido a sabichão eu já o teria matado aquelas alturas, já teria calado a sua maldita boca, mas eu esperava quase que pacientemente Snape subir.

E então o velhote começou a me enervar, com o papo de que discutiríamos as **minhas opções**, mesmo que fosse eu que tinha uma varinha apontada para ele. Disse-me que podia me ajudar, ajudar minha mãe, tirar meu pai de Azkaban e nos manter seguros, eu _quase _gargalhei, o dia em que tirarem Lucius de Azkaban para mantê-lo seguro junto de mim e minha mãe, seria o dia em que eu finalmente seria o assassino que Voldemort tanto queria, porque eu faria questão de torturar **muito** Lucius antes de o matar.

- Mas cheguei até aqui, não? – perguntei lentamente, como se estivesse prestes a caçar minha presa – Acharam que eu morreria na tentativa, mas eu estou aqui… e o senhor está sem meu poder… sou eu que empunho a varinha… sua vida depende da minha piedade…

- Não, Draco – replicou o velho, baixinho, como se não tivesse mais voz – É a minha piedade, e não a sua, que importa agora…

Não acreditei no que o velho estava falando, realmente deixei meu queixo cair levemente, ele realmente achava que eu precisava da **piedade dele**, achava realmente que eu **não era capaz de matar. **as ele estava errado, e já havia me provocado demais, meus dedos formigaram e minha varinha tremeu, sentindo minha fúria, querendo lançar um feitiço, querendo lançar a maldição da Morte, e eu senti meus lábios secos, minha boca ansiava por dizer aquelas malditas palavras que coçavam em minha língua. **E eu só não lancei a maldição porque a porta fora aberta bruscamente, entrando por elas meus Comensais, mas nenhum deles era Severus Snape. **

- Dumbledore encurralado! – Amycus disse entusiasmado virando para Alecto, que ria – Dumbledore sem varinha, Dumbledore sozinho! Parabéns, Draco, parabéns! – me cumprimentou excitado.

- Boa noite, Amycus. E trouxe Alecto também, que gentileza… - disse Dumbledore calmamente, receptivo.

- Então acha que suas gracinhas vão ajudá-lo no leito de morte? – zombou Alecto rindo.

- Gracinhas? Não, não, são boas maneiras – respondeu o velho.

-Liquide logo – Fenrir rosnou.

- É você, Lobo? – Dumbledore perguntou e eu parei de prestar atenção na conversa deles, pois um barulho veio do andar de baixo, mordi meu lábio pensando em quem eu havia passado por cima enquanto subia para a Torre. Forcei-me a ouvir o que falavam.

-… um pouco chocado que o Draco, aqui, convidasse logo você a vir a uma escola onde seus amigos vivem…

- Não convidei – sussurrei, não gostava de Grayback perto de mim, ele fedia a carne podre – Eu não sabia que ele vinha…

- Não – Gibbon cortou alguém rispidamente – Temos as nossas ordens. Draco é quem tem de fazer isso. Agora, Draco, e rápido.

E eu quis matar Gibbon por voltar a atenção para mim, eu não estava com paciência de matar o velhote sabichão, estava até distraído, bem distraído, mas para minha sorte Amycus comentou algo que Dumbledore não duraria muito no mundo mesmo, e assim eles voltaram a falar.

-… Nem sei porque o Lorde das Trevas está preocupado em matar você! Vamos, Draco, mate de uma vez! – rosnou Amycus

Levantei minha varinha quase que imperceptivelmente, enquanto ouvíamos algum grito "_Eles bloquearam a escada… Reducto! REDUCTO!_", eu estava cansado de esperar por Snape, decidi que eu mesmo mataria aquele velho que naquela altura já estava praticamente sentado no chão de tanto que havia escorregado, que se danasse, eu faria outros planos, pensei enquanto tentava me concentrar para proferir a maldição.

E eu abri a boca, enquanto Gibbon berrava alguma coisa, mas não saiu nada, minha mente prestava atenção única e exclusivamente na batalha que acontecia, pelo que parecia, nas escadas. E então eu imaginei que o corpo por qual eu havia passado para chegar às escadas fosse da Granger, imaginei então seu rosto pálido, frio, os olhos castanhos cor de avelã sem o brilho que eles tinham, a boca aberta, imóvel no chão, com uma possível poça de seu sangue vermelho, assim como a cor de seus lábios. Chacoalhei a cabeça tentando tirar aquela horrível visão de minha cabeça e quando vi, Snape estava me empurrando para o lado e segurando a varinha na direção de Dumbledore, e eu sorri por dentro, ele veio cumprir sua parte.

- Severus… - a voz fraca de Dumbledore implorou, a expressão de Snape era de repugnância, de verdadeiro ódio – Severus… por favor… - suplicou o velho.

-_** Avada Kedrava!**_

_[falas retiradas de EdP, páginas 458 - 468]_

Snape disse implacável, sua voz ecoando por toda Torre de Astronomia, o corpo do velho voou até cair da Torre, tamanha fora a força da maldição de Snape. O mesmo me puxou pela mão, tirando-me da Torre de Astronomia, desbloqueei a escada e então vimos toda guarda de Dumbledore lá, o loiro grandão continuava a lançar feitiços para todos os lugares, eles nos deixaram passar, achando que Snape estava do lado deles, sorri enquanto eles nos deixávamos escapar livremente pelo corredor, porém voltaram com os feitiços para cima dos Comensais.

- Vou lacrar o Armário Sumidouro – gritei para Snape que me olhou como se eu estivesse drogado – Ninguém sabe que foi você, já lhe encontro nos jardins de Hogwarts! – gritei enquanto saía correndo por outro corredor.

Assim que não vi mais Snape voltei para onde acontecia a batalha, empunhei minha varinha, eu procurava uma cabeleira castanha no meio dos feitiços intermináveis. Havia visto-a duelando contra Gibbon quando olhei para trás rapidamente enquanto corria com Snape. Eles estavam duelando perto de mim, e eu estava perto da esquina de corredores, meus olhos captaram o movimento que Gibbon fazia, era no mínimo uma maldição que lançaria na Granger, sem pensar eu lancei um feitiço que o deixou confuso e, mexendo a varinha rapidamente, desviei uma maldição da Morte, que o loiro havia lançado para qualquer lugar, e que vinha na direção da Granger para Gibbon, que caiu morto no corredor. Peguei em seu braço e a puxei rapidamente para o outro corredor, ela estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Dra-Malfoy…

-** O que você faz aqui? – **gritei a cortando – **Quer morrer, sangue-ruim? Quer perder a vida? **– rosnei feroz, eu estava furioso que ela estava lá lutando, ela ficou de olhos arregalados – Você não pensa? Pelo amor de Merlin, use sua inteligência, que eu sei que tem ao menos um pouco nessa sua cabeça!

- Olha como fala comigo, Malfoy! – Granger disse brava – Eu estava protegendo meus amigos! Coisa que você não faz, ah é, **você não tem amigos! **– gritou alterada. Segurei seus dois braços com força.

- Os meus amigos estão na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, coisa que você devia fazer – disse irritado, ela abaixou a cabeça – **Olhe para mim!** – ordenei com a voz firme e ela obedeceu, porem assim que ela me olhou, vi que seus olhos transbordavam de água – Não chore, Granger. – disse pegando em sua mão, corri pelos corredores até chegar em frente de meu quarto, abri a porta e entrei com ela.

- Por que estamos aqui?

- Granger, se você não usa o bom senso, eu uso! Você vai ficar aqui até essa palhaçada toda acabar – eu disse encantando a porta para que só abrisse quando nenhuma Marca Negra tatuada estivesse em Hogwarts, ela me olhou incrédula.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Malfoy? Como se você se importasse – ela riu balançando a cabeça, me aproximei dela.

- **Você vai ficar aqui. – **sussurrei a olhando – Não quero saber quantas objeções você fará, apenas me obedeça. Eu preciso ir, já estou demorando… Se distraia com os livros – eu disse me distanciando dela, que segurou meu pulso, seu olhar tinha um brilho estranho.

- Fica aqui – murmurou apertando meu pulso, como se quisesse demonstrar o quanto queria que eu ficasse.

- Não posso, **o tempo está acabando¹.** – sussurrei e lhe sorri – Vá á enfermaria depois, tem um leve machucado em sua testa – e dizendo isso eu lhe beijei o machucado levemente e saí pela porta correndo desesperado para chegar aos jardins, me sentindo aliviado assim que saí da sala, como se um peso houvesse sido tirado de minhas costas, a preocupação.

Cheguei aos jardins e vi uma cena inusitada: Poter _tentando_ duelar contra Snape, a cabana de Hagrid incendiada, os Comensais rindo. Soltei faíscas azuis e logo todos os Comensais estavam correndo comigo para fora dos portões de Hogwarts, Snape logo se juntou e comigo, pegou em meu braço e aparatamos.

Depois que a horrível sensação de que eu estava sendo esmagado a força para dentro de um cano, percebi que estávamos em uma casa simples, de dois andares, com várias estantes cheias de livros velhos e empoeirados, havia apenas duas poltronas e uma lareira na sala. Snape acendeu a lareira com sua varinha e sentou-se em uma poltrona, começando a ler o jornal, me sentei na poltrona que havia sobrado.

-** Amanhã você terá um encontro com o Lorde das Trevas.** – sua voz arrastada se vez ouvir, ele abaixou o jornal – Mantenha sua mente **fechada**, não quero acabar morto amanhã por sua causa, é melhor escolher algumas lembranças idiotas e sem grande utilidade para ele ver, senão ele ficará irado ao ver que você não quer que seu mestre veja sua mente, **você é um Comensal da Morte, um seguidor dele, **_**deve obediência a ele**_. – Encarei os olhos frios de Snape, sua expressão era igualmente fria; assenti – Está é minha casa, ficaremos aqui até o Ministério começar a nos procurar, depois iremos à sua casa… Durma, Draco, amanhã será um péssimo dia para você – ele comentou rindo de leve e voltando a ler o jornal, bufei e subi as escadas. – Segunda porta a direita – o ouvi dizer.

Entrei na porta em que ele me indicou, era um quarto relativamente pequeno, onde havia apenas uma cama de solteiro velha e uma cadeira quebrada. Assim que encostei a minha cabeça no travesseiro, dormi.

Aparatamos na Mansão Lestrange, o lustre estava aceso e perto da lareira estava o Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort, seus olhos vermelhos se viraram para mim assim que eu e Snape entramos na sala. Lá havia apenas Voldemort e sua cobra, ela estava enroscada em seus ombros e sibilava alguma coisa para ele.

- Jovem Draco – ele disse como se me saudasse, sua voz porém era fria e cortante, me arrepiei um pouco ao ouvi-la. – Temos muitas coisas a conversar, caro rapaz. Severus, espere lá fora. – ordenou enquanto sentava numa majestosa poltrona de couro.

- Sim, mestre – Snape disse, curvando-se para demonstrar respeito.

- Draco… - ele disse e eu me curvei também, porém não voltei a minha posição – Levante-se e venha até aqui. – ordenou e eu obedeci, como uma marionete, como um servo idiota, como um criado, parei na sua frente – Diga-me, Draco, você cumpriu minhas ordens? Seja direto.

- Não, Milorde – disse abaixando levemente a cabeça.

- Não – repetiu ele e riu baixo – Então, diga-me, qual razão para eu não matá-lo?

- Eu posso ser útil, Milorde – disse baixo.

- Como? – sua voz era fria.

- Eu planejei cada mínimo detalhe da missão. Não precisava que os Comensais invadissem Hogwarts, poderia ter encurralado o velho sem eles,** mas eu quis um pouco de diversão para todos** – disse firme e sorri de canto – O ataque foi surpresa, ninguém desconfiava de nada, nos divertimos e possivelmente matamos alguém além de Dumbledore. Saímos bem, Milorde… Além disso, eu só não matei Dumbledore porque mal acreditava que eu havia conseguido desarmar um dos bruxos mais poderosos do século, atrás do senhor é claro.

Voldemort ficou em silencio por um minuto, eu me controlava, estava concentrado em não deixar minha mente aberta. Por fim a voz fantasmagórica de Voldemort se pronunciou.

- Bom. Realmente bom. – ele disse com um sorriso – Você é inteligente garoto, fez o que ninguém nunca havia feito, entramos em Hogwarts! Lord Voldemort reconhece talentos, você tem talento e potencial, no futuro será um grande general – ele disse sorrindo malignamente – **Você viverá. E será um de meus generais, fará os planos de ataques… **Pelo visto você não é igual à seu pai, só na sua aparência arrogante – Voldemort desdenhou.

- Jamais serei tão fraco e tolo como meu pai – rosnei de raiva – Lucius não é e não será nada comparado a mim. **Eu sou mais forte que ele, eu sou mais inteligente.**

- Bom – Voldemort murmurou após soltar uma risada cruel, apontou sua varinha em minha direção e eu soube que ele invadiria minha mente, fechei os olhos, me concentrando apenas nas lembranças que me favoreciam a ele.

_[Flash Back]_

_Eu estava na Sala Precisa, sentado em uma mesa escrevendo em um pergaminho, que viria a ser uma carta._

"_Borgin,_

_Não aceito "não achei nada a respeito", você acha que é quem, seu inútil desprezível? **Ou você acha logo alguma porcaria que conserte a droga do Armário Sumidouro ou eu mandarei Greyback lhe fazer uma surpresa na próxima lua cheia. **Quero instruções! Você tem três semanas para achar isso, seu velhote inútil, se eu não receber nada em três semanas, aguarde uma visitinha do "nosso Lobo preferido"._

_Draco."_

_- Vendedor desprezível e inútil – rosnei socando a mesa. Coloquei o pergaminho em um envelope e mandei Lúcifer entregar a carta._

_[Fim do Flash Back]_

Voldemort não se cansou, eu tampouco. Ele mais uma vez entrou em minha mente.

_[Flash Back]_

_Estava na mansão dos Lestrange. Rodolphus caminhou em minha direção com um sorriso sádico._

_- Segundo: Matar, sem piedade e à sangue frio – Rodolphus disse claramente, obviamente se divertindo, ele se afastou para onde seus companheiros se encontravam._

_Era uma menina, uma trouxa, balancei minha cabeça e levantei minha varinha para a garota._

_- Ah! – Rodolphus me interrompeu, – Se você quiser, você não precisa usar o Avada Kedrava direto, pode fazer a morte como quiser. – Sorriu cínico. _

_- Avada Kedrava – proferi indiferente e frio, não sentia nada, era apenas mais uma trouxa. _

_[Fim do Flash Back]_

Minha respiração estava levemente ofegante, Voldemort tinha em sua cara ofídica, uma expressão indecifrável e novamente entrou em minha mente.

_[Flash Back]_

_- Ótimo, sangue-ruim – disse friamente, estranhamente o fato de chamá-la de sangue-ruim não a afetava mais como afetava antigamente, antes ela fica com raiva, agora nada. É louca. _

_- Se era só isso, estou indo – ela disse normalmente e eu quase ri disso, segurei seu braço novamente e ela me olhou brava._

_- Pensou que era só isso, Granger? – perguntei baixo. Bom, o plano inicial era descobrir se ela havia contado a alguém, e como isso não aconteceu, era ameaçá-la para não contar. Mas outra idéia me surgiu, a Granger era inteligente o suficiente para fazer a poção Polissuco, meus lábios formaram um leve sorriso perverso, o qual ela reparou. – Tsc... tsc... tsc... Você realmente achou que era **só **isso? Que eu a deixaria sair por aí correndo o risco de você contar a alguém o meu segredo? Não, sangue-ruim, não é só isso. _

_- O que é agora, então, Malfoy? – perguntou impaciente. _

_- Simples. Você faz as poções que eu mandar e eu não te mato por saber meu segredo. – Disse com um sorriso de canto, ela arregalou os olhos._

_- Eu? Não vou te ajudar em nenhum plano sujo, Malfoy, pode esquecer. – ela disse séria e eu ri._

_- Granger, você não percebeu que não tem querer? E eu ainda estou lhe dando a oportunidade de viver, como se fosse um acordo. – eu disse deliciado pela situação, quem diria que a "Granger sabe-tudo" estaria nas mãos de Draco Malfoy? _

_- Eu não vou fazer nada para você, Malfoy – ela disse enojada – Ajudar nos planos de um Comensal, nunca, prefiro a morte._

_- Já que insiste – disse dando de ombros, arrastei minha varinha por seu pescoço e subi para o rosto, quando a varinha ficou na têmpora esquerda dela, eu me afastei um pouco e abri a boca. _

_- Você não teria coragem – ela murmurou com a voz falha, sorri perverso e cheguei perto dela._

_- E porque não teria, Granger? Eu já matei antes e, olha, era uma garota trouxa! – sussurrei seriamente, acho que ela percebeu que eu falava sério. – Entre você e ela não tem diferença nenhuma, sabia? – mais um tremor de medo, minha voz estava tão arrastada e fria, que até Snape teria medo. – Sabe o que eu senti ao proferir a maldição e ver o corpo da garota cair inerte no chão com um baque surdo? – sussurrei. – Nada. – Vi em seus olhos um pouco de medo. – Vamos, já perdi minha paciência, garota, vai fazer as poções pra mim ou terei que te matar? _

_- Faço. – ela respondeu com a voz falha depois de hesitar por um minuto._

_[Fim do Flash Back]_

Eu estava ofegando quando Voldemort saiu de minha mente, ele me olhava de um jeito estranho, até que sua voz se fez presente.

- Granger? Amiga do Potter? – ele perguntou – O que queria com ela?

- Ela andou me seguindo e viu minha marca negra logo após eu me trocar, no vestiário de Quadribol – inventei uma desculpa convincente – Mas eu a peguei, e então decidi humilhá-la, ela teria que fazer as coisas que eu mandasse e o veneno que quase matou seu outro melhor amigo. – disse sério, Voldemort não mudou sua expressão indecifrável.

- Você é um líder nato, jovem Draco. Está decidido, **será meu general, fará os planos de ataque.** Eu precisava de mais gente como você, Snape e Bella. – sorriu maligno – Mas como não cumpriu minhas ordens, mesmo virando meu general, assim como sua tia, **você deve ser castigado.** Infelizmente não serei eu a aplicar o seu doloroso castigo, tenho de conversar com Snape e não tenho tempo a perder dando lições à um moleque. Bellatrix, Severus, entrem. – ordenou com a voz mais grave.

Em segundos os dois estavam ao meu lado, Voldemort apenas assentiu em direção à minha tia, esta logo agarrou meu braço e me tirou de lá, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela me arrastou até um cômodo onde havia apenas uma lareira e um tapete branco no chão.

- Draco, Draco – ela disse girando a varinha por entre os dedos – Não cumprir as ordens de Lord Voldemort, _do nosso mestre_, é algo muito grave. Você tem sorte de que não morrerá, aparentemente você é mais útil que seu pai, veremos. – ela sorriu como uma criança – Vamos brincar, não? – e riu sádica – _**Crucius! **_

E então eu estava no chão sentindo todos os meus ossos sendo quebrados, uma dor horrível em cada centímetro de meu corpo, ouvia a risada sádica de minha tia ecoando por todo o cômodo, parecia que ela entrava em meu cérebro, ficando lá e sendo ecoada. E então a dor cessou, eu ofegava e gemia de dor.

- Tsk, parece que você, meu querido sobrinho, já está cansado – riu de novo – Vamos ver se você é forte. _**Crucius! **_

A única coisa que eu ouvia era sua risada deliciada e seus gritos de "_**Crucius". **_E ela começou sua sessão de tortura em mim. Como se eu apenas fosse um boneco de pano jogado no chão da sala e ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa horrível com tal boneco. Com o tempo fui parando de gritar, me acostumando com a dor, em breve chegaria à loucura, pensei, em minha mente estava tudo vago. Sabia que minha tia só pararia de me torturar quando ela se cansasse, e ela se cansou de **não ouvir gritos. **

**- **Draco, já se cansou da Cruciatus? Pois eu sim – soltou uma risada diabólica – Só irei fazer mais uma coisa e aí, eu te libero – sorriu sádica chegando perto de mim, ela se agachou e desabotoou minha blusa, sorrindo ela pegou a varinha e começou a fazer algo em meu peito. Gritei de dor ao sentir minha pele sendo cortada – Esse é um feitiço muito legal, sabe? Nenhum feitiço cicatrizante o cicatriza, terá de esperar parar de sangrar sozinho – sorriu feito uma criança novamente, bagunçou meus cabelos e saiu do cômodo,** me deixando lá, sangrando, quebrado, ofegante, semi consciente, **_**torturado**_**. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 1o**

_O Comensal._

Acordei deitado numa cama num quarto escuro. Após minha visão se acostumar com o ambiente escuro, percebi estar de volta ao quarto da casa de Snape, um alivio tomou conta de mim. Sentia todo meu corpo dolorido, porém levantei da cama sem ligar para as dores, com o tempo elas seriam comuns, a dor viraria comum, como uma parte de mim. Desci as escadas para novamente entrar na sala, que mais parecia com uma biblioteca, assim que pus os pés na sala, Snape apareceu na porta, seu rosto zangado.

- Você não devia se mexer, moleque! – ele disse ríspido, não me incomodei com seu tom.

- A dor se torna comum depois de um tempo, Snape – repliquei calmo olhando um jornal que havia em cima da mesa, pela data percebi que havia ficado quase três semanas inconsciente – Parece que dormi muito – sorri.

- Não seja idiota, Draco – repreendeu – Você estava muito ferido quando lhe encontrei, não sei como não enlouqueceu ou não morreu, você teve sorte, o Lord não costuma ser tão misericordioso com seus seguidores irresponsáveis.

- Parece que ele foi com a minha cara – repliquei irônico e vi o olhar feroz de Snape, resolvi não contradizê-lo – Então, o que devemos fazer?

- Estamos aguardando um sinal de que Potter abandonará sua casa – respondeu Snape após se sentar em sua poltrona, seu olhar era sério – A Ordem vai deixar escapar falsas informações sobre quando Potter irá partir, eles estão planejando o dia da fuga do garoto, parece que não será no dia do seu aniversário...

-Pretendem acabar com o feitiço da mãe dele antes – resmunguei para mim – Por quê?

- A Ordem sabe que Milord aguarda o dia do aniversario de Potter para atacar, querem removê-lo de lá antes, por mais que corram mais riscos.

- Não seria mais fácil se eles fizessem uma emboscada para os Comensais na casa do Potter? – perguntei inquieto.

- Não, aquele é um bairro trouxa, chamaria muita atenção. – respondeu firme – Como Dumbledore morreu, agora eles ouvem mais a mim, o que de certa forma é bom. O meu plano, que não acredito que é pra salvar a vida de um Potter – resmungou –, é que o deixemos na casa dos Weasley, onde a professora McGonagall irá visitar amanha para encher a propriedade de feitiços de proteção junto comigo e mais alguns. Vamos transferir o garoto até lá, simples, mas totalmente arriscado…

- Os Comensais saberão disso, não? – perguntei e Snape assentiu – Então você não sabe a outra parte do plano, não? Só deu a base e você mesmo quis ficar excluído das outras reuniões… - divaguei – O Lord provavelmente invadirá sua mente, esperto. – Snape sorriu de canto ao ouvir meu elogio.

- Quanto a você, garoto – Snape voltou minha atenção á ele – Você ficará em Hogwarts, continuará Monitor, para dar os castigo aos alunos e vigiar à noite os corredores, e terá que fazer planos de ataque ao Ministério para daqui à uns dias, o Ministério cairá, e para outros ataques. – assenti, eu iria fazer o que eu quisesse, sorri.

- E como fica Hogwarts? E você? McGonagall será a diretora?

- Eu serei o diretor – ele sorriu macabro – Fora uma ordem vinda do próprio Ministro, ele diz que eu sou o mais bem qualificado para o cargo… - pausou, parecendo se lembrar de algo – Como o Potter pode ter me visto matando Dumbledore?

- O que? Ele não estava na torre – afirmei.

- Sei que não… Mas ouvi o Weasley, amigo do Potter, falando com os pais para não acreditarem em algo que digo, pois eu sou o assassino de Dumbledore – franziu a testa – Acho que todos desconfiam, mas por algum motivo me ouvem, há algo estranho aí.

- Realmente, mas verá que assim que assumir Hogwarts você será um traidor. É impossível o Weasley poder afirmar algo assim, ainda mais por não possuir tamanha inteligência para deduzir isto, sem duvida é coisa do Testa-Rachada… mas deixe para lá, isso não importa enquanto você for ouvido na Ordem. – encerrei o assunto e começamos então a discutir como seria a invasão do Ministério para derrubar o Ministro dentro de poucas semanas, eu estava curioso para saber se realmente os Comensais não eram tão incompetentes como eu imaginava serem.

A invasão seria dali a dois dias. Potter havia tido êxito em sua fuga de Voldemort e seus Comensais, coisa que deixou o Lord muito furioso, matou os primeiros oito trouxas que avistou assim que não conseguiu matar Potter, seu humor estava mais hostil. Para a surpresa dos Comensais que foram na perseguição havia sete Potter's para caçar, quase ri quando Snape me contou. Ele por outro lado ficou irritado, porque ele tinha decepado a orelha de um dos Potter's, logicamente não era o verdadeiro, para a minha frustração. Snape teve de voltar à Hogwarts pouco tempo depois da perseguição, e eu estava sozinho, na casa dele, lugar onde passei a dormir por quase julho inteiro. Minha casa havia sido transformada numa base, Voldemort estava lá, assim como minha tia Bella, meu tio Rodolphus e meus pais, eu preferia muito mais ficar na casa de meu padrinho, que já não gostava tanto assim de alguém em sua casa.

Eu estava sentado numa poltrona confortável na sala da casa de Snape, lendo o Profeta Diário e com um pergaminho onde eu rabiscava umas coisas, os detalhes finais da invasão. Já havia recrutado muitos Comensais para a invasão e, confesso, estava ansioso. Será que conseguiríamos colocar o Ministério abaixo com meu plano? Esperava que sim. Havia comunicado, também, todos aqueles que estavam do lado do Lord no Ministério, e que não eram poucos. Ouvi um som na janela e vi uma coruja preta batendo no vidro para entrar, Lúcifer.

_Draco,_

_Espero que controle seus ímpetos e sua ansiedade, que eu sei que você está. A missão tem de ser feita com calma, estratégia e concentração, coisas que eu sei que você tem. Mas não era sobre seus medos e nervosismos que queria lhe falar, acabo de vir de um encontro com Milord, ele me disse que Dolohov descobriu o paradeiro de Potter, na casa dos Weasley. Assim que o Ministério cair, **no mesmo instante em que o Ministro estiver morto**, você e os melhores Comensais invadirão a casa dos Weasley, para tentar pegar Potter. Vocês farão um feitiço em que proíbe aparatações, a rede de Flu está sendo vigiada, será fácil pegá-los. Lembre-se, o Lord quer o Potter vivo. O contra-feitiço dos feitiços protetores que tem ao redor das casas é o mais simples dos contra-feitiços, pense para achar a reposta._

_Eu não posso avisar isso para os Membros da Ordem, e eu sei que você precisa do Potter vivo, então aja rápido,** faça alguma coisa, eles precisam fugir dali**. Se você quer dar continuidade ao seu plano louco, acho bom você pensar em algo, **rápido. **Esta parte, assim que você terminar de ler, será queimada, como se nunca tivesse existido. Boa sorte._

_Snape. _

Meus olhos não acreditavam no que liam, era pra morrer, literalmente. Voldemort achava que eu era o que? Uma máquina humana? Duas invasões no mesmo dia, uma seguida da outra, eu tinha de evitar as mortes, faria o máximo para deixar vivos os que davam, porém naquele dia das invasões eu de nada poderia fazer para atrapalhar as invasões, só avisar ao Potter. Mas isso não era nada, já que era minha obrigação deixar o Potter vivo até eu achar um meio de derrotar aquele abutre com cara de cobra, pensei.

Subi correndo as escadas e abri o guarda-roupa, peguei um sobretudo preto e um chapéu, não podia ser reconhecido, alguns aurores me caçavam ainda. Eu poderia aparatar, mas havia muito risco, já que eu não tinha minha licença de aparatação, já que fugi da escola, o Ministério poderia me detectar, me vi obrigado a ir de vassoura. Eu tinha mais ou menos uma idéia de onde ficava a casa dos Weasley, se bem me lembrava o nome do vilarejo era Ottery St. Alguma-coisa, abrí um mapa que certa vez havia comprando de Mundungos há anos, eu estava certo o nome do vilarejo era Ottery St. Catchpole. Montei minha vassoura.

Em mais ou menos uma hora, eu já pousava numa rua deserta no vilarejo, o sol já havia se posto e a lua subia ao alto do céu, andei pelo vilarejo e encontrei um pub, onde entrei e perguntei pela casa dos Weasley, o senhor estava desconfiado e demorou a responder, lhe dei um sicle por sua colaboração e ele me olhou mais desconfiado ainda, não liguei. Peguei a vassoura e andei com ela pela estradinha que o homem havia me indicado, deviam ser umas oito da noite, o céu não estava tão escuro, depois de caminhar um pouco vi uma casa torta e alta, devia ser lá onde os Weasley moravam, aproximei-me da cerca, porém algo me afastou, um escudo invisível. Esses deviam ser os feitiços protetores, praguejei baixinho enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, por vezes tentando invadir o escudo protetor.

As luzes do primeiro andar estavam ligadas e as dos demais apagadas, imaginei que estivessem jantando, aproveitei que provavelmente estariam ocupados demais, e com barulho demais, e comecei a executar os feitiços mais simples de contra-feitços para proteção, e então eu consegui fazer uma pequena brecha no escudo, por onde passei. A Ordem era realmente inteligente, quem pensaria nesses feitiços tão esquecidos por existirem feitiços que faziam o mesmo só que com mais eficiência? Andei cuidadosamente pelo gramado, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, andei até a casa e montei em minha vassoura, subindo à altura do segundo andar da casa, vi uma janela aberta e pulei lá dentro, a vassoura caiu na grama, o som foi abafado pela quantidade de folhas secas que haviam ali.

Olhei o quarto em volta e fui até a porta, sem ouvir barulho do lado de fora, abri a porta e saí, com cuidado para não fazer barulho, ouvia as vozes falando agitadas e sem parar no andar de baixo, eu definitivamente não sabia como ia achar Granger e falar com ela, mas eu precisava arriscar, era necessário. Subi pelas escadas, olhando todos os quartos, a procura de um que fosse feminino. Distraído, olhando um quarto que me pareceu feminino, assustei-me ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta junto de um barulho de descarga, quando virei para trás encontrei a Weasley Fêmea saindo do banheiro. Ela arregalou os olhos quando me viu, e ia gritar, se não fosse o fato de eu ter coberto sua boca com minha mão.

Sem esperar qualquer coisa a empurrei para o quarto que antes eu olhava, sem fazer um barulho escandaloso fechei a porta e prensei Weasley numa parede, em seus olhos estavam estampados o medo. Revirei os olhos enquanto aliviava um pouco da força com que eu apertava sua boca.

- Um "ah" e você morre – ameacei semicerrando os olhos enquanto me livrava do chapéu, ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos – Eu vou te soltar e você não vai sair daqui nem falar nada, tá? – ela assentiu e eu, tolo, soltei-a, porém ela correu, e eu com um movimento brusco a prensei na parede de volta, com raiva – Não dá pra confiar em Weasley – resmunguei e ela me olhou feio – Qual parte do "não vai sair daqui" você não entendeu, Weasley? – sussurrei bravo. – Eu preciso de um favor, ok? E não tente me enganar, Weasley – ela murmurou alguma coisa e eu tirei a mão de sua boca – O que?

- Eu nunca faria um favor à você, sua doninha albina idiota – ela replicou brava, prensei-a ainda mais na parede, segurei suas mão ao lado de sua cabeça.

- Você não tem querer, Weasley – ela me lançou um olhar raivoso – Eu só preciso falar com a sua amiguinha sangue-ruim – eu sussurrei, desviando o olhar para o chão ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abria e eu ouvi alguém ofegar, enquanto a porta fechava, eu e Weasley viramos para olhar quem era, e eu sorri com a minha sorte.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – inquiriu Granger.

- Granger. – lhe saudei – Eu vou lhe soltar e você não vai sair daqui, Weasley, você está na mira – resmunguei para a ruiva a soltando e olhando para Granger, a amiga se juntou ao lado dela - Eu precisava mesmo falar com você…

Mas não consegui terminar minha frase, Granger pulou em cima de mim, me enchendo de socos e tapas, sua raiva era palpável, eu tentava me defender, mas não conseguia.

- **Como você se atreve a aparecer aqui? Como você se atreve a me dirigir a palavra depois do que você fez?** Seu idiota, cretino, desgraçado… - dizia descontrolada, consegui me defender e a segurei pelos pulsos.

- E o que eu fiz?

- O que você fez? O que você **NÃO** fez! – ela ironizou – Você, seu cretino – disse me dando mais um tapa – Você armou a emboscada para Dumbledore! **Você é o culpado pela morte de Albus Dumbledore!** **Você é um assassino.** – rosnou ela.

- Você sempre soube disso, por que o escândalo agora? – seus olhos inflaram de raiva com minhas palavras, mas ela fora impedida de falar.

- Eu sempre soube que eram vocês dois aquele dia no corredor de Hogwarts – ouvi a voz da Weasley – Eu só estava em dúvida se era mesmo você, Mione, e ainda não acredito em que meus olhos viam e vêem – continuou descrente a ruiva, Granger virou para ela, corada.

- Ginny, por favor, saia e não conte para ninguém que esse indigente e pseudo-Comensal está aqui, eu cuido disso – disse ela firme.

- Não vou sair desse quarto sabendo que você corre perigo, Hermione. – a ruiva protestou.

- Ginny, por Merlin, esse idiota não fará nada. Malfoy, dê sua varinha a Ginny – ela mandou e eu arregalei os olhos. – **Agora!** Ou eu chamo todos os membros da Ordem aqui, agora – Granger disse indo até a porta.

Analisei as duas garotas à minha frente, ambas com expressões sérias, firmes em sua decisão. Pensei por um momento, eu estava ali para ajudá-los e ainda teria de ficar sem varinha ou qualquer tipo de garantia de que não me revelariam. Tive um rápido momento de querer desistir e deixá-los ali, mesmo que eu tivesse de acabar com Voldemort sem Potter para distraí-lo, porém ao olhar de novo para as garotas eu soube que eu não conseguiria fazer isso, já estava selado o meu destino no dia em que o primeiro plano contra Voldemort apareceu, eu não daria para trás. E pensando assim, estendi minha varinha para Weasley, que a pegou, curiosa.

- Eu vou estar no banheiro, Hermione, qualquer coisa é só chamar. – avisou Weasley dando um ultimo olhar encorajador à amiga e um desconfiado a mim, antes de sair do quarto.

Granger ficou em silêncio, esperando eu dizer algo, demorei a falar, não sabia o que dizer, mesmo o objetivo de minha ida àquela casa estar bem claro.

Virei de costas a ela, tentando formular algo coerente a dizer, caminhei até a janela, a lua brilhava intensamente. Encostei-me no parapeito da janela, sentindo a brisa passar. Minha boca abriu sem meu consentimento.

- **Você não está mais segura aqui, Jane **– disse, sem prestar realmente atenção á algo, o brilho da lua chamava minha atenção, fazia-me falar – Nenhum lugar mais aqui é seguro para você, o mundo bruxo é, agora, muito mais perigoso do que quando Dumbledore caiu da Torre de Astronomia._ Vocês devem fugir. _

- O que? – seu tom era incrédulo – Só pode estar brincando comigo, vem aqui e ainda acha que pode mandar em mim, era só o que me faltava, Malfoy.

- Esse é o ponto – disse de modo frio, olhando o céu escuro – Eu vim até aqui, Granger, para lhe avisar que não está segura nesta casa, não mais.

- Está perdendo seu tempo, Malfoy.

- Não, estou arriscando minha pele – disse virando-me para ela – Sou um Comensal, a Ordem da Fênix está me caçando assim como alguns aurores. Eu invadi Hogwarts com Comensais, eu planejei a morte de Dumbledore, Granger, já devia estar acostumada com isso, eu sou tudo aquilo que você pensara: sou prepotente, sou arrogante, sou um assassino, sou um Comensal, só penso em mim e não nos outros. Encare este fato – disse sério e frio – E encare o fato de que você deverá se comunicar comigo, apenas por Lúcifer.

- Eu sei dos fatos, Malfoy. – replicou ela tão séria quanto – Por que está aqui, já que está arriscando seu lindo pescoço? – perguntou irônica.

- Para um aviso – pausei. – Dois dias. Você e seus amigos têm dois dias. Depois de amanhã é melhor você não estar mais aqui, é melhor tomar cuidado,** o perigo pode aparecer quando menos se espera, no lugar que menos poderiam imaginar. **

- Isso é uma ameaça, Malfoy? Mais uma?

- Não, Granger – suspirei aborrecido – é um aviso, um alerta. Eu se fosse você não gostaria **nada** de estar nessa propriedade daqui a dois dias. Cuide-se, _petit_. – lhe sorri fraco e passei por ela, abri a porta e batendo na porta do banheiro, Weasley apareceu, surpresa.

- Já?

- Achou o que, Weasley? Que iríamos transar ou algo do tipo? – perguntei e ela abriu a boca para retrucar, não deixei – Estou indo embora, poderia devolver minha varinha? – perguntei ríspido estendendo minha mão aberta, onde ela depositou minha varinha – Ótimo, me guie até o quarto por onde entrei? Não posso correr o risco de ser visto – lhe disse sério, ela estava pronta para negar, mas algo a fez mudar de opinião, estranhei, porém não questionei enquanto era guiado pela ruiva.

Cheguei ao quarto e pulei pela janela, Weasley abafou o som de minha queda, o que agradeci mentalmente. Com uns arranhões no braço saí dali silenciosamente como entrei, esperava que Granger realmente não tentasse ser orgulhosa e ignorar meu aviso.

Quando cheguei na casa de Snape, estava muito tarde, uma carta estava em cima da mesa. Reconheci a letra, Bellatrix. A carta dizia exatamente o que Snape me disse, que o Lord havia nos mandado invadir a casa do Weasley logo após a queda de Scrimgeour. Me irritei, minha tia ainda achava que não era capaz de estar a cargo que o Lord me designou, ela sempre queria ser a única general, o único braço direito de Voldemort. Porém eu e Snape estávamos subindo nas expectativas do Lord, assim como nossos cargos, o que a fazia realmente nos detestar. A única coisa que a fazia cooperar com os planejamento que eu fazia, era que éramos da mesma família, certamente ela escondia um orgulho por baixo daquele desdém todo.

A Lua ainda não havia ido embora quando todos nós estávamos reunidos na Mansão Malfoy. Era o dia da invasão no Ministério, Voldemort não estava lá, estava rastreando alguém que não revelava o nome. Lucius e Narcisa dormiam, gritos eram ouvidos das masmorras, um grito rouco e abafado, supus ser de Olivaras, se é que ainda estivesse vivo. Estávamos todos sentados na sala, esperando a hora.

E esperamos. Até que o relógio bateu às 9h em ponto. Automaticamente todos se colocam de pé, e com um aceno de cabeça meu, quatro Comensais aparataram. Os outros se posicionam nas diferentes lareiras espalhadas pela Mansão. Aparatei.

Desaparatamos na rua trouxa que dava acesso ao Ministério da Magia, o movimento já estava grande na avenida que tinha na esquina. Olhei para os Comensais que estavam comigo. Todos ali não eram conhecidos: Blaise, Leonard Entwhistle, Richard Davis e Natheniel Nott, pai de Theodore. Não queria levantar suspeitas, estava com a varinha de Rabicho na mão e com a minha guardada nas vestes formais que usava. Entramos na cabine telefônica (os trouxas sempre inventando coisas absurdas), Leonard e Richard trabalhavam no Ministério, facilitando a revista nas varinhas.

Eram 9h30 quando chegamos ao hall Ministério, as lareiras não paravam de transportar pessoas para dentro do Ministério, os funcionários andavam para lá e para cá, conversando. Blaise me cutucou e indicou uma direção com a cabeça, o Ministro indo ao elevador com sua escolta, **pontual como sempre**. Estava na hora, pensei antes de ver uma Dolores Umbridge cor-de-rosa caminhando até os elevadores, também. Pegamos o elevador com ela, que olhou um pouco temerosa para nós, lhe sorri prepotente.

Nott desceu do elevador com Leonard em seu andar, Blaise desceu com Richard e eu fiquei com Umbridge. O elevador parou no penúltimo piso e nós descemos, os três aurores e o assistente o Ministro estavam mais a frente. Entramos na sala cor-de-rosa de Umbridge para disfarçar, dois minutos se passaram, me virei para a mulher com cara de sapo.

- Se você sair desta sala será, provavelmente, morta. – lhe disse de um modo frio e escutei um grito em algum dos outros andares, sorri.

Abri a porta e avancei sem me preocupar, havia dois aurores do lado de fora da porta que dava acesso ao gabinete do Ministro, o chapéu encobria meu rosto.

- Auto lá, senhor – me disse um dos aurores, parando-me a uma certa distância de si, dei mais alguns passos até parar.

- Gostaria de falar com o Sr Ministro.

- E quem é o Sr? Tem hora marcada? – inquiriu o mesmo.

- Venho em nome de Dolores Umbridge, pode verificar com ela, se quiser. – disse e ele me lançou um olhar desconfiado, porém pediu para eu segui-lo até a sala de Umbridge, assim o fiz.

Assim que o auror entrou e começou a falar com Umbridge, tirei minha varinha das vestes e lhe proferi a maldição da Morte, o corpo do auror caiu com um baque surdo, enquanto Umbridge soltava um grito histérico, lhe olhei feio e ela rapidamente tapou a boca com suas mãos. Saí da sala e fui de encontro ao outro auror, que olhava-me desconfiado, com a mão já nas vestes.

- Onde está Roger?

- No mesmo lugar para onde você vai – disse-lhe sorrindo antes de apontar lhe apontar a varinha – Avada Kedrava! – o corpo do outro auror caiu no chão, peguei sua varinha e abri a porta.

Havia um tipo de sala de espera onde ficava o assistente e o outro auror que escoltava o Ministro, este já estava com a varinha apontada para mim assim que abri a porta, não tive tempo de desviar do feitiço nem bloqueá-lo, caí no chão com um corte no ombro que sangrava em abundancia.

- Idiota! – resmunguei enquanto ele me levantava, com um feitiço estanquei o sangue.

- Desculpe, não vi que era o Sr, apenas lancei o feitiço – respondeu e ouviu um som atrás de si, era o assistente, matou-o em segundos.

- Desculpe – resmunguei, o imitando, enquanto colocava a mão em meu ombro, o corte estava cicatrizado – Concentração, isso é o que torna os Comensais tão bons quantos são... – o Comensal assentiu e abriu a porta.

- Sr Ministro, desculpe a interrupção – o Comensal disse já entrando, esperei uns segundos.

- O que está acontecendo, Michael? Ouvi um barulho, está acontecendo algo? – ouvi a voz medrosa do Ministro enquanto eu entrava – Mas que...? – Porém o Ministro se calou quando sua varinha voou de sua mão em direção à minha – Malfoy.

- Scrimgeour, bom dia – repliquei irônico – Uma linda manhã, não? – continuei com o riso preso em meus lábios. – Sente-se – ordenei apontando minha varinha para ele.

- Michael...

- É bom você fazer o que ele manda, Scrimgeour – o Comensal afirmou, um sorriso desdenhoso em seus lábios. Scrimgeour sentou-se, não tendo mais saídas.

- O que foi fazer na casa dos Weasley? – perguntei, calmo.

- Nada que seja da sua conta, garoto – replicou com um olhar feroz, lhe sorri.

- Scrimgeour, não creio que você esteja em posição de me contrariar – com um movimento de varinha fiz um corte, lentamente, em seu rosto, que estava contorcido de dor – Agora, responda!

- Não – replicou ele convicto, enraiveci; olhei para o Comensal e assenti com a cabeça, logo o Ministro estava gritando e gemendo pela maldição que o atingiu, ele caiu da cadeira. Com um sinal de minha mão, o Comensal parou a tortura.

- Vai responder?

- N-não – disse Scrimgeour ofegante, novamente assenti com a cabeça e novamente os gritos do Ministro preencheram a sala.

- O que foi fazer na casa dos Weasley? – perguntei, calmo, depois que o Comensal parou a maldição.

- Tes-testamento de Dum-bledore – respondeu Scrimgeour, e ofegante e quebrado, apontou para a mesa.

Peguei o testamento e o li, guardei-o no bolso para analisar depois e voltei ao Ministro, que implorava pela vida, como um verme. Olhei para Michael, que matou sem delongas o não mais Ministro. Saímos da sala, parei antes de ir para o corredor, e olhei seriamente para Michael.

- Você será leal á mim, Michael? – perguntei e vi em seus olhos uma hesitação. Sorri de canto e estendi a mão, e assim que ele apertou-a, peguei a varinha. – Voto Perpétuo – disse sem delongas e ele, mesmo com medo, continuou a apertar minha mão. – Você promete ser leal a mim e acatar a todas as minhas ordens?

- Prometo lhe ser leal e acatar todas as suas ordens. – ele disse e o fogo que pairava por nossas mãos esquentou e se foi.

- A morte é o preço, caso quebre o pacto – disse e ele assentiu. – Um novo Ministro assumirá o cargo ainda hoje, você será sua guarda pessoal. Não será o nosso Lord, ele não quer ficar preso nesse Ministério, o novo Ministro fará tudo o que comandarmos, se é que me entende – disse abrindo a porta – Espero que me diga todas as decisões do Ministro.

- Sim, Sr. – replicou e eu peguei o elevador, deixando meu novo subordinado para trás. O elevador parou nos andares em que Blaise e Natheniel estavam, logo eles entraram.

- Todos rendidos, Arthur Weasley não estava aqui – Blaise disse, não parecia que haviam rendido um departamento inteiro de funcionários e que tivesse preso alguns resistentes.

- Bem, vamos fazer uma visita a casa dele mesmo. – comentei – Espero que tia Bella não tenha exterminado metade dos funcionários do Ministério, Milord precisará de servos aqui – disse rindo.

Chegamos ao hall, e olhei com espanto. Tudo estava destruído, a estátua de Scrimgeour e Fudge já estavam no chão, com a cabeça decepada. Tia Bella e outros Comensais estavam a nossa espera, lhes acenei com a cabeça, todos nos preparamos para aparatar.

- Kingsley conseguiu fugir – me sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, Blaise – Como você havia mandado.

- Ótimo… Vamos! – comandei antes de aparatar, todos me seguiram.

Aparatamos aos redores da propriedade dos Weasley, apertei meu punho enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior. Tia Bella e Rodolphus não estavam mais conosco, segundo ela "eles não perderiam tempo com esse traidores de sangue", sorri com a minha sorte, era melhor assim, pensei. Sem entusiasmo comecei a desfazer os feitiços de proteção, Blaise e Leonard me ajudaram, os outros faziam feitiços que impediam de desaparatarem aqui. E então a barreira invisível se rompeu e com ela invadimos o quintal dos Weasley, acabando com sua festa, literalmente.

Feitiços foram lançados de ambos os lados, novamente uma batalha de Comensais e Ordem da Fênix. Meus olhos procuravam por uma cabeleira inconfundível, enquanto lançava feitiços estuporantes distraidamente. Logo a vi correndo junto do ruivo e mais um cara esquisito, as mãos dela e do ruivo **estavam entrelaçadas** enquanto corriam. O sangue ferveu, e eu avançava na direção deles, derrubando qualquer um que cruzasse meu caminho.

Porém a razão voltou antes que eu lançasse algum feitiço na direção deles, apontei minha varinha e lancei um feitiço que passou pelo ombro esquerdo de Granger, o feitiço suspendia o feitiço anti-aparatação. Granger virou a cabeça quando lancei o feitiço, assustada, nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu assenti com a cabeça, como se autorizasse, ela apertou uma bolsinha contra si e segurando desajeitado o ruivo e o outro pelas mãos, aparatou. Esperei um minuto, recoloquei o feitiço, e voltei para o lugar onde não mais acontecia a batalha, muitos convidados já haviam fugido, uns se esconderam, mas este não era o caso de Arthur Weasley que estava com a expressão dura.

- Potter não está aqui, Malfoy – disse-me um Comensal de voz grave.

- Percebi – rosnei de volta – Ele só pode ter escapado, vasculhem por todo o mundo bruxo e trouxa; com certeza devem estar no mundo trouxa, com medo. **Quero o Potter vivo, agora vão! **

Os Comensais desativaram o feitiço anti-aparatação e todos desaparataram, numa caçada ao Testa-Rachada, uma caçada que demoraria a ser completa se dependesse de mim.

- Vocês não têm o direito de invadirem a minha casa, a festa de casamento do meu filho e saírem como se nada tivesse acontecido – Weasley disse, suas feições duras.

- Meu caro Weasley, nós ágoras somos do governo – sorri em desdém – Vocês tem que obedecer, sem questionar, nossas decisões, sem mais.

- Esperem sentados por isso – rosnou o velho Weasley, dei de ombros e aparatei.

O testamento de Dumbledore não tinha muita coisa de útil para aquele momento, guardei em minha mochila. Ganhei respeito e prestígio por entre os Comensais. Os mais novos Comensais eram o que mais me respeitavam, talvez por eu ser um dos melhores Comensais e já ser um general com apenas 17 anos, talvez quisessem trilhar o mesmo caminho que eu. Eu não queria que alguém tivesse a mesma vida que havia tido até aquele momento, mas não os impedia de nada, meu ego se inflava ao ver a admiração e o respeito estampados em suas faces.

Os novos Comensais eram destinados a mim como comandante, os mais antigos estavam ocupados com cargos no Ministério e tentativas de infiltração no Ministério Francês. Esse novos Comensais eram inexperientes, porém as missões davam certo em todos os sentidos para mim. Mandava uma carta, sem assinatura e por uma coruja desconhecida, para a Ordem da Fênix, eles aceitavam qualquer tipo de ajuda e prendiam, ou sabe-se lá o que faziam com os Comensais.

_- Isso é o que acontece quando falham – gritei para o grupo de Comensais que estavam na minha frente – A Ordem nos acha e captura vocês! Sejam **sempre cautelosos no começo**, matem os trouxas, coloquem fogo, mas só façam alarde quando já tiverem terminado o que foram fazer! _

Sempre colocava medo nos Comensais, acusando de ter um traidor, morriam de medo de mim. Muitos Comensais começaram a ser capturados pela Ordem desde que Voldemort tomou o Ministério. Mantinha Olivaras vivo no cativeiro em minha casa, dava pistas falsas para o paradeiro de Gregorovitch e de Potter; ainda não havia me comunicado com Granger.

Fui para Hogwarts, era Monitor-Chefe, então fiquei no mesmo quarto que havia ficado no ano anterior. Recordações do ano anterior, que pareciam que tinha acontecido tudo no dia anterior, invadiam minha mente. Lúcifer veio a mim, sabia que Granger não havia sido pega, caso contrário Snape me avisaria, dispensei minha coruja, era melhor esperar mais um pouco. Averiguava os corredores, tudo calmo, todos tinham medo de Amycus e Alecto, que tinham virado professores de Hogwarts.

Estava fazendo a minha monitoria, monitorava sozinho. Ouvi um barulho e me virei, como não era nenhum dos professores, estuporei o lugar do barulho, ouvi um barulho de alguém caindo no chão, me aproximei. Dei de cara com Longbottom no chão, estuporado, com Weasley Fêmea e a Lovegood, ambas com olhos arregalados.

- Ora o que temos aqui, dois grifos e uma corvina no corredor depois do horário – sorri em desdém – O que estavam fazendo? – disse reanimando Longbottom.

-Na-nada – gaguejou o próprio.

- Menos 50 pontos para Grifinória e 25 para a Corvinal – sorri enquanto anotava – Longbottom, sua detenção é amanhã, Lovegood depois de amanhã e hoje é o dia da nossa querida Weasley – disse ironicamente – Vão, sumam de minhas vistas, menos você, Weasley – os outros dois hesitaram em deixar a amiga comigo, mas nada podiam fazer, então se foram. Weasley olhava com raiva para mim.

- Você vai limpar todos esses troféus uma vez por semana por três semanas – disse quando chegamos à sala de troféus – E tem sorte por ser só isso, ruiva. Ao trabalho.

E aquele mesmo grupo fora pego diversas vezes por mim, e para sua desgraça, pelo Snape. Longbottom era freqüentemente torturado por Amycus. Uma vez tentaram, estupidamente, pegar a Espada de Gryffindor. Quando isso aconteceu, Snape me encarregou de dar uma lição bem dada nos três. Por mais que fossem grifinórios, Weasley e amigos do Potter, não me agradou torturá-los.

Michael me dava relatórios completos das decisões do Ministro, Pius Thicknesse. Sua nova invenção era uma recompensa bem gorda para quem capturasse Potter, o nome dos cartazes era intitulados como "Procurado #1". Decidi interferir no caminho de Potter e mandei uma coruja para Granger, queria saber onde estavam. Muitos outros ataques foram feitos á vilas trouxas, o próximo passo de Voldemort era que eu capturasse o Ministro Trouxa, e eu adiava isso arranjando desculpas. Os Comensais que iam aos ataques por meus comandos, obedeciam mais a mim do que qualquer outra pessoa, uns dois ou três teriam a chance de ficar ao meu lado e isso me agradava, mais pessoas. Michael conseguiu corromper alguns funcionários do Ministério, eu estava ficando contente.

Entrei na biblioteca particular de Dumbledore, eu sabia que havia coisas me escapando e que eu precisava saber para vencer essa Guerra. Snape havia hesitado em me deixar vasculhar a biblioteca particular de Dumbledore, mas depois de muita insistência, consegui. A biblioteca de Dumbledore tinha livros muito mais macabros do que da sessão restrita. Por dias visitei a biblioteca, os livros diversos estavam organizados por ordem alfabética. No fundo da estante, em um canto, quase irreconhecível, estava um livro, antigo e empoeirado, sua capa era de couro preto e seu titulo ilegível. Abri curioso e sentei-me para ler.

_**Era sobre umas tais de Relíquias da Morte.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11.**

_O General._

Guerra.

Muitos temiam em apenas ouvir estas palavras: medo e poder. Essas são as palavras que rondam a Guerra. Existem os loucos que entram nela, contudo existem os cegos, cegos loucos que entravam na Guerra **sem medo**._ E sem medo a Guerra é perdida._ É perdida, é uma carnificina. Ter medo, na Guerra principalmente, é questão de sobrevivência para não deixar-se iludir de que era melhor de que qualquer exército, de que qualquer ser; sem medos jogamos as nossas tropas para o combate sem planejamento, o planejamento de fuga e a astúcia para não sermos mortos, jogam nossas tropas para a sorte. E a sorte, na Guerra, é a coisa mais insignificante. Alguns dizem que é sorte, outros, porém, dizem que são oportunidades, e eu concordo com esses outros: na Guerra sempre temos a oportunidade, basta aproveitar quando o adversário nos deixa uma sem perceber.

A Guerra ressalta o medo, a desconfiança, a sede de poder. O medo faz com que fiquemos mais unidos com nossas famílias, o que não é o meu caso, faz com que preparemos nossos exércitos com mais habilidade e atenção, faz com que vivamos todos os dias como se fosse o último. A desconfiança faz com que nos afastemos de amigos e companheiros, com que não aceitemos ajudas de outras pessoas, com que traímos antes de que sejamos traídos antes. O poder nos cega, a ponto de chegar ao limite da loucura, loucura que nos faz esquecer de temermos, principalmente por nossas vidas, _e sem medo perdemos a Guerra. _

E numa Guerra estávamos. E o medo não me abandonara, como fez com Voldemort. Ao contrario, _ele me assolava._

Naqueles tempos de Guerra, a escola parecia uma verdadeira prisão de estudantes _contra o regime_, os castigos eram intensas torturas, como se meros estudantes pudessem ameaçar o regime de Voldemort. As memórias daquela época nunca abandonariam minha mente, nem os atos que fiz e presenciei, sabia que eles estariam cravados em mim, tal qual a Marca Negra. Pobres estudantes e trouxas que foram torturados e mortos em minha frente e eu nada podia fazer, a não ser observar. Recusava-me a torturá-los, contudo algumas vezes era impossível, uma vez que me era imposto. _Planejar os ataques não me fazia mai feliz, a culpa que viria a sentir anos mais tarde se carregaria comigo por todos os dias de minha vida. _

Snape por mais que estivesse parcialmente feliz com o cargo de Diretor, sentia-se ainda mais um carrasco dos estudantes do que outrora era. Nada podia fazer aos estudantes, apenas observava a prisão que comandava com sua máscara de indiferença. Dirigir Hogwarts nos seus piores tempos era sem duvida algo que eu não iria querer para mim, e certamente Snape não fora feliz com seu cargo de dirigir a escola em um de seus piores tempos negros.

Estávamos **quase no escuro**. A Ordem repudiava Snape, provavelmente queriam sua cabeça para enfeite num cemitério. Eu estava preso à escola. Blaise e Pansy faziam missões que eu mandava para o grupo de jovens Comensais, suas ordens sempre tinham coisas a mais. Eles que passavam anonimamente os ataques, que eles mesmos faziam, para a Ordem. Mas eu tinha dois espiões que estavam infiltrados no Ministério, fingiam-se ser homens Voldemort, assim como todos nós, **menos Granger**.

E Granger não me respondeu aquela primeira carta que lhe mandei, porém dois dias depois fui informado que haviam invadido o Ministério. Corajosamente estúpida a idéia, os três poderiam ter sidos muito bem pegos, afinal o Ministro estava pagando **muito** pelo Potter _vivo_. Mandei-lhe outra carta, extremamente irritado com a ação impensada que fizeram sem medir conseqüências e com as maiores probabilidades de darem errado! Numa observação, lhe perguntei também se sabia sobre as tais _Relíquias da Morte_, pois o livro que havia encontrado na biblioteca particular de Dumbledore estava em Runas Antigas, e eu não era um _expert _em Runas. Demoraria mais do que o necessário comigo traduzindo.

A resposta dela não fora lá entusiasmante.

_Ora, Malfoy, poupe-me de sua TPM. Não é da sua conta o que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer, **não lhe darei de forma alguma nossa localização, **que fique claro desde já! E a invasão no Ministério foi pensada, sim senhor, afinal você não estava lá para estragar._

_PS: Já ouvi falar, mas não sei direito o que é! Harry também está interessado nisso, eu estou procurando entender tudo para depois esclarecer para ele (e como eu sei que você vai "mandar" eu lhe explicar, já lhe adianto que quando puder lhe mando uma carta explicando, idiota)._

_J._

Ela não era muito receptiva, constatei com um sorriso ao me lembrar do conteúdo de sua carta. Granger sentia muita raiva e ódio de mim só porque eu cavei a cova do seu amado diretorzinho, mas afinal o que eu poderia fazer? Ao menos não fora eu que matei o velho.

O ano passou-se rápido, os dias não passavam de meros borrões, a adrenalina da Guerra me deixava desfocado da escola (não que aprendêssemos algo útil para trabalhar, só torturas nos alunos das outras casas, apenas a Sonserina estava "bem" na escola). Os alunos das outras casas começavam a sumir e eu tinha uma leve idéia de que eles estavam na Sala Precisa, mas era impossível entrar nela, algum espertinho devia ter pensado num jeito de bloquear a passagem de quem eles não queriam. Agora como eles sobreviviam lá, sem comida (coisa que não dava para a Sala fazer, era contra uma das leis mágicas), nem eu sei.

O grupinho infernal de Longbottom, Weasley e Lovegood começavam a irritar profundamente os irmãos Carrow, nem torturá-los estava mais funcionando. O pai de Lovegood publicava em sua revista furreca matérias contra os Comensais e então, um dia, decidiram seqüestrar a menina para chantagear o pai, e funcionara.

O Ministério estava cada vez mais corrompido. Michael, o Comensal que traíra Scrimgeour, me deixava informado sobre os acontecimentos lá. Umbrigde tentava descobrir os Comensais corrompidos para subir de cargo e então tive de interferir: mandei Michael fazê-la ficar conosco, ele a lançou um _Imperius_ e tudo se resolveu. Conseguimos desenvolver uma magia extremamente eficiente, toda vez que alguém pronunciava o nome _Voldemort_, os seqüestradores localizavam a pessoa que disse isso e os prendiam, fazendo-os prisioneiros, inúteis ao meu ver.

O mundo bruxo estava cada vez mais perigoso na ascensão do Lord das Trevas, a Mansão Malfoy servia de quartel general, sendo que lá sempre tinham as reuniões, e os prisioneiros importantes eram trancados nas masmorras da Mansão, como Olivaras. Os Comensais gostavam de brincar com os trouxas, sendo seu objeto de diversão, ataques eram feitos à vilas trouxas um pouco afastadas da capital, contudo a capital não escapava aos atentados que fazíamos. O Primeiro Ministro trouxa era vigiado de perto por Kingsley, sendo este seu segurança. Voldemort disse-me que não precisávamos nos preocupar com o Primeiro Ministro trouxa, e assim tinha um peso a menos em minhas costas. A Ordem tentava fazer contato, e rastrear, os anônimos que lhe mandavam bilhetes avisando onde aconteceriam os ataques, afinal sempre era Pansy que os escrevia, mas nunca conseguiam. O Weasley Pai não mais podia andar por aí, dei Ordem expressas para Michael não o deixar voltar para o Ministério, caso contrário seria preso; logo todos os Weasley não podiam mais saírem nas ruas, eram traidores do sangue, coisa que estava em segundo na lista dos Comensais e seqüestradores, abaixo só dos sangues-ruins.

O regime de Voldemort estava cada vez mais forte, havia toque de recolher na comunidade bruxa. A maioria das pessoas que não trabalhavam no Ministério e na Travessa do Tranco mal saíam de suas casas, o medo de serem mortos por qualquer coisa os assolava. Muitos tentaram tirar seus filhos da escola, mas Snape tinha ordens expressas de não os deixarem sair. Era mais fácil controlar os pais, tendo seus filhos como "prisioneiros" numa escola em que o diretor era um de seus homens, afinal.

Fui para Londres no Natal, recusando-me a ir a Mansão Malfoy, aluguei um quarto no Caldeirão Furado. Eu tinha pouco dinheiro, mas o homem não se importou com isso, sabendo que eu era um Comensal. Não quis ir para a casa de Snape, pois era muito fácil de me encontrar lá, e eu não queria ser incomodado. Blaise e Pansy apareceram lá, quando lhes disse minha localização.

- Draco! – Pansy ofegou assim que me viu em meu quarto no Caldeirão Furado, abraçou-me fortemente, sorri com isso.

- Pan, – lhe afaguei os cabelos, ela tremia – o que há? – ela se afastou e olhou em meus olhos, os seus tinham medo.

- Draco – Blaise disse tentando parecer tranqüilo – Fico feliz que está bem.

- Blas, você não sabe o quanto faz falta na escola – lhe disse apertando a mão e lancei um olhar curioso a Pansy. Blaise logo se sentou ao lado dela em minha cama, passando o braço por seus ombros, me intriguei.

-É tão horrível, Draco – ela disse com os olhos vidrados no nada, sua mente vagando por alguma de suas lembranças.

- O que? – pensei – Você não matou alguém, não é? Por Merlin, diga-me que não – disse preocupado.

- Não – ela sorriu para o nada – Mas é horrível, sabe? Ver as pessoas morrendo por culpa sua…

- Eu sabia – reclamei alto – Sabia que era uma idéia absurda _você _virar uma Comensal! Eu não estava em perfeito raciocínio quando tive aquela idéia bizarra, a pressão de matar Dumbledore estava me enlouquecendo, por Merlin, Pan, desculpe…

- Não se preocupe, Draco – Blaise disse levantando a mão para não continuar – Estamos bem.

Comecei a andar pelo aposento, olhando para os únicos amigos que eu tinha. Eu definitivamente precisava deles, era egoísmo de minha parte, eu sabia, estaria os marcando pelo resto de suas vidas, o peso da culpa por muitos terem morrido por suas mãos seria enorme pelo resto da vida. Eu não podia deixá-los assim, minha cabeça travava uma luta interna, deixá-los ir ou não.

Se fossem, eu não tinha outros mais confiáveis para nos denunciar à Ordem, não teria quem fazer o numero de mortos diminuir, não teria meus amigos ao meu lado na Guerra, seria apenas eu e Snape. Mas se não fossem, nunca mais seriam os mesmos com o peso da culpa, por mais que fossem sonserinos, eles não queriam ser assassinos, queriam ser apenas ricos e bem-sucedidos socialmente; não queriam matar trouxas por diversão.

- Certo, vocês estão bem – disse com ironia – Já sei o que fazer com vocês dois. Vocês serão tirados de campo.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Draco? – Pansy e Blaise perguntaram simultaneamente.

- Vocês serão tirados de campo, irão cumprir outro tipo de missão. – pausei – Pansy, você vai se infiltrar no Ministério Francês da Magia e vai pesquisar sobre um outro fabricante de varinhas, que não é inglês, pois quero saber por que Voldemort está tanto atrás de outra pessoa. Depois que descobrir tudo o que precisa pra mim irá ao Ministério inglês trouxa e ficará lá. Entendido?

- Obrigada, Draco – ela agradeceu – Mas não precisava se importar comigo assim.

- Sei, sei – disse irônico – Blás, eu realmente não sei o que faço com você – ri de minha idiotice, Blaise me acompanhou – Entre no Ministério e "me faça Ministro de lá", – disse divertido – sério.

- Se você quer assim – ele deu de ombros após arregalar os olhos de surpresa pelo que eu disse.

- Ótimo… - me sentei no chão olhando o crepitar do fogo da lareira – Mas teremos que fazer um pequeno trabalho este Natal – disse pesaroso aos dois – Desculpem.

- Deixe disso, Draco, você já faz muito por nós dois – Blaise disse me levantando do chão – É melhor chamar os outros Comensais, hoje é a Véspera de Natal, creio que queria fazer isso hoje a noite, para amanha se ver livre.

E então, como tão rápido eu estava _mole_ pelos meus amigos, eu já maquinava o grande Natal que teríamos naquela noite, sem nenhum remorso. Eu era um general, Voldemort estava ocupado demais para eu lhe infortunar com minhas idéias para o Natal, chamei os Comensais sem me preocupar. Logo minha _"tropa"_ de Comensais estava lá.

- Hoje – disse relativamente alto, o quarto estava lotado de Comensais, que haviam se acomodado na cama e no carpete – Londres terá um Natal que jamais irá ter novamente! – disse com um sorriso zombeteiro – Londres já é nossa, a Inglaterra está sucumbindo e a Europa toda sucumbirá! O Império do Lord das Trevas será o mais vasto Império que a humanidade já viu, e o nosso dever é lutar por isso! Hoje invadiremos a França, uma vila trouxa onde bruxos também vivem, o Lord vai começar **hoje** sua expansão pela Europa, começando pela França!

Blaise e Pansy eram os únicos que estavam indiferentes, eu continuava com minha mascara de general e os Comensais estavam vibrando por aterrorizar outros locais, Londres já estava cansando.

- Mas que fique muito claro para vocês – disse feroz – Se algum falhar, for pego, não mexerei uma palha para salvá-los! Matem e coloquem fogo, depois vazem de lá, porque a Ordem da Fênix está no nosso pé e com certeza o Ministério francês irá mandar seus aurores assim que souberem!

- Pensei que o Ministério francês era aliado do inglês – comentou um idiota.

- _**Era**_. Após o Lord assumir o Ministério eles deixaram bem claro que não nos apoiavam. Estão treinando para uma Guerra entre os dois países, mas estão esperando, pois sabem que temos um grupo muito resistente contra o novo regime, estão à espera de uma Guerra civil em nossa comunidade bruxa para depois nos atacarem, estaremos enfraquecidos assim por uma batalha civil. – respondi seco.

- Então não estaremos provocando um estopim entre as Guerras dos dois países agora, quando invadirmos uma vila francesa? – o mesmo insistiu e eu lhe sorri desdenhoso.

- Sim, sabichão. Mas eles não podem nos fazer nada, a vila em questão é inglesa, estaremos em território francês no mapa trouxa. Mas temos uma pequena vila trouxa que é inglesa, alguns anos atrás o povo da vila reivindicou seus direitos de ser inglês, já que toda a população lá é francesa. O ministério teve de pagar uma quantia ao governo francês, agora a vila obedece às leis inglesas e paga imposto para nós. – expliquei paciente – Será só um aviso, aos franceses, de que estamos lá.

- Às 11h da noite, aqui, em ponto – disse abrindo a porta os convidando a sair. Todos assentiram e saíram, sobrando apenas eu, Pansy e Blaise.

- Como sabe tanto sobre a política? – Pansy perguntou divertida, já Blaise estava pensativo.

- Eu sempre me interessei pela política. Eu ia ao Ministério com meu pai e ficava ouvindo as discussões sobre as nossas relações com os restantes países europeus. Sei da política trouxa, mas nada aprofundado. É bom saber sobre a política trouxa para não se sentir perdido quando algo que envolve os países, no mundo trouxa, acontece de conflitante.

- É muito arriscado isso, Draco. – Blaise opinou.

- Eu sei – mexi em meus cabelos – Mas eu vou garantir que ninguém será preso pelo Ministério Francês, só queria deixar os Comensais nervosos.

Sem sombra de dúvidas a idéia era idiota, mas Snape havia me aconselhado a fazer isso. Eu mostraria muito trabalho a Voldemort, o que seria bom para mim, aumentar o medo no mundo bruxo era a nossa função, e eu iria fazê-la, mesmo que eu corresse o risco de me ferrar. Snape havia me dito que tínhamos uma vila inglesa na França e que seria bom mostrar serviço por lá, apenas estava seguindo seu conselho, por mais falho que fosse.

Pansy fez seu papel, avisando a Ordem novamente.

E quando deu 11h da noite todos aparataram em meu quarto no Caldeirão Furado. Aparatamos na vila inglesa. E então tudo começou.

Com um feitiço fiz a estátua principal da cidade, cair com um barulho estrondoso. Enquanto os Comensais saiam colocando fogo nas lojinhas e bares a população vinha à rua, eram todos sangues-ruins. As casas começaram a pegar fogo enquanto os Comensais torturavam e matavam os sangues-ruins. O cheiro de queimado estava fortíssimo e a fumaça fazia nossos olhos arderem. Fora aí que alguns membros da Ordem chegaram.

Os cidadãos lutavam contra os Comensais, muitos foram mortos só por ousarem lutar contra eles. Os Comensais desaparataram, tinham matado sangues-ruins o suficiente, mas alguns sobreviveram ao ataque dos Comensais. Eu estava pronto para desaparatar quando vi Pansy lutando com um membro da Ordem, não reconheci quem era, mas vi outro indo desarmar Pansy, covardes.

Corri enquanto lançava um feitiço no homem que iria desarmar Pansy, ele voou e bateu com a cabeça no chão, desacordado. Pansy e o outro homem se viraram surpresos ao ver o outro voando, reconheci o homem, Arthur Weasley. Cheguei à Pansy e mandei-a sair dali, ela me obedeceu, estava ferida aparentemente. Os sobreviventes do incêndio e do ataque haviam aparatados juntos de uns dois membros da Ordem, estávamos só eu e Weasley em meio às chamas que queimavam a vila.

- Por que não estou surpreso de ver você aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou ácido, Weasley.

- Por que não estou surpreso de que você e sua família ainda não fugiram? E ainda querem parar nossa missão, tsk. – falei com arrogância – Sabe que após os sangues-ruins, os traidores de sangue são os próximos nas nossas listas, não? – desdenhei.

- Menino, não devia se meter com essas coisas – tentou, em vão, me alertar.

- Que coisas? Limpar a raça bruxa? – perguntei irônico – Weasley, pessoas não tem escolha, por isso eu se fosse você fugiria o mais rápido o possível, pois minha missão aqui era apenas limpar as coisas em território inglês. – sorri enquanto via o rosto do homem mais velho endurecer, aparatei.

Deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Era Natal. E, mesmo assim, pessoas morreram, por minha culpa. Virei para o lado, elas estavam num lugar melhor, pensei, qualquer coisa era melhor que aquela Guerra. Virei para o outro lado, eu era um verdadeiro assassino, seria penalizado com a morte quando a Guerra acabasse, responsável por chefiar muitos dos massacres. Suspirei, não queria morrer numa cela imunda em Azkaban, mas era o preço a pagar para me livrar de Voldemort. Eu podia matar Voldemort, refleti, mas quantas vezes ele não vira a morte? E por alguma razão que não se sabia, continuava vivo. Eu tinha que descobrir um jeito de matar Voldemort, e descobrir o porquê dele ainda continuar vivo.

Dormi aquela noite, contudo as imagens da vila pegando fogo e seus habitantes sendo mortos me acompanharam.

O próprio Ministro Francês, no dia seguinte, entrou furioso no Ministério da Magia Inglês, contudo fora barrado pelos seguranças do prédio, os mesmos que rastreavam e demitiam os que tinham alguma relação com sangues-ruins, que o fizeram esperar até o que Ministro Inglês o atendesse, Michael contou-me por carta. Parecia divertido com toda essa situação.

Pansy e Blaise passaram pela manhã em meu quarto, no Caldeirão Furado, dizendo que já estavam indo para as missões que eu os designei. Senti-me aliviado, ajudei os únicos que podia, mas não os únicos que devia.

O peso da Guerra pesava em minhas costas, o caminho pelo qual eu havia ido já não tinha mais volta. **Eu era Draco Malfoy, Comensal da Morte desde os 16 anos, um general do Lord das Trevas, um assassino, um carrasco. **Minha história ainda estaria para se completar, embora meu destino eu tivesse traçado assim que me voltei contra meu Lord, por questões que eu usava para serem as reais, embora desconhecesse uma das principais razões para meu ato, ou talvez eu soubesse, só não quisesse admitir. Mas eu iria até o fim, mesmo que isso resultasse em ficar preso em Azkaban, contudo lutaria até o fim para não ficar preso numa cela imunda esperando a morte por um Dementador ridículo.

Demorei um pouco mais para regressar a Hogwarts, uma simples carta fora a causa. Granger, finalmente, havia me escrito. Eu esperava, impaciente, por uma de suas cartas, estava por fora de tudo dos segredos ocultos daquela Guerra, e não podia vencer no escuro, Granger e Micheal eram minhas únicas fontes de pesquisa.

_Não sei muito sobre essas Relíquias da Morte, Dumbledore me deu de herança um livro em Runas, estou o traduzindo, mas são velhos contos para criança, estou traduzindo o titulo do ultimo conto, tem algo a ver com "Morte". Assim que der, envio-lhe mais informações. _

_**Não responda**, de forma alguma!_

Nem cogitei a obedecer, precisava de informações, e as queria no menor tempo possível! No mesmo instante que terminei de ler a carta, escrevia uma resposta.

_Nem se eu quisesse, preciso de respostas e você é uma mina de informações (não, Granger, isso não foi um elogio, é apenas porque o Potter parece saber algo que eu não sei). Nem cogite a idéia de não responder, mas por que, pelas calças de Merlin, Voldemort até o exato momento não morreu? Depois de tantas cruzadas com a morte? Não é possível alguém conseguir viver tanto sem o auxilio de mágica, nem Potter conseguiu essa façanha. **Preciso de uma resposta o quanto antes. **_

Lúcifer prontamente levou minha carta. Era certo que comunicação por cartas era o modo mais arriscado, contudo, Lúcifer mais parecia uma águia pequena que uma coruja-correio. E sorte, era um dos fatores que eu menos acreditava, mas que no momento, o que mais contava. Eu só precisava sair do escuro, e Granger era a que podia me tirar de lá, eu sabia.

A carta de Granger me atrasou por um dia, já que fiquei perdido em divagações após mandar-lhe minha carta. Nunca poderia ser tão grato a ela, pois por causa daquele atraso, algo inesperado e, muito, inusitado aconteceu.

Michael enviou um patrono de que queria falar comigo. Fomos a um bar desconhecido na Travessa do Tranco, porém eu já havia estado lá uma vez. O dono, um homenzinho gordo e corcunda de olhos cor de mel, era um velho que havia perdido a família na ultima ascensão do Lord das Trevas, não tinha mais ninguém, era um velho senhor triste e acabado, o que não o trazia muitos fregueses; enquanto esperava Michael chegar, pedi ao velho uma bebida, pedido que fora replicado com muitos resmungões enquanto o velho se afastava.

- Senhor. – ouvi uma voz dizer baixinho, era Michael, que dizia enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado.

- Há que devo a honra, Michael? – fui direto, após receber a bebida do velho, que voltou para o balcão.

- **Temos um problema, senhor.**

**- **Que tipo de problema? – perguntei o fitando.

- Bem, fomos descobertos – disse engolindo seco, apertei o copo da bebida que tomava.

- Quem? – rosnei.

- Um funcionário do Ministério, o nome dele é… Bem, não sei seu nome. – disse encabulado com a inutilidade de seu comentário. – Mas ele quer ver o senhor, urgentemente.

Retomando a calma, com uma certa dificuldade, assenti. Não podia perder a cabeça por uma coisa dessas, coisas assim poderiam acontecer a todo o tempo, devia ter mais calma e cabeça no lugar, porém o medo de ter sido descoberto tomou conta de mim. Mandei que Michael o trouxesse aquele bar, e o assistente do Ministro saiu a passos largos do bar, enquanto eu bebericava minha bebida, pensando.

Em quinze minutos, um homem de estatura média, gordo, calvo, vestindo um terno azul marinho e com vários anéis na mão direita entrou junto de Michael no bar. O analisei, parecia ter um cargo importante no Ministério da Magia, e tinha leves traços italianos, devia ser descendente de um, supus. O carcamano olhava para o lugar enrugando o nariz, os olhos miúdos analisavam o local e pararam em mim, contudo logo desviou o olhar de meus olhos frios.

Sentou-se em minha frente. Estávamos na mesa mais afastada do bar, três velas próximas da mesa iluminavam o local, dando a ele um aspecto sombrio. Meu rosto era encoberto pelas sombras, pouco dele era visível. Com um olhar, Michael entendeu de que não devia deixar o velho dono do bar chegar próximo, nem qualquer outra pessoa.

- Quem é você? – perguntei forçando a memória para reconhecê-lo, porém seu rosto era-me desconhecido.

- Me chame de Sam. – o gordinho respondeu.

- Escute, _Sam_ – frisei seu "nome" –, seria bom cooperar. Então, queira, por favor, dizer-me qual seu nome?

- Olha aqui, garoto – o italianinho se enfezou –, sou eu quem faz as perguntas e manda aqui, ouviu bem?

- Não, meu caro, sou **eu** quem faz as perguntas e manda aqui – lhe olhei com desdém –Quem é você – disse com desprezo – perto de mim? O que é sua palavra contra minha palavra? – o italiano me olhou com raiva.

- Você é apenas um moleque, não sabe nada das coisas!

- Enganou-se novamente. Eu sei de coisas que você nem desejaria saber, coisas horríveis que vi e fiz. Eu sou um general enquanto você é um funcionário de um órgão corrompido. – disse com arrogância – Agora você vai me dizer quem você é ou quer ser preso? – desafiei.

O italiano olhou para meus olhos, mas, novamente, desviou. Não tinha saída, ele viera ao meu encontro achando que me colocaria na parede, mas era ele quem estava entre a cruz e a espada.

- Meu nome é Pietro Fiorentti.

- Nunca ouvi falar de você, e Lucius, meu pai, trabalhava no Ministério, em todas as minhas idas, que não foram poucas, nunca o vi nem ouvi falar de você – disse descrente, o gordinho se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira e se inclinou para a frente.

- Sou do Departamento de Mistérios – sussurrou com medo de que alguém o escutasse.

Surpreendi-me. Claramente o Departamento de Mistérios era o lugar mais desconhecido do Ministério, nunca tinha visto sequer alguém que conhecesse o Departamento de Mistérios, era uma enorme satisfação vê-lo ali, alguém que trabalha num departamento tão desconhecido.

- Departamento de Mistérios? – repeti estreitando os olhos – E o que alguém como você quer comigo?

- Um favor.

- Não faço favores, Fiorentti. Achei que soubesse isso quando descobriu sobre mim… Aliás, o que você sabe? – o sujeito rechonchudo se ajeitou na cadeira, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

- _Ser alguém como eu_, tem suas vantagens, garoto. – se inclinou novamente para frente. – Tenho empregados o suficiente para descobrir sobre sua família inteira… Entenda, eu precisa de uma saída, de uma ajuda, e por mais discreto que você seja, deixou rastros quase imperceptíveis, ou melhor, a Parkinson deixou. Eu estava de olho no mundo bruxo inteiro, procurando por alguém que tivesse condições de me encobertar, um de meus informantes que observava a cidade viu uma mulher aparatando enfrente a casa de Kingsley, deixou uma carta e seguiu pelas ruas, encoberta por sua capa preta. Mandei-o a seguir, após me relatar o acontecido, depois de quase um mês descobrimos ser Parkinson e ela faz parte do seu grupo de Comensais, o que continha na carta nunca soube, porem após a carta teve um ataque aos trouxas e alguns Comensais foram capturados pela Ordem. Fora só juntar os pontos. – finalizou com um sorriso de escárnio.

Meus punhos se fecharam sobre a mesa, contudo mantive a expressão indiferente. O carcamano não parecia estar tentando acabar comigo, apenas mostrou suas cartas eu ainda tinha muitas.

- Bom, está dizendo que Parkinson mandou uma carta à Kingsley, não eu. – tentei.

- Não sou burro, Malfoy, ela não desafiaria você. E eu sei que são amigos desde a infância, eu mandei um empregado fazer uma extensa pesquisa sobre vocês, não tente fugir. – o gorducho se irritou.

- Certo, e que ajuda você tanto quer, Fiorentti? Qual o seu podre? – disse friamente.

- Não irei lhe contar!

- Você quem decide, mas não posso _ajudá-lo,_ sem saber do que se trata. E se está fazendo isso para me ter em suas mãos, gorducho, pode ir se preparando, porque em um estalar de dedos eu faço você _desaparecer_. – disse irritado com a ousadia do italianinho.

Um silêncio se fez, levantei-me da mesa.

- Se quer assim… Eu teria cuidado por onde você anda – avisei já passos distantes da mesa.

- Espere! – ouvi um guincho, olhei pra trás, Fiorentti se levantou da mesa. – Tudo bem, rapaz, você venceu. Eu lhe conto, mas lhe suplico para me ajudar! _Eu preciso muito de sua ajuda._ – sorri levemente, eu sempre vencia.

Michael fez o velho, dono do bar, dormir, ao perceber que o velho queria ouvir-nos. Eu e Fiorentti nos sentamos novamente, a neve caía do lado de fora dando um ar mais gelado e sombrio ao local.

- Só em extremo desespero eu aceitaria ser superado por um garoto de 17 anos… - resmungou antes de se ajeitar na cadeira.

- A idade não importa – repliquei com um sorriso enviesado – Nunca se é velho ou novo demais para fazer tal coisa. – Fiorentti olhou em meus olhos, surpreendido por minha frase.

- Sim, sim – concordou apressadamente – Pois bem, eu sou casado com uma trouxa – revelou se remexendo desconfortavelmente na cadeira, mexia as mãos freneticamente – E minha filha está em Hogwarts, eu soube do que está acontecendo aos alunos…

- Quer que eu proteja sua filha dos irmãos Carrow e dos sonserinos? – perguntei descrente. – _Só isso?_

- Você não entende, estou a ponto de perder meu emprego se descobrem que minha mulher é trouxa, minha filha é a única coisa que me resta! – gorducho dizia exasperado.

- Eu aceito proteger sua filha – disse ponderando meu pedido – Contanto que você e seus empregados estejam a minha disposição…

- Que absurdo! – bateu o punho na mesa.

- Absurdo? Ô gorducho, eu irei proteger sua filha em Hogwarts de todo o tipo de tortura e não irão descobrir que ela é mestiça… Também consigo o testamento de óbito de sua mulher, não, não irei matar sua mulher, a mandaremos para a América, com outra identidade, e você irá apresentar o testamento de óbito de sua esposa para seu superior, assim não será despedido – disse ao ver sua expressão horrorizada.

- Está bem, garoto, estou à mercê de suas ordens. Mas não abuse de minha boa vontade… - o gorducho disse passando um lenço no rosto.

- Você já abusou muito da minha – disse tomando minha bebida em um só gole, a bebida queimou minha garganta – Entrarei em contato quando puder. – e assim, saí do bar, Michael ficou de escoltar o italiano até sua casa, dando uns avisos do que o italiano não poderia fazer.

Fiorentti fora sem dúvida a coisa mais inesperada que me aconteceu naqueles últimos meses, Michael após aquele encontro me enviou uma carta com todos os dados de Fiorentti, o gorducho era extremamente inteligente e um Inominável, trabalhava na Sala dos Cérebros e era considerado um dos maiores gênios do Ministério. Sua mulher fora para a América e encarreguei os capangas de Fiorentti de a levarem com segurança e a ajudarem, e fiquei encarregado de alterar a memória da filha de Pietro.

Voltei a Hogwarts no dia seguinte ao meu encontro com o italiano, contei o que aconteceu a Snape, que me chamou de tolo, irresponsável e outros adjetivos pejorativos. Soube por Snape que Lovegood fora capturada pelos Comensais para chantagear seu pai, editor e dono d'O Pasquim, para ele parar de falar mal de Voldemort, do Ministério e dos Comensais. Tinha certeza que a lunática estaria presa em minha mansão, eles adoravam manter as pessoas presas nas masmorras, tinha algumas câmaras de tortura.

- Aqui está, Draco – Theodore Nott me disse segurando de forma bruta uma garota de cabelos castanhos e de olhos azuis esverdeados – Essa é Micaela Fiorentti – a empurrou para frente.

- Quanta indelicadeza, Theodore, devia ser mais gentil com moças tão belas quanto Micaela. – disse galante para a garota e com um olhar reprovador para Nott, que bufou após meu comentário e saiu de meu quarto.

- O que quer comigo, Malfoy? Agora tem empregados para pegarem as meninas por você? – a garota perguntou ácida.

- Nossa, que rude. Seu pai também não foi lá muito simpático comigo quando o conheci… - comentei sentando-me em minha cama.

- Meu pai? O que fez com ele, seu Comensal cretino? – a garota partiu para cima de mim, fazendo-me lembrar de Granger.

- Calma, garota. – eu disse tirando ela de cima de mim. – Eu e seu pai temos negócios. O que importa agora é que eu te manterei segura.

- Você, Malfoy? – ela disse irônica – Prefiro a morte. Ninguém merece ficar com você, ser protegida por você ou qualquer coisa que venha de você – ela cuspiu essas palavras em minha cara.

- Nunca perguntei o que você preferia, Fiorentti. – disse impaciente, peguei minha varinha e apontei para a garota que se assustou – Não precisa temer, Micaela, prometi a seu pai uma coisa e terei de fazê-la, não tem o que se preocupar.

- Não ouse tocar em mim, Malfoy – guinchou histérica a menina pulando da cama.

- Vamos, Micaela, não doerá nada – disse rolando os olhos – Só preciso colocar uma lembrança em sua cabeça – vi a indagação em seu rosto – Você corre perigo com sua mãe viva, irei colocar a lembrança de sua mãe morta.

- O quê? – gritou – Você é louco, garoto? Minha mãe não está morta e não deixarei você colocar a mão em minha mente.

- Assim que eu colocar a lembrança ela estará morta, vamos, é preciso, coopere. – pedi chegando perto da Corvinal.

- Minha mãe não está e nem estará morta – rosnou antes de soltar um soluço – Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Malfoy? Eu nunca te fiz nada… - sua voz sumiu, a muito custo não revirei os olhos, ela estava a ponto de chorar.

- Estou ajudando seu pai, você precisa ajudá-lo também, deixe-me colocar a lembrança em você, Micaela – disse suavemente chegando perto dela, que se encolheu – Posso colocar? – as lagrimas escorreram livremente por sua face enquanto ela assentia, permitindo que eu colocasse a lembrança em sua mente.

E assim o fiz, coloquei a lembrança que passei cerca de duas semanas fazendo-a, era perfeita, mostrava a mãe de Micaela deitada em sua cama, pálida e sem vida. Um dos subordinados de Pietro me deu uma lembrança parecida, de Helena, mãe de Micaela e esposa de Pietro, dormindo em sua cama. Tive de modificá-la para ficar parecendo com ela morta, até que consegui.

Assim que desencostei minha varinha da cabeça de Micaela, esta abriu os olhos com espanto, o horror estampado neles. Ela não se lembrava do que eu a disse, havia retirado essa memória dela, para ela, sua mãe estava morta. E assim que se deu conta disso começou a chorar, agarrando-se aos joelhos quando no chão. Quando o joelho começou a ficar desconfortável, ela me abraçou fortemente, fungando e chorando em meu peito, como se fosse seu amigo, como se eu pudesse reconfortá-la.

Depois disso, a menina quase entrou em uma depressão profunda, havia perdido a mãe, e a tristeza era tanta que afastou-se dos amigos, não tinha mais ninguém naquele mundo, confessou-me que pensara isso. A única pessoa com quem era vista falando era comigo. Mesmo não gostando de mim, se encontrava comigo sempre em meu quarto, com seus medos e temores. Era fácil ficar na companhia de Micaela, seu cérebro era tão genial quanto eu supunha ser o cérebro de seu pai, ela gostava bastante de escrever, passava o maior tempo divagando em seus pergaminhos.

O trato com Pietro me fora útil, o próprio me dava algumas informações que podiam ser compartilhadas, seus subordinados espalhados pela cidade, tanto trouxa quanto bruxa, eram úteis, e com um deles fiz o que havia prometido à Michael quando havíamos nos conhecido, ele sempre fora um Comensal infeliz…

_[Flash Back]_

_Eu estava na casa de Snape, o próprio já estava em Hogwarts e eu estava em sua casa aguardando os dias se passarem até chegar o dia da invasão no Ministério da Magia. A campainha tocou, arrastando-me vou até a porta, as dores pela tortura de minha tia ainda não havia passado. Um homem de aparentemente 20 e poucos anos estava lá, trajava uma capa, o que era até um absurdo, pois estávamos no verão. _

_- Sim?_

_- Draco Malfoy, Michael Turner ao seu dispor. – o homem disse e eu estreitei os olhos._

_- Turner, quem é você e o que quer? – disse irritado, minha cabeça latejava._

_- Sou um Comensal, Malfoy, sua tia mandou-me procurá-lo._

_- Entre – disse dando passagem para o jovem passar, acomodei-me em uma das poltronas. _

_Conversamos e descobri que minha tia o havia mandado, ele seria o primeiro dos Comensais novos que eu teria sob meu comando. Para minha surpresa, Michael tinha 27 anos, sua família era rica e não tinha nenhuma ligação com a Arte das Trevas, era nobre, seu sangue só não era mais puro que o meu. Tinha uma namorada que havia sido assassinada e como não lhe restava nada, resolveu entrar para os Comensais, sua iniciação fora em janeiro. _

_O sondei mais, não era possível que alguém tão tranqüilo quando Michael parecia ser, pudesse querer acabar com os trouxas, ele não odiava assim os trouxas para desejar fazer uma carnificina. Contudo ele percebeu que eu o sondava, pois suas respostas estavam cada vez mais curtas._

_- Por que entrou realmente para o ciclo de Comensais? – perguntei decidido._

_- Já lhe respondi isso três vezes! – respondeu evasivo._

_- Eu quero a verdade, Turner, não sou burro. – disse já irritado, apontei a varinha para sua cabeça, mas fora tarde demais. _

_Turner percebera o movimento que eu fiz e antes mesmo de eu conseguir pensar num feitiço, eu já voava longe, bati na parede e escorreguei para o chão. Finge-me mal, enquanto Turner se aproximava falando algo mais ou menos como "Não ouse invadir minha mente.", porém assim que ele abaixou a varinha uns centímetros, estendi minha varinha em sua direção bradando:_

_- **Petrificus Totalus! – **Turner foi lançado pra trás com o tamanho da fora que apliquei no feitiço – Nunca ataque seu superior, Turner, regra básica da sociedade… Mas te pouparei da humilhação de ter a mente invadida e lhe darei a chance de falar por si só a verdade – disse tirando a varinha de sua mão, o despetrifiquei. _

_- Certo, desculpe, Malfoy. – Turner disse transtornado – É o meu fim mesmo, sempre soube que era burrice tentar enganá-los. – disse dando de ombros antes de continuar._

_Michael me contou que sua namorada, com quem iria noivar no começo daquele ano, fora assassinada por um Comensal da Morte que gostava dela entre aspas, contudo antes de morrer ela havia sido estuprada pelo Comensal, por Rodolphus e mais um Comensal. Obviamente Michael queria vingança, muita vingança. _

_- Entrou no ciclo de Comensais para matá-los. Então odeia o Lord das Trevas e seus Comensais, assim como não odeia os trouxas. – concluí com um sorriso torto, Michael seria útil. _

_- Sim._

_- Perfeito! – exclamei deixando o jovem sem entender. Comecei a andar pela sala, minha cabeça pensava freneticamente – Você está seguro comigo, Turner, ah se está! Seu segredo está guardado, não o denunciarei nem o torturarei ou chantageá-lo-ei… Você será a guarda pessoal do Ministro, afinal não é auror? Pois bem, dê um jeito de ser a guarda pessoal do Ministro, quanto a sua vingança, você a terá, apenas peço-lhe que seja paciente._

_- O que quer, Malfoy? – perguntou-me totalmente desconfiado, lhe sorri sinistramente._

_- Nada de mais, meu caro. Você não é mais um Comensal, você trabalha para mim, agora, **você só obedece as minhas ordens. **Fui claro? – perguntei seriamente. _

_- Sim, mas o que quer dizer com isso?_

_- Escute, rapaz. Nessa Guerra a o lado do agora e o lado do futuro. O do agora, somos nós Comensais, e o do futuro são aqueles que lutam pela liberdade. Você, a partir deste momento, está no lado do futuro, embora esteja disfarçado. Entendeu? – perguntei calmamente, o observando, Turner levou uns segundos refletindo para entender. – Tudo o que eu mandar, você fará, você está do meu lado, mas terá de fingir muito bem para não ser morto. E se pensar em abrir a boca sobre o que eu acabei de lhe dizer, eu mesmo farei questão de lhe torturar, e eu aprendi a arte da torturar com minha tia. _

_- Sim, senhor._

_[Fim do Flash Back]._

Com um dos subordinados de Pietro emboscamos o primeiro Comensal, o que apenas fazia parte do estupro por diversão. Michael, contou-me depois, o fez ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Crabbe estava cada vez mais insuportável, por vezes dava sinais de que tinha um cérebro dentro do crânio, por vezes me contestava, mas eu o fazia ficar quieto apenas com um olhar. A Sonserina estava sob meu comando, todos os alunos ali me admiravam, afinal, eu tão jovem já era um general do Lord das Trevas, porém sabia que todos aqueles abutres que me elogiavam, invejam a mim, na realidade.

Os alunos das outras casas aos poucos iam desaparecendo, eu tinha absoluta certeza de que se refugiavam na Sala Precisa, e embora soubesse disso não ia lá para conferir, com menos alunos, menos trabalho eu tinha. Weasley e Longbottom, contudo, não iam a Sala Precisa como todos, gostavam de azucrinar-nos, a garota sempre acabava na detenção, sendo eu a aplicar-lhe, era divertido irritá-la e fazer-lhe de subordinada, afinal.

- Weasley você irá limpar… - coloquei a mão no queixo, meus lábios sustentavam um sorriso sádico – O Corujal!

- O quê? – a ruiva exclamou exasperada.

- Por três semanas, todos os finais de semana, está decidido.

- Mas o que eu fiz nem é tão grave! – reclamou.

- Quem mandou você _"saber"_ sobre mim e Granger? Ser xereta e ser Weasley têm seus problemas, não? – disse-lhe sorrindo.

- Sonso. – resmungou enquanto saía de minhas vistas.

Eu tornei-lhe a vida um inferno naquele ano, pelo fato de ela saber sobre mim e Granger no ano anterior. Não me agradava nem um pouco a idéia de alguém ter-nos vistos nos agarrando em um corredor.

Micaela, por outro lado, começara, aos poucos, a falar com seus amigos. Um dia, pouco antes da Páscoa, veio me procurar novamente, ela havia se tornado algo como uma amiga durante aquele tempo, era estranho ver-me relacionar-me com alguém, mas Micaela era simpática e inteligente. Era, volto a dizer, uma companhia fácil e agradável.

- Você vai para a Sala Precisa junto de seus amigos? – perguntei-lhe após conversarmos um pouco.

- Eu não sei...

- Você deve ir, Micaela – afirmei e vi seu olhar confuso – Lá você ficará segura. Pelo que percebi o mentor do refúgio de vocês pensou em algo para a sala não aparecer para ninguém a não ser para vocês. Impossível eu, os Carrow ou qualquer outro Sonserino conseguirmos ir lá. E eu disse a seu pai que lhe protegeria.

- Bem, se é assim, eu irei – Micaela disse firme, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Quando irá?

- Hoje mesmo, só passei aqui para lhe avisar – respondeu levantando-se da poltrona.

- Pensei que não soubesse se devia ir – disse divertido. Micaela tinha 15 anos, sua cara de anjo conquistava a todos, era impossível não gostar dela, tinha um jeito esquentadinho, herdado por sua descendência italiana, pensava.

- Bom, não queria lhe deixar aí sozinho, mas havia esquecido que era você, né? – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Ponderei por um instante enquanto a via caminhar pela porta, não sabia mais quando a veria novamente, e também não sabia quando a Guerra terminaria, porém algo em mim não me deixava vê-la partir sem lhe contar que sua mãe não havia morrido.

- Fiorentti! – a chamei, ela se virou e eu andei até ela – Não irá dizer nem um adeus direito? – ela corou de vergonha. **Não,** quando a Guerra acabasse lhe contaria a verdade pessoalmente, era mais seguro assim, era melhor assim.

- Desculpe. Adeus, Draco, espero que tenha sucesso em suas missões, você não é tão mal assim, sabe? Por trás de toda essa sua mascara há um bom coração e um bom homem – ela disse, me surpreendendo com suas palavras, e deu-me um beijo estalado na bochecha.

E então Micaela se foi. Assim como tudo que eu conseguia de razoavelmente aceitável ia, e mais uma vez me vi sozinho naquele aposento, como me vi aquele ano inteiro.

O feriado da Páscoa se aproximava, Michael conseguia cada vez mais número de funcionários do Ministério que eram insatisfeitos com o próprio e que fariam qualquer coisa para voltar para o Ministério de antes. Tudo era mantido no sigilo, mas cada vez mais partidários de Voldemort estavam vindo pro meu lado sem nem saber que era eu atrás de tudo.

Michael também conseguiu matar o outro Comensal, o que "gostava" de sua namorada, disse-me que havia o torturado tanto que levou umas boas nove horas de pura tortura, sem descanso. Michael estava corrompido pelo ódio e pelo desejo de vingança, o que o fazia ser sádico por vezes, porém era um homem muito bondoso, e se não fosse pelo incidente com sua namorada, teria repugnância por qualquer tipo de ato violento. Eu chegava a me surpreender ao ver até que ponto um homem ia para vingar uma pessoa que amava.

Comensais eram capturados pela Ordem, e sabe-se lá o que faziam com eles, alunos cada vez mais "desapareciam", e Granger, finalmente mandou-me outra carta, duas para falar a verdade. Na primeira, a caligrafia não era dela, parecia mais de pena de repetição rápida.

_Tom Riddle, mais conhecido como Lord Voldemort nos tempos negros de hoje, parece ser o bruxo mais imbatível do mundo, contudo conheço seu segredo. Ele apenas tem vivido, pois dividiu sua alma em seis pedaços, prendeu a alma em seis objetos para ser imortal. Este feitiço, de prender parte da alma em um objeto, chamados de Horcruxes e só pode ser concretizado se alma do bruxo for corrompido, isto é, se o bruxo matar alguém. As Horcruxes, contudo, só podem ser destruídas por fogo criado de um feitiço especial ou por veneno de Basilisco. Lord Voldemort, no fim, é vencível, só precisa achar as tais Horcruxes, que podem ser qualquer objeto e pode estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, e destruí-las!_

O conteúdo da primeira carta me intrigou, Voldemort só poderia ser vencido se suas Horcruxes tivessem destruídas, e elas podiam ser qualquer coisa e estar em qualquer lugar! Estava perdido. A segunda porém tinha a caligrafia de Granger.

_Não se desespere tanto, Malfoy (sim, sei que se desesperou após ler a primeira carta). Três das Horcruxes já foram destruídas, acabamos de destruir a terceira, quero dizer, Ron destruiu. Temos uma idéia de quais sejam outras duas, mas a terceira não fazemos idéia. Estamos procurando um jeito de rastrear a quarta para destruí-la. A única Horcruxe que sabemos onde está é Nagini, sim, a cobra de Voldemor. Se puder ajudar a destruí-la, agradeceríamos, não conheço nenhum fogo maldito para lançar, se souber, agradecemos novamente. Mandei a primeira carta com letra de repetição rápida para não reconhecerem a letra, caso peguem. Se puder, coloque fogo nas duas cartas, nessa segunda é imprescindível atear fogo! Por Merlin pare de mandar cartas, morro de medo de alguma delas caírem em mãos erradas._

_J._

Nagini, essa eu podia tentar, contudo seria extremamente difícil, uma vez que Voldemort a adorava e não se desgrudava da cobra. Ao menos três já haviam sido destruídas e eles já tentavam apanhar a quarta. _Fogo Maldito, _não me lembrava muita coisa a respeito disso, procuraria quando tivesse tempo.

Jane era muito inteligente, resolvi aceitar seu conselho e parar de me comunicar com ela. Porém mal sabia eu que entraria em contato com ela muito em breve, já que ela havia me mandando a carta uma semana antes da Páscoa.

E na Páscoa fui para casa, fazia qualquer coisa para sair daquela escola decadente. E nunca tomar uma decisão dessas foi tão impactante para mim quanto esta que eu havia tomado. O feriado de Páscoa durava ao menos cinco dias, o que era agradável.

Não me agradava nem um pouco ficar com minha família, Lucius era irrelevante a mim. Minha mãe estava bem, dava para se ver, bem diferente do ano anterior, não tinha problemas grandes para atormentá-la já que eu não estava em nenhuma missão suicida e Lucius havia saído de Azkaban. Decidi por ficar no meu quarto e me encarreguei de ver os prisioneiros, as masmorras de algum jeito me acalmavam, afinal.

Lovegood estava lá, como eu havia previsto, desnutrida e mal tratada. Olivaras continuava na mesma cela que estava quando eu havia o visto pela ultima vez, porém dividia a cela com a loira e um duende que eu não ia com a cara.

- Sr Olivaras! – cumprimentei – Como está? – perguntei-lhe formalmente.

- Ah, jovem Malfoy, não sei como sobrevivi aqui nesta masmorra sem você para me trazer comida esse ano inteiro – o velho fabricante de varinha disse antes de tossir. Sua voz estava afônica.

- Eu sempre lhe disse para não se acostumar, pois sua mordomia logo acabaria – disse lhe entregando um prato de comida e uma poção revigorante pequena.

- Prefiro ser ter uma surpresa a ser desiludido antes de tal coisa acontecer – o velho disse sabiamente antes de começar a comer freneticamente.

Dei um prato de comida a Lovegood também, assim como um jarro pequeno de água para os dois. Para o duende, joguei-lhe a comida no chão, o que não o agradou, já que olhou-me feio, melhor ter comida no chão do que não a ter, lhe rosnei.

- Draco é um bom garoto – ouvi a voz sonhadora de Lovegood comentar antes de eu sair das masmorras

Quando estava na Mansão, dava pão pela manhã aos prisioneiros e as sobras dos jantares (que não era pouca coisa) à noite. Tinham sorte os prisioneiros, quando não estava ganhavam só uma refeição e se ganhavam, pois sabia que não importavam-se em alimentá-los.

Eu havia acabado de deixar o jantar com os prisioneiros quando subi para a sala de estar. Meus pais estavam na sala, em frente á lareira, conversando, ambos sentados nas poltronas de couro de dragão preto. Iria passar reto, porém minha mãe me chamou. Fiz um esforço descomunal para obedecê-la. Sentei-me numa terceira poltrona e começamos a conversar coisas banais, como se fossemos uma família normal, revirei os olhos ao pensar nisso.

Tocaram a campanhia, levantei-me com raiva, afinal quem ousava tocar na Mansão Malfoy aquela hora da noite? Porém minha mãe colocou a mão em meu ombro e saiu para atender.

- Que é isso? – ouvi a voz fria de minha mãe falar.

A segunda voz que respondeu-lhe não dava para ser ouvida de onde eu e Lucius estávamos, parecia um rosnado estranho. Depois de uns minutos, minha mãe vinha acompanhada de uns seqüestradores, Greyback entre eles, e empurravam três prisioneiros.

- Que é isso? – perguntou Lucius, repetindo a pergunta de minha mãe.

- Eles dizem que capturaram Potter – informou minha mãe – Draco, venha aqui – chamou-me minha mãe.

Levantei-me automaticamente, meu cérebro processava as informações. Potter havia sido pego! Observei melhor o garoto, que Greyback fez o favor de empurrá-lo para mais perto da luz e do grande espelho que tinha sobre a lareira. Não o reconheci de imediato, porém, o rosto ao seu lado eu reconheci assim que me aproximei do trio capturado.

**_Era Granger._ **

_[Falas retiradas de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, página 355]_


	13. Chapter 12 pI

**Capitulo 12**

_A morte pela sobrevivência parte I._

Os segundos se arrastaram como anos, o assombro por reconhecer o rosto tão familiar foi coberto por uma máscara de indiferença. A respiração, que queria se desregular fora controlada; os olhos, contudo, estavam fixados nos olhos cor de avelã da garota, que tinha alguns cortes em seu rosto, e eu sabia, se olhassem atentamente, veriam a descrença, o medo e a surpresa. Tudo que estava contido em mim, era visível em seus olhos.

- Então, Draco? É ele? É o Harry Potter? – ouvi a voz de Lucius perguntar-me. Parecia excitado com a possibilidade de termos pego Potter.

- Não tenho… não tenho muita certeza – respondi vagamente.

Eu reconhecia Granger, afinal. E claramente ela viajava com Potter e Weasley. O ruivo não estava diferente: parecia maior, mais maduro, mas era reconhecível. Já Potter estava com os cabelos até os ombros, o rosto estava enorme, avermelhado e brilhante, tinha umas manchas escuras em seu queixo e estava sem os ósculos, quase irreconhecível, mas sua cicatriz estava lá. Distorcida, mas estava.

O trio Grifinório, os mais procurados do país, estavam em minha casa, afinal.

- Tem alguma coisa ali – Lucius sussurrou; Não era tão burro, afinal, pensei enquanto via que Lucius observava a mesma coisa que eu –, poderia ser a cicatriz, distendida… Draco, venha aqui, olhe direito! Que acha?

Obedeci Lucius e aproximei meu rosto do de Potter, realmente era a cicatriz, mas não estava disposto ajudar o velho, então falei, evasivo, voltando à lareira: – Não sei.

Minha mente fervia. Logo descobririam que era Potter e os amigos, eu não podia correr o risco de Potter morrer _naquela hora,_ era extremamente importante que Potter ficasse vivo para ocupar Voldemort, enquanto eu teria de procurar e destruir as Horcruxes. Mas não poderia fazer isso se Potter morresse, demoraria mais do que o esperado para Voldemort morrer. Voldemort não poderia continuar vivo por tanto tempo, eu tinha de fazer algo. A voz de Greyback tirou-me de meus devaneios:

- E a sangue-ruim aqui? – rosnou e eu quase lhe lancei uma maldição por ter aberto a boca; a raiva transbordava em mim, mas tinha de controlar minhas feições e gestos.

- Esperem – disse minha mãe e eu quase implorei para Merlin que fizesse ela não se recordar de Granger, em vão – Sim… sim, ela esteve na Madame Malkin com Potter! Vi a foto dela no _Profeta_! Olhe, não é a garota Granger? – perguntou-me por fim, virando-se para mim, engoli seco.

- Eu… talvez… – disse tentando achar uma saída no beco em que me encontrava. Nenhuma, concluí – É.

Dei as costas para os capturados. Logo Lucius chamaria o Lord, Potter seria morto e seus amigos seriam torturados . Eu precisava tirá-los de minha casa, porém não sabia como, a situação havia me pego de surpresa. Mantive minha expressão neutra, porém idéias ridículas de os livrarem passavam por minha cabeça tão rapidamente que eu podia ter um derrame de tão furiosamente que meu cérebro funcionava. O chamado de Lucius me tirou dos devaneios:

- Draco, olhe para ele, não é o filho de Arthur Weasley, como é mesmo o nome dele…?

-É, poderia ser – respondi vagamente, sem me virar.

Eu precisava de um plano, mas não poderia ser descoberto, teria de livrá-los e isso arriscava muito minha pele. Tinha de pensar em uma solução em pouco tempo e que não me comprometesse, mas o que? A pergunta não saía de minha cabeça e nem minha tia aparecendo lá me fez voltar para a realidade, estava absorto em meus pensamentos, em meus planos, e nunca devia mais não tê-lo feito.

Uma discussão havia se instaurado entre Bella e Greyback, pelo pouco que eu prestei atenção quando meu nome fora chamado, ele estava com a espada de Grynffindor, que Snape havia mandado para o cofre de minha tia em Gringotes. Aquele insignificante artefato desencadeou uma grande confusão e posteriormente, apenas fiquei sabendo disso depois de muito tempo do ocorrido, a solução para os problemas de Potter e aquilo fora o estopim para a grande Batalha.

- Draco, leve este lixo para fora – disse minha tia indicando os seqüestradores desacordados, e uma ponta de raiva se ascendeu em mim. Como ela tinha a ousadia de achar que podia mandar em mim, ainda mais para um trabalho de elfo como esse, pensei com raiva. Mas a raiva ficou maior após ouvir seu ultimo comentário – Se não tiver peito para acabar com eles, deixe-os no pátio para mim.

Fechei os punhos, raivoso. Teria de me esforçar para manter a cabeça, havia muita coisa a ser feita, pouco tempo, e soluções quase nulas. Ouvi minha mãe defender-me enquanto eu pegava os dois seqüestradores pela gola e saía da sala, era a minha hora para pensar calmamente, mas parei ao ouvir Bella:

- Os prisioneiros devem ser levados para o porão, enquanto reflito sobre o que fazer! – dirigiu-se a minha mãe, de forma tão arrogante, que me fez ter vontade de lhe matar ali mesmo, mas mal eu sabia que a vontade de matar minha tia cresceria ainda mais.

Respirei fundo e saí com os prisioneiros da sala, era melhor para não tentar matar minha tia ali mesmo e por tudo a perder, enquanto abria a porta e matava os seqüestradores, ouvi minha mãe falar:

- Leve os prisioneiros para o porão, Greyback – ordenou com a voz fria; um seqüestrador morto.

- Espere – a voz de Bella saiu rispidamente; apontei minha varinha para o segundo seqüestrador – Todos, menos a sangue-ruim. – continuou; a surpresa e o ódio foram tão intensos que gritei um "Sectusempra". O segundo seqüestrador voou longe, o sangue jorrando, o corpo bateu em uma das árvores que rodeavam o jardim da mansão.

A vontade de voltar à sala fora tão intensa que eu quase corri para lá, porém a razão fez meus pés ficarem no mesmo lugar. Potter e Weasley iriam ao porão, enquanto Granger teria um interrogatório pela frente, e só eu sabia como seria o interrogatório, pensei. Rabicho cuidaria dos prisioneiros, Greyback provavelmente ficaria na sala para ver o que aconteceria com "seus" prisioneiros, todos os moradores da casa estariam na sala, essa era a minha grande chance.

Esperei uns segundos, até Greyback sair arrastando Weasley, que não tremia, e Potter, que parecia aflito. Os segui até as masmorras da mansão, eles ficariam no mesmo andar que Olivaras e Lovegood. Finalmente Sr Olivaras poderia sair dali, pensei complacente enquanto via o lobo fazer o caminho de volta ao andar superior. Aproveitei o pouco tempo que Rabicho demoraria a aparecer ali para tomar conta dos novos prisioneiros e comecei a desfazer a complexa proteção das masmorras, qualquer um poderia entrar ali, que nada sofreria. Ao finalizar o contra-feitiço do feitiço de anti-aparatação ouvi os passos lerdos de Rabicho.

Escondi-me nas sombras e voltei ao andar superior, os prisioneiros já podiam fugir. Mais tarde voltaria ali para devolvê-los a varinha e assim aparatarem dali. Assim que cheguei à sala, vi Granger jogada no chão e Bellatrix à sua frente. Parecia estar alucinada, tão fora de si quanto o possível, beirava a loucura total, fiquei em frente à lareira.

- Não! – respondeu Granger e eu nunca senti tanto medo quanto naquele momento, pois sabia o que aconteceria a seguir.

Como eu havia previsto, Bella ficou possessa com a resposta de Granger, e logo berrou um _Crucius_, atingindo em cheio a menina no chão, que passou a se contorcer em dor. Os berros foram incontroláveis e absurdos. Se achei que nada pudesse superar o sofrimento que era ouvir os gritos de minha mãe, tinha a certeza, no momento, que havia sim coisa pior, o grito de Granger. Na minha frente ela se contorcia, berrava, guinchava, e eu nada podia fazer, a não ser observar pedir a Merlin para que Bella não a matasse, mas isso era algo impossível.

Ironia, eu salvaria seus amigos, mas não a ela. A vontade de livrá-la e a culpa de não poder o fazer se apoderavam em mim, os gritos dela perfuravam meus ouvidos como espadas afiadas perfurando o peito, os pulmões, o coração. A angústia em meus olhos era visível para quem os olhasse, mas ninguém se importaria de fazê-lo... só ela, que o fez. Mesmo se contorcendo e gritando de dor, olhava fixamente para mim, quando não fechava os olhos de dor. O desespero que aqueles lindos olhos cor de avelã transmitiam era tão forte, que chegava a ser palpável, a intensidade que aqueles olhos me olhavam era tanta, que num lapso, lembrei-me de um feitiço antigo, proibido, _magia negra, magia antiga. _

Aproveitei que ninguém prestava atenção em mim e fui ao canto da sala. Posicionei os meus pés e segurei a varinha firmemente, apontando discretamente para a direção de Granger e Bellatrix. Consciente de que teria de prender a vida de alguém e que aquilo teria de ser feito, por questão pessoal, inspirei fundo; o grito de Hermione tornou-se mais terrível que antes, era a hora, antes que ela sofresse mais. Murmurei as palavras em _latim, _e faíscas saíram de minha varinha, em direção a Hermione, depois em direção de Bellatrix e virando a varinha para mim mesmo, encerrei o encantamento, entrando no ciclo.

Assim que relaxei, senti dores horríveis em todo meu corpo, o encantamento havia funcionado, afinal. Ao voltar para o lugar em que tinha plena visão de Granger, as dores iam se intensificando mais, de acordo com o que Bellatrix ficava com raiva e mais fortes eram suas torturas. O rosto de Hermione estava um pouco mais aliviado, e seus olhos não transmitiam mais tanto desespero e dor quanto antes, lhe sorri cordialmente e peguei as varinhas dos prisioneiros, que havia deixado no chão.

- Como foi que você entrou no meu cofre? – berrou loucamente Bellatrix – Aquele duende nojento, no porão, a ajudou?

- Só o conhecemos esta noite! – soluçou Hermione, mas dava para ver que seu corpo não estava tão dolorido – Nunca estivemos em seu cofre… essa não é a espada verdadeira! É uma cópia, é só uma cópia! – chorou.

- Uma cópia? –repetiu incrédula – Ah, com certeza! – ironizou furiosa.

- Mas é muito fácil descobrir! – a voz de Lucius se fez presente; e acho que na vida, nunca o considerei com tanto bom senso – Draco, vá buscar o duende, ele poderá nos dizer se a espada é ou não verdadeira!

Acatei a ordem de Lucius e desci as escadas correndo. Por mais que meu corpo estivesse muito dolorido, a dor era pura psicologia, assim como controlá-la ou não deixá-la incomodar. Cheguei ao andar de baixo, Rabicho estava parado em frente a porta de ferro, como um soldadinho gordo e vagabundo.

- Afastem-se! Se enfileirem na parede do fundo. Não tentem nada, ou mato vocês. – ameacei, mas a voz estava trêmula, sabia que sairia assim por causa da súbita dor que sentia de uma vez só.

Abri a porta e vi que eles haviam obedecido. Minha varinha iluminada me permitiu ver onde o duende nojento estava, o agarrei pelo braço e saí, não sem antes de lançar um olhar significativo ao Sr Olivaras. Ouvi um barulho que não dei atenção e arrastei o duende nojento até Bella e esperei atento. Esperava ouvir um barulho de aparatação, Olivaras provavelmente teria entendido meu olhar, não podia estar tão fraco assim para falar, pensei, mas só com muita sorte seria no momento em que Hermione gritasse, pois sabia que a tortura não havia acabado.

E como previ, Bellatrix perguntou novamente onde ela havia achado a espada, e novamente Granger respondeu que haviam achado. E mais um grito preencheu o ambiente, assim como metade da dor que Granger deveria sentir, eu sentia. Trinquei meu maxilar, a dor era pura psicologica, pensava em mantra, me concentrando em ouvir algum barulho estranho. O fim de um barulho agudo foi ouvido assim que Granger parou de gritar e Lucius, para o meu azar, ouviu.

- Que foi isso? Vocês ouviram? Que barulho foi esse no porão? – gritou Lucius nervoso – Draco… não, chame o Rabicho! Mande-o descer e verificar.

Desci as escadas novamente e mandei Rabicho ir verificar o que havia acontecido na cela dos prisioneiros. Subi as escadas novamente e todos ficaram atentos para ver se o estranho barulho se repetia. Nada. Nem um ruído sequer.

- Que foi, Rabicho?

- Nada! Tudo bem! – Rabicho respondeu.

Bellatrix bufou e voltou-se em direção de Granger, que na hora já estava aos seus pés, com a respiração falha, com roxos visíveis pela pele. Parecia estar com alguns ossos quebrados, mas os olhos avelã continuavam sem tanta dor, continuavam a observar o ambiente atentamente, continuavam em minha direção. Enquanto mandava o duende sujo olhar a espada, lançou outro _Crucius_ em Hermione, de raiva. Estava muito descontrolada, o potencial dessa maldição inteira deveria ser muito mais que insuportável, já que metade da dor fazia me querer gritar, mas novamente trinquei o maxilar.

- Então? É a espada verdadeira? – perguntou Bellatrix para o duende.

- Não, é falsa – disse convicto, Bellatrix ofegou.

- Você tem certeza? Certeza absoluta?

- Tenho.

O alívio se apoderou de mim ao ouvir a palavra do duende, Granger não sofreria mais. Mas o alívio deu lugar ao desespero, Bellatrix chamaria o Lord e Granger seria morta. E seus amigos teriam o mesmo destino se ainda não tivessem saído dali, pedia a Merlin para que o tivessem feito.

- Ótimo – Bella disse com um gesto da varinha, fez um corte no rosto do duende, o fazer berrar de dor, logo em seguida chutou-o para longe e disse – E agora, vamos chamar o Lord das Trevas – e dizendo isso, puxou a manga do braço esquerdo e com o dedo indicador, apertou a Marca Negra, senti imediatamente a minha formigar.

- E acho que podemos dar um fim a sangue-ruim – Bellatrix disse displicentemente, fazendo-me encher-me de raiva, a ponto da dor que sentia por todo o meu corpo só de ficar em pé desaparecesse, fosse tão insignificante quanto Rabicho era.

Estava pronto para dizer que eu mesmo teria o prazer de acabar com Granger, quando uma cabeleira ruiva entra na sala, urrando um "**NÃO**", e então fez a coisa mais inacreditável que ele deve ter feito em sua vida inteira, jogou Bellatrix para longe com um _Expelliarmus_.

E então a confusão estava feita. Potter entrou na sala e estuporou Lucius, tentei atingi-lo com um _Imperius_ para mandá-lo aparatar dali imediatamente, contudo minha mãe e Greyback tentavam atingi-lo, o moreno se movia rápido, por sorte. E então eu virei a cabeça para olhar onde estava Granger, e assim que a vi caída no chão, tentando se mover, vi a figura de Bellatrix levantar tão rapidamente quanto um piscar de olhos, e esse fora meu erro, piscar. Pois assim que pisquei ela estava de pé, alucinada, pegou Granger pelas vestes como se a mesma não passasse de um tapete, a ergueu e quando eu estava mirando minha varinha nela, ela tirou rapidamente uma faca de suas vestes e a colocou na garganta de Granger. Congelei.

- PARE OU ELA MORRE! – exclamou tão alucinada que seus olhos brilhavam.

Abaixei alguns centímetros a minha, sabia que a ordem não era para mim, mas um impulso de abaixar a varinha pela ameaça me fez fazê-lo, Weasley ficou paralisado e Potter, que se escondia atrás de um sofá, se levantou.

- Eu disse, larguem as varinhas – guinchou apertando a faca contra o pescoço alvo de Hermione, seus olhos estavam tomados pelo medo, ela me olhou; gotas de sangue escorreram pela faca.

- Está bem! – Potter gritou deixando a varinha cair aos pés de Bellatrix. Weasley, sensatamente, o imitou.

- Ótimo, Draco, apanhe-as! – ordenou e seu tom louco voltou; peguei as varinhas. – O Lord das Trevas está vindo, Harry Potter! A sua morte está próxima!

As palavras de Bellatrix ressonaram em minha mente, como se a mesma fosse oca e que só houvesse esse eco nela. Voldemort não podia pegar Potter, não naquela hora, quando ele era imortal, não sem antes eu saber todas suas Horcruxes para destruí-las! Precisava tirar Potter dali rapidamente, precisava tirá-los de lá, mas sabia que se eles conseguissem fugir, Granger teria um destino pior que a morte, e eu não sabia o que fazer diante de tal situação.

- … enquanto Greyback cuida da senhorita sangue-ruim. Tenho certeza de que o Lord das Trevas não vai lhe negar a garota, Greyback, depois do que você fez esta noite.

Assim que Bellatrix proferiu as ultimas palavras, o mesmo barulho que havíamos ouvido antes voltou acontecer, mas no alto. Olhamos para cima, o ilustre e caríssimo lustre de cristal que havia no alto do teto começou a tremer e, então, despencou. O lustre estava exatamente em cima de Bellatrix e, conseqüentemente, de Hermione. Rapidamente fiz um floreiro com a varinha e Hermione, que havia se soltado de Bellatrix enquanto esta a largava e se jogava para o lado, fora protegida por um escudo; ela e o que parecia ser um duende. O lustre se espatifou no escudo, dando a impressão de que fora no chão, o impacto contra o escudo fora enorme e eu já debilitado cedi, o escudo se desfez.

Os estilhaços de cristais voaram em todas as direções, vi montes deles voarem na minha, e só consegui fechar os olhos. Vários cortes se formaram em meu rosto, coloquei as mãos para protegê-los de mais estilhaços, o sangue escorria por meu rosto. E então senti as três varinhas que segurava, sendo arrancadas com brutalidade de minhas mãos.

Mãos macias me envolveram e me puxaram para algum lugar enquanto eu ouvia Potter estuporar alguém, queria saber se Granger estava bem, contudo estava muito debilitado e os ferimentos em meu rosto e mãos não ajudavam muito.

- Dobby! Você!_ Você_ fez o lustre cair… - a voz de minha mãe se fez muito presente ao meu lado, era ela que me puxava para algum lugar, me senti aliviado.

- Não deve ferir Harry Potter – reconheci a voz de Dobby.

- Mate-o, Cissy – Bella disse, pausou. – Seu macaquinho imundo! – vociferou – Como ousa tirar a varinha de uma bruxa, como ousa desafiar os seus senhores?

- Dobby não tem senhores! Dobby é um elfo livre, e Dobby veio salvar Harry Potter e seus amigos.

- Ron, pegue… e VÁ! – Potter berrou.

Abri os olhos, não me importando com a dor. Potter estava com o duende, segurou a mão de Dobby; Weasley pegou Granger no colo e segurou na outra mão de Dobby. Sumiram. Em poucos milésimos de segundos eu vi apenas o vislumbre de Granger sendo erguida pelo amigo ruivo e então sumiram. Uma faca voava e então desapareceu no ar.

O grito que minha tia soltou após Dobby e os outros fugirem parecia até que estava sendo internada na ala para loucos no St. Mungus. Meus olhos já haviam se fechado, afinal havia alguns cortes em minhas pálpebras, senti novamente as mãos macias de minha mãe me conduzirem até um encosto macio, que imaginei ser o sofá.

- O que houve com o garoto? – a voz de Lucius se fez em meus ouvidos, eu estava dependente de meus ouvidos. Fora como se eu voltasse a ser novamente criança, e estivesse me machucado numa brincadeira infantil com meus elfos, e então corresse para os braços de minha mãe, engolindo o choro, pois Lucius certamente brigaria se eu chorasse, e o sangue escorrendo; Lucius não podia ver que após simples ferimentos eu corresse até minha mãe, mas, então, se ele visse, e sua voz saía em tom enojado e autoritário.

Me encolhi no sofá ao ouvir sua voz. As mãos macias pararam de mexer em meus cabelos num gesto carinhoso e ouvi minha mãe responder:

- Depois que você foi desacordado pelo Potter, Dobby apareceu, fez cair o lustre de cristal, quando caiu Draco foi atingido. Seu rosto está todo ensangüentado – e então senti algo em minha face, provavelmente estava cuidando de meus ferimentos.

- Você devia se preocupar mais com o fato de que o Lord das Trevas em breve estará aqui, **muito furioso** – Bellatrix gritou – Você sabe o que isso significa, Cissy? Você tem idéia do que isso significa? Sofreremos sua ira por tê-lo chamado em vão! _**Vocês deixaram Potter e seus amigos fugirem! **_

Abri os olhos, furioso, a dor já havia se amenizado, percebi que quem cuidava de meus olhos, um lugar crítico para se fazer magia, era Lucius; peguei uma varinha que estava caída no chão. Levantei-me do sofá, ainda um pouco surpreso, as dores musculares ainda eram intensas, mas não me importava naquele momento. Bellatrix estava de pé e olhava fixamente para minha mãe, para minha sorte, enquanto levantava do sofá e erguia a varinha. Fiquei em pé, Bellatrix voou longe e bateu as costas na parede.

- Não ouse falar com a minha mãe assim, sua bruxa alucinada! – rosnei – Você está em minha casa, respeite a mim e minha família, quer queira, quer não! E você tem tanta culpa quanto Lucius e Narcisa, não queira tirar o corpo fora para não levar o castigo, _**além do que foi você que chamou o Lord aqui. **_

A bruxa se levantou, seus olhos estavam com tanta raiva que podiam até sair faíscas.

- Olhe como fala comigo, moleque!…

- Olhe aqui você, _titia_, estou cansado de ver você _achar_ que pode mandar aqui. Você não consegue nem mandar em sua varinha – disse com escárnio; um movimento de varinha dela, um escudo meu.

- Não provoque, Draco… - avisou rindo histéricamente, eu a conhecia, ela ia me desarmar lançando diretamente um _Crucius_, ataquei antes, ela pulou para o lado. – **NÃO OUSE ME LANÇAR CRUCIUS, MENINO!**_ – _e então ela atacou, o feitiço me atingiu no ombro, que começou a sangrar em abundância.

- Draco! – a voz de minha mãe me chamou, não a olhei.

- Não, deixe-o – Lucius disse, pela segunda vez naquela noite, algo sábio. Eu já lançava um feitiço que pegou Bellatrix de surpresa, um risco em seu pescoço se fez e então ardeu, e sangrou.

- Como ousa? – repetiu furiosa – Você não é páreo para mim, moloque – disse com arrogância, enquanto lançava uma seqüência de feitiços em mim, meu escudo não agüentaria por tanto tempo.

- Não, titia, **eu sou melhor do que você** – disse e então pulei para o lado ao mesmo tempo em que a estuporava, e, pela terceira vez naquela noite, ela era jogada para longe e batia com força na parede.

- Mas o que é isso? – uma voz que parecia um silvo de cobra disse, e então todos nós paralisamos, _Voldemort. _Ninguém respondeu nem se mexeu, Voldemort adentrou a sala em que estávamos. – Vocês me chamaram aqui _para isso?_ – disse com desprezo e raiva.

Caminhou com arrogância até o centro da sala, olhou para nós, esperando que mostrássemos algo importante para tê-lo chamado. Olhou para a sala com desprezo, vendo-a toda bagunçada, o lustre espatifado no chão, os cacos por todo o piso, um sofá virado, eu sangrando, Bellatrix no chão, paralisada de medo do mestre, Greyback estuporado e ainda devia ter visto os corpos dos seqüestradores nos jardins. Olhou para Narcisa e Lucius, esperando.

- Por que me chamaram aqui?

- Mestre… - Lucius começou.

- Sem enrolações, Lucius – o cortou com desprezo – Digam-me logo, o que se passou por aqui e por que é que me chamaram – rosnou, Bellatrix gemeu enquanto se levantava, isso o irritou – Levante logo, Bella! – disse irritado a levantando apenas subindo a mão.

- Milord… - começou Bellatrix – o garoto Potter… ele, ele estava aqui, mas conseguiu fugir…

E então o rosto ofídico de Voldemort se contorceu de raiva, e com um movimento rápido com a varinha, ele ateou fogo na primeira coisa que estava na sua frente. Eu, que estava na frente de Voldemort, me joguei para o lado, fugindo de sua ira.

- Potter esteve em seus poderes… e o deixaram fugir – repetiu furioso, se virando para Bellatrix, que havia falado, levantou a mão e então Bella caiu de novo no chão, se contorcendo em função da maldição.

- Milord, nós não temos culpa… - Lucius começou a falar, porém fora interrompido por Voldemort, que o lançou _Crucius _também.

- Não tem culpa? **NÃO TEM CULPA?** Potter fugiu de sua casa, sob seus cuidados e de Bellatrix! Ambos devem ser castigados! – urrou Voldemort e minha mãe se encolheu, eu levantei e me apoiei numa parede – Você, Bellatrix, estou decepcionado com você. Nunca deveria ter achado que era boa o suficiente para ser a melhor de meu comando – disse com incrível nojo e desprezo – Já você, Lucius, nunca duvidei de que era um fracasso total, agora sei que é pior que isso, é a escoria dos sangues-puros e dos Comensais. Os dois não têm permissão de sair dessa casa por seis meses, a não ser para executar missões que eu os designar.

- Jovem Malfoy – virou-se para mim – Estava lutando com sua tia por quê? – sorriu com escárnio.

- Estava lhe dizendo que ela não podia ter deixado Potter fugir deste jeito, não era digno de uma Black, muito menos de um Comensal da Morte. – disse falsamente, num tom sério.

- Tão mais jovem e já é mais astuto, que bom que não segue o exemplo desses perdedores – disse-me – Irei e espero não ser incomodado por vocês por um bom tempo – ameaçou e desaparatou.

- Draco, querido… - minha mãe começou, porém a interrompi levantando a mão.

-Cuide de Lucius, vou chamar os elfos para lhe ajudarem. Estou no meu quarto, quando um elfo estiver disponível, mande-o para meu quarto. – e dizendo isto, saí da sala em direção a grande escada de mármore que tinha no segundo hall.

Apaguei no mesmo instante em que minhas costas encostaram-se ao macio colchão de minha cama, as dores eram insignificantes comparadas ao cansaço em que eu me encontrava. Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, meus músculos ainda doíam. Um elfo abriu a porta de me quarto, todo encolhido, carregando uma bandeja com meu desjejum e umas poções. Caminhou até mim e esperou-me sentar na cama para colocar a bandeja em meu colo e assim que colocou quase voou para a saída, mas eu o detive.

- Espere – disse e o pequeno elfo parou na porta, virando-se para mim, as orelhas caídas. – Como está minha mãe? E Lucius?

- Sua mãe está bem, mestre, e cuida de seu pai, mestre, que já está melhor – disse encolhido.

- Certo, Franz… Diga a minha mãe que parto antes do almoço para Hogwarts e venha aqui me ajudar com a mala.

- Sim, mestre, Franz fará tudo o que deseja. – disse e saiu do quarto.

Após tomar meu desjejum e as poções revigorantes, que de nada revigoraram, caminhei para o banho. Fiquei surpreso ao me olhar no espelho, eu tinha um hematoma em meu pescoço, no mesmo lugar em que Bellatrix apertou a faca contra o pescoço de Granger. Ao menos o feitiço estava certo e Granger não morreria tão fácil, era algo de se animar, mas nada melhorou meu ânimo.

Voldemort não queria ouvir nada a respeito dessa casa e de seus membros, tamanha era sua irritabilidade conosco. Potter por um triz escapou ontem, pergunto-me como Dobby achou Potter e os amigos para os salvarem. Granger quase morreu. Weasley ama Granger. eu duelei com Bellatrix, queria saber o que teria acontecido se Voldemort não aparecesse, quem teria ganhado, quem teria morrido. Bellatrix tinha subido ainda mais em minha lista de quem eu devia matar, mas ela eu mataria com muito gosto e muita tortura, ela achava que podia me humilhar, mandar em mim, mandar em minha casa, em minha mãe, humilhar ela e Lucius, mas Bellatrix estava redondamente enganada se achava que eu não faria nada, minha vingança para com ela estava feita e guardada, esperando o momento-chave para se revelar.

O banho apenas relaxou meus músculos, pois minha mente continuara a trabalhar da mesma maneira de antes. Franz já havia feito minha mala quando eu voltei ao meu quarto. Era um elfo bastante útil, já que me conhecia desde criança, minha mala estava perfeitamente em ordem e arrumada, tinha todas as coisas que eu poderia querer para fechar aquele ano, _meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts._

Desci as escadas, deparei-me com minha mãe, quase aos prantos, me esperando no hall, uma ruga de preocupação estava em sua testa, ela me abraçou, hesitante:

- Oh Draco, já vai? Nem tivemos o nosso almoço de Páscoa – ela disse.

- Mãe, sabe que devo ir – disse a ela, afagando seus cabelos loiros – Se encontrar sua irmã de novo, irei matá-la, mãe. Além do que esse feriado de Páscoa já rendeu mais do que devia…

- Não seja um assassino, Draco, não seja igual a eles, não se rebaixe tanto – sussurrou em meu ouvido, a preocupação em sua voz.

- Não dá para não ser o que já sou, mãe? Me fizeram assassino há quase dois anos, não matei Dumbledore, mas matei outros. _**Nessa guerra, mãe, é matar ou morrer.**_ – lhe disse, afastando-me dela.

- Você ainda tem salvação, filho, sei disso. Você é melhor que eu e seu pai e nossa família inteira, você tem salvação – ela disse baixo, como se fosse um mantra que ela mesma dizia para acreditar que era verdade; gostaria que fosse, só para deixá-la melhor.

- Adeus, mãe – plantei um beijo em sua face e saí, Franz ao meu encalço carregando o malão.

- Espere, Draco, meu filho! – gritou-me ela vindo em minha direção – Tome minha varinha, você precisa mais de uma do que eu. – peguei a varinha que ela me estendia e continuei a andar para fora dos portões.

Perguntei-o sobre os prisioneiros, o elfo respondeu que todos haviam fugido, até Thomas, que haviam colocado na mesma cela que os outros, pois Rabicho tinha medo de entrar mais á fundo nas masmorras. O próprio havia sido encontrado morto, sua mão mágica, feita por Voldemort, presa em sua própria garganta. _Inútil._

Esperava Michael naquele bar que havia me encontrado com Pietro certa vez. Tinha negócios urgentes a serem resolvidos e, como sempre, precisava de Michael ao meu lado. O dito cujo entrou no bar, eu já havia cuidado de dar dinheiro o suficiente para o dono, ele não voltaria por um bom tempo, tempo suficiente para eu resolver meus negócios.

- Draco, senhor – cumprimentou Michael, apertando minha mão direita e sentando-se a minha frente.

- Michael… - respondi ao cumprimento.

- É verdade? Que o Lord das Trevas quase matou sua família ontem? – perguntou-me sem se conter, assenti.

- Então as pessoas já sabem – murmurei e ele negou – Então façam com que saibam que Bellatrix Lestrange deixou Potter e sua trupe escaparem, e que a ira do Lord das Trevas a deixou de cama por um bom tempo – disse sorrindo enviesado – Não se preocupe, ela está proibida de sair de minha mansão por meses, não fará mal a vocês, creio que só o Lord pode entrar em contato com ela e Lucius. Espalhe o terror, os Comensais têm que estarem submissos, **a mim.** – Michael sorriu.

- O que está pensando em fazer, senhor? – perguntou-me direto.

- A batalha que tantos esperamos, está mais próxima. O Lord anda se enfezando muito fácil, creio que não esta conseguindo o que queria e que não poupará nada nem ninguém para ter o que quer. **Precisamos ter gente o suficiente para um golpe em Voldemort, **quantos temos?

- Pietro Fiorentti, departamento de Mistérios; Werner Müller, braço direito do Ministro da Magia; Richard Lewis, chefe do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos; Martin Webb, sub-chefe do Departamento Internacional de Cooperação Mágica, Comensal da Morte; Chris Diehl, 2º general dos Aurores; Eu, Michael, secretário do Ministro da Magia. – ele leu um pergaminho – Mas estes são todas as pessoas importantes, junto com eles, há pelo menos mais três pessoas, de segunda importância, os apoiando e os ajudando em qualquer decisão… Ninguém sabe qual é o nome de quem está por trás disso, apenas sabem que eu sou a pessoa mais próxima a você e que acataram todas as ordens que eu transmitir para eles. E esse é só o pessoal do Ministério, os Comensais os idolatram, ao menos as novas _levas_ de Comensais, sua popularidade supera a de Comensais renomados como Bellatrix e Rodolphus, chega até com a do Lord das Trevas, afinal eles nunca viram o Lord e só recebem ordens suas. – sorri com o que Michael havia me dito.

- Eles são **meus Comensais**, os dou ao menos respeito, coisa que ninguém mais o faz. – constatei – É por isso que é importante, Michael, não fazer descasos das pessoas que você comanda, o Lord está fazendo exatamente este erro comigo e com os meus Comensais, vamos ver quem sai vivo desta guerra… - ajeitei minha postura – Eu quero pessoal de todos os departamentos do Ministério da Magia, os seqüestradores que fazem a segurança local não sabem duelar direito, são incapazes intelectualmente, será muito fácil tomar o Ministério. Mas isso só pode acontecer quando o confronto começar. Diga a Arthur Weasley que o Ministério em pouco tempo será deles de novo.

- No que está pensando, senhor? – indagou-me.

- Essa guerra nunca fora nossa, Michael, entramos nela por um acaso, não sairemos nem ganhando e nem perdendo, nem Ministério nem a comunidade bruxa será nossa, estamos apenas fazendo o trabalho que os incompetentes da Ordem não fazem, estamos armando essa Guerra conforme as peças que nos são dadas. E escute o que lhe digo, Michael: **não seremos presos, tampouco vistos bem pela sociedade**. Mas a liberdade que ela terá será por nossa causa. – pausei – Tomaremos o Ministério e quero que todos os Comensais e partidários do Lord sejam presos no velho Décimo Tribunal. Confisquem-lhes as varinhas, deixem-nos jogados lá como se fossem ratos. Os que tentarem sair, a punição é a morte. Não quero saber como colocarão toda aquela gente lá, apenas os coloque lá. Depois, incitem a comunidade a combater o Lord, duas batalhas ao mesmo tempo. O Lord não conseguirá vencê-las ao mesmo tempo, uma delas ao menos vencerá.

- Certo, senhor – assentiu Michael – Por que fala com tanta firmeza?

- Minha tia ficou muito histérica quando considerou a possibilidade de Potter e Cia terem aberto seu cofre no Gringotes e pegado a Espada de Grynffindor de lá – disse, refletindo – o Lord está procurando algo, mas aparentemente sua busca é inútil, o Lord mandou retirarem um certo tipo de livro de todas as bibliotecas que estivessem em nosso alcance, certamente não quer que descubram algo; todos esses pontos devem ser considerados, nada é um mero detalhe. A Ordem da Fênix está muito quieta ultimamente, não ficarão quietos por muito tempo, logo farão algo, e o que mais eles podem fazer senão atacar ou provocar um ataque do Lord? Está tudo diante de seus olhos, Michael, basta analisá-los.

- Não tenho tanto ponto de vista em Guerra, senhor, apenas cuido das finanças – ele disse e eu ri, Michael era continuava engraçado e até ingênuo, mesmo sendo um Comensal da Morte, ele não merecia esta guerra.

- Saiba que só não o mando para outro país, como fiz com Pansy, porque preciso de você aqui para controlar esses abutres – disse sincero e Michael sorriu.

- Senhor, o senhor me deu mais do que eu poderia um dia imaginar, estou bem aonde estou, não se preocupe comigo, se eu morrer nesta guerra, morrerei já vingado e feliz por saber que tive alguma utilidade – disse e então viu o sol se pondo por entre as janelas. – Pietro quer vê-lo.

- Chame-o aqui – ordenei e Michael aparatou.

- Draco! – ouvi a voz do velho gordo Pietro – Vedo che tu stia bene!

- Ainda não sou poliglota, Pietro, mas estou tão bem quanto podia estar – respondi ao velhote, ele e Michael sentaram-se na mesa comigo.

- E então, Draco, como está minha Micaela? Não tenho noticias desde o Natal, me aperta o coração não ter notícias dela, o que houve? – o gorducho falou rápido, desesperado quase.

- Sua filha está muito bem e segura, Fiorentti. – lhe assegurei – Não a vejo há algum tempo, mas ela está no lugar mais seguro daquele castelo…

- Mas como não a vê? – exclamou o gordo. – Você me disse que a protegeria!

- Fiorentti, ouça-me. Sua filha está no lugar mais seguro daquele castelo para pessoas como ela, para qualquer um que não é da Sonserina. Não vou dizer aonde ela está, mas saiba que ela está junto com muitos outros estudantes escondidos e nunca serão pegos nem achados, ela está segura – respondi sem muita paciência, o gorducho era muito irritável.

- Certo, Malfoy, estou confiando o que eu mais tenho de precioso em você – ele disse irritado.

- E eu estou lhe ajudando muito, salvando o seu emprego e sua família – rebati seco.

- Tem razão, desculpe, Malfoy – o gorducho falou baixando os olinhos para a mesa – Mas é minha família, entende? Não dá para não se estressar, perdono.

- Michael vai lhe dar algumas instruções, sua filha e mulher estão em segurança, tome **você** cuidado no Ministério e esteja preparado para uma um golpe a qualquer momento. – disse me levantando.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, garoto? Dio mio, você só tem 17 anos! – o gorducho exclamou levantando.

- _Nunca se é jovem demais ou velho de mais para algo, _Pietro. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, acabar com o Lord é o que eu escolhi e o que irei fazer, vocês não sofrerão nada… - disse caminhando para a saída, os dois me acompanhando – Michael, arranje uma varinha para minha mãe, ela está sem nenhuma, e Olivaras sumiu, dê um jeito. – Michael assentiu.

Aparatei.

Hogwarts estava silenciosa, os alunos voltariam para lá só no dia seguinte. Podia desfrutar do silencio do castelo sozinho, apenas com os professores e fantasmas compartilhando o mesmo terreno. O silêncio que eu devia ter desfrutado na noite anterior, mas não pude, não com os gritos de Granger, com a histeria de Bellatrix, com a euforia de meu pai, com meu medo.

A paz que eu precisava, nem Hogwarts havia conseguido me dar. O ocorrido da noite anterior inundava minha memória, os gritos de Granger me assolaram por noites de anos, talvez esse fosse o preço de estar numa guerra. Talvez esse fosse o preço de ser um Comensal, de ser um assassino. O poder que eu tinha chegava, por vezes, a cegar-me do que eu acreditava, do que eu queria. Mas as dores me traziam para a órbita de novo, e, na noite anterior, a dor fora tanta, tanto física quanto psicológica, que eu duvidava esquecer-me de certas coisas. Eu só tinha sede, sede de sangue, de vingança. E era exatamente isso que eu faria.

- Vejo que voltou mais cedo do feriado, não foi boa a estadia em casa, Draco? – desdenhou Snape entrando em meu quarto.

- _Melhor impossível, _Snape. – respondi no mesmo tom, levantando de minha cama – Não sabe com é bom **duelar com Bellatrix e a fazer cair, de novo e de novo** – disse com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Cuidado, Draco. Ela não levará isso tão bem quanto você, ela vai se vingar – avisou.

-Não, Snape, _**eu que irei me vingar.**_ **O que ela tentar fazer não será nada comparado com o que eu farei. **

- Garoto, não acha que já ultrapassou há muito o limite? Só tem 17 anos, sabe o perigo que corre? – Snape disse, um pouco irritado.

- O limite, para mim, é a morte, Snape. Já perdi tudo, nunca tive uma família, já perdi a vida, os escrúpulos, as chances, todas as chances que eu tive, as desperdicei, perdi-as. O que me resta senão a vingança? O desejo de revanche? – dizer aquelas palavras me fizeram sentir-me um velho.

- Não seja tão dramático, Draco, você **só **tem 17 anos – repetiu.

- E vivi mais do que eu gostaria de ter vivido nesses 17 anos, Snape. Mas não vou ficar me lamentando – levantei da cama – Tenho contas a certar com Bellatrix e ela irá pagar muito caro. – disse decidido abrindo a porta.

- **Pense bem se a sangue-ruim vale tanta vingança.** – ouvi a voz de Snape dizer, seu to sarcástico estava perceptível, mas percebia que ele estava falando sério. Ignorei enquanto ia ao corujal.

_Ok, estou providenciando já o que pede, senhor._

Essa fora a curta resposta que Michael mandou-me. Abri um sorriso de escárnio, era bom saber que eu conseguiria fazer o que eu queria, Michael era muito competente, tive de admitir.

_**GRINGOTES É ROUBADO!**_

Essa era a manchete do Profeta Diário naquele dia. Os burburinhos pelo Salão Principal começaram, era um absurdo Gringotes ser roubado, era o que diziam. Snape não tentou os acalmar e eu fiquei intrigado com a notícia, esse não era Michael, não tinha o feitio dele deixar pistas. Continuei lendo.

_Se estivessem em Hogsmeade, veriam a coisa que, provavelmente, seria a mais assustadora dos últimos tempos. Um dragão alçou vôo do saguão principal do banco Gringotes para fora alcançando os céus e deixando a população bruxa com medo. Relatos de pessoas que estavam no saguão na hora exata em que o dragão surgiu do subsolo, afirmam que não viram nada, nem uma única sacola, junto com as três pessoas que montavam o dorso do dragão. O banco diz que nada fora roubado, contudo estipula-se que o cofre roubado fosse da família Black. Os duendes tentam abafar o caso, mas soubemos de uma fonte confiável que sumiram um ou dois itens do cofre, não se sabe o que. _

_Para maiores informações, com mais detalhes, vão à página 10C._

Um dragão. Então era aquilo que os duendes colocavam para guardar os melhores cofres do banco. Amassei o jornal, se fosse mesmo o cofre de minha tia, esperava que realmente tivessem levado só um ou dois itens, mas o Profeta não era muito confiável.

Snape me encarou, seu olhar era intenso, parecia que sabia o que estava para acontecer; não me importei, saí do Salão e fui ao corujal. Precisava falar com Michael.

_Preste atenção e investigue esse caso do roubo em Gringotes. Terá de acontecer hoje, sem discussão. Cuidado, esteja preparado para tudo._

Escrevi rapidamente, minha letra estava um garrancho devido a minha pressa. Amarrei o bilhete na perna de Lucifer e o mandei ir o mais rápido possível. A noite estava caindo e a ventania parecia ser um mau presságio, balancei a cabeça, nunca acreditava naquelas baboseiras.

Corria pelo corredor, um certo medo se apoderava de mim, um medo desconhecido assolava-me. A guerra fazia coisas estranhas, nos mudavam, eu passei a respeitar a vida e temer a morte, não a minha, mas naquele momento em que cruzava o castelo, só pensava em como havia entrado em tudo aquilo e quanta coisa havia feito em dois anos, quantas vidas tiradas em um ano, quantos arrependimentos em algumas ações e decisões. Mas o que estava feito não podia ser mudado, fora a guerra que escolhi, motivado pela vingança, eu tinha que aceitar as conseqüências, mesmo se elas não fossem nem um pouco favoráveis.

Eu não fugiria da guerra, se fora ela que eu escolhi. Voldemort pagaria por tudo o que ele destruiu em minha vida, por tudo de que eu fui privado e obrigado a fazer. Se eu tinha mais nojo e raiva de alguém do que Lucius era Voldemort. E ele pagaria com a vida por isso. Lucius já havia sido tão humilhado e ainda voltaria a Azkaban. Bellatrix também estava na minha lista dos que pagariam, ela e Voldemort tinham o meu total ódio e raiva. Ambos pagariam, muito caro.

E determinado subi para o escritório de Snape.

- Veio rápido – comentou Snape olhando pela janela do escritório.

- A mensagem foi curta.

- Draco, o que está aprontando? – Snape perguntou; não reconheci seu tom.

- Minha vingança para com minha querida titia – disse simplesmente, me sentando na cadeira de frente para a mesa de Snape, o quadro de Dumbledore me observava. – Não que você esteja interessado ou preocupado, certo?

- Não seja irônico com todos, Draco, sou seu padrinho… Mexer com Bellatrix é perigoso. Tome cuidado, vá pela passagem secreta que leva a Hogsmeade, o toque de recolher já passou e tem vigias perto da escola – sussurrou.

- Como sabe…?

- Você ficou com medo pelo roubo no banco, não se preocupe, moleque, e vá – Snape mandou, com sua costumeira carranca.

Obedeci Snape e sai de sua sala, passei por um dos Carrow, não consegui distinguir qual, desdenhando de Minerva McGonagall, senti pena da senhora, ela não era das minhas preferidas, mas ensinava a matéria extremamente bem. Virei no corredor e avistei a passagem secreta.

Zonko's.

Aparatei.

Casa de Michael.

- Estávamos a sua espera, senhor – ouvi a voz de Michael dizer, ele surgiu das sombras, seu rosto estava com um sorriso de escárnio, ele havia conseguido.

Conduziu-me por um corredor estreito e no final do mesmo havia uma grande porta de ferro, dois homens guardavam a porta. Michael fez um feitiço com sua varinha e então a porta se abriu, revelando um quarto úmido e escuro, mas assim que entramos, uma vela se acendeu. Bellatrix encontrava-se amarrada pelos punhos na parede por correntes de ferro, estava desarcordada.

- Meus parabéns, Michael, você conseguiu o que quase todos acreditam ser impossível. – elogiei com um sorriso, era bom vê-la assim.

Com um aceno de cabeça meu, Michael se retirou da sala, deixando-me a sós com Bellatrix. Com um feitiço, acordei-a.

- Bom dia, titia. – disse cinicamente.

- Bom dia – repetiu com nojo e cuspiu no chão, perto de mim – Sempre soube que você quer roubar meu cargo, mas não vai fedelho. Eu sou a preferida do Lord, você nunca chegará a meus pés.

Gargalhei, ela realmente achava que eu me importava com isso, que eu me importava em roubar seu cargo, tsk. Era uma boa desculpa, afinal. Caminhei para perto dela com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, agachei-me perto dela e, tirando uma chave do bolso, soltei seu pulso esquerdo das correntes. Assim que soltei, ela tentou agarrar meu pescoço, mas fui mais rápido e segurei seu pulso.

- Tenha modos, titia – disse cinicamente e fui para trás, num movimento joguei um feitiço na outra corrente, que estourou, e peguei a varinha que Michael me deu assim que deixou-me naquele quarto – Lute como uma Black, titia, se você realmente for uma. – provoquei.

E num movimento feroz ela jogou um feitiço em mim, desviei-me para o lado; o feitiço ricocheteou na parede e voltou para ela, que se defendeu, aproveitei a chance e a derrubei no chão com um feitiço.

- Achava que você era mais difícil – comentei enquanto a via levantar a varinha, o feitiço me atingiu e eu fui jogado para trás com brutalidade.

- Você não passa de um fedelho – ela disse com raiva e eu lancei um feitiço, ela se defendeu e então, assim que o escudo se desfez, ataquei; Bella caiu.

- Você não passa de uma louca que fugiu da ala dos loucos no St Mungus. – repliquei antes de começar a torturá-la.

Os gritos dela eram assustadores, mas traziam tanta satisfação para mim que por vezes me esquecia que estava torturando-a. E ela aproveitava esse momento para atacar-me e, na maioria das vezes, era eficaz. Depois de muito torturar Bellatrix, Michael me interrompeu, dizendo que Dolohov dizia que era para todos estarem em Hogwarts agora. Levantei minha tia do chão sujo e pedi para que um dos homens que guardavam a sala a levassem para Hogwarts.

- O senhor está muito ferido – comentou Michael começando a fazer feitiços curadores em mim, assim como eu.

- Já me acostumei, Michael, acredite. – disse antes de gemer de dor quando ele encostou a mão em meu ombro esquerdo, Bellatrix o havia atingido com um feitiço cortante. – Para que querem todos em Hogwarts?

- Parece que Snape chamou-os.

Seria aquilo a guerra? Perguntei-me levantando-me da cadeira em que havia me sentado.

**- Vamos invadir o Ministério, agora! **– disse firme e Michael assentiu, antes de aparatar.

Aparatei em Hogsmeade, na Casa dos Gritos, abri o alçapão e fui pela passagem que dava em frente ao Salgueiro Lutador. Este começou a atacar, quando joguei um graveto em seu ponto-chave, ele parou na hora. Corri para o castelo, que estava numa balbúrdia.

Assim que pisei no castelo vi a confusão que estava. **A guerra havia começado oficialmente.**


	14. Chapter 12 pII

**Capítulo 12**

_A morte pela Sobrevivência parte II._

Alunos, muitos ainda em roupa de dormir, entravam no salão Principal, estranhei, de fato todos deviam estar em suas cama, curioso me juntei a grande massa de alunos que entravam no salão, mas quando faltavam apenas um grupo de 10 alunos entrarem, e estes estavam em minha frente, vi que lá dentro não tinha os irmãos Carrow nem Snape, só membros da Ordem da Fênix e os professores. Recuei alguns passos e fiquei do lado de fora, as portas de carvalho não se fecharam, para minha sorte.

- Estamos oficialmente em guerra. – começou a velha professora, que desencadeou murmúrios por todo o salão – Você-Sabe-Quem está vindo, iremos evacuar a escola. A evacuação será supervisionada pelo Sr Filch e por Madame Pomfrey. Monitores, quando eu der a ordem, vocês organizarão os alunos de suas Casas e os levarão, enfileirados, ao lugar de retirada. – a professora discursou, e eu nunca achei Minerva McGonagall tão decidida em sua vida, mesmo em guerra tiraria seus alunos do campo de Batalha.

De onde estava pude observar Potter rodear o Salão, parecia estar procurando alguém, só então percebi que seus dois amigos não estavam com eles. Tentei observar a mesa da Grifinória, mas não achei seus amigos sentados na mesa da casa rival a minha. Nada. Meus pensamentos só pararam quando ouvi um silvo muito conhecido invadindo o salão Principal. A voz de Voldemort era tão clara que pensei que ele estivesse entrando no Salão, instintivamente minha mão voou ao bolso de minha calça, segurando a varinha.

"_Sei que estão se preparando para lutar. Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quer derramar sangue mágico… Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados… __**Terão até meia-noite**__."_ A voz de Voldemort ecoava pelo Salão, e sabia que pelo castelo e quem sabe Hogsmeade.

- Mas ele está ali! Potter está ali! Agarrem ele! – a voz feminina não me era desconhecida, logo reconheci a voz de Pansy enquanto via os alunos da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa se levantarem, fazendo uma barreira entre os Sonserinos e Potter. Patético.

- Obrigado Srta Parkinson – McGonagall disse seca – Será a primeira a deixar o salão com o Sr Filch. Se os demais alunos de sua Casa puderem acompanhá-la…

E assim que Minerva disse isso, Filch saiu escoltando Pansy, contudo fui rápido o suficiente para parar de divagar como Pansy estava ali e abordá-los.

- Solte-a, Filch – disse baixo, com a varinha já em mãos.

- Não pense que irei te obedecer, criança – desdenhou o velho com dificuldade.

- Solte-a agora ou então mato você e sua gata velha e fedida – ameacei colocando a varinha em sua garganta.

Contrariado, Filch largou o braço de Pansy e saiu resmungando, antes de quase ser atropelado pela massa de alunos da Sonserina saindo do salão; puxei Pansy para um canto.

- O que faz em Hogwats? – perguntei meio rude, ela não se importou.

- Ministério Francês. Investigação. Irmãos Carrow. – disse rapidamente fazendo uma careta de dor enquanto me puxava em direção aos jardins de Hogwarts.

- Depois você me explica isso direito… onde está me levando? – perguntei, sentia uma ardência em meu braço esquerdo.

- Não sentiu a Marca Negra queimar, Draco?

- Bom, acho que estou me acostumando com a dor – disse com um sorriso de lado enquanto deixava Pansy me guiar – Mas como sabe para onde devemos ir, Pan?

- O que você tem hoje, Malfoy? Está parecendo o Weasel de tão lerdo! – Pansy exclamou e eu fechei a cara, certo, ela tinha razão, mas a sensação de ter torturado Bellatrix era formidável.

- Vamos ver quem é lerdo – eu resmunguei, pegando em sua mão e correndo pela floresta negra.

Paramos de correr ao chegar no coração da Floresta Negra. Uma fogueira iluminava o local alem da luz da Lua. Voldemort e seus principais Comensais estavam ali, Bellatrix olhava-me mortalmente e eu apenas lhe sorri.

- Que bom que tenha decidido se juntar a nós, Draco – Voldemort disse cinicamente enquanto passava a mão em Nagini – E você também, Srta Parkinson. Eram os únicos que faltavam. – disse levantando-se da cadeira em que sentava.

- Mestre – chamei-o

- Sim, jovem Malfoy?

- Permita-me dizer que não acho provável lhe darem Potter – pausei e como Voldemort não me interrompeu, prossegui – Evacuaram Hogwarts, os primeiros, claro, foram os Sonserinos, os poucos Sonserinos que restarão lá, por serem maiores de idade, não conseguiram pegar Potter. Temos Comensais lá já duelando, mas o numero é inferior comparado ao de professores e alunos das outras casas que ficaram lá, precisamos de mais Comensais para duelarem contra os professores e assim deixarem o caminho livre para alguns Comensais de Elite pegarem Potter.

- Alguma outra sugestão? – Voldemort perguntou aos outros Comensais.

- Mestre, acho que deveríamos chamar já os gigantes, eles causariam um terror tão grande, que nos dariam Potter. – Bellatrix disse, me fuzilando com o olhar.

- Os gigantes – Voldemort repetiu – Faremos então as duas sugestões. Malfoy, pegue seu grupo de Comensais e tentem pegar Potter, não podemos deixar ele na escola por muito tempo – divagou – Nott, quero os gigantes **agora!** – mal terminou de ordenar e Nott havia aparatado – Preparem-se, quando der meia-noite invadiremos Hogwarts, primeira linha de ataque os Comensais normais, segunda linha, os gigantes e outras criaturas das trevas, terceira linha Comensais de Elite. Eu quero a maior carnificina de todos os tempos se à meia-noite Potter não estiver aqui. Entendido?

Assentimos todos. Pansy e eu aparatamos nos jardins de Hogwarts, na orla da floresta negra.

- Muito importante, Pansy. Vá à Londres, o ministério está sendo tomado, Michael está no comando. Vá para lá, vocês tem que dar um jeito de ninguém naquele Ministério sair, ninguém pode saber que o Ministério está tomado. Depois disso, chame Blaise e convoque todos os meus Comensais aqui, quero Hogwarts tomada por mim,** eu quero os seis grupos de Comensais que eu treinei aqui em Hogwarts hoje, agora! **Consegue fazer isso? Você tem 10min, Pansy – lhe ordenei, e Pansy apenas aparatou.

E assim que Pansy sumiu de minhas vistas, corri para o castelo. Eu precisava encontrar Potter, vivo, e nenhum outro Comensal poderia o encontrar. Ao entrar no castelo vi a confusão que já estava, Comensais estavam lá, lutando com professores e alunos, membros da Ordem derrotavam facilmente um Comensal e toda a Ordem estava lá.

Brandi a varinha contra um pirralho sonserino que achava que podia lutar nesta guerra, antes que o mesmo fosse morto por um Comensal. O menino arregalou os olhos quando viu o feitio vindo em sua direção, porem eu apenas o paralisei.

- Corra para as estufas se não quiser ter a pior morte que você poderia ter, fedelho – rosnei desfazendo o feitiço, quando estava próximo do mesmo; o menino assentiu tremendo e saiu correndo.

Olhei ao meu redor, Hogwarts estava desmoronando, havia virado um verdadeiro campo de guerra. Hogawrts, lar de todos. Meu lar. Hogwarts, que abrigava a todos, que fazia todos se sentirem bem. Hogwarts, acolhedora escola e lar. Qualquer um se sentiria honrado só de pisar no terreno da escola, lugar que nunca dei valor, lugar de sofrimento, mentiras, maldade; lugar de amor, carinho, felicidade, confraternidade, emoções. Hogwarts meu único lar. Hogwarts em pé depois de mais de mil anos, caindo, em guerra. Tão contraditória e bela, que a cada feitiço que derrubava um Comensal, mais triste e perseverante, dava esperanças para o lado da Ordem.

Por mais que eu ridicularizasse, Hogwarts era meu único lar, onde eu não era humilhado por meu pai ou por minha tia, onde eu não era submetido a cumprir ordens e sim onde eu ordenava. Onde eu conheci pessoas que sempre humilhei e descriminei, lar em que eu fiz coisas terríveis, eu era uma cobra naquele lugar, mas de alguma forma, de algum jeito, era o lugar que eu mais me sentia bem no mundo.

E vê-lo caindo era algo absurdamente dolorido e eu me senti culpado.

Um feitiço zuniu em meu ouvido e eu acordei de meus devaneios. Um aluno grifo, que estava a certa distancia de mim e com a varinha apontada, sorriu em escárnio.

- A Barbie estava tendo o sono de beleza? – provocou e não me preocupei com ele, um membro da Ordem corria em minha direção.

- Estupefaça – disse sem nem vontade, o membro da Ordem, que achou que eu não sabia que ele vinha em minha direção, voou abrindo passagem, tamanha fora a intensidade do feitiço, e bateu a cabeça no corrimão de uma das escadas, começou a sangrar. Me virei para o grifo, sorrindo de escárnio.

- Er-era só um-

Não dei tempo dele falar e o estuporei, estava sendo bonzinho, constatei. Crebbe e Goyle apareceram por ali e começaram a me puxar em uma direção.

- Não encostem em mim, seus abutres – rosnei, puxando minha manga das mãos deles, e limpando-a nas vestes.

- Harry Potter – grunhiu Goyle – ele está lá – apontou bobamente uma direção.

Sem perder tempo corri na direção em que o brutamontes apontara, subi as escadas sem me importar com a chuva de feitiços e os inúmeros duelos que aconteciam no hall do castelo. Um grupo de estudantes passou por mim, reconheci os gêmeos Weasley coordenando-os.

- Boa noite para isso – ouvi um dos gêmeos exclamar e vi Potter mais a frente, parei e puxei os dois brutamonte para atrás de uma armadura.

- Calem a boca – mandei antes que Goyle resolvesse abrir sua boca, o que faria naquele momento – Escutem, vocês aprenderam feitiço de desilusão, certo? – ambos assentiram e então continuei – Ótimo. Joguem em si mesmo esses feitiços e sigam Potter comigo, **a distancia!**

E mal eu acabara de falar, ambos se enfeitiçaram e desapareceram, eu sentia a respiração dos dois brutamontes um pouco atrás de mim, ao menos algo eles haviam aprendido. Decido, enfeiticei a mim próprio e comecei a segui Potter, que parou para conversar com um velho muito parecido com Dumbledore, chacoalhei minha cabeça, talvez estivesse ficando paranóico com toda aquela guerra. Potter virou em um corredor, virei no mesmo corredor também e ambos nos deparamos com as figuras de seus melhores amigos, segurando o que pareciam ser dentes gigantes, fixei meu olhar em Granger; seus olhos castanhos avelã ainda tinham a mesma intensidade, a face continha apenas alguns mínimos cortes superficiais, estava ofegante, então seus lábios começaram a se mexer, e eu prestei atenção ao que eles falavam.

- Foi o Ron, idéia do Ron – exclamou sem fôlego – Não foi absolutamente genial?nós estávamos lá, depois que você saiu, e eu disse ao Ron, mesmo que a gente encontre a outra, como vamos nos livrar dela? Ainda não nos livramos da taça! Então ele se lembrou! O basilisco! – dizia rápida, era visível o quão orgulhosa estava do amigo, meu punho se fechava aos poucos.

- Que b...? – Potter perguntou idiotamente, mas o ruivo o interrompeu.

- Uma coisa para destruir as Horcruxes!

_[Falas de Harry Potter e as Reliqueas da Morte, página 483 - 485]_

Agora tudo se encaixava, eles tinham em posse outra Horcruxe, e só veneno de basilisco destruiria tal objeto, então foram para a Câmara Secreta e arrancaram os dentes do basilisco que Potter havia matado quando ainda em nosso segundo ano. Faltava duas, ainda, Nagini e uma que eu não tinha conhecimento, precisava dar um jeito de matar a cobra de Voldemort, ainda naquela noite. Contudo me lembrei que a cobra passou a ficar protegida com um escudo em volta dela, apesar de frustrado, reconheci o quão incríveis poderiam ser os poderes de Voldemort.

As paredes do castelo tremeram novamente. Potter correu com os amigos, indo por uma passagem que até então eu desconhecia, os seguia; desceram uma escada que deu na Sala Precisa. Três mulheres, dentre elas minha prima Tonks e a Fêmea-Weasley, abordaram Potter e amigos, aproveitei o momento e chamei Creebe e Goyle e os impedi de continuarem, dizendo-lhes que deviam manter os olhos abertos para ninguém tentar me impedir de pegar Potter. Caminhei sozinho para dentro da Sala Precisa, o trio grifinório estava sozinho.

- ... elfos domésticos, devem estar lá em baixo na cozinha, não? – dizia Weasel

- Você quer dizer que deveríamos pôr os elfos para lutar? – Potter quem fez a pergunta idiota.

- Não, deveríamos dizer a eles para dar o fora. Não queremos outros Dobbys, não é? – Weasle respondeu, os olhos de Hermione se arregalavam gradualmente a cada palavra proferida pelo ruivo – Não podemos mandá-los morrer por nós…

E a frase do Weasley ficou no ar, sem complemento, pois o que veio a seguir, fora algo realmente surpreendente e chocante. Granger deixara caírem todas àquelas enormes presas que segurava no chão, como se estivesse em câmera lenta, eu observei tudo, até os simples detalhes; ainda num estado que parecia estar desacreditada, Granger eliminou a distancia que havia entre ela e o Weasley, pulando em seu pescoço com voracidade e, então, ela simplesmente o beija.

Eu estava estático em meu lugar, os olhos vidrados na cena em que presenciava. Vendo Granger e a Cenoura-Ambulante se beijaram com vontade, vendo Potter constrangido por estar ali, vendo todos os objetos que outrora carregavam agora no chão. Apertei a varinha em minha mão, sentido meu maxilar trincar, a cena estava desgostosa para mim e para Potter, embora ninguém soubesse que ali eu estava, um casala patético, Weasley e Granger; tive vontade de os estuporar ali naquele mesmo instante, mas Potter atrapalhou meus planos:

- Isso é hora? – Potter perguntou, sua voz quase não saíra, babaca – Oi! Tem uma guerra rolando aqui! – gritou quando viu o casalzinho infame o ignorarem e se abraçarem, ainda aos beijos; eu levantava a minha varinha para os estuporar, mas eles resolveram pararem de se beijar, ficando apenas abraçados.

- Eu sei, colega, então é agora ou nunca, não é? – respondeu meio risonho o ruivo, mirava em sua cabeça de cenoura.

- Deixe para lá, e a Horcruxe? – parei para ouvir sobre a Horcruxe, aquilo me interessava, afinal – Você acha que poderia só… só segurar isso ai, até apanharmos o diadema?

- Certo… desculpe – o ruivo falara, corado, se abaixando, assim como Granger para pegar as presas.

Respirei fundo, era hora de deixar de briga com o Cenoura, Granger para mim não tinha importância, era isso que eu repetia para mim desde o incidente em minha mansão, eu tinha de descobrir sobre a Horcruxe e pelo que Potty disse, era um diadema… eu já havia ouvido falar em um diadema aqui na escola, o de Rowena Ravenclaw! Mas ele estava perdido há séculos, impossível ser o Potter a achar ele.

Quando dei por mim, o trio grifinório não estava mais lá. Corri para fora da Sala Precisa, eu não podia perder o rastro de Potter, não se ele estava prestes a pegar a ultima Horcruxe. Eles falavam com a Fêmea Weasley, pouco tempo depois, lá estavam eles de volta, correndo em direção a Sala Precisa, a porta se materializou e quando eles entraram, eu pude ver que era a velha Sala em que tudo se guarda, onde eu trabalhei metade de meu ano anterior. Sorri com a sorte, tirando o feitiço de desilusão de mim.

- Crebbe, Goyle, cadê você? – perguntei fito um idiota no meio do corredor.

- Aqui – ouvi a voz de ambos e em segundos os dois apareceram ao meu lado, já sem o feitiço, abri a porta da Sala Precisa, com cuidado.

- Fiquem aqui para tomar conta da passagem – ordenei.

- Não – Crebbe protestou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ver se havia entendido certo – Vamos com você, Draco.

- E quem disse…? – mas minha frase ficou no ar, porque Crebbe passara por mim, como se _eu_ não fosse nada para ele.

Goyle olhou para mim, com receio. Bravo, indiquei a entrada e fui entrando também, Goyle fechou a porta com cuidado, o que surpreendeu-me, caminhamos em silencio, ouvindo a voz de Potter falar com seus amigos, esperei pacientemente ele encontrar a porcaria da ultima Horcruxe, o trio se separou e, obviamente, seguimos Potter.

E então ele parou na frente de um armário e viu algo estranho brilhando lá no alto, em cima de uma peruca, parecia com uma tiara velha e descolorida. E mais rápido do que eu imaginava, Potter já se esticava para pegar o objeto estranho quando Crebbe diz:

- Pare, Potter.

Potter parou, derrapando, e se virou para nos encarar. Goyle e Crebbe estavam com as varinhas estendidas em sua direção, e então ele me viu, atrás dos sois brutamontes, abri um sorriso de escárnio.

- É a minha varinha que você está segurando, Potter – disse apontando a varinha, que era de minha mãe, para ele.

- Não é mais – disse quase desdenhando – Ganhou, guardou, Malfoy. Quem lhe deu esta?

- Minha mãe – respondi simplesmente e ele riu, nervoso.

- Então por que não estão com Voldemort? – perguntou para ganahr tempo, rolei os olhos com seu jeito ridículo de dispersar as coisas.

- Vamos receber uma recompensa. Ficamos na escola, Potter. Decidimos não sair. Decidimos levar você para ele. – Crebbe quem respondeu com sua voz irritante.

- Ótimo plano – elogiou falsamente Potter, se deslocando para tras, talvez ainda tivesse esperanças de pegar a velha tiara. – como foi que entraram aqui? – perguntou-me Potter, indo para trás.

- Vivi praticamente nesta sala de objetos escondidos ano passado – minha voz falhou quando finalmente percebi que a velha tiara poderia ser o tal do diadema, a tal da Horcrux – Sei como entrar.

- Estávamos escondidos lá fora, no corredor – delatou Goyle – Já sabemos lançar feitiços de Desilusão… Então você apareceu bem na nossa frente e disse que estava procurando um dia-D! Que é dia-D!

- Harry? – a voz do Weasley ecoou pela sala – Você está falando com alguém?

E então tudo virou uma confusão, Crebbe virou para o lugar que vinha a voz do Weasley e apontou a varinha para uma grande pilha de muitos metros de altura, lançando um feitiço. E então Potter gritou pelo amigou e eu ouvi a voz de Granger gritar junto, a pilha estava caindo para o lado em que o Weasley se encontrava. Potter parou a pilha enquanto eu ia pra cima de Crerbbe.

- Não! – segurei seu braço fortemente – Se você desmontar a sala, talvez enterre o tal do diadema! – tentei argumentar, contudo o brutamontes era mais forte que eu, e se desvencilhou de mim.

- E daí? É o Potter que o Lor das Trevas quer, quem se importa com um dia-D? – retrucou.

- Potter entrou aqui para apanhá-lo – disse já sem paciência com a tamanha ignorância dos brutamontes – então deve significar…

- Deve significar? – voltou-se para mim Crebbe, eu podia ver a fúria em seus olhos – Quem se importa com o que você pensa, Draco. Você e seu pai já eram.

- Harry? Que está acontecendo? – ouvimos a voz do ruivo dizer, contudo minha raiva apenas aumentava com ele e Crebbe, que estava achando que podia ser mais do que _eu_, um general de Voldemort.

- Harry? – imitou Crebbe – Que está… _não_, Potter! _Crucius!_ – berrara apontando para Potter que havia mergulhado para pegar a tiara; o feitiço de Crebbe não o acertou, mas acertou o busto em que se encontrava a peruca e o diadema, e este, voou até mergulhar na massa de objetos que tinha por lá.

- **Pare!** O Lord das Trevas quer ele vivo… – berrei sem paciência.

- Então, eu não estou matando ele, estou? – retrucou me empurrando, quando tentei lhe acertar um soco - , mas, se eu puder, é o que farei , o Lord das Trevas quer ele morto mesmo, qual é a dif…?

Ele falava e eu percebi uma movimentação, Granger se aproximara devagar, sem nem ser percebida, exceto por mim, e apontou a varinha para Crebbe, tentando o estuporar, mas não deu certo, pois eu tentava tirar a varinha de suas mãos com as minhas próprias, e o empurrei para fora do feitiço, infelizmente. Eu olhei para sua expressão e o medo me aterrorizou, enquanto o via abrir sua boca:

- É aquela sangue-ruim! _**Avada Kedrava! – **_urrou, mas eu havia lançado um feitiço para confundi-lo, dando tempo de Granger pular para o lado fugindo do jato de luz verde que veio um segundo depois do que deveria.

Então Potter tentou estuporar Crebbe, com visível raiva, contudo eu estava no caminho de Crebbe para ele se desviar, e ele trombou comigo, fazendo minha varinha voar para o monte de pilha de objetos que ali tinha. Me enfureci e acertei um soco no estomago de Crebbe enquanto ainda não tirava ele de perto de mim.

- Não o mate! **Não o mate!** – urrei com força para os dois, e aquilo fora o suficiente para deixar Potter estuporar um de nós, mas ele não nos estuporou.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – e então a varinha de Goyle saiu voando, e o abutre pulando tentando alcançá-la.

Pulei para fora dali, me escondendo atrás de um armário, quando Granger tentara me acertar com feitiços estuporantes. Meu olhar se prendeu por segundos no seus castanhos avelãs, e parecia o tempo congelado, havia tanto tempo que eu não os via, e quando os vi, estavam com dor, engoli seco e ouvi outra vez Crebbe gritar "Avada Kedrava", dessa vez contra o Weasley, minha raiva por ele aumentou gradativamente em milésimos. E isso despertou Granger, que virou para olhar o Cenoura-Ambulante se jogar para evitar ser morto.

Granger parecia estar decidida a acabar com um dos dois brutamontes e estuporou fortemetnte Giyle que voou.

- Está por aqui, em algum lugar – Potter urrou apontando para a pilha,falava com Granger, pelo que percebi, percebi também um súbito aumento de calor – Procure enquanto vou ajudar R…

- **HARRY!** – Granger gritou tão desesperada que eu saí um pouco de trás do armário para vê-la.

E eu vi, labaredas de fogos por toda a parte. Mas não labaredas comum, um fogo poderosíssimo criado por feitiço, que **só parava quando acabava com tudo. **Crebbe, Weasley, Potter e Granger corriam para fugir do fogo; Potter tentou apagar o fogo com _Aguamenti,_ provavelmente desconhecendo o feitiço; o calor se intensificava, levantei-me correndo dali e vi Goyle jogado no chão, desacordado, sem pensar no que fazia, peguei Goyle e o coloquei em meu ombro, enquanto via o fogo transformar-se em quimeras, dragões e serpentes .

Potter e amigos haviam desaparecidos no meio daquela fuligem e fogo, contudo consegui ver a silhueta enorme de Crebbe e a fúria tomou conta de mim, mais do que salvar minha própria pele. Deixei Goyle no chão e corri para cima de Crebbe, já que eu estava sem varinha, e então lhe chutei as costas com forças; Crebbe então caiu, urrando de dor e eu lhe chutei o rosto, fazendo questão de o fazer ter uma morte bem sofrida, mesmo que sem varinhas, o calor aumentava cada vez mais e eu desabotoei minha blusa (e levei um soco por isso), antes de aplicar uma série de socos e chutes em Crebbe. O fogo em forma de serpente avançava para cima de mim, então deixei Crebbe ali, no chão, ensangüentado, vendo a morte.

- Isso é o que acontece quando algum subordinado se recusa a obedecer seu superior, **Draco Malfoy – **disse para ele que só conseguiu grunhir.

Peguei novamente o corpo de Goyle e comecei a correr dali, tentando enxergar no meio daquela fuligem toda. Avistei então uma escrivaninha com algumas coisas em cima, era a coisa mais alta e que poderia me sustentar que eu havia achado, então rumei para lá, subindo com dificuldade por falta do oxigênio e pelo peso de Goyle. Ao chegar ao topo, permiti me sentar e descansar um pouco, ainda segundo Goyle, que estava na beirada, para não cair.

Era estranho pensar que ali era onde morreria, deixei minha cabeça pender para trás, enquanto pensava sobre o assunto. Morreria na Sala Precisa, onde, no ano anterior, havia praticamente morado lá, morado com Granger. E Granger gostava do Weasley, e eu não gostava do Weasley.

- Fracassou, Draco – disse-me Lucius, que havia aparecido ali do nada. – Fracassou como eu, fracassou na sua missão de tentar não ser como eu. **Você é um fracasso, Draco.** – dizia-me sorrindo com escárnio.

- Não, eu não sou igual a você – resmunguei – Você é pior que eu, você é a escoria da humanidade, _**pai**_.

- E você também, Draco – sorriu com desdém – Traiu o Lord, traiu sua família, e para que? Tudo por uma sangue-ruim que ainda lhe trocou na primeira oportunidade por um Weasley, tsk. Você é mais fracassado do que pensa, Draco.

- Não trai ninguém por Granger – resmunguei sentido um calor absurdamente grande – Voldemort tirou minha vida, eu tirarei a dele… Mas eu perdi Granger, pro Weasley, e ainda morrerei aqui, por causa do idiota do Crebbe – lamentei – que jeito ridículo de perder a vida, logo eu, Draco Malfoy.

- E agora eu lhe pergunto, de que adiantou isto, filho? Trair o Lord, tentar matá-lo, você morreu tentando, assim como tantos outros e assim como Potter irá fazer – disse-me, sua feição não era de sarcasmo ou desdém – Não percebeu que era mais fácil ficar ao lado de Voldemort, que dava mais lucro?

- Você não sabe de nada do que fala, Lucius, cai fora daqui e me dixe morrer em paz – resmunguei enquanto tirava a blusa e secava minha testa com ela; a figura de Lucius desapareceu de lá e eu sorri.

Pouco me lembro do que aconteceu após isto, lembro-me, contudo, que Potter e Weasley apareceram ali montados em vassouras, Granger na traseira da vassoura de Weasley, e então eles puxaram Goyle desacordado para a vassoura deles e eu subi, com dificuldade, a vassoura de Potter. Lembro-me que Potter mergulhou entre as labaredas de fogo para pegar o tal do diadema.

- C-Crabbe… C-Crabbe… é um idiota – disse entre tossidas, contudo acho que não ouviram o que eu disse.

Estávamos fora da Sala Precisa, eu escorado numa parede, tossindo, e Goyle ainda desacordado, no chão. Granger estava sentada na parede oposta a que eu estava, junto com Weasley e Potter.

- Ele está morto – disse Weasley rudemente.

_[Falas de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, página 484 – 493]_

Seguiu-se então um silencio, no qual eu pude observar Granger, que estava de olhos fechados, aparentemente muito cansada, então ela abriu os olhos devagar e seus olhos encontraram com os meus, só por um instante. Um grupo de Caçadores sem Cabeça passou por nós, foi aí que nos demos conta de que a guerra continuava.

Os ouvi falar, enquanto fechava os olhos, o diadema estava destruído. Faltava, agora, só Nagini, e então Voldemort poderia finalmente ser aniquilado. Quando eu abri os olhos, pude ver o trio correndo, o Ministro havia chegado, o que confirmava minha teoria de que ele não estaria com sua ridícula guarda no Ministério, certamente meus homens já deviam ter tomado o Ministério e deviam estar no castelo. De súbito, levantei-me, deixando o corpo de Goyle no chão, era hora de lutar.

E então minha verdadeira batalha começou, coloquei uma mascara que eu encontrei caída no chão, estava irreconhecível e assim avancei. Os Comensais que usavam mascara eram os melhores, os quase de Elite e os de Elite, e cada um que passava por mim, morria. Pansy passou por mim e eu a abordei.

- Pansy, sou eu, Draco – sussurrei a puxando para um canto e levantei a mascara um pouco para ela me reconhecer.

- Draco! – ralhou – Eu estava lhe procurando! O Ministério está tomado; Voldemort quer todos os estudantes sonserinos com ele agora na Floresta Proibida, não quer que nosso sangue juvenil seja morto; Blaise está aqui, por Merlin, você o viu? – falou tudo rapidamente, quase no desespero.

- Eu encontro Blaise, vá para a Floresta, como Voldemort quer, e lhe diga que é Comensal e que lutará para derrubar Potter. Ele vai te deixar voltar, me encontre, daqui a uma hora, perto da cabana de Hagrid. – disse e ela assentiu, após hesitar um instante, saiu correndo para Floresta Proibida.

Continuei avançando pelo castelo, a procura de Granger e Blaise, mas não tinha sinal de nenhum dos dois. Vi o Minsitro da Magia morto e sorri me lembrando de Michael e me perguntando se ele estava ali para acabar com Rodolphus.

O relógio corria, cada vez mais meus homens, que não tinham mascara, dominavam o castelo. Blaise passou correndo e eu o mandei para a cabana de Hagrid, Pansy devia o estar esperando, dei-lhe as coordenadas de uma boa casa na França, que era minha, e os mandei ficarem por lá, ele hesitou em me deixar lá, mas ele sabia que ele nada tinha haver com a minha guerra pessoal contra Voldemort.

Abatia Comensais mascarados por onde passava, até que um deles tirou minha mascara, quando eu estava no alto de uma escadaria, e me encarou sorrindo com desdém.

- Ora, ora, quem temos aqui…

- Sou Draco Malfoy – atuei na maior cara-de-pau – Sou Draco, estou do seu lado.

E então quando eu ia matar o Comensal, alguém o estupora, viro-me para o lado crente que acharia um dos meus Comensais, não acho ninguém. Levo um soco no nariz, que começa a sangrar e ouço uma voz berrar:

- E essa é a segunda vez que salvamos sua vida hoje à noite, seu filha-da-mãe de duas caras! – reconheço a voz sendo a do Weasley.

_[Falas de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, página 501]_

Consertei meu nariz com desgosto, ele talvez poderia ter razão. Bravo, coloquei minha mascara novamente e estuporo alguém que passara na minha frente.

**Dez para meia-noite.**

Chamei todos os meus Comensais para uma sala, a qual eu lacrei com um feitiço; tive de ampliar a sala para caber os quase 500 Comensais que ali estavam. Michael estava lá, constatei satisfeito, assim como outros Comensais que era os melhores dentre todos os que eu treinei. Tirei minha mascara.

- Hoje estamos num momento critico para todos nós – comecei, rodeando a sala – Esta batalha esta acabando com a escola que nos formamos, mas ela precisa ser terminada. Aqui é o fim de tudo, de todos. Aqui foi o nosso começo e, de alguns de vocês, será o fim – discursei e pigarreei –Por que são Comensais da Morte? –todos olharam-se confusos com minha pergunta – Qual é o líder de vocês?

E como eu esperava, a resposta fora "O Lord das Trevas", olhei para Michael e alguns outros Comensais de confiança, eles entenderam o meu olhar.

- Vocês não entenderam direito, qual é o líder de vocês… Draco Malfoy ou Voldemort? – perguntei sério, murmúrios correram pela sala e eu sorri satisfeito – **Quem é o líder de vocês?**

- Ele está tentando dar um golpe! – gritou um do fundo, contudo, para a minha surpresa, nenhum dos meus Comensais de confiança precisou se mexer.

- E daí, idiota? – um outro respondeu – Draco Malfoy que nos treinou, nos deu respeito e nos tratou como Comensais, Voldemort não fez nada!

E então, dos meus quase 500, perdi uns 200, mortos porque preferiam Voldemort do que eu, outros 15 foram mortos pela pequena confusão que houve quando eu perguntei algo tão simplório.

- Obrigado, caros colegas, pela ajuda – sorri ironicamente – Hoje Voldemort cairá e todos vocês serão recompensados pela ajuda. Não quero nenhum mascarado vivo até o amanhecer – disse firme – Se Potter não se entregar e não entregarem ele, coisa que não farão, os Comensais de Voldemort invadirão Hogwarts, e ai sim a carnificina verdadeira começará, eu acredito que vocês são muito melhores que muitos mascarados, quero ver me provarem isso. Estão comigo?

- **Sim, senhor!** – disseram em uníssono e então a porta fora aberta e eu o ultimo a sair dela.

- O que estava fazendo ai, Malfoy? – uma voz perguntou-me a minhas costas, reconheci a voz de imediato e me virei, encontrando aqueles olhos de avelã me olhando interrogatoriamente.

- Não é da sua conta, Granger – sussurrei, estreitando os olhos e sorrindo cínico –Cuidado que eu posso te fazer de refém pro Potter ter de ir a Floresta.

- Não seja ridículo, Mal-

Mas então sua frase ficou no ar quando eu, de repente, avancei para ela, e a virei de costas para mim, prendendo seus braços, impossibilitando-a de fazer qualquer movimento.

- Não estou sendo ridículo, Granger – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela estremeceu – Sou um Comensal, sigo ordens de Voldemort, e Voldemort quer seu amiguinho lá com ele, quer decepar seu amigo… Então não me chame de ridículo – continuei a sussurrar, fria e cruelmente, olhei para meu relógio – É meia-noite, Granger, **tome cuidado.** – disse por fim, soltando-a.

- Mas que…? – olhava-me confusa

- Vá, Granger, reúna os seus no Salão Principal e cuidem dos feridos, até a ordem ser dada não podemos invadir do jeito que queremos o castelo, Voldemort usará o feitiço _Sonorus _pra falar alguma coisa, ele gosta de colocar terror – disse, encostando-me na parede – **Não morra.**

Granger me olhou por alguns segundos, até que começou a andar para trás, e então se virou e correu, e minha vontade era de correr atrás e impedi-la de ficar aqui nessa carnificina, mas ela não me obedeceria, ficaria aqui pelo Weasley, pelo Potter, ela morreria por eles. O mesmo sentimento estranho que se apoderou de mim ao vê-la beijar Weasley, voltara.

Andei calmamente até o hall, corpos, pedaços de escadas, paredes tombadas, rachaduras, vidros, armaduras e mais várias outras coisas eram vistas em todo o lugar. Sentei-me, cansado, no chão, apoiando minhas costas em uma parede. Michael sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Teve sua vingança com meu querido tio? – perguntei-lhe.

- Absolutamente – disse sorrindo, porem logo fechou o sorriso – Mas agora, depois de que esta guerra terminar, se é que terminará hoje, não tenho para onde ir ou o que fazer, não tenho mais rumo. A não ser, talvez, Azkaban – brincou.

- Quantos anos você tem, Michael?

- 27.

- Você é tão jovem quanto eu, não reclame – disse e Michael riu – Quanto a Azkaban, creio que nada irá lhe acontecer – garanti.

"_Harry Potter está morto."_ Me levantei ao ouvir essas palavras, meus Comensais já se colocaram em posição de batalha.

"_Foi abatido em plena fuga, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês ofereciam as vidas por ele." _A porta do Salão Principal estava aberta e por ela começara a sair algumas pessoas, descrentes nos que seus próprios ouvidos ouviam.

"_Trazemos aqui seu cadáver como prova de que o seu herói deixou de existir."_ Ouvi um soluço próximo a mim, me virei e vi a Fêmea Weasley, com lagrimas pelo rosto, assim como Granger, que segurava a mão da ruiva.

"_A batalha está ganha. Vocês perderam metade de seus combatentes. Os meus Comensais da Morte são mais numerosos que vocês, e O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está liquidado."_ O Cabeça de Cenoura abraçou a irmã, lágrimas rolavam pelas faces de todos que saiam do Salão. E então eles foram lá fora, para ver Voldemort e ver se era mesmo verdade de que Harry Potter estava morto, apertei minha varinha na mão enquanto andava lentamente até a saída.

"_A guerra deve cessar. Quem continuar a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será exterminado, bem como todos os membros de sua família."_

- Não chore, menina dos olhos cor de avelã, a guerra não está perdida para vocês – sussurrei no ouvido de Granger, quando a vi apoiada numa parede fora do castelo.

"_Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim e serão poupados. Seus pais e filhos, seus irmãos e irmãs viverão e serão perdoados, e vocês se uniram a mim no novo mundo que construiremos juntos."_

_[Discurso de Voldemort, Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, página 566]_

- Meu melhor amigo morreu, Malfoy.

- Mas você está viva, Granger, e quando um líder morre, outro assume seu lugar. O ideal nunca morre junto com o líder – disse e me afastei, seus olhos com lagrimas me acompanharam.

- Aonde vai?

- Seguir meu ideal, Granger – disse e então segui pela multidão à frente, Granger me alcançou e ouvimos um berro dado por McGonagall, parei de andar quando quase estava a frente daquele grupo, Granger, porem continuou, sabia que continuaria até ter certeza de que o amigo estava morto e logo a confirmação veio.

_- Não!_

**- Não!**

**- Harry! Harry!**

Ouvir Granger gritar era ruim, não sabia qual dos dois tipos de grito dela era pior, o de dor ou o de tristeza. E os gritos daqueles três deram força a multidão que havia se formado fora do castelo, gritavam insultos para os Comensais e eu simplesmente fui voltando para perto do castelo, meus Comensais continuavam ali, preparados para uma luta.

**- Silencio! **– a voz de Voldemort de nada adiantou, e eu quase ri de sua patética reputação, então Voldemort lançou um feitiço que calou a todos – Acabou! Ponha-o no chão, Hagrid, aos meus pés, que é o lugar dele.

- Senhor – sussurrou Michael me dando um susto – Desculpe, é que eu tive de vir avisá-lo, Voldemort está com sua cobra de estimação, livre do escudo.

- Isso é sério? – perguntei idiotamente e Michael assentiu – Venha, vamos!

Corri para dentro do castelo, subindo as escadas que estavam quebradas, muitas vezes pulando de uma escada para outra com mais ou menos um metro de distancia entre elas, escorregando e pulando, cheguei ao segundo andar do castelo, que estava mais destruídoque o primeiro andar. Cheguei a um corredor amplo, parecia até um saguão, a maior janela de lá estava quebrada, e de lá eu via todos lá em baixo.

E então algo passou voando pela minha cabeça e chegou às mãos de Voldemort lá em baixo e após dizer alguma coisa, todos fizeram silencio.

- Neville agora irá demonstrar o que acontece com quem é suficiente tolo para continuar a se opor a mim – anunciou e com um aceno de varinha vez o chapéu Seletor, a coisa que havia voado sob mim, queimar e como o chapéu estava em Longbottom, o mesmo gritou ardendo em chamas.

Gigantes começaram a se enfrentar, os de Voldemort, com um estranho que nem era tão gigante assim; começou a chover flechas da Floresta Proibida em cima dos Comensais da Morte, que foram surpreendidos. Aproveitando a confusão parei o feitiço de Voldemort no chapéu Seletor e no mesmo instante que Longbottom se levantou, o corpo de Potter sumiu.

- Desça, Micheal, **agora! – **ordenei estreitando os olhos, estaria Potter vivo?

Longbottom decepou a cabeça de Nagini com a espada de Grodric, a qual havia tirado de dentro do chapéu, e a boca de Voldemort se abriu num urro de fúria que fora abafado pelos gigantes lutando e pelos cascos dos centauros. Com a varinha em punhos lancei um escudo protetor entre Voldemort e Longbottom, mas para minha surpresa, já havia um ali, meu feitiço apenas reforçava. **Aquela era a minha confirmação de Potter estava vivo, **então tudo que eu fiz, fora descer ao primeiro andar correndo, enquanto reinava o caos fora do castelo.

A grande guerra, pela qual eu havia esperado a noite inteira, havia começado. E a adrenalina corria solta por mim. Desci pelas escadas já com a varinha em punhos, o sorriso cínico predominava minha face e a vontade de matar todos aqueles cachorros me dominava. Se Voldemort um dia quis a pior parte de mim na guerra, ele alcançou seu objetivo, contudo o meu pior lado estava contra ele, porque a sensação de prazer que me dominava a cada vida de um Comensal que eu tirava era inimaginável.

Eu abri caminho até o grande Salão Principal, estuporava, matava, torturava, ensangüentava as pessoas que por mim passavam, todas elas de capas prestas e mascaras. Mereciam as piores das mortes, contudo o meu alvo naquela noite ainda era Bellatrix Lestrange e eu caminhei até ela, abrindo espaço. Elfos, centauros, hipogrifos, animais exóticos, Ordem da Fênix, alunos e professores lutavam do lado de Potter; gigantes e Comensais da Morte mascarados do lado de Voldemort; Comensais da Morte sem mascaras do meu lado. Era uma luta desigual, mas nada que não pudesse ser feito, meus Comensais exterminavam os outros Comensais. Chegava a ser ridículo o jeito como eles não percebiam que um Comensal matava o outro, e quando viam não conseguiam fugir, de tão lentos que eram.

Talvez eu estivesse um pouco sádico naquela noite, contudo me enojava os Comensais da Morte, Voldemort despertava tamanha raiva em mim que eu simplesmente acabei por esquecer de que eu precisava ficar livre depois que a guerra acabasse, **esqueci-me de não matar. **Certamente fora um de meus erros, contudo não me arrependo de ter matado Comensais da Morte.

E então eu vi, uma cena que nunca irei tirar de minha cabeça, nunca irá sair de minha mente, ficará presas em minhas entranhas, assim como na noite da tortura na Mansão; Granger, Lovegood e a Fêmea Weasley estavam lá, no Salão Principal, duelando com nada menos que minha tia Bellatrix Lestrange. Corri, corri por entre todos daquele amontoado Salão, corria desesperado, mas era tarde de mais quando chegava perto, Bellatrix já estava com a varinha apontada para Granger e eu gritei. Um grito rouco que ninguém ouviu, tamaho era o barulho da guerra, ninguém ouviu. A boca de Bellatrix se abria e então eu gritei "_Confundus" _e atingi bem em cheio, Bella, que por milésimos de segundos ficou com os olhos desfocados e então ela gritou:

-_** Avada Kedrava!**_ – mas não foi Granger que ela quase atingiu, pois o feitiço a confundiu tanto que ela mudou a mira sem perceber, e o alvo "virou" a Fêmea Weasley, mas Bella estava confusa com a visão embaçada pelo feitiço e errou.

Eu estava pronto para ir lutar com minha tia, para ter a vingança que eu desejava, mas alguém passou por mim parecendo um cavalo enfurecido, os cabelos ruivos e o grito que ela deu, reconheci como a mãe da Fêmea Weasley:

**- A minha filha não, sua vaca! Saiam do meu caminho! **– a mulher de idade gritou, atirando a capa para o lado e, assim, ficando com mais liberdade para um duelo.

Com horror, vi as duas começarem a lutar, e ainda por cima, um duelo de igual para igual. Jorros de luz voavam de ambas as varinhas num claro duelo mortal, eu me encotei numa parede próxima ao duelo, assim que a matriarca Weasley morresse, Bellatrix seria minha e eu a mataria com prazer. Todos do salão começaram a se afastar dos dois grandes duelos que tinham ali: Voldemort contra McGonagall, Slughorn e Kingsley; Bellatrix e a Weasley-Mãe.

- Que vai acontecer com seus filhos depois que eu matar você? – provou Bella se desviando da chuva de feitiços da Weasley-Mãe – Quando a mamãe for pelo mesmo caminho que o Frdinho?

- Você… nunca… mais… tocará… em… nossos… filhos! – a Weasley-Mãe gritou e eu vi os olhos dela em uma fúria desigual.

Então eu sabia o que aconteceria quando Bellatrix gargalhou alucinadamente, eu não teria o prazer de matar Bellatrix, eu não teria o prazer de a torturar como queria, porque assim que ela gargalhou, a Weasley-Mãe aproveitou o tempo e lançou um Avada Kedrava, que atingiu em cheio o peito de minha tia. E todo o salão parou para ver a general de Voldemort cair sob o feitiço de Molly Weasley, só restava eu, dos bons Comensais e o próprio Voldemort. A guerra estava ganha, pois com Potter vivo, ele derrotaria Voldemort, e eu nunca me senti tão aliviado.

Por outro lado, Voldemort não pareceu nada feliz ao ver Bellatrix morrer. Urrou em fúria, fazendo seus três oponentes voarem pelo ar e se contorcerem tamanho era sua fúria. E ele virou para a Weasley-Mãe pronto para lhe matar, apertei minha varinha firmemente pronto para proteger a mulher que matou Bellatrix, afinal eu devia isso a ela, mas outra pessoa fez isso mais rápido que eu.

- _Protego!_ – alguém urrou e o escudo se fez por metade do Salão, protegendo a Weasley-Mãe, o feitiço vinha do nada, Potter finalmente deu as caras na guerra, pois assim que Voldemort começou a procurar quem era o autor do feitiço, Potter aparecia.

A multidão começou a berrar de alegria e choque, mas então todos perceberam a tensão daquela batalha e Potter, novamente, deu uma de herói e humilde.

- Não quero que ninguém mais tente ajudar. Tem que ser assim. Tem que ser eu.

Ele e Voldemort começaram a conversar, trocar farpas enquanto faziam um circulo andando, sem desviar os olhos um do outro. O Salão inteiro estava em silencio e eu cansado daquela ladainha dos dois, nem pareciam que iriam duelar. Sentei-me na parede, jogando a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e ouvindo o duelo de comadre de Potter e Voldemort.

- Eu causei a morte de Dumbledore – ouvi Voldemort dizer,imagens do ano anterior passaram por minha cabeça.

_Tortura. Marca Negra. Armário Sumidouro. Granger. Colar. Hidromel. Torre de Astronomia. Batalha. Granger. General. Tortura._

- … Dumbledore está morto, sim. Mas não foi você que mandou matá-lo. Ele escolheu como queria morrer, escolheu meses antes de morrer, combinou tudo com o homem que você ulgou que era seu servo.

As palavras de Potter quase me fizeram abrir os olhos, tamanho era meu espanto. Estaria ele falando de mim? Se estivesse, Potter realmente estava cavando minha cova com aquelas mentiras ridículas.

- Severus Snape não era homem seu. Snape era de Dumbleroe, desde o momento em que você começou a caçar minha mãe! – esclareceu, e eu me senti aliviado, não era de mim que Potter cavava a cova e sim de meu padrinho - … o patrono de Snape era uma corça, o mesmo que o de minha mãe, porque ele a amou quase a vida toda, desde que eram crianças…

Snape amava a mãe de Potter, aquele duelo estava tendo revelações demais. E então, só naquele momento, eu dei por falta de meu padrinho. Não o havia visto a noite inteira, muito menos na reunião na Floresta Proibida, estaria ele morto? Novamente, me responderam naquela ladainha toda.

-… Matei Sevrus Snape há três horas, e a Varinha das Varinhas, a Varinha da Morte, a Varinha do Destino é realmente minha! O ultimo plano de Dumbledore falhou, Harry Potter! – Voldemort falava vibrando de prazer.

**Snape estava morto. Fora morto por Voldemort.**

Engraçado como Voldemort gostava de me fazer ficar cada vez com mais raiva dele, parecia que ele sabia que eu o odiava, que eu queria o matar, que eu sabotei sua guerra. Mas eu sabia que Voldemort não sabia de nada disso, era impossível, Voldemort passou o ano inteiro atrás de alguma coisa que ninguém sabia o que era… Varinha das Varinhas. Nunca havia ouvido falar nesta varinha, mas pelos nomes que ela tinha e por Voldemort ter vibrado tanto, deveria ser essa a coisa que ele tanto procurou.

- Você ainda não entende, não é, Riddle! Possuir a varinha não é o suficiente! Empunhá-la, usá-la, não a torna realmente sua. Você não escutou o que Olivaras disse? _A varinha esco0lhe o bruxo… _ A Varinha das Varinhas reconheceu seu senhor antes de Dumbledore morrer, alguém que jamais rinha posto a mão nela. O novo senhor tirou a varinha de Dumbledore contra a sua vontade… – e então tudo se encaixou em minha mente, a cada palavra que Potter proferia.

Voldemort fora atrás da Varinha das Varinhas o ano inteiro, mas nunca soube que fui eu quem desarmou o velhote da Torre de Astronomia, que eu era o novo dono dela. Me levantei de súbito do chão e passei a andar para a frente da multidão, queria ver de perto a reação de Voldemort ao saber que a Varinha não pertencia a ele, nem a mim, e sim a Potter, que havia me desarmado na Mansão.

- O verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas era Draco Malfoy. – Potter finalizou e todos ficaram surpresos, eu já estava na frente, vendo os dois andando em círculos, vi o rosto de Voldemort ficar surpreso, mas ele rapidamente se recompôs.

- Que diferença faz? Mesmo que você tenha razão, Potter, não faz a menor diferença para você nem para mim. Você não possui mais a varinha de fênix: duelaremos apenas com a pericia… e depois de tê-lo matado, posso cuidar de Draco Malfoy…

Me enfureci a tal ponto que de tanto apertar minha varinha, vi algumas faíscas saírem dela e praguejei contra Voldemort baixinho para que ninguém pudesse ouvir:

- A diferença é que eu vou te matar como matei metade de seus Comensais, seu ofídico cego – resmunguei e a duas pessoas que estavam ao meu lado viraram para me encarar.

Tirei os olhos do duelo irritado com minha burrice por não ter deixado aquele comentário em minha mente, as pessoas que me encaravam, para meu azar, eram Lovegood e a Fêmea Weasley.

- Que? – sussurrei irritado para as duas.

- …Eu sou o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas – Potter disse enquanto os primeiros raios de sol inundavam o Salão, nós três viramos para frente e eu soube que finalmente o duelo que eu esperei iria começar.

- _**Avada Kedrava!**_ – berrou Voldemort ao mesmo tempo que Potter:

_- Expelliarmus!_

O feitiço de Potter não poderia vencer o de Voldemort, mas algo inesperado aconteceu. A varinha de Voldemort voou da mão de Voldemort e enquanto ia parar nas mãos de Potter, a maldição da Morte virava conforme a varinha, que terminou apontada para o peito de Voldemort, que recebeu a maldição e caiu para trás com um baque surdo.

_[Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, página 572 – 578]_

Por alguns segundos todos observavam, pasmos, o corpo de Voldemort no chão e então eu vi Granger e o Cenoura Ambulante irem correndo abraçar o amigo que outrora acharam estar morto. E então todos começaram a comemorar.

- Senhor, a Guerra está ganha, conforme você previu – Michael apareceu ao meu lado sorridente.

- Sim, Michael, mas ainda há muito que fazer. Volte para o Ministério da Magia, quero que você entregue o Ministério ao novo Ministro. – disse lhe apertando a mão.

- Muito obrigado, senhor – ele disse antes de sair correndo pelo Salão, olhei para o Salão novamente e encontrei Lovegood ainda parada me observando.

- Lovegood… você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, ok? – disse antes de sair correndo para fora do Salão Principal.

Encontrei meus Comensais do lado de fora do Salão Principal, tinha ali um pouco menos 200 homens apenas.

- Senhores… não quero nenhum Comensal fugindo daqui, **ninguém pode fugir deste castelo e do terreno da escola – **disse e eles assentiram, todos aparentando estar cansados – Ah, quero ao menos 50 no Ministério junto com Michael, devemos garantir que nenhum Comensal sairá daqui ou de lá.

A ficha ainda não tinha caído. Todas as Horcruxes de Voldemort haviam sido destruídas; Voldemort fora derrotado apenas por um Expelliarmus; Bellatrix havia sido morta e não fora pelas minhas mãos; Snape estava morto e eu não tinha noticias se minha mãe estava viva. Reconfortava-me saber que Pansy e Blaise, ao menos, não haviam morrido assim como boa parte de meus Comensais que ficaram para batalhar no castelo.

Sentei-me no começo do que sobrou de uma das escadas de Hogwarts, estava cansado demais. Fechei meus olhos e deixei-me apoiar as costas nos degraus frios de pedra.

- Aquele ali é o Malfoy? – ouvi algum abutre perguntar – Será que está morto?

- Bom mesmo estar… em compensação os pais deles estão vivinhos, espero que aqueles dois vão para Azkaban – um outro disse e então eu abri os olhos e me levantei num salto.

- Se eu for pra Azkaban, também, vai ser porque eu vou te matar, fedelho irritante – eu resmunguei e os dois garotos que haviam comentado se encolheram.

Com um feitiço, pendurei os dois pirralhos de cabeça para baixo no ar e saí na direção do Salão Principal. Minha blusa estava rasgada, nas mangas e em parte do abdômen, minha Marca Negra estava amostra e eu tinha alguns ferimentos; claramente quando entrei no Salão Principal, muitos entortaram o nariz. As famílias se abraçavam, algumas choravam a perda dos seus; eu varria o Salão a procura de minha mãe, contudo encontrei Granger junto da família do Cenoura Ambulante, e no instante seguinte que eu a avistei, alguém me abraça.

- Draco, meu filho – Narcissa me aperta contra ela e então braços mais fortes me envolvem também, Lucius Malfoy – Você não sabe o quanto e eu seu pai estávamos preocupados atrás de você!

- Estou bem, mãe, ninguém arrancou nenhum pedaço de mim, estou inteiro – disse-lhe rolando os olhos e me desvencilhando do abraço.

- Sua mãe foi muito corajosa, Draco – a voz fria de meu pai chegou aos meus ouvidos e me questionei porque ele não tinha morrido também – Ela mentiu ao Lord que Potter estava morto só para conseguir vir te procurar aqui e saber se você estava vivo – ele sussurrou e eu pasmo notei que estava orgulhoso de minha mãe.

- Tomei o Ministério e Hogwarts, mãe – disse, por algum motivo queria que meus pais sentissem orgulho de mim, queria provar a minha mãe que eu não era igual ao marido dela – Meus Comensais tomaram o Ministério e Hogwarts hoje, nós quem matamos os Comensais de Voldemort.

- Você o que? – ambos indagaram.

- Olha – disse enquanto olhava para os lados – Vão para a Mansão, daqui a pouco eles vão começar a prender os Comensais, assim vocês não passam pela humilhação publica de serem presos sob o olhar de todos – disse sério, não me importava se Lucius seria humilhado, mas minha mãe já havia sido humilhada o bastante para uma vida inteira.

Depois de hesitarem um pouco, eles fizeram o que eu mandei.

E, o que eu previa, aconteceu. Poucos minutos depois Kingsley parou em frente a mim e disse com sua voz grave:

**- Sr Draco Malfoy, o Sr está preso por ser um partidário de Lord Voldemort.**

A maioria dos olhares de quem estava naquele Salão caiu sob mim, incluindo o de Granger e fora para os olhos dela que eu olhei enquanto entregava minha varinha para Kingsley e estendia os braços para a uma corda enfeitiçada que ele amarrava em meus pulsos.

_**Dei-lhe um sorriso de canto antes de ser levado para Azkaban.**_


	15. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

_Sufocado_

_A realidade havia caído sob mim de tal forma, de tal jeito, que rasgou minha vida como se fosse uma faca. Uma faca afiada pela morte. _

_**Eu estava preso. **_

_Mas isso era tão previsível, que eu fosse para Azkaban, que eu não me preocupei. Meu erro. Eu não percebi que eu estava fazendo exatamente o jogo deles ao me deixarem prender sem ao menos lutar. Eu simplesmente não via que tudo não estava sob meu comando. Eu estava sendo preso como se realmente fosse culpado. Sem contestar, deixe-me ser conduzido até uma das sujas celas de Azkaban esperando pela notícia de quando seria meu julgamento. Esse fora o meu maior erro, deixar-me ser preso como um Comensal da Morte, tal qual a Marca cravada em minha pele a ferro dizia. _

_Eu era prepotente, isto qualquer um sabia, sempre achava que eu conseguiria tudo o que queria. Contudo, eu não estava mais em Hogwarts, há muito não era o adolescente mimado de outrora e como tal, devia parar de comportar-me como um. Devo concordar que em muitas coisas melhorei, mas a prepotência insistia em me acompanhar e eu nunca fiquei tão a mercê da loucura quanto aos meses que se seguiram a minha prisão. Fico pensando como não me deixei ser levado pela loucura que a todo instante se preocupava em me seduzir, mas eu sei que a resposta foi escrever nesse caderno, de capa de couro preta e folhas amareladas, as minhas lembranças, a minha vida; afinal, era melhor viver nas lembranças do passado do que na cela suja e mal iluminada que eu me encontrava no momento em que comecei a escrever nesse maldito caderno. _

**- Seu julgamento está marcado para daqui a cinco meses, Sr Malfoy!** – a voz do promotor público, que se encontrava numa minúscula - e claustrofóbica - sala em Azkaban junto a mim, chegou a meus ouvidos como uma sentença de morte, mas era pior, bem pior.

- O que? – gritei com raiva **– Para que tanta demora? – **urrei.

- O Sr Ministro quer fazer pessoalmente o julgamento de vossa família, Sr Malfoy. E entre julgamentos e outras coisas, o Ministro só conseguiu agendar para daqui a cinco meses... – o promotor, baixinho, disse encolhido surpreso por minha raiva.

- Eu quero o meu advogado aqui, **agora** – exigi de dentes cerrados, os punhos já fechados.

- Por favor, Sr Malfoy, controle-se! Seu advogado estará aqui em dois dias, isto é se é que você tem um – respondeu zombeteiro o baixinho, o que me fez lançar-lhe um olhar fatal – Se o Sr não tiver um... o Ministério lhe cederá um advogado, mas duvido que ganhe esta causa, Sr Malfoy.

- Não preciso ouvir sua ladainha medíocre, eu conheço as leis e meus direitos – respondi seco.

O homem baixinho tratou logo de deixar o local e eu esmurrei a parede ao meu lado, tamanha a minha raiva. Sentei-me na cadeira furioso, sete meses naquela porcaria, enjaulado como um animal, jogado feito um porco naquelas celas imundas. Eu era Draco Malfoy, _deveria_ser o **primeiro** a ser julgado, parece que a concepção do Ministro não era mesma que a minha.

Minha linha de raciocínio fora interrompida pelo mesmo promotor, que voltara a adentrar o lugar.

- Vejo que está mais calmo, Sr Malfoy – comentou ao ver minha cabeça apoiada entre as mãos, não ergui meus olhos do chão para vê-lo, ele continuou – O Sr ficará uma semana preso no primeiro andar de Azkaban, lá é onde ficam as salas em que se discute as possibilidades com seus advogados, terá toda a privacidade que necessitar, mas agora o Sr fará uma lista com as pessoas que o Sr precisa conversar, o numero é ilimitado, mas elas, obviamente, irão falar com a vossa pessoa após uma longa revista e sem varinhas, e é difícil que mais de uma venha nessa semana. Claro?

- Perfeitamente – resmunguei – E como posso falar com o Ministro? – a pergunta pegou o promotor desprevenido.

- O Sr Ministro? Ele… er… bem, está ocupado, creio que demorará a conseguir falar com ele – gaguejou arrumando os óculos redondos.

- Me diga, promotor, qual é o seu nome? – perguntei olhando, finalmente, para aquela figura pequena de óculos.

- David, senhor.

- Muito bem, David, escute bem. Eu quero que você vá falar diretamente com o Ministro da Magia, ao longo do mês, ou então arrume algum modo de nos comunicar. – peguei o pergaminho e a pena que havia em cima da mesa e rabisquei os nomes que precisava – E quero falar com uma dessas pessoas ainda nessa semana, fui claro? – perguntei estreitando os olhos.

- Sr, sou um funcionário público e…

- 'E' nada,_ David_. É com o dinheiro dos meus impostos que você tem a miséria que chama de salário – cortei-o rispidamente – Você é um funcionário meu, pois **eu pago o seu salário**, você não defende apenas o Estado e sim a sociedade bruxa. Eu sou um bruxo, faço parte da sociedade, logo você trabalha a meu favor. **As únicas coisas que eu quero é arranjar um meio de me comunicar com o Ministro e falar com uma dessas pessoas ****nesta**** semana.**

David tratou de assentir com a cabeça e sair o mais rápido de perto de mim. Fui conduzido a uma cela que ficava no primeiro andar, conforme David havia falado.

Obviamente o promotor _David_ conseguiu que eu falasse com as pessoas que eu queria, pois logo um guarda bateu na porta de minha cela, prendeu minhas mãos numa corda encantada e me conduziu a uma daquelas salas em que David havia mencionado. Para a minha surpresa, o primeiro não era um dos prisioneiros e sim Pietro Fiorentti.

- O grande general Draco Malfoy, arquiteto de inúmeras missões e planos confidenciais, uma das mentes mais engenhosas que já tive o prazer de conhecer! – saudou Pietro apertando minha mão, mesmo elas estando algemadas – Surpreso por me ver?

- Devo admitir que sim – respondi sentando-me numa das cadeiras, Pietro sentou-se a minha frente – Não esperava que você atendesse meu pedido. – confessei.

- Sabe, Malfoy – começou acomodando-se na cadeira – , não sei exatamente porque vim. Acho que lhe devo muito por ter mantido minha família a salvo durante a guerra, afinal só o próprio general para conseguir mandar minha esposa clandestinamente para o exterior e manter minha filha a salvo na escola – pausou e limpou sua garganta – Eu pensei em uma maneira em como lhe agradecer, e bem, pareceu-me bem justo lhe agradecer sendo seu advogado.

As palavras do pequeno e gordo italiano me pegaram de surpresa. Ele queria ser meu advogado, queria me defender e lutar para que eu saísse dali. Não fazia sentido para mim alguém querer ser mal visto pela sociedade bruxa inteira por defender o único general sobrevivente, e aquele que cometeu atrocidade contra os próprios cidadãos, simplesmente por eu ter salvado sua família. Ele seria visto como inescrupuloso em busca de dinheiro, e se conseguisse me libertar, a culpa seria dele por um Comensal da Morte estar à solta vagando pelas ruas representando perigo para eles e suas famílias.

- Realmente não entendo porque quer fazer isso – admiti tentando compreendê-lo, o gorducho riu.

- Não sei se é capaz de compreender, garoto, mas _**você**__deixou a salvo as únicas pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo_, minha mulher e Micaela, não há nada no mundo que consiga pagar o quanto eu devo a você por isso. Para você, deixá-las a salvo não deve ter sido nada de mais, mas para mim, perdê-las seria como a morte, pois eu preferia morrer a suportar a dor de perdê-las – ele corou enquanto discursava e passou o lenço na testa – Um dia, talvez, achará alguém que lhe fará entender o que eu estou dizendo. Não me importo em ser mal visto, ser mal falado; importa apenas que elas estão a salvo e que você se tornou uma pessoa querida, posso falar tanto por mim, quanto por minha filha.

Ajeitei minha postura na cadeira, ficando ereto, coloquei minhas mãos na mesa e olhei seriamente para o gorducho a minha frente, seus olhos idênticos aos da filha. Então eu lhe expliquei que ele não iria só me defender.

- Muito bem então, mas não espere que isso lhe sairá de graça, Fiorentti – o adverti – Quando sair daqui, lhe pagarei pelos seus serviços. O fato é que se você realmente quiser pegar meu caso, terá de pegar o caso de mais algumas pessoas.

- Algumas quantas?

-Vejamos: eu, Michael, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson e mais 100 Comensais da Morte – disse contando as pessoas em minha cabeça.

- Não consigo libertar 104 Comensais da Morte, isso é loucura! – exclamou de olhos arregalados.

- Eu acredito em sua competência, Pietro – disse – E bem, tenho uma estratégia para conseguir liberar a massa de Comensais.

- Por que quer libertá-los, Malfoy?

- Eu lhes prometi a liberdade em troca de acatarem as minhas ordens ao invés das ordens de Voldemort na batalha, eles sabiam que seriam presos de qualquer jeito, contudo se continuassem com Voldemort não sairiam da prisão, o que eles não perceberam era que se continuassem com Voldemort dificilmente o próprio cairia.

- Você sabe bem manipular as pessoas, Malfoy – elogiou o italiano sorrindo levemente – Qual o seu plano para libertar essa massa?

- Precisamos conversar nós dois a sós com o Ministro. Pretendo aumentar a minha estadia nessa prisão, se necessário, para deixar eles livres – pausei – O único problema em transferir o que eles fizeram a minhas ordens, é que eles escolheram _ser_ Comensais da Morte e o que eles fizeram não será apagado, mesmo que tenha sido sob as minhas ordens.

Calei-me, pensativo.

Pietro e eu ficamos horas naquela salinha pensando e discutindo os casos, o meu discutiríamos em outro dia, pois era o mais complexo de todos. Antes eu queria libertar meus amigos e a dívida que eu tinha com os outros 'colegas de profissão', afinal a palavra de um Malfoy nunca pode ser quebrada e não era por causa de uma guerra besta e casos complicados que ela seria quebrada.

Pietro entrou de manhã naquela sala para conversar comigo, de acordo com ele que tinha relógio, e saiu de lá apenas de madrugada. Eu ao menos saí com duas certezas: libertaria aqueles projéteis de seres humanos e teria a minha própria estadia em Azkaban estendida um pouco, mas sairia de lá, vivo.

Estar preso e ter a certeza de que sairia de lá vivo era uma boa coisa, então eu deveria ficar bem, deveria não me preocupar, deveria simplesmente relaxar e pensar. Mas ninguém consegue ficar bem quando a prisão em que você se encontra é Azkaban, a qual ainda tem alguns dementadores como seguranças; não podemos ficar bem quando temos uma cela escura e tudo o que ouvimos são os lamentos dos outros prisioneiros; não quando os dias de sol são raros e a escuridão piora tudo, principalmente os pensamentos.

Entrei em minha cela, já sem algemas, e caminhei a passos lentos até o colchão raso, que ficava em cima de um suporte de pedra, e sentei-me lá, jogando a cabeça displicentemente para trás, apoiando-a na parede. Fechei os olhos enquanto lembrava de tudo o que conversei com Pietro até alguns minutos atrás, suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente.

"_Não sei se é capaz de compreender, garoto, mas você deixou a salvo as únicas pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo"_

"_eu preferia morrer a suportar a dor de perdê-las"_

"_Um dia, talvez, achará alguém que lhe fará entender o que eu estou dizendo."_

Amor. Essa simples palavra parecia ser o significado de tudo. Dumbledore e Potter pregavam que era por causa do **amor** que o mundo venceria Lord Voldemort. Era pela falta dessa palavra que Tom Riddle se tornou Lord Voldemort. Era pela falta de amor que eu era assim. Era pelo amor que Potter entrou na guerra, para defender quem amava, eu nunca me colocaria numa guerra por alguém, ao menos era o que eu achava até aquele momento, **até eu me tocar. **

_**Me tocar**_** que eu entrei na guerra por alguém.** Eu aceitei ter a maldita Marca Negra cravada em minha pele por minha mãe, mesmo que fosse pelo débito que eu tinha com ela por tudo o que ela fez por mim enquanto me criava, eu fiz isso por ela. Mais tarde não fora por minha mãe e sim pela Granger que eu continuei na guerra, pela Granger a guerra tomou formas que antes não tomaria. _Droga, o que eu tinha com Hermione Granger?_ Pensei ao constatar isso. Eu havia feito o diabo naquela guerra por causa da Granger, traí Voldemort e minha família, fiz com que muitos traíssem Voldemort e corressem o risco de sofrerem severas punições por isso,** por causa dela Voldemort caiu. **

Minha mente trabalhava fervorosamente, enquanto as lembranças passavam rapidamente por minha cabeça. _Granger, Granger, Granger _em todas elas. Analisei como era minha perspectiva sobre a guerra antes de eu ir a Hogwarts e depois quando eu saí de Hogwarts. A culpa era da Granger, ela havia me transformado no que eu era; por causa daquela maldita grifinória a guerra tomou proporções, para mim, que eu nunca havia nem imaginado. Por causa daquela partida na guerra, eu me joguei de cabeça na guerra, _**simplesmente para não a deixar morrer, simplesmente para salvá-la, para deixá-la viva e sã.**_ Como eu não havia percebido aquilo antes? Perguntei passando as mãos por meus cabelos enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

**Granger.** Como eu não havia percebido?Logo eu que me julgava tão perceptível e observador. Quantas vezes eu quase morri para salvá-la, mudei meus planos e objetivos em favor dela? Quantas decisões eu tomei em prol dela, planos mudados, estratégias refeitas, pensamentos, tudo, tudo por ela! A descrença que me tomava era em demasia, eu não podia ter feito tudo isso _por ela!_ Eu não me permitia acreditar, embora já soubesse que era a verdade. A raiva que me tomou era absurda, nunca tive tanta raiva de alguém quanto passei a ter Hermione Granger, dela e de mim, por ser um repleto idiota de me deixar cair naquela armadilha sem nem ao menos perceber,** sem nem ao menos perceber que eu havia me apaixonado.** Porque eu sabia, aquela certeza era tanta que eu preferia me encontrar num julgamento ao ter aquela certeza, certeza de estar apaixonado por Hermione Granger, de estar apaixonado por uma sangue-ruim, melhor amiga do Santo-Potter e da Cenoura Ambulante, sabe-tudo, grifinória, gostosa, inteligente e incrivelmente linda (não, não acredito que eu a elogiei!).

A cada dia que passava eu tinha mais certeza de que estava apaixonado por ela, analisando tudo o que me aconteceu, tudo o que ocorreu desde ela entrar definitivamente na minha vida. Por vezes praguejava contra mim por ter, um dia, a ameaçado, pois se eu não tivesse a ameaçado, **talvez** ela não entrasse em minha vida e talvez eu não estaria em Azkaban, pois Voldemort sairia da guerra vitorioso e eu, como seu general e assassino de Dumbledore, seria o mais respeitado e rico de todos.

Pietro tornou a retornar em Azkaban, ia lá quase toda semana para discutir os progressos que nosso caso fazia. O promotor David conseguiu agendar uma conversa com o Ministro que se dispôs a falar comigo e meu advogado, seria em três meses, em Azkaban mesmo. Soube por Pietro que a mídia sabia dessa conversa e estipulava várias coisas que eu poderia atentar contra o Ministro, _ridículo_. Consegui também falar com as outras pessoas, ao longo dos três meses que antecederam a conversa com o Ministro, da minha lista: Pansy, Blaise, Michael, Daphne Greengrass e Micaela, filha de Pietro. Os que não estavam presos tinham mais facilidade de ir, Micaela fora a primeira.

_- Draco!_ – a voz de Micaela Fiorentti chegou a meus ouvidos antes de um par de braços me envolverem – Fiquei tão revoltada quando soube que você estava preso – a voz saiu abafada por sua cabeça estar encostada em meu peito – Eles não sabem que **você não é mal! **

Eu ri de leve do que a menina disse, Micaela era uma boa amiga, definitivamente era. Não merecia se preocupar com alguém como eu, ainda mais por eu ter feito-a sofrer achando que sua mãe estava morta. Eu não sabia como era a dor de perder alguém tão querido, mas imaginava que devia ser horrível, e o quão horrível eu fui por fazê-la passar por isso "sem precisar". Micaela afastou o rosto de meu peito e me olhou com seus olhos azuis esverdeados penetrantes.

- Você não me parece bem, está abatido, Draco! Papai me contou que veio aqui, na verdade ele vem muito aqui, mas nunca me diz o que fala com você! E também não quis me dizer o que você queria falar comigo, muito chato ele – ela começou a tagarelar enquanto andava pela sala pequena, eu ri novamente.

- Se acalme, Mica – pedi pousando a mão em seu ombro – Tenho assuntos sérios e realmente importantes para tratar com você – ao dizer aquilo a menina parou e me olhou, assentindo sentou-se na cadeira e eu a sua frente.

- Desculpe, Draco – pediu baixinho quebrando o silencio, eu não sabia como dar aquela notícia.

- Não tem porque se desculpar – lhe garanti forçando um sorriso – Fico feliz por ter se mantido sã e salva enquanto estava na Sala Precisa e durante a batalha – comecei tentando _me _descontrair enquanto ela concordava.

- Eles eram bem gentis, Neville era bem corajoso e simpático com todos, se preocupava com cada estudante que estava refugiado lá – ela comentou – Fiquei preocupada com você, mas sabia que era bobagem, afinal você era o melhor Comensal e duelista dali… Mas acho que não era sobre isso que queria falar comigo, não é?

Remexi-me na cadeira a olhando, eu não conseguiria lhe dar aquela notícia a olhando, não vendo a inocência em seu olhar.

- Me desculpe, Mica – pedi baixinho, desviando o olhar – **Sua mãe não está morta.**

Silencio.

- Draco, que brincadeira é essa? – ela piscou seus olhos azuis esverdeados, confusa.

- Não é uma brincadeira.

- Claro que é! Eu a vi morta, tenho essa memória gravada em minha cabeça – ela disse os olhos já ficando vermelhos – Por que está tocando nesse assunto, Draco? Por que está brincando comigo assim? Não é uma brincadeira legal, você sabe disso…

Levantei-me da cadeira e andei até ela, agachando-me ao seu lado e segurando suas mãos enquanto ela olhava para mim.

- Desculpe, Mica, não é uma brincadeira. Sua mãe está viva, está na America. **Eu implantei aquela lembrança em você.** Eu precisava de que acreditasse que ela estivesse morta-

- Você o que? – perguntou histérica, puxando as mãos abruptamente das minhas enquanto levantava da cadeira.

- É verdade, Mica.

**- Não me chame assim!** – gritou – Eu não acredito que **você fez isso comigo! Eu confiei em você, Draco Malfoy! **_Eu chorei no seu ombro! Eu dividi meus medos com você! Eu acreditei em você!_ – gritou enquanto as lagrimas escorriam por sua face – Por que, Draco? Por que me fez sofrer tanto?

- Eu… desculpe-me – disse baixo – Eu fiz um acordo com seu pai, tinha de manter você e sua mãe a salvas, ela teve de ir para a América, pois lá a influencia de Voldemort era pouquíssima! Mas para aquilo dar certo, ninguém podia saber, eles interrogariam você e seu pai, vocês precisavam ter a imagem dela morta para ela não ser perturbada nem você!

- Isso não justifica, seu cretino! – gritou com raiva – Você não sabe o quão horrível e doloroso é ter a imagem da sua mãe **morta na sua cabeça!** A dor que é no peito, a falta que faz… você não sabe… - dizia enquanto soluçava.

- Eu sei que não, desculpe…

- Desculpas não resolvem nada! Não alivia a dor que você causou, o que você fez… - replicou respirando fundo – Adeus, Malfoy – disse antes de me virar as costas e sair da sala.

Deixei-me cair na cadeira enquanto passava as mãos por meu cabelo, sabia que era muita dor para uma garota de 15 anos suportar, e sabia que eram noticias repentinas e fortes para ela agüentar. Pietro cuidaria dela, eu sei que sim. No fundo, eu me preocupava com Micaela, pois eu me senti como um irmão mais velho, como a única pessoa no mundo que ela tinha para se apoiar naquele acastelo naqueles tempos, eu a protegia, eu cuidava dela, eu era seu porto-seguro. E de certa forma a pequena castanha da Corvinal havia me conquistado, eu havia me apegado a ela, eu me preocupava com ela.

A próxima que me visitou da lista fora Daphne Greengrass, colega da Sonserina, cujo pai era um dos advogados que administravam a contabilidade de um dos negócios de minha família.

- Quem diria que você, grande Daphne, iria se dispuser a vir a uma sala pequena e suja de Azkaban apenas para me ver – disse irônico enquanto a cumprimentava.

- Nenhum esforço é muito para ver seus lindos músculos, Draco – ela replicou rindo, beijando minha bochecha – Vejo que está bem, a prisão tem alguma coisa para você se exercitar, pelo que vejo – brincou enquanto sentava-se numa cadeira e eu na da sua frente, ri de seu comentário.

- Nada, nem uma prisão, fariam minha gostosura acabar – disse rindo com ela – a sonserina não foi a mesma desde que você foi transferida para Beauxbatons.

- Papai sabia que a guerra estava para começar, então me tirou de lá logo no sexto ano, não queria que eu e Astoria corrêssemos algum perigo – justificou-se, enquanto balançava os cabelos loiros.

- Nicholas sempre prevenido – comentei concordando – Preciso que passe uns recados para ele – disse e a vi rir.

- Eu sei que eu fui chamada aqui só para isso, vamos logo com isso, Malfoy – disse – Essa poeira me dará alergia daqui a pouco – resmungou.

- Certo. Diga-lhe para preparar um documento me dando responsabilidade por **todos **os negócios da família e a fortuna. Assim que Lucius for condenado, para ele apresentar o documento no cartório alegando que o atual responsável fora preso – disse enquanto Daph escrevia num pergaminho – Feche a construtora de casa até eu sair da prisão. Deixar as contas do banco francês e alemão abertas, mas congeladas até eu sair da prisão. Trocar alguns milhões de galeões por moeda trouxa e investir na bolsa de valores. Cuidar dos negócios até eu voltar.

- Nossa, Draco, que poder você – comentou sarcástica – Quem diria que acabaria aqui, não, querido? – eu soltei uma gargalhada

- E você, continuará na França?

-Não, você sabe que eu não vivo sem Hogwarts. E se a velha McGonagall conseguir reconstruir aquela escola durante o verão eu voltarei para minha amada Sonserina – respondeu nostálgica abrindo um sorriso – Mas creio que Astória continuará na França, ela acabou fazendo amigos com os quais se apegou muito – meneou a cabeça.

- Ao menos estão seguras, Daph e não presas – disse levantando e rindo de meu próprio comentário, Daphine me olhou com certa pena – Não me olhe assim! Não preciso da pena de ninguém por estar só aqui.

- Até mais, Draco – despediu-se após forçar um sorriso.

Eu gostava da Família Greengrass, era a única família que eu conhecia desde pequeno (tirando os Parkinson e os Zabine) que eu gostava, pois Nicholas era um sócio-administrador de algumas empresas de minha família e há muito trabalhava com Lucius. Eu não falava muito com as irmãs Greengrass (não tanto quanto com Pansy e Blaise), contudo tínhamos alguma intimidade.

A próxima visita demorou um pouco para acontecer, mas eu nunca fiquei tão aliviado quanto ver o rosto de alguém que eu me preocupava bem.

_- Draco Malfoy, como __**ousa**__ ser preso? _– uma voz irritadiça soou em meus ouvidos antes de eu visualizar a dona da voz, uma morena alta e de olhos verdes.

- Ei, Pan – cumprimentei a abraçando de leve – Sente-se, temos muito a conversar – e assim que disse isso, Pansy tirou a face irritada da face e logo assumiu uma postura séria, sentando-se na cadeira a minha frente.

- Por que sempre que me olha assim, sei que não é nada bom? – perguntou-me distraída enquanto encarava-me nos olhos, suspirei.

- Pan, lembra que eu lhe prometi não deixar você e Blaise não serem presos? – perguntei e ela assentiu – Pois bem, cumprirei minha promessa, vocês não ficaram presos aqui… Eu tenho um advogado, um dos melhores do ramo, ele irá tirar vocês dois e Michael daqui primeiro…

- Primeiro? Draco, você que devia ser o primeiro a sair dessa imundice! Eu agüento ficar mais aqui e-

- Não me contrarie, Pansy – cortei-a – Sei que você e Blaise foram presos só há duas semanas e meia por estarem fora do país quando a guerra aconteceu. Contudo vocês três serão os primeiros a saírem, daqui a um mês e meio conversarei com o Ministro e tudo estará resolvido. E sinto por ter de fazer você ficar ainda mais um mês e meio, mas só consegui agendar com o Ministro para esse tempo… Quando saírem daqui, terminem a escola aqui ou em outro país, só não deixem Londres, porque vocês não têm nada a esconder da comunidade, serão inocentados.

- Você sabe que isso não é necessário…

- Para mim é, eu lhes garanti a liberdade e as darei o mais breve que prometi. São meus únicos amigos, acha que deixarei vocês enlouquecerem nessa prisão?

- Você é um bom amigo, Draco – Pansy disse levantando e contornando a mesa para me abraçar – Obrigada por isso, quando estivermos livres, faremos de tudo para lhe tirar daqui – garantiu e eu sorri agradecido.

As visitas de Blaise e Michael foram parecidas, falei sobre as mesmas com ambos, lhes expliquei tudo o que combinado com Pietro. Michael não entendia o porquê de eu estar pagando um advogado tão bom para lhe tirar de Azkaban sendo que ele 'não havia feito nada', nas próprias palavras dele.

- Eu sei reconhecer os trabalhos das pessoas e você foi mais do que bom, merece sair logo dessa pocilga – respondi – Assim que você sair daqui encontre Pietro e procurem advogados diferentes para defender os outros Comensais, uns cinco ou seis advogados diferentes, não precisaremos de muitos, pois o Ministério fornece também advogados para os presos. E se alguém ficar com pena, que fique no máximo com pena de até cinco meses. – Michael assentiu.

Desde a visita de Michael, três semanas antes da visita do Ministro, a única coisa em que pensava era no modo que convenceria o Ministro, eu precisava fazer de tudo para livrar a maior parte da culpa dos outros para mim, reduzindo o tamanho da pena e das acusações. Pietro só ia me visitar quando tinha alguma notícia, tanto de Nicholas quanto as dele, o que eram poucas, para não dizer raras. Eu não saberia se conseguiria, mas tinha de tentar, era a minha palavra.

Eu não estava pronto. Mas o tempo não parava e a visita do Ministro enfim chegou.

Eu estava dormindo quando senti me puxarem de minha cama, os seguranças disseram que o Ministro já estava ali.

- Tirem as mãos de mim – rosnei me desvencilhando – eu sei o que tenho que fazer. – disse enquanto estendia os braços para frente para colocarem as algemas.

Fui conduzido por um corredor escuro e frio, já conhecido por mim, e entrei no elevador. Descemos até o primeiro andar onde tinham as minúsculas salas para se conversar. A diferença era que daquela vez o não tinha os (inúteis) seguranças e sim aurores, vários deles. Rolei os olhos ao ver aquilo, tudo porque era o Ministro. Ao menos não tinham fotógrafos irritantes nem jornalistas e tudo estava no mais calmo silencio, o que eu agradeci internamente.

Parado em frente e uma porta das pequenas salas estava Pietro Fiorentti, ereto e elegante, um verdadeiro carcamano, pensei contendo um sorriso. Passei a gostar daquela figura baixa e gorducha ao conviver com ele. Os seguranças pararam e abriram a porta, Pietro entrou primeiro e eu logo atrás, o italiano fechou a porta e logo estávamos apenas eu, ele e o novo Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Sr Ministro – Pietro cumprimentou apertando a mão do mesmo.

- Sr Malfoy, Fiorentti – disse sentando-se numa cadeira, naquele dia em particular tinha três cadeiras na sala, algo que nunca tinha. Sua voz grave me fez engolir seco.

- Ministro Shacklebolt – acenei com a cabeça e limpei a garganta – Acho que o senhor tem idéia do porque eu quis tanto a sua visita – ele assentiu para que eu prosseguisse – O senhor tem que saber de algumas coisas e levá-las em consideração.

- Sr Malfoy, desculpe-me, mas hoje não é o dia de seu julgamento, portanto-

- Eu sei disso, senhor – lhe cortei – Não estou tentando provar minha inocência, estou tentando lhe mostrar um esquema… Antes, porém, tenho alguns pedidos a lhe fazer – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e eu continuei – Quero que os primeiros julgamentos, de todos os quase mil Comensais da Morte, seja os julgamentos de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabine e Michael Turner. E que os julgamentos de meus pais, Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy, sejam entre o feriado do Natal e o Ano Novo.

- E o seu julgamento? – perguntou surpreso.

- Em junho, apenas, se precisar.

- E porque eu acataria seus pedidos, Sr Malfoy?

- Por causa dos gordos e generosos donativos que minha família, e a família Parkinson e Zabine, sempre deram ao Ministério. Sempre ajudamos o Ministério fazendo incentivos e doando algum dinheiro para obras e etc. Nada mais justo do que o senhor acatar um pequeno pedido – disse eu e Pietro me lançou um olhar repreensivo, eu sabia que tinha de me mostrar humilde e não engenhoso e astuto, como fiz.

Silencio. O moreno alto e de porte forte a minha frente analisava o meu pedido e meu argumento, ele sabia que não tinha nada a perder com aquilo.

- Está certo, Sr Malfoy, farei o que pediu. Advirto, contudo, que você só poderá estar presente nos julgamentos de seus pais – assenti, aquilo não me era importante – Que esquema tem a me contar, Malfoy?

- Cerca de cem Comensais que estão presos aqui, e Turner, Parkinson e Zabine, agiram por mim, apenas acataram minhas ordens. Mataram porque eu não os dei escolha, queria transformá-los numa máquina de assassinos, e modéstia parte consegui transformar quinhentos Comensais em uma. Todos mataram por minhas ordens, eu comandava tudo, o esquema, a carnificina… eles não matavam mais do que eu mandava, porque os dizia que a morte não leva alguém a lugar nenhum, mas a tortura, a sabedoria, a imposição do medo levavam, e nunca pensei que pudessem ser tão disciplinados – disse olhando nos olhos castanhos do novo Ministro – Se eu mandava matarem dois cada, matavam dois; se eu mandava não matarem ninguém, não matavam; se eu mandava matarem cem, matavam cem. **E eles respeitavam a mim, e só a mim.** Eu dava recompensas pelos comportamentos bons, eu sabia o nome de cada um, eu os parabenizava… Eu era um bom professor – divaguei.

Ao observar o silencio de Kingsley, conclui de que ele estava surpreso e abismado com o que eu disse. Não pelo fato da maldade em si, mas pelo fato de ser eu, um garoto de 17 anos que lhe dizia aquilo. Que emanava a maldade, o jeito psicopata, o modo de falar da morte e dos assassinatos tão normal como se falasse do dia. Contudo, para mim era aquilo mesmo, assassinatos eram tão comuns para mim, mandar pessoas matarem outras, mandar em quinhentas pessoas colocarem o terror, parabenizar pelos que faziam direito; aquilo foi meu dia-a-dia por um ano ou mais, eu aprendi a conviver com aquilo, aprendi a conviver com o fato de eu ser o general de Voldemort e comandar uma massa, a qual eu podia transformar em uma máquina de matança.

Eu realmente não me importava com o que eu era, com o que eu havia me tornado, com os títulos que me davam, com o que diziam de mim. Eu fiz por merecer, se me chamavam de assassino, eu aceitava; se me chamavam de o Grande General da guerra, aceitava; porque eu era aquilo, eu matei, torturei, fui seduzido pelo poder de ter uma massa tão grande para **eu** comandar.

- Então o senhor está assumindo as mortes que cem Comensais fizeram?

- Não, senhor – balancei a cabeça, meu canto do lábio curvava levemente para um sorriso – Eu estou assumindo a culpa das mortes de quinhentos Comensais, apenas cem deles estão presos aqui.

Pelo canto do olho vi Pietro arregalar os olhos e ficar branco. Certamente devia achar-me um maluco, mas eu precisava falar toda a verdade para o Ministro acreditar em mim.

- Quinhentos? E onde os outros quatrocentos estão? – perguntou-me lançando um olhar desconfiado.

- Mortos. – disse casualmente – Alguns devem estar presos também, não tenho a menor idéia – dei de ombros e ajeitei-me na cadeira displicente – Mas não me importo com nada além daqueles cem.

- Mortos? Achei que fossem sua máquina de guerra, General Malfoy – disse sarcástico e frio, lancei-lhe um olhar tão frio que até Snape tremeria, o novo Ministro o fez também.

- Eles eram minha máquina de guerra, Ministro. Mas eles ficaram do lado errado na batalha e eu tive que matá-los, ao menos uns cem, talvez duzentos – pensei um pouco – Não importa.

- Decidiram ficar do lado errado? Do nosso lado, Malfoy?

- Não, senhor. Do lado de Voldemort – fui seco e continuei a lhe olhar friamente.

- O senhor me confundiu – admitiu – Explique-me. – mandou e eu rolei os olhos.

- Eles nunca foram Comensais de Voldemort, Kingsley, eles eram meus Comensais. E decidiram ficar do lado errado, do lado de Voldemort, contra mim. Eu não podia deixar o numero de Comensais de Voldemort crescer, quando eles decidiram ficar do lado de Voldemort eu simplesmente mandei os matarem, confesso que matei também.

- Então o senhor estava tentando dar um golpe? Queria tomar o poder de seu "senhor"? – perguntou-me visivelmente interessado.

- Ainda não percebeu, Kingsley? **Eu nunca tive um senhor**, nunca obedeci ninguém além de mim mesmo. Eu tinha meus motivos para tentar dar um golpe, sim. Mas não queria tomar o poder de meu suposto senhor, eu queria derrubar Voldemort, tinha minhas próprias razões para o ver morto, e fiz de tudo para ele cair, não queria que ele dominasse a sociedade bruxa, **a democracia sempre foi e ainda é a melhor opção, em qualquer nação ou comunidade. **

Kingsley Shacklebolt, o novo Ministro da Magia, estava visivelmente abalado com tudo o que ouviu naquela conversa. Os olhos castanhos o denunciavam, embora sua face dura não. Ficou um tempo em silencio absorvendo tudo o que eu lhe disse e por fim se levantou da cadeira, apertou a mão de Pietro e virou-se para mim.

- Explicará melhor em seu julgamento, daqui a oito meses, será em junho como pediu. Está ciente de que assumiu a culpa de quinhentos Comensais, certo? – assenti – Passe a lista com os nomes dos cem que estão presos aqui para seu advogado e leve até meu gabinete – apertou minha mão – Boa sorte rapaz com essa sua mente, saiba que será difícil sair daqui com tantos assassinatos nas costas.

- Eu sei desde o começo aonde me meti – lhe assegurei de modo frio e ele saiu da saleta.

- Você parecia o general que todos temem falando daquele jeito com o Ministro – disse-me Pietro – Confesso que até eu fiquei com medo – soltei uma risada.

- Pietro, meu caro Pietro, **eu sou o General de que todos têm medo**. Contudo sou também aquele que você está acostumado, sou com quem merece. E sei que o Ministro ficará com dor de cabeça de tanto pensar no que eu lhe disse, ele não irá entender e terá de esperar até junho.

- Você adora torturar as pessoas, garoto – disse divertido e com medo.

- É uma arte, Pietro, uma arte! – lhe disse divertido – E o Ministro fez por merecer, assim ele baixava toda aquela pompa dele.

Assim que saímos voltei para minha cela, acabei me acostumando com ela, seu silencio e meus pensamentos.

Por muito tempo aquela fora a minha companhia. Contudo eu não tinha mais preocupações, não depois que falei com o Shacklebolt. Não tinha mais de me preocupar com os cem Comensais, com Blaise, Pansy e Michael, não tinha de me preocupar em falar com Micaela, não tinha Granger correndo perigo para eu fazer algo para salvá-la. Eu tinha apenas eu e meus pensamentos comuns, sem preocupações. **E aquela fora a minha desgraça. **

Não tinha no que me focar e os pensamentos viraram apenas as lembranças, lembranças do meu sexto ano. Lembrava de tudo cada detalhe, cada dia, cada conversa. Lembrava-me da biblioteca, no dia em que Granger vira minha Marca Negra. Lembrava de minha abordagem na sala, ameaçando. Lembrava de vê-la chorando pelo Weasley idiota, lembrar daquilo me rendeu uma dor no pulso, pois soquei a parede com raiva do Weasley. Lembrei-me do beijo que ocorreu depois…

_Ela se levantou de supetão, o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, mas estas não caiam mais dos olhos, e então, a única coisa que senti foi um tabefe na minha cara, uma ardência no lado direito. Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes para entender direito que ela havia mesmo me dado um tapa na cara [...] _

_- Nunca mais ouse falar assim comigo novamente, Malfoy – ela disse entre os dentes. Eu andei perigosamente para perto dela, como um predador que vai para perto da presa. _

_- Nunca mais… – dei mais um passo, ela recuou um – ouse… – outro passo dado, outro recuado, mas ao recuar, ela caiu sentada no sofá – bater em mim! – fui para perto dela, os olhos semicerrados. Coloquei minhas mãos uma em cada lado da cabeça dela, no encosto do sofá – Entendeu, sangue-ruim? – baixei minha voz, ela não disse nada. – Entendeu? – repeti, diminuindo um pouco a distancia dos nossos rostos. _

_Ela assentiu, levantando a mão para limpar os vestígios de lágrimas que permaneciam em seu rosto. Eu não pude evitar a pergunta, fora mais forte do que eu. Pela primeira vez na vida, agia por impulso e gostei da sensação. Minha mão direita saiu do encosto do sofá e segurou a mão dela que enxugava o rosto. Ela ficou estática, e eu surpreso pelo que fiz, abaixei sua mão e passei a minha por baixo de seus olhos, limpando o resto das marcas de lágrimas que havia. _

_- Você realmente estava chorando por ele? – perguntei curioso, confuso e estranho [...] _

_Vi sua mão levantar para novamente me esbofetear a cara, mas a segurei, ou melhor seu pulso. Ela levantou a outra para soltar sua mão da minha, mas eu agarrei-a também. Encostei seu braço no encosto do sofá, suas mãos presas às minhas, em cima de sua cabeça._

_- Já disse para nunca mais fazer isso. – disse no seu ouvido, o que acontecia comigo? Eu estava hipnotizado por seus lábios e olhos. Ela passou a língua em seus lábios, os molhando, e isso me provocou. – Pensei que estávamos entendidos. – disse com uma voz rouca. _

_Eu até repetia um mantra na minha cabeça. "Ela é uma sangue-ruim", eu pensava continuamente. Mas não adiantou em nada quando a vi se arrepiar depois que eu disse com voz rouca. Olhei para ela, que mordia o lábio inferior. Não controlei mais meus atos, meu corpo falava por mim, e ele se inclinou na direção dela, que me olhava estática. Meus lábios encontraram primeiro seu queixo, onde dei uma leve mordida enquanto ela fechava os olhos, e tomei rapidamente seus lábios nos meus. Eram macios e ela tentou resistir, mas logo cedeu quando minha língua pediu passagem, ela hesitou em corresponder, mas logo sua língua invadia minha boca, explorando-a. _

**[Cena ocorrida no capítulo o3]**

Engraçado como amadureci desde aquela época, não era o mesmo garoto que outrora. A guerra transformava as pessoas, aquilo era certo, eu ficara mais sério, eu dava mais importância as coisas, eu me preocupava mais. Eu havia aprendido que não era imune a dor ou a qualquer outro acontecimento, era tão humano quanto qualquer outro. Contudo ainda tinha a minha máscara para proteger-me, me proteger de meus inimigos, porque havia aprendido isso também, qualquer um poderia ser seu inimigo, a confiança era quase inexistente na guerra. Eu apenas me protegia para não sair tão ferido quanto aos que me rodeavam, os que choravam por seus pais e entes queridos. Eu não estava imune a dor, mas poderia escondê-la, assim como esconder a preocupação que tinha com os outros.

Eu poderia ser frio, cruel, seco, não demonstrar afeto por ninguém, mas eu percebi que eu tinha, sim, carinho por algumas pessoas. Por meu padrinho, já morto, Severus Snape; por meus amigos, Pansy e Blaise; pela filha de Pietro, que me tornei amigo e protetor, Micaela; pelo próprio Pietro, por quem eu ganhei a simpatia e a confiança; por um garoto que queria vingar a morte da amada, Michael; por minha mãe, Narcissa; pela pessoa que me fez mudar de concepção, Granger, a qual me fez tomar atitudes tão absurdas até para mim. Eu tinha afeto por eles, tanto afeto que queria os proteger a tudo custo na guerra e após ela, mesmo da prisão a qual me encontrava.

Eu não era perfeito, tinha os mais diversos e horríveis defeitos: era cruel, assassino, impiedoso, indiferente, irônico, sarcástico, gostava do poder, gostava de torturar os outros, gostava de colocar medo nos outros, era cabeça-dura. Mas o pior de todos os meus defeitos era ser humano, e aquilo era tão bom quanto ruim, pois eu errava, sentia, me apaixonava, era impulsivo. Era tão humano que havia me apaixonado pela única pessoa a qual eu não podia, a qual me era proibida, a qual ia contra os princípios de minha família. Eu não era perfeito, mas era tão normal quanto qualquer outro adolescente e como tal fazia loucuras.

Corri riscos por Granger. Fiz loucuras por Granger. Amava Granger. Odiava Granger por simplesmente ter um grande poder sob mim, por me influenciar sem nem mesmo saber ou ter essa intenção, por despertar meu lado humano que tanto tentei enterrar, por me fazer ter algo que eu sempre desdenhei e achei ridículo. Odiava-a por amá-la.

Um médico apareceu em minha cela. Era um tipo de psicólogo ou psicanalista, nunca soube direito a diferença dos dois, ele era alto e tinha uma barbicha, o que o fazia ficar engraçado já que raspara a cabeça. Fez-me variadas perguntas, dos mais diversos gêneros e por muitas vezes fora de contextos. Eu respondia a todas que conseguia, até que o perguntei:

- O chamaram aqui para ver o quão psicopata sou, para poderem me colocar na ala dos loucos do St Mungus, não é? – perguntei depois de algumas perguntas dele.

O médico parou e olhou-me, analisando-me em silencio.

- Na verdade, sim.

- O Ministro que lhe mandou?

- Sim, mas tivemos que ter a permissão de seu advogado, e ele, para a nossa surpresa, deixou – o cara disse sentando-se na minha cama.

- E acha que sou psicopata, doutor? – perguntei sincero – Responda a verdade.

- Não acho que seja psicopata, louco tão quanto – pausou pensando – Tem um certo espírito pela desordem, e talvez seja um pouco psicopata, digo quando começa a torturar as pessoas, o poder lhe sobe a cabeça facilmente. – concordei com a cabeça.

- Ninguém sabe pelo que eu passei, doutor – disse baixinho enquanto sentava-me no chão sujo e apoiava a cabeça na parede – Me julgam e nada sabem sobre mim.

- Jovem, não se preocupe com isso – o médico sorriu-me – Percebi que está numa fixação louca pelo passado, por que isso?

- Doutor, melhor viver absorto nas lembranças do passado do que preso aqui, enlouqueceria vivendo aqui. – disse enquanto o observava, o que era difícil já que a cela não tinha quase iluminação.

- Está começando a fantasiar as memórias, rapaz – médico disse suavemente – Não se deve fazer isso, pois pode-se começar a acreditar nas memórias fantasiadas, e então realmente lhe levarão a ala especial no St Mungus.

- E o que eu faço, doutor? – perguntei de olhos fechados, lembrando-me de gritos sob tortura, não conseguia identificar se eram de minha mãe ou de Granger.

- Escreva, Draco. Escreva suas memórias, as verdadeiras, em um caderno, com o máximo de veracidade que conseguir, com o máximo de detalhes – disse-me se levantando. – Creio que ocupará boa parte do seu tempo fazendo isso e não se enlouquecerá. Não force a memória e não se desgaste muito nos dias escrevendo-as, será muito bom isso para você, rapaz.

E então ele apertou minha mão e saiu de minha cela, deixando-me lá, ao chão, junto com meus pensamentos.

Obviamente não dei muita importância para o que o doutor disse-me, escrever minhas lembranças num caderno, ri com o pensamento enquanto deitava-me. Sabia que minhas lembranças por vezes, dependendo de qual fosse, me faziam mal. Escolhas erradas que fiz, decisões das quais me arrependia, cenas das quais queria apagar de minha mente, mas que sempre se arrastariam comigo.

As noites naquela cela eram conturbadas, o Natal se aproximava assim como o julgamento de meus pais, sonhos, ou pesadelos usando um melhor termo, com eles eram cada vez mais constantes naquelas noites, sonhos do tipo em que minha mãe era condenada para um beijo de dementador ou meu pai era solto e eu condenado, e ele ria dizendo como eu falhara em tudo o que fazia…

_- Draco? _

_- Novamente aqui Lucius? – perguntei-lhe cansado fechando os olhos. _

_- Por que não cansa de me expulsar de sua vida? Sou seu pai, quer queira ou não… - comentou sentando-se junto de mim – Eu também era orgulhoso na sua idade, achava que sabia mais que meu pai – riu – Mas eu gostava do velho, sabe? Não devia ter tanta raiva de mim, você é meu herdeiro, garoto._

_- E você meu fardo, velho – retruquei, ele riu sem emoção._

_- Você é igualzinho a mim, Draco, conforme-se – disse maldoso – Em tudo, uma cópia perfeita de mim. E veja, está preso assim como eu! Está ficando louco já nessa prisão, tão fraco – comentou esticando as pernas no chão. _

_- Assim como você. – repliquei sorrindo usando suas palavras._

_- Sabe a nossa diferença, garoto? – perguntou bruto – **Eu **já sou velho, como disse, aqui eu não tenho nada a perder. Fiz tudo o que queria enquanto estava solto, casei com uma sangue-puro, tive um herdeiro, aumentei o triplo nossa fortuna, vivi e agora que estou velho, estou aqui. Você, garoto, é jovem. Estragou tudo com esse seu orgulho besta só porque o Lord lhe humilhava, ele humilhava a mim e ainda sim segurei firme para aumentar nossa fortuna! – gritou rouco – E agora? Onde vai parar o sobrenome, a família? Para o lixo, Azkaban, e tudo por sua culpa! Acabou com tudo, com a felicidade de sua mãe, a liberdade dela! Se fizesse o que devia sem ter esse seu orgulho besta, hoje estaríamos numa das mais importantes pessoas no cenário bruxo, seriamos a família mais leal ao Lord, estaríamos livres! E pisando nesses ratos que hoje puseram-nos nessa prisão asquerosa! **É tudo culpa sua, moleque.** Por sua culpa hoje nossa família está nesse buraco… _

**- Culpa sua, seu velho retardado! – **bradei – Por sua culpa nossa família hoje está na lama! Por sua culpa minha mãe está aqui, sofrendo por algo que ela nunca fez, por sua culpa eu estou aqui, por sua única e exclusiva culpa eu virei a porra de um Comensal da Morte, porque primeiro é burro o suficiente de **querer** ser um Comensal e segundo porque não é competente como Comensal, falho, e o filhão aqui –apontei para mim – tem que virar Comensal para salvar tudo. Por culpa sua, seu idiota, eu fiquei assim. Por sua culpa eu tive raiva de você e de Voldemort. **Tudo é culpa sua**, por querer sempre o poder para si…

_- Vai dizer que não gosta do poder, fedelho? – perguntou-me de pé, assim como eu._

- Gosto!

_- Então não é diferente de mim, melhor que eu – sorriu com escárnio._

- Cala a boca! – gritei – Cala a boca! Some daqui, inferno, some dessa cela, da minha cabeça, da minha vida!

_- Não vê que já enlouqueceu? Que fracasso, Draco, tsk._

- Não sou um fracasso – murmurei sentando-me na cama e olhei ao redor, nada, ninguém. Havia sonhado com ele de novo, havia tendo alucinações de novo.

No dia seguinte era o julgamento deles, a noite mal dormida com aquele sonho me fez ficar com uma cara horrível. Pietro fora lá me visitar e levar um terno adequado para eu usar, ficou um momento olhando para mim e disse que eu estava horrível na aparência (sempre delicado), não liguei tanto e me troquei.

Fomos levados num carro do Ministério até o próprio Minsitério. Era dia 26 de Dezembro, Pietro me informou, o dia estava absurdamente frio, mas eu não me importava com o frio e que não estava tão agasalhado assim. Um bando de jornalistas sem autorização para entrar no Ministério fazia amontoação no saguão do Ministério, que era até onde podiam ficar. Quando cheguei logo viraram para mim, batendo fotos e fazendo perguntas, xingando-me. Para a minha surpresa outro grupo chegou ao mesmo tempo que eu, e fez com que os jornalistas parassem de me xingar, o trio-maravilha.

- Malfoy – acenou com a cabeça o herói do mundo bruxo.

- Potter, Granger, Weasley – murmurei acenando a cabeça, pareciam mais maduros, tirando o babaca ruivo.

- Malfoy – cumprimentou Granger e eu olhei-a, as feições mais duras e mais maduras, o olhar um pouco… triste.

- Vamos logo – Weasley grunhiu e começamos a andar até uma sala de julgamento.

A primeira a ser julgada fora minha mãe e eu senti medo de meus sonhos, ou pesadelos, se concretizarem. Remexi-me desconfortável na cadeira. O trio-maravilha estava ao meu lado esquerdo, ou melhor, Granger estava ao meu lado esquerdo e Pietro ao direito, eu estava _bem _desconfortável, me remexendo toda hora, ela percebeu isso, assim como Pietro.

- Acalme-se, Draco – murmurou – Sua mãe não será condenada, estou aqui para defendê-la.

- Por que não está lá embaixo, então? – perguntei um pouco nervoso, baixando meu tom para Potter, que estava ao lado de Granger, não ouvir.

- Porque o julgamento ainda não fou oficialmente aberto, o Ministro ainda não está aqui. O porta-voz apenas chamou sua mãe para sentar-se na cadeira de julgamento e foi pegar a poção da verdade.

- Ela será solta, não? Olhe a aparência dela, Pietro, por Mérlin, se ficar mais um dia naquela imunda prisão vai enlouquecer ou morrer! – murmurei exasperado observando o estado de minha mãe, que tinha profundas olheiras.

O porta-voz do Ministro voltou trazendo um pequeno frasco por entre suas mãos e eu me calei enquanto ajeitava minha postura, ficando ereto na cadeira, e deixando minha expressão indecifrável, era hora de voltar a ser o Malfoy que conheciam, eu tinha de deixar as preocupações não saírem de minha mente, tal qual em meu sexto ano, devia simplesmente ser o Malfoy que eu fui criado para ser. O Ministro entrou e quando dei por mim, Pietro já estava ao lado de minha mãe em sua cadeira e a voz grave de Kingsley soou em meus ouvidos, mas ela estava longe, ou eu que estava distante.

- … **para o julgamento de Narcissa Black Malfoy** – aquelas simples palavras despertaram-me de meu torpor momentâneo, concentrei-me no que o Ministro falava – , mulher de Lucius Malfoy e irmã de Bellatrix Black Lestrenge. Acusada de oferecer a casa para servir de Quartel General dos Comensais da Morte, de hospedar Tom Riddle, conhecido por Voldemort também, de conhecer todos os planos contra o Ministério e não ter feito denuncia alguma, de ser uma Comensal da Morte.

Virei minha cabeça para olhar qualquer coisa que fosse, menos Narcissa. De novo ela se encontrava entre a vida e a morte, a liberdade e a prisão, e daquela vez a culpa era minha. Se ela fosse condenada, a culpa era minha, se ela morresse. A culpa seria minha por me apaixonar por Granger e mudar meus objetivos por isso, porque se isso não tivesse acontecido não haveria quinhentos Comensais traindo Voldemort, nem seu próprio General.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Malfoy – ouvi um leve sussurrar perto de mim e me virei bruscamente a procura de quem me falou, não sei se fora uma surpresa ver Granger me olhando de um jeito significativo, fora ela quem disse, eu sabia.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e assim ficaram por horas, ou assim pareceram-se para mim, mas fora apenas uns milésimos de segundo até a dona dos olhos cor de avelã desviar os olhos dela dos meus e se concentrar no julgamento que acontecia naquela sala.

Não olhei nenhuma vez sequer para baixo, para minha mãe. Sabia que aquilo, para aqueles tolos que se encontravam naquela sala, era uma atitude mesquinha e cruel um filho não se importar com o julgamento da própria mãe, mas para eles, também, eu era Draco Malfoy, já deviam estar acostumados com minhas atrocidades e desrespeito a qualquer coisa. Contudo, o problema realmente, era que **eu estava preocupado** com o julgamento de minha mãe, _até demais_. Não podia olhar muito para ela, não podia me pronunciar, tinha de deixar o caso dela se resolver sozinho, senão como o Ministro me deixaria ser liberto tentando ajudar a uma quantidade de Comensais saírem de Azkaban, dentre eles minha mãe? Tinha de deixar aquilo quieto.

Eu não estava prestando atenção naquele tribunal, contudo sabia que minha mãe tinha boas razões para ser condenada, mas eu confiava em Pietro para fazê-la sair dessa, ele era inteligente, afinal só os melhores se tornavam um inominável. Mas Pietro não teve que fazer nada demais, não quando Potter se levantou para depor, para a minha surpresa e a de grande parte das pessoas que estavam no julgamento, **a favor** de minha mãe. Qual era a de Potter? Queria ser tão heroizinho a ponto de salvar uma Malfoy, uma vilã?

- Sr Potter – o porta-voz, e puxa-saco, do Ministro disse virando-se para o mesmo enquanto estendia o braço direito – Jura falar a verdade, somente a verdade e nada mais que a verdade? Estando ciente de que podemos usar _veritaserum_ caso desconfiemos de alguma coisa do que disser?

- Eu, Harry James Potter, juro falar a verdade nada mais que a verdade, estando ciente de que posso ser submetido a uso de _veritaserum _caso o governo queira.

- Muito bem, Sr Potter, o que tem a falar-nos? – perguntou o Ministro.

- Narcissa Malfoy não tem de fato a Marca Negra cravada em seu braço esquerdo – Potter começou – Ela também me ajudou muito na grande batalha que ocorreu em Hogwarts, mentindo para seu Lord, mentindo que eu estivesse morto – as palavras de Potter chocaram a todos, principalmente a mim, para que minha mãe mentira para Voldemort? – Se esta mulher não tivesse mentido, Voldemort me mataria por definitivo e hoje não estaríamos aqui, discutindo presos de Guerra.

- O que ele diz é correto, Sra Malfoy? – o Ministro perguntou no silencio profundo que estava o tribunal.

- Sim, senhor.

- Por que mentiu a seu Lorde?

- Para ver se meu filho, Draco, estava vivo nos escombros de Hogwarts – respondeu e pela segunda vez naquele dia eu abaixei meus olhos da onde estava para observá-la.

Seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os meus e eu pude ver como ela estava mais relaxada e feliz, ao menos um pouco, por me ver bem, relativamente. O que veio a se segui fora voz grave do Ministro anunciando a sentença _"Declaro, como Ministro da Magia da Inglaterra, a réu Narcissa Malfoy absolvida de todas as acusações"_ mas as palavras dele ecoavam na minha mente enquanto eu via, com profunda satisfação, minha mãe sendo liberta das algemas, Pietro já tinha mais um caso ganho e seu sorriso não poderia ser maior.

Vagaroso, saí de minha cadeira e caminhei até a parte inferior onde se encontravam Potter e minha mãe. Ela fora agradecer o garoto por o que ele fez, mas não deixou sua postura arrogante ao fazê-lo, ela era uma Black Malfoy, afinal, e nenhuma cadeia mudaria isso. Apertei a mão de Potter, o agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça pelo que fez por minha mãe, e em seguida me virei para ela, que tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Parece que finalmente poderei ter meu bom amado descanso – comentou me abraçando – Você está horrível, Draco. Alimente-se direito e trate de sair dessa prisão, pois eu sei que seu pai não vai e eu não sei administrar nada.

- Sim, Narcissa – disse assentindo.

- Tome cuidado, filho, desejo que saia logo daquela pocilga, você não merecia tudo isso.

- Nem você, minha mãe – disse e então seus braços magricelas dela me envolveram em um abraço frágil, contudo apertado, o retribui desajeitado.

- Estou lhe esperando em casa. – disse e eu beijei sua testa, desvencilhando-me de seus braços e saindo da sala, para um corredor onde havia vários jornalistas e fotógrafos enchendo o saco.

Perguntas e mais perguntas eram feitas enquanto eu me dirigia até outra sala, onde eu passaria a noite para esperar o dia seguinte, quando teria o julgamento de meu pai. Vi o trio-maravilha mais a frente, os dois rapazes envolviam com seus braços a cintura da bela moça que havia entre eles, talvez fosse a última vez que a veria, pensei enquanto entrava no "quarto".

O julgamento de Lucius não fora nada alem do imaginável. Ele estava com uma aparência horrível, profundas olheiras, barbas ralas, cabelos cumpridos e sem corte; um horror, não parecia mais aquele homem imponente que um dia eu desejara ser igual e que depois tive repulsa, não, aquele homem parecia diferente de tudo que eu já havia visto. Aquele Lucius, não era o Lucius que eu conhecia, era um estranho; estava abatido, com cara de derrotado, aprecia ter vivido cem anos com o peso no mundo nas costas, parecia ter vivido a pior vida que alguém poderia ser condenado a ter… e fora só ali que percebi que era sim a pior vida que alguém poderia ter.

Pela primeira vez em anos eu o chamei de pai, mesmo que em pensamento enquanto o analisava. Aquele parecia o pai que um dia ele pode ter sido pra mim, antes do retorno de Voldemort, antes que minha memória pudesse lembrar. Um homem cansado de viver e trabalhar, com vários desgostos e obrigações carregadas em seu olhar. Culpa, remorso, frieza e orgulho. Os olhos, observei pela primeira vez em anos, eram das cores dos meus, iguais aos meus.

Para meu horror, vi nele o meu retrato do futuro. Ele estava certo o tempo todo, ou as alucinações em minha cabeça estavam, eu só fiquei mais parecido com ele ao tentar consertar essa guerra. Tornei-me vil, assassino, cruel. Estava em Azkaban, assim como ele. E se eu não fosse absolvido, terminaria assim, como ele. E como ele (ou as alucinações) disse, eu era mais parecido com ele do que gostaria, do que queria, mas era. O pai que eu vi ali, sofreria em Azkaban, preso por longos anos e depois um Beijo de Dementador... E eu fiz a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça:

- Pietro, você estudou o caso de _meu pai_, não? – perguntei e ele assentiu – Pode defendê-lo agora?

- Estava só esperando o senhor perguntar – respondeu com um sorriso descendo até a parte inferior.

Mesmo não tendo gostado dele a minha vida inteira, mesmo o odiando por estar onde estava por culpa dele, não consegui deixá-lo ser preso sem ao menos lutar. Porque afinal eu podia ser parecido com ele em alguns aspectos, mas lutaria para não fazer aquele homem já sofrido, que vi na face dele, sofrer mais e mais. Aquele homem sofrido que poderia ter sido meu pai se não estivesse oculto atrás da mascara de frieza e egocentrismo de Lucius, se não tivesse abaixo da ambição de Lucius, um homem que por breves segundos reconheci em meus olhos, com os mesmo olhos que os meus, com tantas dúvidas e pesares quantos os meus. Era por aquele homem cansado e sofrido que eu estava lutando e não por Lucius que eu convivi a vida inteira.

Pietro não teve muito o que fazer, as acusações contra Lucius era concretas e irredutíveis. Contudo Pietro conseguiu reduzir a pena de Lucius para nove anos em Azkaban e o Beijo do Dementador, sendo que antes a pena era 15 anos e depois Beijo de Dementador. O velho, com sorte, morreria antes do Beijo do Dementador, eu previa, ele não duraria muito em Azkaban, ninguém durava. Não sei como Sirius Black durou, talvez o desejo de vingança e se inocentar, pegando o culpado real fosse mais forte que a insanidade que aquele lugar levava.

- Garoto! – uma voz rouca seguida de uma mão em meu ombro me fez parar antes que eu saísse da sala do julgamento, virei para trás e vi Lucius Malfoy com a mão sobre meu ombro, o apertando firme – Obrigado pelo advogado – disse, sua voz cada vez mais falha.

- Sem problemas – murmurei o olhando de relance, o mesmo homem que tive pena ainda estava lá – Cuidarei dos negócios para o senhor, _pai_. – um mínimo sorriso apareceu nos cantos dos lábios de Lucius e seu aperto em meu ombro aumentou.

- Eu só quero que saiba, Draco – murmurou –, que eu tenho muito orgulho de você e de todas as decisões que tomou durante a guerra.

Fiquei mudo, não sabia o que falar, nunca esperei ouvir aquilo de Lucius um dia, nunca esperei ver um sorriso contido nos lábios dele. Talvez estivesse cansado demais e fosse alucinações de minha insana mente, talvez fosse a realidade, não importava. Apertei a mão de Lucius e, após acenar com a cabeça para ele que era levada por aurores, saí da sala; Pietro lá me esperava, com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

- Olhe garoto, não precisa me pagar sobre esse julgamento – estreitei os olhos para ele. – Considere seu presente de Natal… convenhamos que você pedir para eu defender seu pai, seu tão odiado pai, é uma coisa inacreditável, mas que eu sabia que aconteceria…

E então eu parei de prestar atenção no que o meu advogado carcamano tagarelava, parecia extremamente feliz por, como ele mesmo disse, _estar começando a deixar de ser tão intolerante e irredutível_. Enquanto íamos de voltar pegar um carro do Ministério para voltar a Azkaban, Pietro continuou a tagarelar dizendo que Michael era um bom empreendedor e poderia crescer nas minhas empresas, que seu Natal havia sido o melhor com sua mulher de volta a Londres e Micaela sabendo da verdade...

Algumas semanas se passaram, aquele médico que havia me visitado antes, voltara a me visitar, desta vez estava mais sério, mais preocupado. Disse que eu devia fazer exercícios ali, dentro daquela cela que não devia ter mais de 8m², e que realmente devia exercitar minha mente escrevendo, segundo o próprio as conseqüências poderiam ser graves se eu passasse os próximos meses ali, sem fazer nada, com pensamentos descontrolados. Disse também que eu precisava me apegar a um objetivo forte, importante e profundo o bastante para me focar em fazer para sair dali, para minhas forças de sair dali não acabarem e eu desistir. Deu-me penas e tintas para eu escrever, disse-me que voltaria em meses para vir observar-me.

De inicio fiquei olhando aquele caderno de folhas amareladas e capa dura e preta, a quantidade de páginas era enorme. Suspirando resignado, peguei a pena, sentei-me em meu colchão, molhei a pena no tinteiro. Pausei antes de chegar a escrever na primeira folha daquele caderno, precisava de uma introdução, afinal sempre tinham introduções nos livros, decidi-me por um que achei nem muito bom, nem muito ruim. Virei algumas páginas e assim escrevi minha introdução.

_Minha vida foi assim, erro atrás de erro. Até que ela me apareceu, não que eu nunca a tivesse visto antes, pelo contrário, estudávamos juntos, mas eu sempre fiz questão de impor a minha superioridade a ela, a ela e aos outros, afinal com este meu sobrenome, sempre achei que o mundo estaria à minha disposição. Mas eu estava errado, novamente. Meu sobrenome de nada adiantaria se eu não merecesse tal prestígio, minha fortuna de nada adiantaria se eu não soubesse usá-la e mantê-la, e eu nunca fui superior a ninguém, nunca._

_Infelizmente eu não descobri isso sozinho. Não, eu tive que ter a ajuda daquela que eu mais odiava e repugnava neste mundo, de uma nascida trouxa, grifinória e amiga do Santo-Potter e do Cenoura Ambulante. Porém eu só pude ter essa ajuda, depois que entrei para o ciclo de Lord Voldemort, depois que a marca negra foi cravada em minha pele, só depois de ameaçá-la de morte. Eu tinha 16 anos e tinha a vida mais ferrada que se pudesse imaginar. Obrigado a ser um assassino, obrigado a me submeter às ordens de um mestiço imundo, obrigado de não deixar afundar o nome de minha família. Eu tinha 16 anos e o peso do mundo bruxo em minhas costas. _

_Eu sou Draco Malfoy, e aqui você vai descobrir a minha vida._

**[prólogo] **

Ri de meu prólogo. Voltei para primeira página, certo de que devia dar um titulo aquela estória, título para aquelas lembranças, título para aquela vida. Nenhum título me passava a cabeça, talvez quando eu terminasse de escrever, pudesse achar algum título. Virei a página, que estava em branco também, ria de mim mesmo enquanto dava uma de escritor e escrevia:

_Eu dedico essas lembranças a insanidade, _

_Minha única companheira dentro das celas imundas de Azkaban,_

_Talvez eu tivesse uma vida boa com ela, mas decidi a rejeitar simplesmente por você, Granger._

Os meses se passaram rápido, escrever havia virado uma rotina, um prazer, um hobby. O doutor tinha razão, afinal, era bom exercitar a mente me forçando a lembrar de tudo, até dos mais simples e singelos detalhes. Eu acordava mais disposto, fazia mais exercícios dentro da cela, comia com mais vontade, ficava mais e mais disposto a mergulhar nas lembranças mais remotas com o maior número de detalhes possíveis. Logo escrever havia virado uma paixão, e a minha paixão por Granger só aumentava com as lembranças revividas, não era saudável aumentar minha paixão por Granger, o saudável era odiá-la ou esquecê-la, mas não conseguia nenhum dos dois.

Pietro não ia mais com tanta freqüência me visitar, tinha muitas coisas a tratar, principalmente em seu trabalho. Ele me disse que o Ministro havia agendado meu julgamento para quatro de junho, eu pensei em como a vida era irônica, iria ser julgado na véspera de meu aniversário de dezenove anos.

Escrever me relaxava, me fazia bem. Quando dei por mim, na véspera de meu julgamento, eu estava escrevendo os momentos que estava tendo, estava escrevendo isso. Havia escrito minha vida inteira em torno de seis meses, realmente Azkaban era ótimo para se escrever, pensei irônico enquanto escrevia. Eu estava nervoso, muito nervoso. Passei um ano em Azkaban, um ano esperando por aquele julgamento que decidiria a minha vida. Eu podia me fazer de indiferente, de decidido, de que tinha certeza de que tudo daria certo, mas eu não tinha essa certeza, cada vez mais a inquietação tomava conta de mim.

Decidi qual seria o final que escreveria em meu caderno, seria o final de uma fase de minha vida, o final da minha vida como Comensal da Morte. Caso fosse condenado, iniciaria o meu período de condenação, seria um prisioneiro apenas; caso fosse absolvido, iniciaria o momento que todos já tiveram, seria simplesmente eu, após uma vida de Comensal, após a guerra, após ser julgado.

Meu último pensamento antes de fechar o livro e ir dormir fora: _será que Granger irá ao meu julgamento?_

O carro do Minsitério chegara; Pietro, que havia trazido uma calça moletom preta e uma blusa branca para eu me vestir conforme eu havia pedido, entrou no carro junto comigo. Fomos conversando sobre o julgamento o caminho inteiro, incontável vezes ele pediu-me para ficar calmo e para não me preocupar, que tudo daria certo conforme nossos planos. Contou-me novidades de minhas empresas, que Michael e Nicholas Greengrass haviam se dado bem e estavam levantando bastante dinheiro com as empresas de minha família, contou-me que minha mãe estava ótima e que estava planejando uma viajem pela Europa.

O carro parou em frente à cabine telefônica trouxa, e nós descemos e entramos no Ministério da Magia Inglês, no dia mais importante da minha curta vida até o momento. Segundo Pietro eu estava muito bem, parecia bem melhor do que no Natal, se não fosse as olheiras e a rala barba nem pareceria que eu estava em Azkaban, palavras do próprio. Comentou que eu teria algumas surpresas na sala de julgamento, a qual nem havia sido aberta, tínhamos de chegar muito antes já que éramos o réu e a defesa.

Eu era a maior atração, pelo que constatei ao andar no Ministério, o grande General da Morte, como soube que me apelidaram, estava sendo julgado e todos me queriam preso. Sorri de lado, me sentindo em Hogwarts por um momento, onde todos me olhavam, muitos com enorme repulsa e nojo, algumas mulheres me lançando olhares furtivos, ninguém ali gostava de mim. Hogwarts, seria bom ter voltado, mas nunca mais entraria naquele expresso novamente, nem veria aquele castelo novamente, minha última lembrança de lá era a batalha e eu sendo preso. Boas lembranças, pensei irônico.

Como Pietro havia me falado, eu tive algumas surpresas. Surpreendi-me ao ver ali rostos conhecidos como o de minha mãe, o de Pansy, o de Blaise, o de Michael, o de Micaela, Potter e Granger. Quando cheguei ao décimo nível do Ministério, aonde se encontrava o _Velho Décimo Tribunal_, encontrei todos aqueles rostos para a minha surpresa, mas fui sufocado por um abraço apertado e frágil ao mesmo tempo de minha mãe.

- Draco! – disse ela se afastando de mim – Finalmente irá sair daquela pocilga – exclamou com um sorriso – finalmente poderá voltar para casa, será absolvido, tenho certeza disso.

- Yeah, mãe – comentei antes de Pansy me envolver num abraço e depois me dar um tapa.

- Não acredito que não vai me deixar pagar o italiano ai por me defender – resmungou e eu ri.

- Não, considere seu presente de Natal – respondi enquanto apertava a mão de Blaise e de Michael, cheguei perto de Micaela que estava mais afastada do grupo, perto de Granger e Potter – Estou perdoado, Mica? – sussurrei parando em frente a adolescente da Corvinal.

Ela levantou seus olhos do chão para me olhar e então me abraçou forte e eu retribuí, sem jeito.

- Sempre esteve, me desculpe por sair daquela maneira, Draco. Você cuidou de mim e eu retribui daquele jeito… Desculpe-me – murmurou a ultima palavra sem me olhar nos olhos, já um pouco afastada.

- Ora, pequena, não tem que pedir desculpas para esse velho aqui – comentei piscando enquanto bagunçava os cabelos e me encostava na parede ao lado

- Hm que velho gostoso esse – ela comentou rindo – Mamãe quer te conhecer, sabe? Ela achou muito nobre o que você fez com nossa família e o jeito que sempre esteve comigo em Hogwarts durante o ano passado.

- Ela não surtou por você ter ficado um ano inteiro com o temido "General da Morte"? – perguntei divertido e a pequena Micaela maneou a cabeça.

- Não – respondeu e riu – disse que sempre quis ser sogra de alguém, segundo a própria, gostoso – me vi rindo como a muito não ria – Ela disse para eu não deixar você escapar – e então a própria riu.

- Deixe só Pietro ouvir isso… – comentei e então olhei para minha frente, Granger me olhava discretamente por cima do ombro de Potter.

- Vai falar com ela – murmurou Micaela em meu ouvido e eu arregalei os olhos, virando-me para ela.

- O que?

- Não se faça de desentendido – estreitou os olhos azuis esverdeados para mim – Nós dois sabemos que você estava olhando para Hermione Granger – sussurrou – Então vá lá falar com ela, oras, parece que tem medo… ela não vai te morder, não do jeito que ela está olhando pra cá, capaz de me morder e não a você – comentou e riu.

- Você não viu nada, ok? – disse a puxando para perto do pequeno grupo que lá tinha.

- O grande Draco Malfoy com medo de uma garota – ela resmungou – que decepção, Draco!

O Ministro da Magia entrou no velho tribunal, a sala mergulhou em um profundo silencio enquanto ele sentava-se em seu lugar e ajeitava-se. Eu já estava na cadeira que tinha no meio do "salão", sentia-me com 16 anos quando estava na mansão Lestrange e fui submetido a virar um Comensal. Respirei fundo sabendo que a partir de agora todos daquela sala saberiam tudo o que me ocorreu e, aquelas poucas pessoas, olhariam diferente para mim. E definitivamente não queria um olhar de pena ou de compreensão, queria que me olhassem como sempre olharam, com medo, nojo, asco.

- Estamos aqui para o julgamento do réu Draco Black Malfoy – a voz grave de Shacklebolt soou em todo o tribunal, o puxa-saco do Ministro me fez beber _veritaserum –_ Antes, vocês todos devem fazer um juramento – a incompreensão nos rostos de todos estava visível – As informações que o Sr Malfoy der aqui nunca poderá ser dita a ninguém, sigilo total desse julgamento, estamos entendidos?

Os que ali estavam presentes: sete júris, quinze membros da suprema corte apenas e o pessoal que estava lá fora que havia ido assistir a meu julgamento; assentiram concordando. Parece que o pedido que fiz a Pietro fazer ao Ministro havia sido acatado, sigilo total.

- Sr Malfoy, o senhor é acusado de ser um Comensal da Morte, general de uma grande tropa de no mínimo quinhentos Comensais da Morte, planejador de ataques a vilas trouxas e bruxas, a cidade de Londres trouxa e bruxa, acusado de torturar e assassinar inocentes tanto em Hogwarts quanto fora, de ser a cabeça do ataque a Hogwarts há mais de dois anos, da emboscada contra o antigo diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, de três tentativas de assassinato há dois anos dentro da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. O senhor confirma tais acusações? – assenti.

- Mas nunca torturei ninguém dentro de Hogwarts e fora de Hogwarts torturei apenas minha tia Bellatrix Lestrange – a surpresa no rosto de todos era visível.

- Muitos estudantes alegaram que o senhor dava severos castigos aos alunos em Hogwarts, principalmente a Ginerva Weasley.

- Tive de torturar uma vez o Longbottom, pois Amycus estava ao meu lado. Quando eu que os pegava, dava castigos leves, nenhuma tortura. Certa vez eu disse para Weasley sair com as roupas um pouco rasgadas para fingir que eu tivesse a torturado, os irmãos Carrow não podiam ver que dávamos penas leves.

- Certo – anotou algo em seu pergaminho – Por que torturou sua própria tia e aliada?

- Não que vocês se importem, certo? – comentei tentando refrear minha língua, mas era impossível – Porque ela havia quase matado Hermione Granger, a torturando, quando a mesma fora pega e levada até nossa mansão junto de Potter e Weasley. – a surpresa era visível nos olhos do Ministro, assim como o choque nos rostos dos outros.

- Certo. Com quantos anos virou Comensal da Morte? Por que, para se juntar ao seu pai? Ou porque concordava com os ideais de Tom Riddle?

- Com 16 anos. Não, sempre odiei Lucius Malfoy e Voldemort, tanto que fiz de tudo para sabotar ele durante a guerra. Virei Comensal da Morte para minha mãe não morrer, não tinha escolha.

- Não tinha escolha?

- Não. Quando Lucius falhou na missão do Minsitério para pegar a profecia e fora preso, Voldemort ficou irado e eu e minha mãe fomos chamados a Mansão Lestrange, ameaçaram minha mãe com a varinha e eu teria de virar Comensal, ela não queria, mas após vê-la sendo torturada, aceitei a missão de virar Comensal e matar Dumbledore.

- Alguém pode confirmar isso?

- Minha mãe, os outros estão mortos. Mas como ela não pode por ser parente direta, apenas minhas lembranças.

Os membros da suprema corte quiseram ver minha lembrança para confirmar, Pietro, no entanto, se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Protesto, vossa excelência! – pediu e Shacklebolt assentiu para ele continuar – Meu cliente está sob o efeito da poção da verdade, não há necessidade de ver suas lembranças.

O Ministro ponderou, contudo um membro da suprema corte se levantou.

- Sr Ministro, existem registros da poção já ter falhado algumas vezes, peço para que conceda a chance de vermos a memória dele. Se o garoto estiver falando a verdade, não há mal nenhum.

E, para a minha profunda irritação, o Ministro aceitou o argumento do membro da suprema corte. O puxa-saco veio até mim com uma varinha e disse-me para pensar no dia em que virei Comensal da Morte, e assim que me lembrava, o cara tirava a lembrança de mim e, em poucos segundos, fez um feitiços que fez a sala inteira mergulhar naquela lembrança.

Fora desagradável ver minha mãe sendo torturada de novo, ouvir seus gritos, eu era tão garoto na época, minha expressão misturava de raiva, irritação e impotência. Era estranho estar vendo a própria lembrança, ali eu podia me ver, mesmo que sem meus pensamentos, eu simplesmente via a cena.

_- Chega. – _ordenou Voldemort, mal dera para ouvir já que minha mãe da lembrança ainda gritava, mas bastou ele falar para que a sala ficasse silenciosa. Me vi parar de me debater e o encarar furiosamente. Ele riu irônico_ – Isso, Draco, é por você ter faltado com o devido respeito à minha pessoa – _sorriu debochado_ – E por seu pai ter falhado também. Agora vamos ao que lhe trouxe aqui... –_ me vi bufar e rolei os olhos para mim mesmo _– Tenho uma condição a você, Draco Malfoy. Você vira um Comensal da Morte e sua mãe vive. Estamos de acordo? _

E então olhei para mim atentamente. Eu estava lá, parado, olhando diretamente para Voldemort com raiva, então olhei para minha mãe e eu detectei algo nesse olhar que o meu eu mais jovem, hesitação e medo, era o que tinha em meu antigo olhar para minha mãe de um passado recente.

- Sim, Milorde. – eu mais jovem disse e abaixou a cabeça levemente em respeito, tive nojo de mim mesmo por ter feito aquilo.

E então estávamos de volta a sala do velho tribunal e não mais na Mansão Lestrange há anos atrás. O puxa-saco devolveu-me a lembrança.

- O que ocorreu depois? – perguntou o Ministro.

- A iniciação. Duas tarefas a serem feitas: colocar o terror em uma vila trouxa e depois matar um trouxa qualquer a sangue frio, e só então você teria a Marca Negra cravada a ferro e fogo em seu braço.

- Certo – o Ministro continuou e olhou alguma de suas anotações. – Disse que havia sabotado Tom Riddle na guerra?

- Sim.

- Conte-nos.

E então se seguiu meu julgamento que durou mais de 10 horas, sem a pausa para o recesso. Tive de contar como sabotava Voldemort mandado cartas à Ordem da Fênix, como eu, Snape, Pansy, Blaise e Micahel sabotamos o ano inteiro os planos de Voldemort, fazendo com que uma massa de Comensais fossem presos por nossa causa. Contar as denúncias anônimas que fazíamos, tive de contar tudo. Meu depoimento durou cinco horas, então teve a pausa para recesso, depois disse mais. Tive de contar tudo.

Ao final, o Ministro começou a me fazer perguntas sobre meu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

- Como o senhor conseguiu que os Comensais entrassem em Hogwarts?

- Armário Sumidouro. Tinha um na Borgin & Burkes e outro que eu consertei em Hogwarts.

- Como teve tempo de fazer poções polissucos, venenos, colares amaldiçoados, cosertar um Armário Sumidouro, que é extremamente difícil, ser capitão da Sonserina no Quadribol e não repetir? Quem foi ou foram seus comparsas? Quem lhe ajudou na escola?

Travei meu maxilar, não podia falar. Olhei para todo o tribunal, os olhos de Granger estavam arregalados, o Ministro percebeu que eu não queria falar .

- Responda, Malfoy! – ordenou – Não pode esconder.

- Rodolphus Lestrange. E Hermione Granger – quando percebi minha boca estava aberta, respondendo a pergunta impertinente do Ministro da Magia. Maldita poção!

Silencio mortal. Todos olhavam chocados para a garota que estava sentada ao lado de Harry Potter.

- Espere! – gritei e todos se viraram para mim, surpresos – Deixe-me contar antes de acusar a sangue-ruim.

- O que tem a dizer mais sobre isso?

- Eu ameacei Granger logo no começo das aulas. Em um dia de descuido meu, ela viu a Marca Negra e eu não podia correr o risco dela contar para alguém, senão minha missão estava arruinada, eu seria expulso e eu e minha mãe seriamos mortos. Então a ameacei a não dizer nada e mandei-a fazer a poção Polissuco, depois enviei uma carta a Rodolphus para que ele me mandasse um estoque daquelas poções, porque demoravam muito a fazê-las.

O Ministro se acomodou na cadeira e disse suavemente: - Srta Granger, queira vir tomar _veritaserum_.

E então Granger desceu até onde eu e o puxa-saco do Ministro estávamos e tomou a poção, jurando dizer a verdade e nada mais que a verdade. Confirmou o que eu disse e fora liberada para juntar-se a Potter de novo, que a olhou desconfiado.

- Sr Malfoy, qual sua ligação com a Srta Granger, afinal? – um membro da corte perguntou e Pietro novamente se pronunciou.

- Protesto, vossa excelência! A relação dele com a Srta Granger não tem nada a ver com o julgamento em questão, isto é da vida pessoa do meu cliente.

- Protesto aceito.

O julgamento parou para mais uma recessão, o Ministro tinha de conversar com a corte e os júris. Eu estava visivelmente nervoso, havia contado tudo que fiz, havia dado o melhor de mim naquele depoimento e sabia que Pietro também havia dado quando explicava alguma coisa ou pedia protestos e quando colocara o promotor público para responder suas perguntas. Mas ainda sim estava nervoso, e com receio de que tinha colocado Granger em maus lençóis.

Eles voltaram e então o Ministro se sentou ao seu lugar, senti meu estomago despencar dentro de mim.

- Após ouvirmos as declarações do réu, das testemunhas de defesa, das provas contra o réu, o júri e eu decidimos a sentença do Sr Draco Black Malfoy – enrolou – O Sr Malfoy deverá, como pena, pagar uma boa quantia para o governo por causa dos danos morais que causou a sociedade, não poderá sair do país pelos próximos sete anos e trabalhará num setor do St Mungus como assistente para reparar um pouco os danos que causou a sociedade. Com uma vitória de 4 a 3 no júri e a minha aprovação, **o réu Draco Malfoy está absolvido de todas as acusações! **

E então a felicidade me inundou, tomou conta de mim. Senti-me vivo como a muito não me sentia. Senti-me livre pela primeira vez em minha vida, livre pra fazer o que eu quiser, sem ordens de ninguém, a não ser as leves penas que eu teria de pagar, mas aquilo era fichinha. Meu sorriso pela primeira vez em tempos era verdadeiro e então eu abracei aqueles que vieram ver meu julgamento torcendo por minha liberdade.

Após sair do Ministério da Magia, com os jornalistas quase que me perseguindo para eu dar alguma entrevista, aparatei em uma cafeteria. O jantar seria na Mansão de Blaise, ele disse que convidaria só quem eu quisesse, mas duvidava que isso realmente acontecesse, não com a mãe de Blaise morando lá, a antiga Sra Zabini gostava um tanto quanto de festas e jantares. A cafeteria era num bairro trouxa, porem bruxa, e eu estava sossegado lá, mesmo com os olhares furtivos de alguns bruxos.

Sentei em uma mesa e pedi um café expresso para a morena que me atendeu, sem dar real atenção a ela. Tirei meu caderno do bolso, uma pena e um tinteiro e comecei ali a narrar as ultimas páginas de minha história, as ultimas páginas de parte de minha vida, ultimas páginas de um período turbulento. Agora eu não era Draco Malfoy, o filho de Lucius Malfoy e neto de Abraxas Malfoy; não era Draco Malfoy, o príncipe Slytherin; não era Draco Malfoy, o Grande General da Morte. Agora eu era apenas **Draco Malfoy, um ex-Comensal**; Draco Malfoy sem títulos ou rótulos.


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_Bilhetes e Casamentos._

**Ficha Policial.**

**Nome:** Draco Black Malfoy.

**Data de Nascimento:** 05.06.1980

**Estado Civil:** Solteiro.

**Características físicas:** Pele clara, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis-cinzas, altura de 1,80m, peso de 75kg.

**Características:** Astuto, ambicioso, inteligente, audacioso, calculista, inescrupuloso, frio, arrogante.

**Grupo:** Comensal da Morte.

**Conhecido por:** General Negro; Braço direito de Lord Voldemort; Príncipe Slytherin.

**Antecedentes Criminais:** Culpado de assassinar milhares de pessoa, bruxas e trouxas, em 1997. Culpado de ser o comandante de uma tropa de assassinos. Culpado de organizar e chefiar inúmeros ataques a Londres Trouxa e Bruxa, vilas trouxas, comunidade inglesa em território francês. Culpado por aplicar detenções perigosas a alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

**Prisão:** Junho de 1997

**Solto em:** 04.06.1998

**Pena:** Não sair do País; Trabalhar no Saint Mungus; Pagar alta indenização ao governo.

Para alguns, a liberdade é a melhor coisa da vida.

_Para Draco Malfoy, não._

Para alguns, a Guerra era sinônimo de medo e a Paz de felicidade.

_Para Draco Malfoy, não._

Para a comunidade bruxa, a pós-Guerra foi um alivio.

_Para Draco Malfoy, não._

Sete da manhã.

Um despertador soava ruidosamente num quarto vazio. A cama estava intocável.

Em outro cômodo, um jovem loiro dormia com a cabeça em cima de um livro que estava sob uma mesa de madeira escura. Vários outros livros estavam espalhados pela mesa de um escritório cheio de estantes repletas de livros de diversas grossuras. O som do despertador chegou aos ouvidos do loiro, que abriu os olhos pesadamente.

Praguejando por perceber que dormira em cima do livro, o jovem loiro se levantou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para a higiene pessoal. O apartamento não era gigante, dava-se para viver satisfatoriamente, na concepção do jovem, as paredes eram brancas na sua maioria, mas o tom verde era bem presente na residência do ex-sonserino.

Aborrecido, não colocou seu terno, como sempre fazia, apenas a blusa social, uma calça jeans e um blazer preto qualquer. Tomou um copo de leite e enquanto comia umas torradas tomou seu chá.

Aparatou em seu escritório. Finalmente tinha algo seu e por seu próprio mérito, pensava o jovem orgulhoso de si mesmo. Era um escritório de finanças e advocacia. Dava dinheiro, principalmente ele sendo o chefe.

O dia fora mais um dia comum: fechou negócios, concedeu empréstimos, ganhou causas, gritou com um elfo que lhe derrubou o café, humilhou algum funcionário por seu péssimo trabalho, ganhou dinheiro. No fim da tarde do escritório fora ao Saint Mungus. Fez inúmeras poções, testou misturas, examinou reações em pacientes, conversou com o único curandeiro que era seu amigo, conversou com sua única paciente, visitou sua mãe, se frustrou e voltou para o apartamento, abriu os mais livros, continuou sua pesquisa.

E esse era o dia do jovem Malfoy, quando não saia para jantar com os amigos ou não ia a uma casa noturna, comer dançar com alguém.

Fazia quatro anos que saiu de Azkaban. Sua mãe ficara doente logo em seguida, Leucemia era o que a senhora Malfoy tinha; há alguns meses a mulher havia sido internada no hospital e Draco, tendo o Ministério como Sócio, decidiu lá fazer o Museu da Grande Guerra, o Ministério cuidaria do local, Draco disponibilizaria materiais para a exposição e ambos lucravam. Há dois anos e meio formou-se em Direito Bruxo e Logística, abrindo seu próprio escritório, hoje em dia tinha muitos dos melhores profissionais consigo, além de estagiários idiotas. Há um ano estava tentando solucionar a cura para o problema de sua mãe e fora daí que conheceu sua única paciente, Juddy; Judith Lewis devia ter uns oito anos de idade e tinha a mesma doença que a senhora Malfoy, mas como era criança, era menos arriscado testar poções nela do que na mulher de idade, mas com o tempo, Draco fora se apegando a criança e saber que ela morreria apenas o empenhava mais para descobrir a tal cura, coisa que fazia com seu amigo curandeiro Leonard Green.

Draco não tinha muitas companhias no momento, Micaela fora fazer um curso na Italia; Pansy e Blaise foram fazer as especializações em suas áreas na Hungria; Pietro vivia viajando com sua esposa após ficar aposentado; Astoria fazia gastronomia na França e saia com Michael há uns meses; Daphne passara a cuidar dos negócios da família após o pai ser proibido de trabalhar pelo medico (Nicholas havia tido um infarto tamanho o nervosismo que passara no trabalho); só Michael que o jovem Malfoy via freqüentemente, ambos trabalhavam juntos.

Mesmo ficando livre, a comunidade bruxa relutava em aceita o jovem em sua vida. Essa, talvez, fosse uma das razões para Draco abrir o próprio negócio, não conseguira emprego, todos os cinco escritório que procurara lhe deram sonoros Nãos. Claro que não ter gente mandando nele, como teve em toda sua vida, era um fato ainda mais relevante que o anterior, mas não deixava de contar.

A sociedade bruxa ia bem até, a economia voltara a subir, os negócios fluíam, a Bolsa de Valores não tinha muitas quedas, a comunidade estava solida. As relações com a França voltaram a ser consolidadas, assim como com as outras comunidades bruxas do mundo, Draco até ficara tentado em tentar um cargo nas divisões Internacionais do Ministério, mas só a palavra Ministério fazia-o querer vomitar. Todos ali queriam vê-lo preso, e como ele tinha raiva, afinal, ele que conseguira o Ministério de volta, ele que tomara o Ministério dos Comensais, ele quem ajudou o lado da Ordem vencer. Mas nem cogitava a idéia de esfregar isso na cara de alguém, primeiro que não acreditariam nele; segundo que não estava afim de ser chamado de herói.

Afinal, ele não era herói algum, era um assassino, o cara Malvado, tinha até a tatuagem no braço esquerdo para provar! Por que, merda, ele seria um herói? Não queria ser patético como Potter e se fosse chamado de herói, estariam o igualando ao bendito Potter.

O despertador soou novamente, dessa vez Malfoy estava em sua cama, com a boca aberta e abraçando um de seus inúmeros travesseiros. Parecia um adolescente de 17 anos, talvez era isso que ele queria poder ser, um adolescente normal de 17 anos. O despertador teve de tocar três vezes para o loiro querer jogá-lo janela afora, acordou vagarosamente e caminhou para o banho.

Dessa vez não fora ao escritório direto, aparatou na sua antiga Mansão. Estava verificando como estavam as obras. Tudo estava como devia estar, uma bagunça com a reforma, a equipe que trabalhava era competente, mas no momento, tudo que Draco via era uma enorme bagunça e demolição de paredes. Em pouco tempo ganharia ainda mais dinheiro, pensou o jovem antes de aparatar em seu escritório.

E a rotina fora a mesma: fechar negócios, fazer sociedade, ganhar dinheiro, gritar com o maldito elfo, pressionar os estagiários, enlouquecer a secretária de ordens; hospital; casa.

Draco Malfoy era um homem bem sucedido, tinha inúmeros negócios (estava estudando um eito de reabrir sua construtora), uma grande fortuna, era jovem e tinha qualquer mulher aos seus pés. Ou melhor, quase qualquer, havia apenas uma que ele sabia que nunca se renderia a ele, a única que ele queria. Mas quando não se tem o que se pode, se diverte com as outras, era isso que Malfoy pensava sorrindo cafajeste para o espelho antes de ir a alguma casa noturna.

- Draco! – Michael chamou pelo jovem antes do elevador se fechar, Draco deixou as portas abertas.

- Dia – cumprimentou o loiro com a barba por fazer, apertando a mão do amigo.

- Péssimo dia – replicou o loiro mais velho, fazendo o chefe levantar uma sobrancelha – O senhor não vai gostar nada de saber disso – balançou a cabeça enquanto tirava um jornal do bolso interno do blazer – Sua garota vai se amarrar definitivamente com o babaca ruivo – avisou entregando o jornal.

O chefe pegou o jornal e folheou as paginas a procura de alguma submanchete do tipo, na terceira pagina achou. Em uma letra meio grande, o jornal destacava o "_**Grande dia dos heróis"**_ avisando que dali a um mês haveria o casamento de Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley. Os olhos do loiro continuaram vidrados na pequena manchete e Michael não achou que era um bom sinal, ele nem ao menos os xingou!

- Draco você vai perder a sua garota para sempre! – exasperou-se o amigo – Não pode ficar ai parado! Você vai deixar a oportunidade escorrer de suas mãos sem nem ao menos tentá-la segurar? – abismou-se o loiro mais velho – Qual é, você lutou contra Voldemort e não quer lutar contra o babaca do Weasley? Quando pegaram a minha garota eu fiz a coisa mais alucinante da minha vida por ela, virei um Comensal só para vingá-la… e você vai ficar ai, assim? Parado feito um poste enquanto o desgraçado do Weasley fica com a sua garota? **Esse não é meu chefe! Draco Malfoy luta pelo que é seu; Draco Malfoy esmagaria com o Weasley até restar apenas o farelo dos dentes.**

Depois de uns segundos após a revolta de Michael, o chefe abriu a boca e olhou diretamente para o amigo e empregado mais competente que já vira.

- Michael – chamou, o outro lhe encarou – Descubra tudo que puder, até amanhã, sobre Granger. – ordenou e o empregado sorriu – Ah! E obrigado – disse quando o outro já estava na porta de sua sala.

O jovem sentou-se em sua cadeira e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, não podia esperar nem mais um minuto para agir. Suspirou enquanto olhava os papeis sob sua mesa.

- Você leu… a manchete? – perguntou Leonard Green, um senhor com cabelos grisalho, para Draco enquanto andavam pelos corredores do hospital.

- Já – respondeu vagamente.

- O que vai fazer, meu amigo?

- Nem eu sei, Leonard, nem eu sei. – disse antes de abrir a porta de um quarto.

- Draco! – exclamou uma voz aguda e alegre fazendo o loiro sorrir – O Dr. Leo disse que talvez você não viesse – o semblante de Juddy mudou drasticamente para triste.

Draco entrou no quarto e chegou perto da cama, para que a criança pudesse lhe abraçar, ele apenas afagou o cabelo da menina enquanto olhava para o curandeiro interrogativamente, o senhor apenas saiu do quarto indo buscar algo. Juddy tinha os cabelos pretos e os olhos de um azul lindo, tinha dois buracos no lugar de dois dentes e sua risada era contagiante, Draco gostava de cuidar de Juddy, apesar de não ter muita paciência, principalmente com crianças.

O som do riso de criança preencheu o lugar, que era inteiramente branco, exceto aquela área, onde se encontravam alguns desenhos coloridos que se mexiam. A menina só não se contorcia mais de rir por causa das grades que tinham nos lado de sua cama.

- Do que está rindo? – perguntou Draco, estreitando os olhos para a menina que ria alegremente – Vou jogar essa poção em você para ver se é engraçado – resmungou.

- Mas você está azul! – apontou a menina e gargalhou novamente.

Draco olhou para si, uma grande mancha azul estava em sua blusa e, pelo que viu no vidro do quarto, seu rosto e pescoço também estavam, olhou, então, para a garota que ria dele, sua magia involuntária faz a poção cair virar-se nele quando ele fora dar a poção para a garota. Apenas riu de si e olhou para a garota com um sorriso mal.

- Tem razão, Juddy, estou azul – disse e sorriu de canto – Sabe por que estou azul? – a menina balançou a cabeça, negando – Porque eu sou um monstro, um monstro muito mal – levantou os braços e fez as mãos parecerem garras e fazendo bocas estranhas, indo mais perto da cama da paciente – Grrr-

A menina soltou um grito ao tempo em que a porta fora aberta e por ela passou Leonard, que olhou para a cena e riu do preparador de poções.

- Malfoy? O que está fazendo? – perguntou ao conter o riso – E por que, pelas cuecas de Mérlin, você está azul?

- Essa peste – acusou Draco apontando para a menina que ainda se divertia com a cena – Quando fui lhe dar a poção fez magia involuntária, a poção virou em mim.

Draco saiu para pegar outra poção no corredor enquanto Leonard perguntava como Juddy se sentia e a mesma pedia para não tomar a poção, que já estava melhor. Era sempre assim, as poções, na maioria, faziam a pequena menina vomitar, embora controlasse a doença, parecia que era incompatível com o estomago. Draco, por isso, passava muito tempo procurando entender o porquê dessa reação, tentava achar uma solução, mas ele não encontrava nada.

- Amanhã eu volto para ver como você está, está bem? – Draco perguntou para a menina lhe entregando um urso de pelúcia que ele mesmo havia lhe dado de presente de aniversario, a menina pegou e apertou o urso consigo, assentindo – Tchau, Juddy.

- Tchau, Draco.

Chegou em casa cansado e bocejou, comendo alguma porcaria que tinha em sua geladeira, chamou seu elfo, Franz, e ordenou-lhe que recolhesse o jantar, pois ele não jantaria.

O despertador soou novamente pelo apartamento, após a quinta vez, Draco procurou às cegas pelo despertador, ao achar Draco atirou a porra do despertador, segundo o próprio, na parede e voltou a dormir, não estava nem ai para o trabalho, sua cama estava **muito gostosa.**

- Mestre Malfoy – uma voz aguda lhe chamou – Mestre Malfoy.

- Hm?

- Mestre Malfoy, Franz veio aqui lhe despertar, senhor. Já são 10h, meu senhor – avisou o elfo e Draco abriu os olhos como se houvesse levado choque, pulou da cama.

- Merda, Franz! – exclamou Draco desnorteado indo em direção ao banheiro – Vá preparar meu desjejum! – ordenou antes de bater a porta do banheiro.

Draco tomou seu banho gelado rapidamente e saiu para a cozinha ainda calçando seus sapatos e sua blusa por abotoar. O desjejum estava na mesa e Draco praticamente o engoliu tamanha era sua pressa.

- Limpe a casa hoje, Franz! – gritou colocando o jornal embaixo do braço e aparatando em seu escritório.

- Achei que não vinha hoje, Draco – comentou Michael com um sorriso debochado entrando na sala do chefe.

- Entre assim na minha sala de novo para você ver onde você vai parar, seu abusado – repreendeu Draco, porem estava sorrindo de canto – Conseguiu?

Antes de Draco terminar sua pergunta, uma enorme papelada fora jogada em sua mesa, Michael sentava-se a sua frente e a porta já estava fechada. O amigo mais velho lhe sorria contente com o próprio trabalho.

- Aí está, a vida de sua amada nessas páginas – respondeu e recebeu um olhar feio pelo "sua amada", não se importou.

- Eu sabia que você era o melhor investigador que existe nesse país – elogiou satisfeito o funcionário – Bendito desejo de vingança, Michael! – ambos riram.

- Sua garota é realmente de impressionar, chefe. Um verdadeiro crânio, me surpreendo dela não ter ido ser uma Inominável – comentou Michael – A garota tem um potencial e tanto. Terminou Hogwarts, a única dos três pelo que eu soube; fora trabalhar no Departamento para Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e melhorou os direitos dos elfos domésticos – Draco rolou os olhos – Há um ano formou-se em Direito Bruxo e fora transferida para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, se destacando no Departamento, em um ou ano ou menos será uma das figuras mais importantes do Ministério e, enquanto isso, faz Leis de melhorias sociais. Acho que podemos a vir ter um caso em que ela defenderá o Ministério – riu. – Iniciou o namoro com Weasley após se formar em Hogwarts, o babaca agora é Auror; deixou a casa dos pais no mesmo ano e tem um pequeno apartamento num bairro modesto e trouxa, o endereço está escrito ai também.

"Entra no trabalho às sete e meia, geralmente vai por meios trouxas, metro é o nome. Saí do trabalho às cinco, as vezes às seis. Aparentemente não sai muito, mas ontem saiu com o namorado. Tem um gato de estimação e feitiços anti-aparatação em seu apartamento. Lê antes de dormir e toma um copo de leite."

- Você ficou a observando até na hora em que foi dormi? – Draco perguntou surpreso e Michael riu.

- Gosto de fazer um serviço bem feito.

- Semana que vem quero saber sobre **tudo**, o que ela faz, onde pretendem se casar e blábláblá.

- Sim, senhor – Michael falou e se levantou – Quem diria que vigiaria uma mulher para o chefe ao invés de um Comensal para ser abatido – comentou antes de fechar a porta, livrando-se de um xingamento.

Draco pegou os papeis que Michael despejou em sua mesa, havia muita coisa, até as leis que ela estava planejando fazer! Michael era muito abusado, pensou o chefe sorrindo, um abusado que era altamente qualificado para ser um Auror, mas estavas lá, trabalhando com o amigo quem lhe salvou a vida. Porque se não tivesse Draco, seria mandado para um dos outros Comensais, que logo descobririam sua farsa, tal qual Draco, mas o puniriam severamente, ao contrario do loiro que o deixara se juntar em seu plano maluco.

A semana se passara rapidamente, Draco continuava com sua tediosa rotina. Sua mãe estava piorando, não conseguia achar qualquer solução que fosse em seus livros, era nessas horas que sentia falta de seu padrinho, Snape com certeza sabia de algum truque para ajudá-lo nas poções para melhorar a saúde de sua mãe, ele era o melhor Mestre de Poções que Hogwarts já teve! E era sua única família. Com a mãe doente, Lucius preso e toda sua família morta, Draco nunca sentira tanta falta do padrinho como sentia, _ele não tinha ninguém,_ o legado dos Malfoy terminaria ali, nem um herdeiro tinha para continuar sua fortuna e negócios. **Ele era só.**

Em uma semana destruíra mais dois despertadores, estava ficando impressionado com sua própria irritabilidade. Ninguém no escritório chegava perto de Draco naqueles dias, só Michael, que gostava de tirar uma com a cara do amigo e chefe. Por três vez, Draco o ameaçou tirar-lhe o emprego, o que apenas causava uma gargalhada por parte do ameaçado.

- Acho que eu mereço um aumento, chefe – Michael surgiu novamente no escritório do chefe irritado.

- Por que merda você merece? – perguntou por entre os dentes.

- Porque eu te aturo na TPM, Draco – disse divertido e nem terminou de falar fora lançado pela porta até bater na perde no final do corredor pelo feitiço do chefe – Merlin, Draco! – exclamou massageando as costas, com dor – eu estava apenas descontraindo!

- Você é um abusado, isso sim! – disse indo ao amigo e lhe ajudando a levantar – Você sabe que estou irritado, desculpe.

- Ah tanto faz – entraram ambos na sala – Agora eu devia ganhar um aumento **e** **indenização**! – exclamou e Draco estreitou os olhos – Ok, Ok. Toma o relatório, chefe – despejou uma massa de papeis na mesa – isso me custou uma semana, sabe? Espero ser recompensado…

- Está bem, porra, terá seu aumento – o jovem se deu por vencido e o mais velho abriu um sorriso contente.

- Você é um ótimo chefe, sabia, Draco? – comentou alegre e então sentou-se ereto na cadeira – O casamento é daqui a duas semanas e meia, dia 30 de abril, sábado. Será na casa dos Weasley, denominada Toca, parece que o casamento de todos os filhos de Molly e Arthur Weasley são feitos lá. O casamento será no fim da tarde, na hora do crepúsculo, enquanto isso a noiva irá para a Toca apenas uma hora antes do casamento para colocar o vestido, antes disso ela estará em seu apartamento se arrumando. Como o Weasley e o Potter são Aurores, terão Aurores protegendo o local e vários feitiços anti-aparatação. Além da família e amigos dos dois, o Ministro em pessoa estará no casamento.

- Puta merda! – soltou o jovem.

- Ela será transferida de carro de seu apartamento até a Toca, seu pai irá com ela no carro. Só às 3h00 a caçula Weasley irá no apartamento ajudá-la com o que precisa, assim como a própria mãe. A Lua de Mel está programada para ser na Irlanda – continuou e fora, novamente, interrompido.

- Mas o Weasley é pobre mesmo, Irlanda, cara…

- É, sim – concordou divertido – Mas então, meu caro amigo, se você quiser falar com essa mulher, sugiro que seja logo. A agenda dela está **lotada.** Todos os dias ela tem saído com a caçula dos Weasley, a mãe, Molly Weasley e até com Potter, para ver coisas do casamento, ela está arrumando tudo, só não está vendo a casa, pois, aparentemente, ficarão em seu apartamento por um tempo.

- Mas que merda, Michael! – socou a mesa – Ela e o babaca na mesma casa… dormindo juntos? – arregalou os olhos – eu vou matar aquele filho de uma-

- Ei, calma, Draco! Duvido que dê para você falar com ela, mas olhe ela sempre, sempre, vai dormir antes da meia-noite. Ou ao menos está em casa antes da meia-noite…

- Não irei bater na porta da casa dela a meia-noite! – reclamou.

- É sua única opção ou o dia do casamento.

Draco olhou para a janela fixamente por mais de dois minutos e voltou a olhar Michael, com um brilho estranho no olhar e um sorriso enviesado.

- Michael, você está comigo?

- Sou seu empregado, Draco, não seu namorado – repreendeu o chefe abismado.

- Idiota – rolou os olhos – Acho que tenho um plano, Mike. Está na hora de voltarmos aos nossos velhos tempos.

Micahel se arrumou na cadeira e, com um assobio, chamou sua coruja, tinham serviços a fazer.

- Vamos assassinar quem dessa vez? – brincou esfregando as mãos.

- Já lhe disse que é idiota, Michael?

- Todos os dias, quase, chefe.

Draco Malfoy tinha um plano. Um plano diferente de todos os outros que já planejara, agora não era para matar alguém, se bem que ele mataria Weasley se fosse preciso… Não, ele não faria isso… mas o plano iria estragar a felicidade de seu inimigo, e o isso deixava o jovem extremamente feliz, só não mais do que o alívio de Hermione dividir o apartamento, **a cama**, com o Weasley, com qualquer outro ser humano.

Mas Draco estava disposto a fazer de tudo para deixar a mulher confusa em sua decisão de se casar com o Weasley, por isso resolveu ser _meio_ terrorista.

_Tem certeza de que quer ser a nova Sra Weasley?_

Draco mandou um bilhete, sem assinatura nenhuma. Não houve resposta.Mandou outros ao longo da semana.

_Você merece coisa melhor que o bobalhão do Weasley._

Pronto, fora só no sexto bilhete, este bilhete, que ele obteve uma resposta.

_Acho que eu que devo escolher quem eu mereço, bobalhão. _

_Me chama de bobalhão e nem me conhece? Tsk._

_E você lá me conhece?_

_Se você prestasse atenção, saberia que sim._

_Quem é você?_

_Descubra, futura-Senhora-da-Família-de-Coelhos-Weasley._

_Qual é o seu problema? Quem é você, **porra**?_

_Muitos, por hora, é saber que você vai destruir sua vida._

_Vai se ferrar!_

_Eu não conhecia esse seu lado._

_E você lá me conhece?_

_Sabe que você já me mandou uma resposta assim. Que falta de criatividade, acho que é a convivência com o seu noivo._

_Merlin, por que não larga do meu pé?_

_Você responde porque quer, ora. Das primeiras seis vezes não respondeu._

_Tem razão. Por que odeia Ron?_

_Porque ele vai casar com você. Merlin, ele querer casar tudo bem, mas você aceitar? Me decepcionou, está faltando homem no mercado?_

_Olha, eu não sei quem você é, não estou afim de pensar em quem seja. Estou ocupada com meu casamento. Adeus._

_Tem certeza de que quer casar com ele? _

_Absoluta._

Faltavam dois dias quando ela lhe deu a ultima resposta, o jovem Malfoy suspirou frustrado, teria de vê-la pessoalmente para fazê-la mudar de idéia. A idéia de invadir a casa dela não era tão legal assim ao tempo que o deixava com um sorriso **muito safado.** Mas, mesmo não admitindo, estava ansioso e nervoso, fazia quatro anos desde que a viu pela ultima vez, desde o dia de seu julgamento, ele realmente estava disposto a sair da vida da menina, mas não pensou que ela iria se casar com alguém, _dormir com alguém_. Fora idiota e agora estava disposto a invadir o apartamento antes do casamento e, custasse o que custasse, ela não casaria, não com o demente do Weasley.

Sete horas.

O maldito despertador tocava irritantemente. Draco colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça a fim de abafar o som. Continuou ouvindo. Irritado, procurou a varinha no criado-mudo às cegas, nada; o som irritante continuava a lhe infernar a vida e o sono, novamente tacou o despertador na parede e voltara a dormir. Era sexta-feira, um dia antes do maldito casamento de Granger. Draco só queria dormir.

Fora acordado por Franz às 10h00, estava atrasado, mesmo sendo o chefe.

Calçou seus coturnos pretos enquanto ia a cozinha tomar apenas o leite e empurrar goela abaixo as torradas; aparatou no escritório ainda abotoando os últimos botões da camisa. Por que diabos era tão preguiçoso? Resmungava enquanto via a papelada em cima de sua mesa.

Para seu animo aumentar teve de passar no Ministério para acertar alguns detalhes do Museu da Grande Guerra, teria de falar com alguns patrocinadores e o Ministro e isso estava apenas o deixando ainda mais de mau humor. E Michael, como um bom amigo, ficava debochando de sua cara, Draco apenas dizia-se impressionado por ele ter 31 anos.

Quando fora ao Ministério, estava no ápice de sua paciência e muito intolerante, a reunião com o Ministro e seus patrocinadores e interessados seria muito esquentada. Ele já não gostava de ir ao Ministério, lhe embrulhava o estomago e sempre tinha vontade de socar algum idoita que olhava torto para ele, _para ele._ Estava meio puto e, ficou mais, ao ver quem estaria na reunião: o Ministro, Potter, Weasley, Granger, McGonagall, uns dois caras que não conhecia e, para sua surpresa, Blaise. Acomodaram-se numa mesa e Draco fitou o amigo curioso.

- Por que não me contou?

- Eu estava… hm… meio ocupado com a Pansy pra me lembrar – sussurrou o amigo em resposta, fazendo o loiro soltar uma sonora gargalhada, atraindo o resto dos olhares, o Ministro ainda não estava presente.

- Está me zoando! E quando voltam?

- Antes do Natal – ambos sorriram.

- Eu não acredito que vai deixar sua garota casar com o babaca ali – sussurrou Blaise próximo de Draco, este apenas lhe sorriu de canto.

- Pode apostar, meu amigo, que não irei – replicou no mesmo tom, sentiu estar sendo observado e virou minimamente o rosto, Granger.

A reunião, em suma, fora uma chatice, a única coisa que valia a pena, para o loiro, era que ganharia dinheiro com tudo aquilo. Cederia ao museu ordens escritas por Voldemort, ordens escritas por ele, por Snape. Artefatos de Magia Negra, suas vestes de Comensal, sua mascara de Comensal, o caldeirão fumegante com a barra de ferro da Marca Negra e muitas outras coisas que ainda haviam. E só de a Mansão ter servido de Quartel General, já era um grande atrativo.

Hermione Granger, que estava mais alta, esbelta, os cabelos menos volumosos, mas continuava com os mesmo olhos cor de avelã; dera a idéia de, com as lembranças de Draco do treinamento para Comensais, fazer meio que um filme, passando para a tela por meio de um projetor. A idéia fora aprovada com entusiasmo e Draco ficara intrigado com isso, não fazia idéia do que era cinema e queria vê-la como ela iria fazer isso. Objetos como o Jornal que tinha na manchete a fuga de Gringotes do trio grifinório também estaria lá, assim como vários outros jornais e fotos. A Ordem disponibilizaria as cartas que avisavam dos ataques, a espada de Gryffindor estaria lá também, teria um memorial sobre Snape contando sua história, um memorial do trio de heróis, um de Dumbledore e um contando a história de Voldemort e um pouco da história do próprio Draco.

Draco era o que mais lucraria pelo museu, logicamente. O Ministério ganharia uma boa quantia pelo turismo que o Museu proporcionaria; Granger estava interessada em apenas fazer o Museu, se pudesse seria até a coordenadora de lá. Blaise e Weasley dariam palestras em um certo dia no mês, e revezariam com Draco e Potter. Os outros dois homens eram do Departamento de Turismo em Londres, o Departamento havia sido criado após a Guerra, precisavam subir a economia rapidamente e o turismo aumentaria com a cidade sendo uma cidade de Guerra.

- E então?

- Não fora muito difícil de achar os feitiços de proteção que colocaram no apartamento da Granger – Pietro Fiorentti, que estava mais velho e ainda mais gordinho, disse para Draco em seu escritório – Se descobrirem eu estarei ferrado, mas como é impossível por eu ter meus contatos – sorriu – Esses são os feitiços e embaixo os contra-feitiços. – lhe passou uma lista num pergaminho.

- Pietro você é o cara! – disse entusiasmado.

- Faço o que posso, rapaz…

- Bem, Michael, você vai vigiar a mãe da Granger. Pietro, você poderia arranjar um informante para vigiar os preparativos para o casamento? – perguntou para o carcamano.

- Tomei a liberdade de já mandar um para lá hoje, ele vai ficar lá amanhã o dia inteiro, até você dispensá-lo – Pietro lhe passou o nome do informante – Ele lhe deu mandou isto – estendeu um celular e Draco o olhou interrogativamente – Isto é um celar, eu acho… bem, o nome é o de menos, quando isto tocar, aperte na tecla verde e você falará com ele.

- Ok. Obrigado, Pietro.

- Está me devendo uma, Draco – constatou risonho e saiu do escritório.

- O que vai fazer para convencê-la a não casar? – Michael perguntou sonolento, o loiro suspirou.

- Não faço a menor idéia, Mike. – confessou ao amigo cansado – Dez horas, ok?

- Boa noite, senhor – Michael disse depois de assentir.

**Sábado. 30 de abril de 2002. Casamento de Hermione Granger. Plano de Draco Malfoy.**

A campanhia tocava incessantemente, Draco estava pronto para mandar o desgraçado que apertava a campnhia do seu apartamento à merda quando se lembrou de que dia era e quem estava na porta era seu amigo e empregado, Michael Turner.

- Franz! Abre a porta e manda entrar – gritou com a voz rouca o loiro.

Enfiou-se embaixo do chuveiro sem nem terminar de tirar a roupa. O banho frio lhe despertou e então uma duvida cruel se instaurou nele: o que ele falaria para a mulher? Demorou mais no banheiro a fim de ter uma idéia do que falar, contudo nada que lhe veio a cabeça era suficientemente bom para falar a mulher. Com a toalha enrolada na cintura abriu todas as portas de seu guarda-roupa a procura de uma roupa perfeita, rolou os olhos quando se tocou do que estava fazendo e pegou seus famosos jeans, seu sapato social, uma camisa branca e um blazer preto de couro, afinal, como ele mesmo se dizia na frente do espelho, ele era lindo e roupas não mudariam isso.

- Vamos logo, Draco! Parece até que é você a noiva do dia e não a Granger – a voz de Michael veio do corredor, logo seguidas de batidas na porta.

- Vai à merda, Michael!

Abriu a gaveta de seu criado-mudo para pegar seu relógio quando viu um caderno de capa preta, pegou o caderno em suas mãos e o abriu cuidadosamente, as paginas já estavam amareladas, mas a tinta continuava ali, visível, legível. Seu velho diário de Guerra! As batidas na porta recomeçaram e Draco pegou o diário e guardou em seu bolso interno no blazer, se ela não quisesse desistir do casamento por bem, teria de ler umas certas páginas de seu diário.

Aparatou sozinho perto do prédio de Hermione, encostou-se numa arvore, que lhe escondia, e apontou a varinha para o oitavo andar do prédio, o apartamento de Granger. Lançou, em si mesmo, um feitiço para abafar o som de aparatação e, após respirar fundo umas duas vezes, aparatou, para uma de suas missões mais impossíveis e difíceis que faria na vida.

Aparatou na, pelo que observou, sala de jantar da mulher. Cuidadoso para não fazer barulho, pisava suavemente no chão em direção a um corredor, procurava sinais de sons, mas não ouvia barulhos; passou uma porta, que, segundo Michael, era o banheiro; passou por outra porta, que deveria ser a biblioteca e finalmente chegara a terceira porta, o quarto de Granger. Empurrou suavemente a porta e entrou, ficando surpreso ao ver o quarto vazio, não percebeu que tinha outra porta no quarto e que esta se abriu.

Um grito agudo preencheu o cômodo e Draco se virou para a origem do som, viu Granger assustada em frente a porta de seu banheiro de lingerie branca. A boca de Draco se abriu um pouco ao ver a mulher daquele jeito.

- Malfoy! – berrou.

- Quer parar de berrar? – pediu.

- Mas… o que? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou alterada a mulher e gritou novamente – Pára de me olhar assim, Malfoy! – disse entrando no banheiro e pegando uma toalha para se cobrir.

- Eu… er… vim aqui falar com você.

- Saí do meu quarto, **agora.** – mandou, a voz abafada pela porta.

- É sério, Granger, me ouça…

- Eu te ouvirei, apenas saia para que eu possa me trocar, seu tarado!

Draco, conhecendo a mulher, saiu do quarto, sabia que ela não sairia do banheiro com ele lá para olhá-la. Foi para a sala enquanto esperava a mulher se trocar, observou os porta-retratos que havia ali, algumas fotos não se mexiam, coisa que intrigava o loiro. Tinham muitas fotos ali, muitas dela com Potter e Weasley, mas também tinham muitas dela com um casal que Draco não reconhecia, mas pela semelhança da mulher e de Hermione, deveriam ser seus pais. Caminhava distraído pela sala observando as fotos, fotos da mulher adolescente e criança eram as que mais encantavam Draco.

- O que quer, Malfoy? – Draco se assustou com a voz da mulher, largando um porta-retrato e virando-se para ela.

- Impedir a loucura que está prestes a cometer – disse firme.

- Vou me casar, Malfoy, não me matar – disse impaciente.

- Se casar com o babaca do Weasley é loucura! – exclamou e a compreensão chegou aos olhos da mulher.

- Os bilhetes… foi você! – acusou apontando para ele.

- Demorou para descobrir, Granger – debochou.

- Dê logo o fora daqui, Malfoy, eu preciso me arrumar para o casamento – disse cansada, Draco se aproximou da mulher.

- Não vou te deixar casar com o Weasley…

- E você acha que é quem para me deixar ou não? – exaltou-se – Qual é a sua, uh?

- Não seja cabeça-dura, Jane, você não quer se casar com o Weasley, nós dois sabemos disso – disse se aproximando mais da mulher

- Quem é você para me dizer o que **eu** quero ou não? – replicou irritada a castanha e suspirou – Só está perdendo seu tempo, Malfoy. Vá embora. – pediu.

- **Não – **afirmou sério chegando perigosamente perto – Só irei embora quando você desistir dessa loucura de casar com esse babaca, ele não é o cara certo para você.

- E quem é o cara certo para mim, Malfoy? Você? – disse e aspirou para se acalmar – Quem senão meu melhor amigo é o cara certo para mim? O cara que me humilhou durante anos? Que transou comigo só por transar?

- Não… eu não…

- Saí daqui, Malfoy – a castanha se desviou dele e abriu a porta – Não quero ouvir.

- **Mas eu quero falar, porra! – **irritou-se o loiro indo até a mulher em passadas largas, fechou a porta e empurrou a mulher na parede. – Desista do casamento, Granger, você vai fazer a maior besteira da sua vida – o loiro estava ofegante.

- Por que está aqui fazendo isso? – perguntou, os olhos procurando as respostas no mar cinza que eram os olhos de Draco – Faz anos que nossas vidas não se cruzam, por que isso?

-** Porque **_**eu**_** não quero que você se case com esse babaca.** – sussurrou em resposta – Não suporto a idéia de que vai se casar com esse cara que nem sabe soletrar _constituição_, não suporto a idéia de te perder para sempre, de você estar dormindo com outro cara, beijando outro cara…

- Faz seis anos, Draco, é tarde demais…

- Não é tarde demais! Tarde demais seria se eu viesse falar com você após ter se casado, após saber que está apaixonada por ele-

- E quem disse que não estou? – perguntou-lhe.

- Porque até agora não me disse uma razão para que se casasse, só tentou me expulsar daqui – disse encostando sua testa na da mulher – Você mesmo o chamou de melhor amigo, é por isso que se casa com ele? Por ele ser seu melhor amigo?

- Não é por isso…

- Diga que o ama – ordenou olhando nos olhos cor de avelã da menina – Diga que o ama – encurralou a menina entre seus braços na parede.

- Não o amo – sussurrou com a respiração falha e Draco sorriu de canto.

- Vai se casar com alguém que não ama, Granger? Não esperava isso de você, tsk.

- Você é muito ordinário – murmurou a mulher olhando seriamente para o homem sexy que lhe tirava a sanidade desde os 16 anos.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio, Jane – murmurou antes de encostar os lábios nos da mulher.

- Isso não significa que ficarei com você, seu projétil de doninha – disse mesmo com os lábios sob os dele.

- O que? – se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Posso aprender a amar Ron com o tempo-

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! – exaltou-se Draco, ele estava _puto_ – Porra, Granger, o que é preciso fazer para você não casar com essa lesma ruiva? – ela ficou em silencio, de olhos arregalados pela explosão, ele tentando regularizar a respiração – Eu estou apaixonado por você, saco! Desde aquela merda de ano que passamos juntos! Amo seus beijos, o jeito como ri espontaneamente, como é certinha, estudiosa e inteligente, admiro sua inteligência, aprecio sua aparência, amo seus olhos, não suportei viver até hoje sem você, o que merda mais eu preciso fazer para acreditar em mim? Eu tenho até a porra de um diário relatando meus pensamentos e dias desde que recebi a Marca Negra até ser solto de Azkaban e seu nome está no diário todo! **Eu te amo, porra.**

- Você tem um diário?

Mas Draco não lhe respondeu, apenas a prensou na parede beijando loucamente a boca daquela mulher que lhe tirava o sono. Puxava-a para si ao mesmo tempo em que ia cada vez mais em direção a parede, tirando todo o fôlego da mulher e de si. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior antes de se separar dela para buscar ar.

- Malfoy – chamou e ele a encarou, ambos respirações pesadas, ambos sérios. – Como vou cancelar o casamento? – e então ela sorriu e ele também.

- A gente dá um jeito **daqui a pouco**. – disse antes de pegar a mulher no colo a beijando.

Casamentos eram sinônimos de alegria para os noivos.

_Para Ron Weasley, não mais._


	17. Epílogo

Epílogo.

Era outono, o sol levantava preguiçosamente naquela manhã, ao menos era o que as nuvens davam a entender com aquele tempo nublado tipicamente inglês. O vento leve batia nas cortinas do apartamento entrando pelas enormes janelas abertas, algumas poucas folhas secas  
dançavam em frente à janela e batiam no vidro suavemente; o quarto relativamente grande estava no silêncio mais profundo e calmo que podia haver, a espaçosa cama de casal era ocupada por uma mulher com a expressão serena enroscada no lençol branco, abraçada a um travesseiro, dormia confortavelmente.

A calma plena da moça e de seu quarto fora desfeita quando uma ruiva abriu a porta e se deparou com a mulher dormindo ainda, rolou os olhos pela falta de responsabilidade da amiga que havia adquirido o péssimo hábito com o tal loiro que a fez desistir de casar com seu irmão. Sem nenhuma delicadeza ou medo de acordar a mulher, gritou:

- Hermione, por que merda você ainda está dormindo?

A morena abriu os olhos assustada pelo grito da amiga e a olhou brava enquanto se enrolava um pouco mais no lençol branco e sorriu preguiçosa para a melhor amiga.

- Ah, deixe-me dormir um pouco mais… – pediu manhosa.

- Você é louca, Hermione? Você vai se casar hoje! – a ruiva disse perplexa com a atitude atípica da melhor amiga. Como se ela tivesse atirado um jato de água fria na morena, esta se levantou bruscamente da cama e Ginny a olhou divertida – Mentira que ele veio aqui dormir  
com você hoje? – perguntou achando graça e viu a morena ficar rubra, riu – Vá tomar um banho, Hermione, você se casa às 11h30, já são 8h – cantarolou a menina vendo a outra arregalar os olhos e arfar horrorizada com a própria irresponsabilidade.

Revirando os olhos enquanto Hermione corria para o banheiro, começou a preparar as coisas para que a outra não fizesse um escândalo nada típico dela por causa do casamento. Mal acreditava que estava ali, ajudando-a a se preparar para o casamento com o idiota do Malfoy, o cara que arruinou o dia do casamento de seu irmão. Já haviam se passado anos, mas levou certo tempo para o irmão aceitar ter sido trocado pela doninha, aceitar a traição e levou ainda mais tempo para ele e Hermione voltarem a se falar; era certo que a família Weasley não aprovava muito Hermione estar com um Malfoy, mas restava a eles aceitar e respeitar a decisão da mulher, o que mais poderiam querer para ela que a própria felicidade?

Ouviu vozes se alterando na sala e foi ver o que era. Ao chegar ao aposento, viu um Harry tentando impedir a todo custo o Malfoy de dar mais um passo naquele apartamento, ambos discutiam alto, obviamente, e já tinham sacado a varinha. A ruiva rolou os olhos e gritou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

- O que quer agora, Malfoy?

- Ver a minha noiva! – disse ultrajado.

- Pra que? – perguntou confusa – Os noivos não se devem ver no dia do casamento até a hora de casarem.

- O idiota aí acha que a Hermione vai fugir como no outro casamento dela – Potter disse bufando e olhando ceticamente para o loiro – Eu não sei se você lembra, idiota, mas ela fugiu com você.

- Olha como fala comigo, Potter, tá querendo ganhar outra cicatriz pra fazer companhia a esta? – ameaçou o loiro cerrando os olhos.

- Ah, poupem-me os dois, por favor – irritou-se a mais nova olhando feio para o marido e o loiro – A Hermione está tomando o banho para se vestir e ir se casar com você. Ela não irá te ver e muito menos irá fugir com outra pessoa, por Mérlin, ela te ama, seu inútil. Agora vá cuidar das coisas para o seu casamento que é daqui a pouco e a deixe em paz.

Dando uma olhadela brava para o moreno, Draco fez o que a ruiva lhe disse e saiu dali imediatamente, seguindo para o local onde aconteceria o casamento.

Aparatou num enorme jardim simétrico ao lado de um imponente castelo, não mais usado pela família Malfoy desde que o velho Abraxas havia morrido, era o local preferido do velho, o castelo no Sudoeste da França. Se caminhassem para baixo, chegariam à fronteira com a Espanha, se fossem na direção Oeste encontrariam as belíssimas praias francesas. O clima mediterrâneo dava um charme a mais, com suas árvores da região e vinícolas os cercando por todas as partes; Hermione achara o local grande para seu casamento, mas adorara a propriedade e seu redor, era perfeito, e Draco a convenceu a se casarem lá.

O loiro, ao chegar, olhara para todos os lados meio perdido, era certo, ele estava nervoso, admitiu, revirando os olhos para si. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro direito e virou-se para encarar os amigos de velhos tempos, Blaise e Pansy estavam ali, sorrindo de forma convicta.

- Nervoso, meu amigo? – perguntou Blaise sorrindo de forma divertida enquanto recebia um olhar de deboche do loiro.

- Menos que você no seu casamento, Blas, pode ter certeza – replicou o loiro com os lábios puxados num sorriso enviesado.

- Vamos, Draco, você tem que deixar toda essa gente funcionando – Pansy disse sem se importar de interromper o marido e o amigo, puxou ambos pelas mãos até encontrarem Micahel, braço direito de Draco, falando com alguns garçons.

- Draco, meu amigo – saudou o loiro mais velho sorrindo alegre enquanto com uns acenos de varinha ajeitava algo num arranjo de flores – Nervoso? Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo, e a Hermione não irá fugir, Mérlin, não seja tão inseguro, Malfoy. – disse despreocupadamente enquanto parava uns homens e lhes instruía em algo.

- Ah, Draco, você está realmente com essa ideia na cabeça? – Pansy perguntou aflita pelo amigo, Blaise só sorria desdenhoso para o amigo, mas antes que Malfoy pudesse retrucar, Michael continuou falando.

- Você não sabe o que esse nervosinho ai fez hoje – disse olhando para os três e rolando os olhos, o noivo já estava a ponto de matá-lo – Potter me ligou do apartamento, disse para não deixar Draco sair daqui novamente, porque ele estava quase arrombando a porta do quarto de Hermione para ver se ela ainda estava lá e se casaria com ele – contou, fazendo Draco desejar imensamente ser um avestruz. Blaise riu com gosto e Pansy prendeu o riso. – Pois bem, Draco, você só tem permissão para entrar na parte de baixo do castelo – disse com o olhar sério – Hermione chegará em alguns minutos à ala oeste do castelo, lugar onde ela irá se aprontar para o casamentos; os outros quartos servirão para todos os convidados que preferiram se trocar aqui a vir com as vestes um pouco amassadas por causa da aparatação; Pansy, não o deixe ousar chegar perto daquela área.

- Michael, você é um perfeito organizador – Pansy disse admirada enquanto assentia e passava o olhar pelo jardim –, esses dois inúteis não sabem fazer nada – resmungou, fazendo o outro lhe sorrir.

- Já se arrependendo de casar com o homem errado, Pan? – perguntou sorrindo de lado e fazendo os olhos de Zabini faiscarem.

O local imundo e mal iluminado não tinha mudado em nada nos últimos anos, sua grandiosidade era escondida pelo assombro de sua construção, de sua fama e da ilha inabitada. Os guardas se revezavam em duas horas na porta de entrada, outros grupos patrulhavam as laterais do local e grupos menores patrulhavam os céus. Era impenetrável, disso estavam certos os governantes, esquecidos de que Lord Voldemort há anos havia feito mais de duas fugas em massas de seus aliados.

Um auror aparecera na porta da monstruosa prisão, o pergaminho brilhando em suas mãos, o rosto sério, entrou sem ser questionado, era agente do Ministério. Passara por diversos corredores mal iluminados até chegar a seu destino, bateu à porta do diretor da prisão e mostrou-lhe, sem cerimônia alguma, o pergaminho com ordem ministerial e judicial. O diretor assentiu e chamou dois aurores, que logo conduziram o agente ministerial até a cela desejada, abriram-na e o agente entrou, olhos cinzas fitaram com curiosidade o três homens que o surpreenderam em seus aposentos, sorriu.

- A que devo a honra, senhores? – disse levantando as sobrancelhas com um sorriso de deboche.

- Malfoy, finalmente teremos a honra de livrar a humanidade de você – o agente sorriu com escárnio e o loiro não se deixou abalar pelas palavras do homem com aparência aceitável, estendeu a mão para ver com seus próprios olhos a carta do Ministério.

Os olhos leram rapidamente o escrito no papel, seus olhos e sua face impassíveis. Devolveu o pergaminho para o guarda e levantou-se, esticando-se ao máximo, bateu nas vestes sujas, numa falha tentativa de limpar a sujeira. O guarda sorriu para o velho Malfoy e estendeu um jornal em sua direção, Lucius pegou desconfiado o jornal oferecido e o abriu, parou os olhos na manchete das folhas amarelas e sujas, estreitando os olhos.

- Creio que ele não virá em minha despedida – Lucius sussurrou lendo sobre o casamento do filho único com a sangue-ruim, o agente sorriu com escárnio para o homem que estava a sua frente, velho, sujo, decadente e ainda sim carregava o porte imponente e arrogante.

- Em uma hora virei lhe buscar e assistir à sua morte pessoalmente, Malfoy – disse cordial sem deixar o sorriso, Lucius lhe sorriu e o chamou antes de ir – Sim?

- _Eu tenho direitos como cidadão bruxo e inglês _– disse chegando perto do homem –, e você, como agente ministerial, tem obrigações a cumprir, principalmente sobre a lei – sorriu e sussurrou – entregue o recado que deixarei a meu filho em seu casamento, hoje mesmo, assim que eu levar o beijo do Dementador, a obrigação é sua como responsável por me entregar a ordem judicial – sorriu perante o assombro do agente –, está na lei. Arranje um jeito, meu caro, até daqui a uma hora.

O homem saiu de lá, resmungando contra Malfoy e a maldita lei, não queria ser ele a estragar o casamento de Hermione Granger. A mulher era querida em todo o Ministério, ele sabia que a decisão sairia hoje por justamente ela estar de folga para o próprio casamento e a lua de mel. Sentou-se na cadeira do diretor e tomou um whisky forte enquanto conversava com diretor.

O Sol havia dado as caras iluminando o suntuoso jardim da propriedade, Draco Malfoy já estava vestido devidamente para seu casamento. O fraque era muito usado no mundo bruxo, onde foram criadas as vestes, depois o mundo trouxa importou para si sem sequer saber de sua origem. O casaco preto com o brasão da família Malfoy bordado em linhas de prata, a calça preta, os lustrosos sapatos de couro de dragão preto, a blusa branca com abotoaduras em prata com o formato de serpente, o colete cinza e a gravata cinza com detalhes em verde escuro, os cabelos louros penteados, o rosto sereno; na mão direita, um anel prata com pedra em esmeralda completava o visual de Draco naquele dia.

Ele estava recebendo os convidados, muitos já haviam chegados e circulavam pelo jardim apreciando a paisagem, outros tantos iam conhecer a parte disponível do castelo, as cadeiras mal estavam ocupadas, o tapete vermelho já havia sido estendido pela grama, o caminho que a noiva percorreria. O loiro censurava o próprio sorriso, tentando esconde-lo, mas estava muito feliz para conseguir repreender-se. Contudo, uma certa família ruiva aparatou ali próximo à entrada, o loiro estreitou os olhos para o desafio que era aquela família, sempre os humilhou e agora estavam ali, em seu casamento. Balançou a cabeça, como o mundo virava e virava.

Ficou parado como estava, esperando a fatídica hora em que a família iria cumprimenta-lo e parabenizá-lo, queria sorrir com a própria ironia, parabenizar o cara que fugiu com a mulher do casamento de um deles. A vida era bem cruel e irônica, mas isso só fazia o loiro sorrir mais, a questão é que ele não deixava de sorrir um minuto sequer e chegaria a assustar se o sorriso não fosse tão perfeito com os dentes brancos e alinhados.

- Malfoy – Arthur Weasley dera as honras que ninguém mais perecia que daria, estendeu a mão, a qual Draco apertou prontamente.

- Sejam bem-vindos, Weasley – disse para todos da família em seu tom casual, as palavras de repente brotaram em sua boca e quando percebeu, já tinha dito – Obrigado por virem, vocês são muito importantes para Hermione, ambos estamos felizes por comparecerem. – era uma verdade surpreendente para todos, tanto a família ruiva quanto para o próprio louro – Sei que não gostam de mim, mas significam muito para Hermione, e é isso que importa. – o loiro desconfortável pensou rapidamente em algo que o livraria daquela situação um tanto quanto estranha – Ah, Arthur – exclamou –, Hermione comentou algo sobre o senhor gostar de Whisky escocês, creio que gostará bastante de um Whisky que temos aqui, dê-me um instante, vou procurar Michael para lhe servir.

E dizendo isso, o loiro assentiu para a família, cumprimentando-os, e saiu rapidamente, achando o outro loiro a poucos metros dali. A família ruiva parecia estar em choque pelas palavras do loiro, principalmente Arthur Weasley que estava com a boca levemente aberta.

- O Malfoy acabou de nos agradecer por algo e ainda ofereceu Whisky escocês para o pai? – George perguntara, expressando o pensamento de todos em voz alta.

- Parece que Hermione deu um belo trato nele – impressionou-se Audrey.

- Vamos aproveitar que o Malfoy está todo bobo hoje – Potter disse  
divertido –, assim ele não nos enche o saco.

- Senhores e senhoras – o braço direito de Draco apareceu com copos de Whisky escocês flutuando ao seu redor – Draco disse para servir o Whisky escocês para vocês, mas se não quiserem, há champagne e outras bebidas, é só estender a varinha que um garçom vem servi-los – disse solicito – qualquer coisa, podem me procurar – ele disse sorrindo e percebeu a cara surpresa dos ruivos – Sim, sim, o Draco é bem assustador radiante assim – riu-se – acredita que ele foi no apartamento de Hermione há algumas horas e tentou vê-la só para garantir que ela não fugiria dessa vez? Ele está tão idiota hoje que se a fortuna dele pegasse fogo ele riria! – exclamou assombrado fazendo os outros rirem – O castelo está aberto para visitarem, sintam-se à vontade. Ah, Sr. Potter, sua mulher pediu-me para avisá-lo que ela descerá daqui a pouco, que está ajudando a noiva, para o senhor não se preocupar.

E então Michael sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu.

- Vamos, Malfoy, hora de ser beijado – fez piada o agente ministerial abrindo a porta da cela de Lucius, que estava em pé olhando à sua volta – Já pensou no recado para o seu filho?

- Obviamente – respondeu cordial demais e sorriu – creio que ele ficará muito insatisfeito com a notícia. Que pena – disse cínico e andou para fora da cela – Sabe, é incrível finalmente deixar essa cela, não é das mais confortáveis.

- Fico feliz que não tenha gostado dos seus aposentos, Malfoy – disse o auror, conduzindo-o para uma sala – Entre – empurrou o loiro – Diga qual é o recado que eu anotarei e enviarei para seu filho – disse sentando-se num banco e tirando um pergaminho das vestes, sem paciência.

- Não quero que seja mandado por carta – disse Lucius com um olhar sombrio – Quero que ele me veja e ouça minha voz, sei que existe um feitiço para isso – exigiu – Pronto? Ótimo, pois eu estou, comece com o feitiço.

O agente ministerial bufou tamanha a ousadia de Malfoy, mas fez o que lhe era pedido e murmurou um feitiço enquanto apontava a varinha para o prisioneiro.

- Judith! – Draco abaixou-se para abraçar a já adolescente e curada Juddy – Está grande, uh? Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

- Draco, você me visitou no hospital há uma semana – a pequena de doze anos rolou os olhos – não é tanto tempo assim. - Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- Nossa, quanta ingratidão e desprezo, Juddy – ele disse fingido e colocou a mão no peito – essa doeu bem aqui. – a menina riu.

- Você fica tão bobo por causa da Hermione – comentou com os olhos brilhantes – ficam tão lindos juntos, own! – exclamou e Draco torceu os lábios num sorriso preso – Obrigada por me deixar ser a daminha.

- Você sabe que é uma filha pra mim. – comentou afagando os cabelos da menina – Espere só voltarmos da lua-de-mel, você terá uma surpresa enorme!

- Já vai engravidá-la? Mérlin! – a menina exclamou divertida e o loiro arregalou os olhos.

- Não, sua criancinha pervertida! – exclamou e viu Michael acenando, era o sinal – Ei, hora de você entrar, cuide bem da Hermione, vocês entram em 15 minutos, vá! – e assim que o loiro disse, a menina saiu o mais depressa que conseguiu, alcançando o majestoso castelo.

Michael já estava convocando os convidados para se sentarem nas cadeiras colocadas uniformemente pelo jardim. Draco andou nervoso até o seu posto, cumprimentou a mãe de Hermione novamente, elogiando o bom gosto da mulher, que percebeu o nervosismo do garoto e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, querido, ela vai dizer sim – assegurou a mulher parecida com Hermione, o louro assentiu e ajeitou o casaco enquanto limpava a garganta.

Passou os olhos pelos convidados, avistou ali colegas de Ministério de sua mulher, colegas do antigo hospital em que Draco trabalhara, viu também a família de Pietro, que estava ainda mais gordo depois de sua ultima viagem à Itália no verão anterior. A família Weasley em peso estava ali, até mesmo Ron Weasley, fato que chocava algumas pessoas; viu seus amigos da Sonserina, as irmãs Greengrass, alguns diretores de bancos e comércio estavam presentes, afinal Draco era um homem importante no cenário econômico.

E então, pego de surpresa, Draco ouviu a musica começar tocar, os convidados ficaram de pé e Draco arrumou o colarinho da camisa que de repente pareceu se apertar sozinho, trincou o maxilar e olhou para o tapete por onde a sua futura mulher começa a passar lentamente, liderada por Judith que estava linda em seu vestido azul celeste; Hermione com seu vestido de noiva estava simplesmente perfeita.

Ela caminhava lentamente com o braço esquerdo enganchado no braço direito do pai não usava véu, tinha uma mecha do lado esquerdo presa com uma presilha enfeitada no alto da cabeça, deixando as outras mechas moldarem o seu rosto. O vestido leve, tomara-que-caia, era coberto por pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes até a cintura, que refletiam a luz do sol deixando a mulher ainda mais radiante; a cauda não era muito grande e o bouquet era de rosas vermelhas contrastando com a roupa branca, dando enorme vivacidade a ela.

O Sr. Granger parou em frente a Draco e ao sacerdote que realizaria a união do casal, olhou firme para o louro e apertou-lhe a mão, entregou o braço de sua filha para Draco e foi para o seu lugar. Hermione e Draco sorriam um para o outro, ele deu um leve aperto na mão da mulher, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um seu sorriso que chegava até estes. Eram os olhos que o homem ao seu lado tanto adorava. Viraram-se para o sacerdote que começara a pronunciar as palavras típicas de casamentos que todos ali conheciam.

Os guardas pegaram Lucius pelos braços e o arrastaram até a Sala do Beijo, fora ali jogado sem piedade alguma, o local era uma sala não muito grande e circular, as paredes eram de pedra, exceto por uma pequena parte que era de vidro. Lucius voltou seu olhar rapidamente para aquela área e pode ver o diretor da prisão e o agente ministerial assistindo à sua morte.

De pé, Lucius começara a sentir um frio que jamais sentira em toda a vida, a melancolia e a tristeza já eram parte do homem, contudo não pode deixar de sentir um certo vazio em si, como se tudo tivesse ficado vago. Levantou os olhos cinza com preguiça e viu um Dementador voar para perto de si lentamente, como se apreciasse a dor que causava no condenado.

O loiro velho sorria, não sabia que felicidade o Dementador queria sugar, como se ele próprio tivesse alguma lembrança feliz. Surpreendeu-se, porém, ao ver que havia algo que o Dementador conseguia tirar que não a alma. Os olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele via as únicas duas lembranças felizes se esvaírem, doía algo em si, aos poucos a imagem de Draco nascendo fora se apagando de sua memória, o sorriso estonteante de Narcisa, o pequeno bebê de cabelos louros e olhos cinza iguais aos seus.

Hermione fez os votos usuais, mas antes de continuar, olhou para Draco – Obrigada por me salvar e me proteger, mesmo de longe, naqueles tempos – então pegou a aliança e colocou no dedo anelar esquerdo do loiro, que apertou a mão da mulher e beijou-a delicadamente.

A última lembrança de Malfoy estava sendo sugada. Narcisa jovem, os cabelos esvoaçando e um sorriso nos lábios enquanto aceitava o anel de noivado que ele próprio lhe oferecia, ela lhe deu um beijo e então os olhos de Lucius Malfoy se fecharam enquanto o Dementador sugava-lhe a alma carregada de atrocidades.

Draco, por sua vez, pronunciou os votos, sorriu para a mulher – prometo cuidar de você, prometo buscar a sua felicidade a todo custo, só com a sua felicidade eu serei feliz – disse mais baixo enquanto colocava a aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo de Hermione, que sorriu para ele.

O corpo caiu no chão, sem vida.

Os noivos se beijaram sob aplausos dos convidados e flashes.

O agente ministerial tirou a foto que precisava do corpo de Lucius e caminhou para fora daquela sala, a angústia pelo Dementador o havia atingido e ele não se sentia tão bem ou tão satisfeito quanto pensava que estaria quando cumprisse a ordem de punir Lucius. A notícia sobre a morte do velho Comensal estaria em todos os jornais pela manhã, a população finalmente poderia se sentir ao menos vingada. Mas de que adiantaria tirar a vida de um velho que nem mais queria viver? Apenas salvaram a pele do homem ao matá-lo, ele não teria de sofrer enlouquecendo naquela prisão.  
Ele aparatou para o Ministério da Magia e entregou pessoalmente ao Ministro a foto de Lucius morto, depois de ser parabenizado e dispensado, engoliu seco, não muito certo de fazer o que Lucius exigira dele. Mas tinha que, seu dever de justiça gritava em seu peito e fora por isso, e esquecendo a vergonha que passaria além de estragar a festa, conseguiu o endereço do casamento e aparatou.

Com um aceno de varinha, Michael e Micaela mudaram a aparência do lugar: um pequeno toldo fora levantado e embaixo dele ficavam as comidas e o bar, a mesa de presentes e algumas mesas com cadeiras decoradas para quem não queria ficar debaixo do Sol; um chão de madeira redondo apareceu no meio da grama formando assim a pista de dança, junto com equipamento de som trouxa, pedido por Hermione, e um cara desconhecido cuidando desse equipamento; mesas com cadeiras decoradas foram espalhadas pelo enorme jardim; as fontes soltaram jorros de água.

Os recém-casados, de braços dados, recebiam os cumprimentos dos convidados com um sorriso no rosto, Hermione parecia mais feliz que nunca, e hora ou outra olhava para o loiro ao seu lado, completamente embasbacada pelo homem que tinha um poder sobre ela que nenhum outro poderia jamais ter. Ela mal acreditava; se voltasse no tempo, não acreditaria que aquele moleque assustado de dezesseis anos que a ameaçava por ver sua Marca Negra viria um dia a impedi-la de se casar com Ronald e, o mais assustador, a pediria em casamento com aquelas palavras que ele usara. Quem diria que o Malfoy era tão romântico assim? Pensou ela divertida, rindo, e então puxou o marido para a pista de dança, louca para ficar pertinho dele.

- Posso saber o porque desse sorriso preso nos seus lábios? – sussurrou Draco, enlaçando-a pela cintura, ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Estava me lembrando do dia em que você me pediu em casamento, seu bobo – contou com certa vergonha, mas o olhou.

- Bobo por você, Sra. Malfoy – ele sussurrou de volta, sustentando seu olhar, ela sorriu.

- Senhora Malfoy – repetiu – Adorei, sabe? – ela riu.

- Eu também, agora você é definitivamente e indiscutivelmente minha. – ele a beijou levemente nos lábios e depois a girou, puxando-a para si na sequência – Gostou do pedido? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Claro que sim, foi perfeito, Draco – os olhos dela brilharam – Você é perfeito.

- Você sabe que não, sabe as atrocidades que eu fiz.

- Não vamos discutir nem lembrar isso, ok? Hoje é o dia do nosso casamento – eles sorriram – E, na verdade, deveríamos estar fazendo alguma social, sabe?

- Que se dane, quero você só pra mim agora – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – Por que não fugimos de fininho dessa festa e vamos para o seu apartamento? – propôs tentadoramente baixinho no ouvido dela, puxando-a mais para si pela cintura.

- Draco, não – ela disse convictamente, mas foi só ele passar o nariz levemente pelo seu pescoço que ela tremeu e a voz falhou – Não podemos, seu louco, eles estão aqui por nós. Ah, Draco, não faça isso, é injusto – reclamou a mulher quando ele mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha – estamos na festa do nosso casamento! – tentou argumentar pela última vez com o homem, não teria funcionado e Draco continuaria com aquela brincadeira, se não fosse Michael aparecer pigarreando e pedindo desculpas.

- Vocês terão tempo para essas coisas na Lua de Mel, sabe? – comentou divertido e Draco o fuzilou com o olhar – Desculpe. Tem um agente do Ministério querendo falar com você, Draco, ele disse que era de suma importância – ambos trocaram olhares desconfiados e Draco se afastou de Hermione, mas ela segurou a sua mão.

- Eu vou junto – declarou.

Assim os três caminharam para a porta do castelo, onde um homem de estatura mediana, corpo forte e olhos simpáticos o esperavam, engoliu seco ao ver a presença da mulher, sentia certa culpa e remorso por estar fazendo isso. Ela o reconheceu.

- Ei, Jason – cumprimentou o homem – O que o traz aqui?

- Assuntos do Ministério, Hermione – respondeu e então limpou a garganta – Sr. Malfoy, venho trazer o ultimo desejo de seu pai antes de ter recebido o beijo do Dementador hoje mais cedo – disse formalmente –, ele deixou explicito que seu desejo era para ser entregue hoje mesmo, me desculpem atrapalhar o casamento.

- Ultimo desejo? Ele morreu? Hoje? – Draco perguntou surpreso – E por que não me avisaram?

- Eu não sei, senhor, só cumpro ordens – disse o agente temendo e então tirou um vidrinho das vestes – O desejo dele – disse – Creio que deveremos entrar, isso não se vê na penseira, é um feitiço, quando destampado ele começa a reproduzir no ar o que fora gravado nele, é bem parecido com o cinema trouxa – disse tentando explicar e Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Vamos entrar – ela disse e os quatro entraram no castelo, procuraram um cômodo vazio e fecharam as portas e cortinas, Draco pediu para que o agente mostrasse o recado e segurou a mão de Hermione, não gostando muito daquilo.

O rosto de Lucius apareceu no meio da sala, estava completamente diferente de como Hermione se lembrava: as olheiras, o cabelo sujo e desgrenhado, o rosto ossudo e cinza, mas os olhos frios e cinza continuavam os mesmo, porém com um brilho de loucura, o mesmo que Bellatrix tinha quando viva. Hermione apertou a mão do marido.

- _Draco_ – a voz cavernosa e rouca de Lucius fora ouvida –_, soube que está se casando hoje, meu filho_ – sorriu cínico – _meus parabéns! Mas é com a sangue-ruim, uh? Que decepção, Draco, estragando uma linhagem de milênios de puro sangue por um capricho seu? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Está cada dia mais parecido comigo, Draco, achei que você não queria ser como eu _– pigarreou – _Mas vamos tratar de outros assuntos, ok? Eu sei o que você fez, nos decepcionou um pouco, o Lorde tinha grandes planos para você. Na verdade, nós dois tínhamos grandes planos para você; você poderia ter sido grande, Draco, mais poderoso que o próprio Lorde, mas você preferiu amar essa garota e jogar tudo pelos ares_ – o rosto se contorceu numa careta –_, idiota._

- _Você pode tentar se redimir o quanto quiser, mas nunca se livrará de tudo o que você fez, __você é um assassino, Draco,__ isso está em você, é você _– a voz disse impiedosa, fria e cruel – _Você vai morrer com isso, __você vai morrer por isso,__ está gravado em você, marcado em você, você não é digno de nada. As tantas vidas que você levou te levarão, é o seu destino morrer por isso, por ter traído o seu mestre, as almas se revoltarão com você, o feitiço se revoltará contra você,__ você está morto, Draco,__ desde quando mudou de lado, desde quando pensou em fazer isso. __Está gravado em você, você não pode evitar._

E então o rosto de Lucius sumiu, Hermione estava em choque, o agente Jason estava apreensivo, Michael estava bravo e com medo do que Lucius havia dito, Draco estava parado, o rosto sério, o maxilar trincado, olhava fixamente para o ponto em que o rosto de Lucius tinha aparecido. Olhou para o agente e para Hermione.

- Obrigado por trazer o ultimo desejo de meu pai e por estragar o meu casamento – ele sorriu friamente – agora saia daqui e volte para Londres e suma com essa merda. – ordenou ao homem e com um rápido aceno de varinha destrancou e abriu a porta.

O homem saiu engolindo seco e com temor pela cara de Draco, ainda não fazia nexo alguém como Hermione Granger se casar com alguém como Draco Malfoy, o ex-General da Morte; balançando a cabeça deixou a propriedade e aparatou em Londres.

- Draco? – Hermione o chamou passando a mão por seu ombro, Michael entendeu aquele gesto como a sua deixa para sair do local e assim o fez, fechando a porta silenciosamente quando saiu. – Ei, não fique assim – ela disse suavemente, virando-se para ele e passando a mão por seu rosto – Não acredite no que Lucius disse.

- Ele tem razão, Hermione, eu sou um monstro, não sou digno de casar com você, de ter você ou o seu amor, você merece mais, muito mais – ele disse olhando para o chão como se ele fosse interessante.

- Olhe para mim, Draco – pediu a mulher segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos, ele olhou – Você não é um monstro, é maravilhoso; fez o que fez por alguns motivos, eu entendo isso, eu já disse que não importa mais, você se arrepende de ter tirado a vida de tanta gente, eu acredito em você; você é perfeito como é, com todos os seus defeitos e todos os seus erros, Draco, e eu te amo da forma como é – ela disse firme e ele sorriu minimamente.

- Você é quem é perfeita, Herms – ele sussurrou a enlaçando pela cintura – e, Mérlin, nunca me amei tanto por ter te ameaçado com dezesseis anos! – ela riu.

- Como você é egocêntrico, Draco!

- Você se acostuma, baby – ele sorriu de canto e mordeu o lábio inferior dela – Melhor voltarmos para festa ou então não vou agüentar e vou te sequestrar para aquele apartamento – ele disse baixinho e ela riu novamente.

- Vamos logo, seu bobão – ela viu os olhos do loiro brilharem e rolou os seus. – Para a festa, tapado.

O tempo nublado tipicamente inglês se fez presente em Berlim. Pela janela pouco aberta do quarto de hotel entrava uma brisa leve que balançava as cortinas e acariciava o rosto dos jovens que ali dormiam serenamente enroscados no lençol. A mulher dormia com a cabeça no peito do rapaz, abraçada a ele, que tinha uma mão em sua cintura e já desperto, acariciava os cabelos dela.

- Hm, já acordado? – murmurou sonolenta.

- Sim, senhora. Já passou do meio-dia – ele respondeu.

- Hm, que cedo, não quero levantar, está tão bom – ela sorriu, se aninhando ao loiro ainda mais.

- Nossa, quanta preguiça, não está com fome? Em todo caso, já chamei o serviço de quarto, logo eles trazem nosso desjejum – declarou.

- Em que pensava?

- Juddy. O tratamento dela vai acabar em umas semanas e ela terá de sair do hospital, mas não tem onde ficar – respondeu voltando a acariciar os cabelos dela – Eu sei que é cedo e que mal nos ajeitamos direito no seu apartamento, mas será que não podíamos…?

- Ela pode ir lá pra casa, a gente se ajeita – Hermione o cortou – e ainda podemos ver se ela pode ir pra Hogwarts, temos seis meses antes das aulas começarem, podíamos ensiná-la.

- Podemos? – sorriu.

- Claro, você adora essa menina, Draco.

- Não consegui salvar minha mãe, mas ela sim – afirmou.

- Você é incrível – ela disse e levantou a cabeça para beijá-lo.

- Lembrei-me de uma coisa que eu quero que você leia – ele disse se levantando e indo até a sua mala procurar algo, pegou o velho caderno preto de couro de anos atrás, todo escrito a mão e andou até a mulher que já estava sentada na cama – Acho que demorei demais para lhe entregar isso.

Lembra-se que eu disse ter um diário? – ela assentiu – Pois então, aí está. É seu, Hermione. – estendeu o caderno em direção à mulher que o olhava surpresa – Pegue, leia com atenção e tenha cuidado com ele.

- Achei que não queria que eu lesse, depois de insistir aquela época e  
você se negar – ela sussurrou pegando o caderno.

- Eu queria que lesse, só queria que você me quisesse por quem sou hoje, não pelo que fiz antes, isso se você fosse me querer depois de ler sobre o que fiz – replicou e beijou sua testa – Vou tomar um banho, leia, se quiser.

Hermione se ajeitou na cama, cobriu-se e abriu o velho diário de Draco com delicadeza, não queria estragar de algum jeito aquela relíquia. Sorriu ao ver a letra do marido escrita na primeira página, o título do caderno, ao virar as próximas páginas, deparou-se com o epílogo que a fez sorrir e morder o lábio, curiosa e intrigada.

_"Bem-vinda à vida dele, Hermione"._

Ela pensou, indo para o primeiro capítulo d'O Diário de um ex-Comensal.


	18. Nota

N/A: Bom, eu admito que realmente demorei a terminar de postar aqui no , e foi mais porque eu fiquei sem usá-lo por um tempo. Peço desculpas a quem acompanhava, mas agora a entreguei completa e espero que quem a leu até o final fique satisfeito. Eu adorei escrever e compartilhar aqui com vocês essa experiência. Espero que tenham gostado dessa visão que eu tinha do Draco e da Hermione e que eu sempre acreditei, veementemente, que eles poderiam, sim, terem se envolvidos no sexto ano e a J.K. não quis escrever por pura preguiça, hahaha' Mas, bem, ela me deixou essa lacuna a qual eu adorei escrever! Espero que tenham gostado desses dois nessa fic e acreditem, Dramione sempre existirá!

Eu postei essa fanfic também no .br (Nyah!) e no .com (Floreios e Borrões), então não é plágio desses sites – contudo se alguém que não for eu pegá-la e postar por aí, será plágio e plágio é crime.


End file.
